Mistaken Identity
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summaries too hard to put here. It's inside. Pairings are the usual. most are yaoi. Don't read if you don't like yaoi. Had to up the rating for later chapters.
1. Prequel

Okay. I decided to go ahead and start Mistaken Identity.

Pairings:

YugixYami

HebaxAtemu

MalikxMarik

RyouxBakura

JouxSeth

IsisxMahado

AnzuxHonda

AmaraxAknankanon

Note: Most stories I have read have Aknaudin or however you say it as a bad guy. I know that in the manga and anime, he's a bad guy, but in this story, he will be a good guy, and he is Seth's father. He will be kind of gruff and edgy, but he's well meaning.

Summary: Yugi is a servant in the Pharaoh's palace. He starts out as Bakura's personal servant, but ends up as Yami's, the Prince of Egypt, personal servant. Yami takes an instant liking to Yugi, wanting to be with him. Atemu, the Crown Prince of Egypt and Yami's older brother, is engaged to Heba, the Crown Prince of Japan. The marriage arrangement is meant to bring peace between Egypt and Japan. Seth, Bakura, and Marik are engaged to Jou, Ryou, and Malik respectively. When Heba and his cousins come to visit in the Egyptian kingdom for a six-month stay, problems rise. What is Yugi's connection to the Crown Prince of Japan? Why is Yugi, a Japanese boy, a servant in the Egyptian palace? What will happen to the relationship between Egypt and Japan? Atemu and Heba? Bakura and Ryou? Marik and Malik? Seth and Jou? As teh truth comes out, betrayal is revealed, and the effects could bring the two kingdoms to war.

Warnings: possible lemons later on, mpreg

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The characters of Yuesei and Eternias have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. They are my own creation.

* * *

**Mistaken Identity Prequel**

The young child didn't understand what had happened.

He had been sleeping peacefully when he had woken up to strange men standing over him before one covered his mouth with a cloth to prevent him from crying out. After that, he had lost consciousness.

The child could hear people talking. It was clear from how they were yelling that they were not agreeing on anything.

'What's happening? Why am I not home with my brother, my cousins, and my grandfather? Why am I here?' the child asked himself.

His wrists were chained to the wall to prevent him from escaping, but there was no one guarding him.

Then, the young child heard noises.

Turing, he saw a boy who didn't look much older than himself coming toward him.

The boy had long white hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed rather mean.

The child grew scared and started to whimper in fear.

The white-haired boy reached out and covered the child's mouth with his hand. "Shh." the boy said, holding a finger to his lips.

The child nodded in understanding.

Taking out a dagger, the boy managed to cut through the chains that held the child captive after a while. The boy grabbed the child by the hand and pulled him up and had him follow him.

A few moments later, loud shouts were heard.

The boy grabbed the child and pulled him onto a nearby horse before galloping off.

The men who had held the child captive went after them, but soon lost them in the desert night.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked the child in a language that the child didn't know.

The child shook his head. "I don't understand." the child said.

The boy realized the child couldn't understand what he was saying, but motioned for the boy to leave.

Understanding that he was free, the child smiled gratefully at his savior.

The boy got onto his horse and road away.

The child looked around and realized that he didn't know where he was or how to get home. 'What am I going to do?' the child asked himself. He walked a little and soon found a cave. He went in and curled up on the ground and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I know that this was really short, but this is just a short prequel. THe rest of the chapters will be longer. This may be confusing, but it'll be explained later on. Let me know what you think.

Sorry. No preview for the first chapter.

R&R.


	2. Bakura and Yugi

I don't think I mentioned it before, but in this story, when something is in bold, it's spoken in Japanese. Regular typing is Egyptian.

I also didn't mention ages:

Yugi, Heba, Ryou- 20

Yami, Atemu, Jou,Honda-22

Bakura, Marik, Seth-23

Eternias,Yuesei-26

Anzu-21

Mahado,Isis-28

Aknankanon-50

Amara-48

Aknaudin-45

Here's the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- Bakura and Yugi

The day was bright and warm in the kingdom of Egypt.

A white-haired man walked down the halls of the Egyptian palace.

"Hey, Bakura!"

The man called Bakura turned to see a sandy-blonde Egyptian approaching him. "Yeah, Marik." Bakura replied.

"Where are you heading off to?" Marik asked curiously.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't you have someone else to bother, Marik?" Bakura asked.

"No, not really. Yami's in one of his moods, you know that Atemu's gone visiting that fiancé of his, and none of the other priests have the time for me right now." Marik said.

"Maybe because they actually do their duties." Bakura said.

"You skip out on your duties, too." Marik pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't do it everyday, and I don't skip out on every duty like you tend to. It's why the pharaoh lectures you all of the time." Bakura said.

Bakura and Marik were both priests in the Pharaoh's palace. Bakura held the Millennium Ring, and Marik held the Millennium Rod. Although both were kind of psycho, they were very loyal toward the Royal family and were even good friends with the two princes, Yami and Atemu.

"Bakura, I actually did my duties today, and the Pharaoh told me that the afternoon was mine. So, where are you going?" Marik asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm heading out to the marketplace. I'm bored and thought that I'd go out for a while." Bakura said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Marik asked hopefully.

"If you'll stop asking me questions all of the time, then yes." Bakura said.

"Great!" Marik said.

Bakura sighed. Sometimes, he hated having to be around Marik all of the time even though the two were best friends. Marik was completely psycho at times while Bakura actually did show some amount of sanity when it was needed.

The two priests donned cloaks and left the palace to head out into the marketplace.

* * *

A young slave boy was working out in the marketplace for his owner. He was rather petite for someone his age and wasn't one that should be doing manual labor, although he always did. He did the best that he could, but he wasn't always good enough.

Bansi, the boy's master, was a rather kind master who understood that the boy wasn't able to do as much work as others and did the best that he could to aid him.

"Yugi, come with me." Bansi said.

"**Yes, master.**" Yugi said. He stood up and followed his master. He only spoke Japanese, but he was able to understand Egyptian now, so he was fortunate that his master understood Japanese.

"Yugi, you're falling behind." Bansi said.

"**I'm sorry, master.**" Yugi said, his head lowered.

Bansi looked down into the boy's amethyst eyes. "I know. You can't help that you don't have the strength like others do, but I know that many of the other slaves grow tired of constantly falling behind." Bansi said.

"**I will try to do better, master.**" Yugi said.

"I know you will. Just do the best that you can." Bansi said.

"**Yes, master.**" Yugi said before returning to work.

Bansi sighed as he watched the young boy go off. 'I wish that there was a way to help Yugi, but there is only so much that I can do.' Bansi thought.

* * *

Bakura and Marik walked through the marketplace.

"Ooo. Knives." Marik said, starting to go to the vendor.

Bakura grabbed Marik by the arm and jerked him back. "Don't even think about it." Bakura hissed.

"Why not?" Marik asked, pouting.

"The last time that you bought knives, you ended up nearly giving a few of the guards a heart attack with the way you were acting with them. They thought that you were going to hurt someone. The Pharaoh said that you couldn't buy anymore knives, and I don't want to be yelled at if you do." Bakura said, dragging Marik along.

The two happened upon a group of slaves that were working on making bricks.

Bakura's eyes widened as his gaze fell onto a young slave boy. 'It's him!' Bakura thought.

"Come on. Let's go." Marik said, knowing that Bakura wasn't into getting slaves.

"Hold on." Bakura said. He walked over to a slave girl and said, "Who is your master?"

"Bansi, my lord." the girl answered immediately.

"Where is he?" Bakura demanded.

"High Priest, I am Bansi. May I help you?" Bansi asked as he came over and kneeled.

Bakura pointed to the tri-haired boy and said, "How much for this slave?"

Bansi's eyes widened when Bakura pointed to Yugi. "I am not certain. I'm afraid that he's not very capable of manual labor." Bansi said, fearful for his young slave. He had always treated Yugi kindly and wanted the best that he could give him.

"I do not want him for manual labor. I want him as my personal slave." Bakura said.

This made Bansi feel better. He knew that Bakura would give him better than he could. "Yugi, come here." Bansi called.

Yugi immediately stopped work and was by Bansi's side. "Yes, master." Yugi said, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"You can have him for thirty silver pieces." Bansi said.

Bakura nodded and gave the man the money. "Come on, boy." Bakura said.

"Will you allow him to gather the few things he has?" Bansi asked.

"Very well." Bakura said.

Bansi and Yugi left for a few moments.

* * *

"**I'm sorry if I displeased you, master.**" Yugi said as he gathered the few clothes that he had.

"You have not displeased me, Yugi. The man who bought you is a priest, and he wants you for his personal slave. You'll have a better life there." Bansi said.

"**All right, master. Thank you for all that you have done for me, master.**" Yugi said.

"You are a good and obedient boy, Yugi. Keep that up with the priest." Bansi said.

"**I will, master.**" Yugi said.

* * *

"Bakura, are you feeling all right?" Marik asked.

"Of course I am!" Bakura snapped.

"I just wondered. You've never liked the idea of having a slave before. This is surprising." Marik said.

Bakura growled. "I just decided that I needed a slave to help me out. That's all. I thought that boy would be perfect for the job." Bakura said.

"If you say so." Marik said. He wasn't convinced. He knew that there was more to this, but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers from Bakura considering that Bakura had become defensive.

A few moments later, Bansi returned with Yugi, who had a small bag with him.

"Come on." Bakura said rather gruffly.

Yugi followed Bakura without question. 'It's him. I know it is.' Yugi thought.

"Where to now, Bakura?" Marik asked.

"We'll go back to the palace." Bakura answered.

"Sure. Okay." Marik said. "I'll just be bored." Marik muttered under his breath.

Bakura shot him a glare. "Marik, you'll find ways to amuse yourself. Just leave me and my slave alone." Bakura said.

"Sure thing." Marik said.

'I wonder why he bought me. It's not like there's much that I can do to aid him.' Yugi thought.

* * *

After getting back to the palace, Bakura led Yugi to his chambers.

Bakura turned to Yugi and said, "What is your name?"

"**Yugi.**" Yugi answered.

Bakura's eyes widened. "**You speak Japanese?**" Bakura asked, startled.

"**Yes. I understand the Egyptian language, but I do not have the ability to speak it.**" Yugi answered.

"I see. It's fine. I speak both languages." Bakura said. His usually hard brown eyes softened as he said, "Look at me."

Yugi looked up into the eyes of the man that he called his savior.

"Do you remember who I am?" Bakura asked.

"**Yes. You're the one who saved me from my captors when I was a child. I never had the chance to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me.**" Yugi answered.

Bakura grinned. "At the time, I was a thief, so I was actually there to steal, but when I saw you, I couldn't leave you there. I knew what would happen." Bakura said.

Yugi felt a little fearful. "**What would have happened to me?**" Yugi asked.

Bakura sighed. "I'm not completely certain. I did overhear them say that they planned to kill you, and that was something I just knew that I couldn't let happen to you." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "**I owe you a great deal. I would have been dead had it not been for you. I owe you my life, and I hope that I can serve you well, master.**" Yugi said.

"One thing. When you and I are alone in a room, please just call me Bakura. I hate the master-slave terminology. In fact, I've never had a slave before. When I saw you, I had to help you." Bakura said.

"**Why? You have no real connection to me other than the fact that you saved me ten years ago.**"Yugi said.

Bakura smiled. "Yugi, when I helped you, I did more than that. When I save someone, I feel a bit of a bond with them, and I would do anything to help them. I didn't know what kind of master Bansi was and didn't want you to be under any cruel master." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "**Bansi was not a cruel master. He was the first master that I have ever had, but he's always been kind to me. In fact, he never beat me for anything. He was going to have to sell me to another master, though.**" Yugi said.

"Why was he going to sell you?" Bakura asked, feeling a slight bit of anger rise.

Yugi sighed. "**Just by looking at me, you can see that I am not very strong physically. I don't have the strength that other slaves do. I always caused us to be behind, and as much as Master Bansi did not wish to sell me, he knew that he couldn't afford to have me keep them back. When he heard that you wanted me as a personal slave, I suppose that he figured I would have a better life here.**" Yugi answered.

"I see. I guess I can understand that. Anyway, let me tell you about your duties. You'll keep my room clean and in order. If I choose to eat in here for breakfast, lunch, or dinner, you'll have to go to the kitchens to get it. You'll also accompany me to any meetings that I might have to attend." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded his understanding. There was still somethingthat concerned. "**Um, Ma-Bakura. Can I ask you something?**" Yugi asked.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"**Am I-do you plan-will I be forced to-**" Yugi was having trouble saying it.

Bakura realized what it was that Yugi was trying to say. "No, Yugi. I don't plan on using you as a pleasure slave of any sort. I'm engaged to someone that I love very much, and we have promised each other that we will be the only ones that we ever sleep with. I bought you so that I could make sure that you would be safe." Bakura said.

Yugi felt relieved. "**Thank you.**" Yugi said.

"No problem." Bakura answered.

"**If I may ask, who was the other man with you?**" Yugi asked.

"That was Marik. He's also a priest. He holds the Millennium Rod. He's a bit of a psycho, but he's pretty much harmless. You don't have anything to fear from him. Trust me." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded.

"Come on. I want to take you to Anzu. She's a seamstress here, and one of the best. She'll take your measurements and have clothes made for you that symbolize you're my personal slave. You won't have to do anything that anyone says other then me unless I tell you to help them out." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded.

"Good. Come on." Bakura said. He led Yugi out of the room and down the halls of the palace.

* * *

Anzu was humming away as she silently was working on a dress for the Queen. She heard the doors open.

"Anzu, you in here?" a gruff voice called.

Anzu recognized Bakura's voice. "Yeah, Bakura." Anzu answered.

Bakura walked in with Yugi behind him.

"Oh! Who's this?" Anzu asked.

"This is Yugi. He's my new personal servant." Bakura answered.

"You? A personal servant?" Anzu asked.

"So what?!" Bakura snapped.

Yugi realized that Bakura didn't like people seeing that he had a kind side. 'I'd better not say too much about that.' Yugi thought.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Anzu asked.

"I need some clothes for him that symbolize that he is my personal servant." Bakura answered.

"Okay. Come on, dear." Anzu said, motioning to the stool.

Yugi did as she said and stood on it.

"How old are you?" Anzu asked.

"Don't bother, Anzu. Yugi speaks only Japanese, and you don't speak it." Bakura said.

"Oh. I didn't know that there were Japanese slaves in Egypt." Anzu said as she took Yugi's measurements.

"Neither did I." Bakura answered.

'I shouldn't have been here in the first place. I should have been home in Japan where I belong.' Yugi thought sadly.

"Well, I'll have one outfit ready by dinnertime. I should be able to have a full wardrobe for him within a few days." Anzu said.

"Good. Come on, Yugi." Bakura said.

Yugi followed Bakura out of the room.

Anzu watched them in wonder. 'I wonder what made Bakura decide to get himself a personal slave. He's always hated the thought.' Anzu thought.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi returned to Bakura's room.

"**Anzu seems like a nice person.**" Yugi said.

"Well, she is, but I'm not one who cares for nice. She's always friendly to people. She also involved with one of the guards, so don't get any ideas with her." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled. "**Bakura, I'm afraid I wouldn't be interested in here period. I have no liking for women.**" Yugi said.

"You prefer men?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You'll fit in. Most of the people that I hang out with are like that." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded.

"Hey. Don't worry. You'll have everything that you need, and as long as you do everything that you are supposed to, you'll be just fine." Bakura said.

"**I will do whatever you say.**" Yugi said.

"That's all you need to do. Oh, and just to warn you. You may find some of my friends a little strange. Just ignore their actions. Believe me. I do." Bakura said.

"**Okay. Who do you hang out with?**" Yugi asked.

"Well, you already know about Marik. There's Anzu and her beau, Honda. Seth, another priest. I also hang around the two princes, Atemu and Yami. Yami and Atemu's cousin, Eternias, and his husband, Yuesei, are around us some as well." Bakura said.

"**Okay.**" Yugi said.

"You'll be fine around most of them. Other than Anzu and Honda, all the others can speak and understand Japanese." Bakura said.

"**All right.**" Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "**Bakura, where will I be sleeping?**"

Bakura pointed to a door off to the side and said, "That's your room there. There's a bed and a small bathing area for you." He then gestured to the other door and said, "That's my bathing room. I'll need you to draw the bath and wash me when I tell you to unless you'll feel uncomfortable."

"**No. I will do it.**" Yugi said. He owed Bakura a lot, and he would do anything that he could to repay him.

"Glad to hear it. There's not much else that I need to tell you. Oh. Do you happen to know the Egyptian words so that you can be respectful to the Royal family and the other priests or noblemen?" Bakura asked.

"**Yes. I know enough Egyptian to allow me to be respectful.**" Yugi answered.

"You know, since you're my slave now, I believe that I will teach you the Egyptian language. It would be nice if you were able to speak the language of the country that you are in." Bakura said.

"**You don't need to go through the trouble for me.**" Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I'm going to teach you." Bakura said.

"**If that it what you wish.**" Yugi said.

"It is. I might need a little help with it. I may ask Yami. He's good at stuff like that. He mastered the Japanese language almost six months before the rest of us did. Japanese was a really hard language for me." Bakura said.

"**Why did you need to learn Japanese?**" Yugi asked.

"My fiancé is Japanese. I wanted to be able to speak his language." Bakura answered.

"**I see. It's nice to be understood. I was fortunate that my last master actually knew the language, or I might have had some major problems.**"Yugi said.

"Well, I can, and you'll be able to speak the language soon." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded and smiled gratefully. He owed Bakura more than he would ever be able to repay. 'I may have just found myself a lifelong friend.' Yugi thought.

"Let's start teaching you some Egyptian." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded, and the two sat down to get started.

* * *

Before anyone blasts me about Bakura and Yugi being a couple, this is Puzzleshipping and Tendershipping. I have nothing against Kleptoshipping, but I don't like that pairing. Yugi and Bakura will be friends in this nothing more.

I know I didn't really have any other characters in this, but I wanted to introduce Yugi and Bakura and thier connection first. More of the others will be in the next one. Atemu may not be showing up for a few more chapters, and it will be even longer before I put Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou in. They'll be mentioned, but not make actual appearances for a while.

This chapter was just to get Yugi to the palace and show the connection between Yugi and Bakura.

Yugi and Yami meet for the first time in the next chapter.

R&R.


	3. Yami and Yugi Meet

Okay. I made a little mistake with the ages. Instead of Yami being 22, he's 21. Sorry about that.

Also, bold is Japanese speech. Regualr typing is Japanese.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Yami and Yugi Meet

"Well, at least we've made a little progress." Bakura said, lying back onto the bed.

Yugi smiled slightly. "**Not very much, though.**" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get you there. I've only been trying to teach you for a few hours. You'll get the hand of it eventually." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded. "**That might take a little while, though.**" Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Answer that, would you, Yugi?" Bakura said.

Yugi got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hi, Yugi." Anzu said.

Yugi smiled in greeting as he stepped aside to let her in.

Bakura stood up and said, "What brings you here, Anzu?"

"Well, I got one of Yugi's outfits ready and thought that I would bring it on. I was hoping that Yugi would try it on so I know if I can do the rest like this one." Anzu said.

"Sure. Go on and put it on." Bakura ordered.

Yugi took the outfit from Anzu and went into his room to change.

Anzu glanced at Bakura. "What possessed you to get a personal slave, Bakura?"

"Oh, for the love of Ra! Why is everyone asking me the same question? I just decided that I needed a little help, so I decided to get myself a personal slave already!" Bakura exclaimed.

Anzu blinked. "I was just asking. It's just not something that you have ever shown much interest in having." Anzu said.

Bakura glared. "I. Just. Decided. To. Get. One." Bakura said, punctuating each word.

Before Anzu could comment, Yugi walked out.

"How do they fit? Are they too tight or too loose? Are they the right length?" Anzu asked.

"**They're fine. They fit me perfectly.**" Yugi said.

"Yugi says that they fit him just right." Bakura said.

"That's a relief. I was hoping that would be the case." Anzu said.

"**Can you tell her thank you for me?**" Yugi asked.

Bakura nodded and said, "Yugi says thank you for the clothes."

"Oh, you're most welcome, Yugi. I should be able to have the rest of the outfits ready within a few days." Anzu said.

"Thanks, Anzu." Bakura said rather gruffly.

Anzu nodded and left the room.

"Well, now that you have clothes that show you are my personal slave, let's get going." Bakura said.

"**Where?**" Yugi asked.

"I don't like being in my room for too long at one time unless I'm sleeping, and you're going to be coming with me. I'll show you around the palace so that you'll know where to go when I need you to get something for me, or go tell someone something." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded and then followed Bakura out of the door.

Bakura headed down the halls, planning to go to the room that had been termed as the lounge because it's where Bakura and all his friends went when they wanted to spend time together or relax.

Yugi discreetly looked around himself. He was amazed at all of the riches that he was seeing in the palace. It had been a long time since the last time he had seen so many riches. He was also confused by all of the looks of surprise on some of the people's faces that they passed. 'Well, I have heard people say that Bakura has never had a personal slave, so that may be why they look so surprised.' Yugi thought.

Bakura soon arrived at the door and walked in, motioning for Yugi to follow him.

Yugi did and found that room had several chairs and a couple of sofas, and there were also a few games set up in the room. Yugi also noticed that there was someone dressed in royal clothes sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book.

This man had crimson eyes and tri-colored hair that looked a lot like Yugi's except for the three lightening bolt streaks and his bangs were different. He wore a skirt that had a streak of blue in the middle and a while shirt. He had on earrings, bracelets, rings, a necklace, sandals, and a crown with the eye of Horus in it that showed he was a member of the royal family. He wore a bored expression on his face that clearly said he wasn't interested in whatever he was reading. He had his cheek resting in one hand while the other held his book. He was sitting with his leg crossed.

"Good reading, Yami?" Bakura asked.

Yami didn't even look up. "Not really." Yami replied.

"Then why are you still reading it?" Bakura asked.

"Because there is nothing else to do." Yami replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well then, put the damn book down. You know that I can't stand it to have someone blatantly ignore me." Bakura said a little irritably.

Yami smirked before finally looking up. "I know. That's why I do it." Yami said.

Bakura growled. "I hate it when you do that." Bakura said.

"Well, you have to admit that you do things to irritate me all the time. I'm just getting a little payback." Yami said. His crimson gaze finally fell onto Yugi, who was looking at the floor, showing respect. "Who is this?" Yami asked, noting that he was wearing the colors that would signify that he was Bakura's personal slave.

"This is Yugi, my personal slave." Bakura said.

Yami's eyes widened. "You?! A personal slave?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I have a personal slave?!" Bakura shouted.

"Because you've never shown an interest in having one in the eight years that we have known you." a new voice said.

Yugi looked to see that a tall with brown hair and cold blue eyes was standing in the room. He also saw that he was wearing long blue robes. 'He must be a priest.' Yugi thought.

"No one asked you, Seth!" Bakura snapped.

Seth smirked. "You shouldn't have asked the question then." Seth said.

Bakura glared at him.

"Where did you get him?" Yami asked.

"Marik and I went to the marketplace earlier today. That's when I bought him." Bakura answered.

"Please tell me that Marik actually finished all his work before he went with you this time." Yami said.

"As amazing as it is, yes, he did. I was rather shocked when he had all his work done. That's why he was given the afternoon off." Seth said.

While Yugi was distracted, Yami took the time to look Yugi over. 'Hmm. He looks rather cute. It's weird that he looks so much like me, but I guess that doesn't matter.' Yami thought.

"Well, I know that every person in the court will be surprised to see that you, of all people, have a personal slave." Seth said.

"No one asked you, Seth." Bakura growled.

There was a knock on the door.

Seth opened it, and a female servant walked in. "The priests are needed in the temple. The others are waiting for you." she said.

"Very well." Seth said.

The girl bowed before leaving.

Bakura glanced back. "Hey, Yami. Could you keep on eye on Yugi until I get back?" Bakura asked.

"Sure." Yami said.

"Show him the palace if you don't mind. I didn't have the chance to show him yet." Bakura said.

"No problem, Bakura. Have fun." Yami said.

Seth and Bakura both shot Yami glares before they left the room.

"Well, you must have something that caught Bakura's attention." Yami said.

"**I'm sorry, Prince, but I speak only Japanese.**" Yugi said.

"**Do you understand Egyptian, or just Japanese?**"Yami asked.

"**I understand Japanes**e. **I only know enough Egyptian to show respect. Not much else, I'm afraid.**" Yugi replied.

"**Well, that's okay. Truthfully, I don't mind talking in Japanese. I like the language, but other than my brother and parents, there's no one else that actually wants to talk in it.**" Yami said.

"**If you prefer to speak in Egyptian, you can.**" Yugi said.

"**Well, I talk in either one. I just like the Japanese language, but I don't get the chance to speak it very often.**" Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"**You're name's Yugi, right?**" Yami asked, having trouble remembering what Bakura had said since he was still in shock over the fact that Bakura had a personal slave now.

"**Yes, Prince. It is.**" Yugi answered.

"**Oh, and if we're alone or with a few of our friends that you'll meet later on, you can just call me Yami.**" Yami told him.

"**But you're the Prince, and I'm just a slave to my master.**" Yugi replied, shocked that Yami had made that statement and barely remembering to call Bakura master instead of by his name.

Yami rolled his eyes. "**Yugi, I have to listen to so many people call me Prince, Your Highness, and all those other words that sometimes, I like to hear my own name just because I rarely hear it otherwise. Besides, that fact, I am very sure that Bakura has already told you that you don't need to call him master all the time, either.**" Yami said.

"**Well, if that's what you want.**" Yugi said.

"**Believe me. It is. Do you know how to play Senet?**" Yami asked.

"**No. I never had the chance to play any kind of game before.**" Yugi replied.

"**Well, let me teach you how to play, and we'll play a few games.**" Yami said.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

The pair moved over to a table that had the Senet board game set up. Yami told Yugi the basic rules and told him what to do. The two started to play.

Yami was surprised at how quickly Yugi caught on to the game. "**You play this game rather well, Yugi. Are you sure that you've never played this game before?**"Yami asked.

"**No. This is the first time, but I do love to play games, so I usually am able to catch on to how to play them rather quickly.**"Yugi said.

It wasn't long before they had played three games. Yami had won them all, but Yugi was getting better at the game.

The door opened, and the two turned to see a blue-eyed, black-haired man walk into the room with a white haired man who had bluish-green eyes.

"I thought that I would find you here, Yami." the black-haired man said.

"Hi, Eternias. What are you and Yuesei doing here?" Yami asked.

"Not much. Just wandering around. There's nothing for us to do." Eternias replied.

Yuesei noticed Yugi and said, "Who's this, Yami?"

"Oh. This is Yugi. He's Bakura's personal slave, but the priests were needed in the temple, so Bakura asked me to keep an eye on him since he doesn't know the palace yet." Yami answered.

"Bakura? A personal slave? The world must be ending now." Eternias said.

"I know. Don't ask me what is going on in his mind. I try not to understand Bakura's way of thinking." Yami said.

Yuesei looked over Yugi. 'He reminds me of Atemu's fiancé. The resemblance is uncanny.' Yuesei thought.

"Was your last master cruel or anything, Yugi?" Eternias asked.

"**No. He wasn't.**" Yugi answered, fearful that Yuesei and Eternias would be angry that he couldn't speak Egyptian.

"So, you're Japanese?" Eternias asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, I think that you have found someone to talk with in Japanese, Yami." Eternias said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "If Bakura comes back, tell him that I'm showing Yugi the palace." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Eternias replied.

Yami left, and Yugi followed him out.

"**Prince, could I ask you a question?**" Yugi asked, using Yami's title since anyone could hear them now.

"**Sure. What is it?**" Yami asked.

"**Who were those two and the other priest that was in there earlier?**" Yugi asked.

"**Well, the other priest is Seth. He's my older cousin, actually. The man with black hair was Eternias. He's another cousin of mine, but he's older than Seth. The other man was Yuesei, Eternias' husband.**" Yami explained.

As the two walked through the palace, Yami showed Yugi the places that he would need to specifically remember.

Yugi felt sure that he would be able to remember the palace. He was good at remembering things that were rather important.

Yami was discreetly looking at Yugi when he was sure that Yugi was looking his way. 'He is really cute. I've never felt attracted to someone like this before. Than again, I've never been attracted to anyone before. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason, I like this one. I hope that I can see him more than this.' Yami thought.

"**Do you think that I should try to find my master? I don't know if he'll need to me for any reason.**" Yugi said.

"**If I know Bakura, he won't need you, but we probably should get you back to him.**"Yami agreed.

The two started back toward the lounge and arrived just as Bakura and Seth did.

"There you are. Did you show him the palace?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, I did." Yami answered.

"Okay. Come on, Yugi." Bakura said.

Yugi followed Bakura down the hall.

Yami couldn't help, but wish that Yugi could have stayed.

Seth started to chuckle. "Well, I never thought that I would see this day." Seth said.

"What day?" Yami asked.

"The day that you showed interest in someone." Seth said.

Yami glared. "I do not care." Yami growled.

"Yeah, you do, or you wouldn't be looking like you wanted him to stay. You've developed a little crush on Bakura's slave." Seth said.

Yami sighed. "He's cute. I'll admit that, but I don't know much about him. Besides, if he did agree to get into a relationship with me, how do I know it would be because he likes me?" Yami asked.

"You can't always be so suspicious of people. There might actually be someone that does." Seth said before going into the lounge.

'Well, I doubt that Yugi is the one.' Yami thought.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi entered Bakura's room.

Yugi noticed that Bakura seemed a little frustrated. "**Is something bothering you, Bakura?**" Yugi asked.

Bakura sighed. "Well, all of the other priests have heard that I have a personal slave, and they're all saying how shocked they are that I have one now. It's getting on my nerves." Bakura said. He looked at Yugi and said, "What did you and Yami do? Just walk around the palace?"

"**No. He taught me how to play Senet, and we played a few games of that.**" Yugi replied.

"Hmm. Doesn't surprise me. He's always looking for a new challenge in that game." Bakura said.

"**Is there anything that you need me to do?**"Yugi asked.

"No. I'm having dinner brought in here. You don't need to worry about it for tonight. From now on, you'll have to get it, though." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded.

When dinner arrived, the two ate dinner. When they finished, Yugi took the dishes to the kitchen before he returned to the room.

"Yugi, I think that we had better go on to bed. We have to get up early. There's a council meeting, and you're coming with me. These things can get boring, and you're going to have to help me stay focused. For that matter, try to keep Marik focused if you can." Bakura said.

Yugi nodded before going to his room.

As Bakura got ready for bed, he got to thinking. He had noticed Yami's interest in Yugi. 'Wonder what's gotten into him? He doesn't care much for anyone. Oh, well. I'll worry about it later.' Bakura thought before going to bed.

* * *

Yami lay in his bed. He couldn't help, but think about Yugi. 'I just met him, but I feel like I like him a lot. Maybe more than I should.' Yami thought.

Yami had many people who would love to make him happy, but he knew that all the women and even a few men who wanted to date him only wanted to do so because of his looks and the power that he had.

'Well, chances that Yugi could actually like me for me is slim. I doubt that I'll ever have that. Atemu didn't have that problem since he was betrothed since we were kids. Even then, he fell for Heba. I'm just unlucky in everything.' Yami thought.

With a sigh, Yami rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

I know this might not have been very good, but I thought that I should just introduce a few more characters as well as have Yami and Yugi meeting. Hope this chapter didn't suck too bad.

There will be a little bit of a time skip in the next chapter. Nothing major. Bakura's looking for a birthday gift for Yami, and Atemu may be in this chapter.

R&R.


	4. The Gift Idea

Just to warn you, there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter.

Also, bold is Japanese speaking. Regular typing is Egyptian.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Gift Idea

~One Month Later~

Bakura was walking down the hall with Yugi right behind him.

"Hey! Bakura!"

Bakura and Yugi both turned to find Marik running up to them.

"What is it, Marik?" Bakura asked gruffly.

Yugi had learned that Marik and Bakura were the best of friends even though they usually tended to argue and torment each other.

"Have you found a birthday gift for Yami?" Marik asked.

"No, I haven't. I was planning to go to the marketplace later today to look around. What did you get him?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I had a new sword fashioned for him. It has a couple of crimson and amethyst gems embedded at the hilt right below the blade." Marik said, smiling slyly.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He knew what he was doing.

Over the last month, it had become apparent to Bakura along with a few of their friends that Yami, indeed, had a crush on Yugi, even if he denied it.

"Anyway, mind if I come with you to the marketplace?" Marik asked.

"Absolutely not. When we went two weeks ago, you caused a near riot which we barely managed to stop. The Pharaoh about ha our heads." Bakura said.

Marik grinned. "Well, you could have blamed it on Yugi since he was there, too." Marik said.

"Marik, I am not going to blame Yugi for something that you started." Bakura growled.

Marik waved his hands in defeat. "Okay. I won't go with you. Happy gift hunting." Marik said before running off.

Yugi heard Bakura mutter a few curse words to Marik's name in Egyptian. 'Marik sure knows how to get under Bakura's skin.' Yugi thought.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go to the marketplace." Bakura said.

"**Okay.**" Yugi replied.

The two headed to Bakura's room first.

Bakura went through his wardrobe and found a cloak and also found a smaller one for Yugi. "Here. Put this on." Bakura said.

Without question, Yugi put the cloak on, and Bakura put his on before the two left the palace.

* * *

Yami was in the lounge, playing a game of Senet with his older brother, Atemu.

"So, how was your trip to Japan?" Yami asked.

"It was great. As usual. You know that I love it when I get the chance to go there." Atemu replied, making a move.

"Yeah. That's because you get to see Heba when you go there." Yami muttered.

"And why shouldn't I be happy about the fact that I get to see my fiancé?" Atemu asked.

"I never said that you shouldn't be happy to see him, but you weren't always thrilled about the thought of seeing Heba. Remember the first time that Father told you about Heba." Yami said.

Atemu grinned sheepishly.

~Flashback~

_"What do you mean I'm betrothed?!" a thirteen year old Atemu exclaimed._

_Aknankanon sighed. "You have been betrothed to the Crown Prince of Japan since he was born. He is two years younger than you, and you will be married by the time you are twenty-five and he is twenty-three." Aknankanon said._

_"But why do I have to marry him?" Atemu asked._

_"There has been a great amount of tension between Egypt and Japan for quite some time. Even though those tensions are starting to die down, it is still possible that a war could break out, and Japan has just as good of a military force as we do. If you are to marry the Crown Prince of Japan, then we will be able to permanently have relations with Japan and bring peace between our kingdoms." Aknankanon explained._

_"I have to marry this Prince because of a peace treaty!" Atemu exclaimed._

_Aknankanon released another sigh and glared at a smirking Yami, who was enjoying seeing his brother upset by this. "Atemu, I know that this may not be what you want, but there is no other way. Prince Heba will be here in a week to visit for six months." Aknankanon said._

_"Heba? That's Egyptian, though." Yami put in._

_"Yes, it is. Sugoroku, Heba's grandfather, is the Emperor. He took the throne when his son and daughter-in-law were killed. Sugoroku is an old friend of mine, and he knows the Egyptian language very well. He asked that his grandson have an Egyptian name." Aknankanon said._

_Atemu groaned. "Does this mean that I have to baby sit him?" Atemu asked._

_"Atemu, Heba is eleven years old, but when I went to Japan two months ago, I met him, and he's rather mature for his age. Sometimes, I wonder if he's not older than you are. I expect that you will be respectable and courteous to our guest." Aknankanon said in a tone that did not leave room for argument._

_"Yes, Father." Atemu said._

~End Flashback~

"You two actually hit it off. You became fast friends with him." Yami said. He smirked and said, "I remember very well how you reacted when you saw him the day he arrived."

Atemu blushed at that.

Flashback

_Atemu was standing with his father, mother, brother, and a few of the priests. They were waiting for Prince Heba to arrive with his cousins._

_Seth, Marik, and Bakura hadn't been thrilled, either, when they found out that they were going to have to marry Heba's cousins._

_Soon, a carriage arrived._

_The first person to step out was an old man with gray hair and violet eyes._

_"Sugoroku, it's good to see you again, old friend." Aknankanon said._

_"The same to you, Aknankanon." Sugoroku replied. He turned and said, "I believe that you remember my grandson, Heba."_

_A young boy who had tanned skin with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes stepped forward. He was a little shorter than Atemu, but not by much._

_Atemu was shocked. He couldn't help, but think that Heba looked beautiful._

_"It is good to see you again, Heba." Aknankanon said._

_"It's a pleasure to see you again, Pharaoh." Heba said, speaking in Egyptian._

_"I believe that you would like to meet my son, Atemu." Aknankanon said._

_Atemu walked forward to stand beside his father._

_"Ah, yes. It's good to meet you, Prince Atemu." Sugoroku said._

_"A pleasure, Emperor." Atemu said. He was trying to discreetly look at Heba, who he thought was the most the beautiful person he had ever seen._

~End Flashback~

"Even though you will never admit it, it was love at first sight for you, and you know it." Yami said.

"Okay. Maybe it was, but Heba didn't want that at first. For Ra's sakes! He was only eleven at the time. He shouldn't have had to worry about marriage at the time." Atemu said.

"Well, you two started out as friends, and ended up falling in love. Now, you can't wait to get married." Yami said.

"No, I can't, and I will be very happy when we do. When Heba and the others come for a visit in five months, they'll be here about two months before Sugoroku comes to talk to Father about the marriage plans." Atemu said.

"Does Heba like the idea of getting married now?" Yami asked.

"Like it? He's the one who approached his grandfather about it. In fact, when I got there, Heba and Sugoroku talked to me about that. I had no objections, of course, but I was rather surprised that Heba brought it up." Atemu said. He smirked and said, "But I'm not the only one in love."

Yami blinked. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way that you look at Bakura's slave. You're head over heels in love with him even if you won't admit that." Atemu said.

Yami blushed. "I am not!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. If not love, then you have quite the crush on him. After all, when he's in the same room as you, you can barely take your eyes off of him, and you're always lost in a daydream when's around." Atemu said.

Yami glared. "Even if I did like him, that's hardly your concern." Yami snapped.

"Sure it is. You're my younger brother, so it is my concern if you like someone, or if someone likes you." Atemu said.

"Look. There's not a chance that anything could ever come from having a relationship with him. It's not like it could ever be real." Yami said.

Atemu frowned. "Why do you say that?" Atemu asked.

"Come on. Any person who has ever been interested in me only wanted me for my looks or the position that I have, and I am not going to be in a relationship with anyone who just wants a good time or the power to do just about anything that they want." Yami said.

"Point taken, but you never know unless you try. You need to stop being so suspicious of every person that you come across and take a chance. I mean, you don't know if Bakura's slave-" Atemu started.

"Yugi." Yami interjected.

"What?" Atemu asked, confused.

"His name is Yugi." Yami repeated.

'If he wants his name used, then Yami really has fallen for him.' Atemu thought. "Okay, Yugi. You don't know if Yugi will be like that or not. You need to at least give it a try with him." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Atemu, there is no way that I am going to tell him anything, so just drop it." Yami said.

"All right." Atemu said. He made a move and said, "I win."

"Damn it!" Yami exclaimed.

Atemu smirked. "I've been gone for six months. You let your guard down to me." Atemu said.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You play this game with Heba, don't you?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked. "Maybe." Atemu said.

Yami just glared at him.

'I know that Yami likes Yugi. For that matter, I'm pretty sure that Yami loves him. I just hope that I can figure out a way to make him admit it, both to himself and to Yugi.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Bakura and Yugi entered the marketplace to find that it was bustling with business as usual.

"**What are you going to get him, master?**" Yugi asked.

Bakura sighed. "That would be the problem. I don't know what I should get him." Bakura said.

The two walked through the marketplace, looking into the various vendors to see what they could find.

Bakura looked at jewelry, clothes, and even weapons, but he just couldn't find anything that he liked to get Yami. 'This is hopeless. What do I get someone who has everything that he could ask for?' Bakura asked himself.

"Yugi." a voice said.

Yugi turned to find himself facing his former master, Bansi.

"**Master Bansi, it's good to see you again.**" Yugi said.

Bansi smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Yugi." Bansi said.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked.

"I was just looking around the marketplace. What about you?" Bansi asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a gift for Prince Yami's birthday, and I brought Yugi with me to look, but I'm not having much luck at the moment." Bakura replied.

"I see. Well, I will let you get back to your search, my lord. Good day." Bansi said before walking off.

Bakura let out a frustrated groan. "There is no way that I am going to find anything for that man. He has pretty much everything that anyone could want." Bakura said.

"**Could you not do something like what Marik did?**" Yugi asked.

"The problem with that is that a lot of people get Yami weapons, and he has more than he can use. He doesn't need clothes. He has plenty, and he doesn't need jewelry." Bakura said.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say. 'I don't know what to get him, not that my opinion really matter to anyone.' Yugi thought.

Bakura groaned. "I'm at a loss." Bakura said.

"**What about a harem girl or a slave?**" Yugi asked.

"Yami doesn't use harem girls. He can't stand them because all they want is sex. Yami wants a meaningful relationship with someone that will love him for who he is, not how he looks or his power. Plus, he thinks that harem girls are nothing but sluts and whores, and he's right. As far as a slave, he's had a few personal slaves, but he's never had one that he's really satisfied with. They don't do things like he wants them to, so he usually just gives them another job in the palace. He prefers to be alone in his room." Bakura said.

"**Seems kind of lonely.**" Yugi commented.

"He is. Yami's just never found someone to catch his interest. In any case, Yami's not going to want a slave or a harem girl." Bakura said. He groaned and said, "Which means that I am at a loss as to what I can get him for his birthday."

Yugi looked at Bakura, who he now saw as more of a friend than a master. He wished that there was something he could do instead of just having to listen, but he didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Yugi. We've been out here for a few hours. If I haven't found something by now, I won't, so let's just go back to the palace." Bakura said.

The two started back to the palace.

"**What will you do for a gift?**" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I might go to Atemu and see what he thinks. He knows his brother better than anyone, so if anyone is going to know what I can get him, it's Atemu." Bakura said.

Yugi had met Atemu when he had returned from Japan. He smiled as he remembered meeting Atemu.

~Flashback~

_"Brother, it's good to see you again." Yami said as he hugged Atemu._

_"It's good to see you, too. I hope that you didn't destroy anything while I was gone." Atemu said._

_"No. I leave destroying things to Marik and Bakura." Yami said._

_"We didn't do anything!" Marik protested._

_Everyone looked at him._

_"Okay. Maybe I did a few things, but nothing major." Marik said._

_"It's good to have you back, Atemu." Anzu said as she hugged him._

_"Well, I enjoyed being there, but I like home, too." Atemu said._

_Yugi watched silently as all of Atemu's friends and family welcomed him home. 'He looks exactly like Yami. His skins just a darker tan color than Yami's is. They could pass for twins.' Yugi thought even though he knew that Atemu was a year older than Yami._

_Atemu's crimson eyes fell onto Yugi. "Who's this?" Atemu asked._

_"This is Yugi, my personal slave." Bakura answered._

_"Personal slave?! Are you fatally ill or something?! You've never wanted one before!" Atemu exclaimed._

_"I wish people would stop acting like the world is ending just because I got myself a slave!" Bakura exploded._

_Yugi forced himself not to smile or laugh. He knew how much it was beginning to get on Bakura's nerves._

_"Okay. Calm down." Atemu said. He turned to Yugi and said, "It's nice to meet you, Yugi."_

_"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Atemu.**"Yugi replied._

_Atemu blinked. "Are you Japanese?" Atemu asked._

_"Yeah. He is. I've tried to teach him Egyptian without much luck. I can't teach someone another language to save my life." Bakura said._

_Yami rolled his eyes. "That would be why you asked me to take over teaching him a few days ago." Yami said._

_"Well, when it's just my friends around, call me Atemu." Atemu said._

_"**Do all of you hate being called by your title?**"Yugi asked._

_"Yes." they all replied._

~End Flashback~

Since that day, Yugi had gotten to know Atemu better and found that he liked Atemu's personality a lot. Atemu was more at ease and less sarcastic than Yami or Bakura. He also found that Atemu liked to mingle with the servants and slaves.

When they arrived at the palace, Bakura turned to Yugi and said, "Go find Yami and see if he has time to teach you more Egyptian. I'm going to talk to Atemu."

"**Okay.**" Yugi replied and left while Bakura went to find Atemu.

* * *

Yugi arrived at Yami's bedroom door and knocked.

"Enter!" Yami called.

Yugi felt a chill go down his spine when he heard the deep, baritone voice, He couldn't admit it to anyone, but he had a small crush on the Prince, even if he couldn't ever tell him.

Yugi opened the door and walked in.

Yami was surprised, but pleased to see Yugi. "**Yugi, what are doing here?**" Yami asked. He preferred to speak Japanese with Yugi since he rarely got to speak it.

"**Bakura was going to talk to your brother, so he told me to see if you had time to teach me more Egyptian.**" Yugi explained.

"**Yes. I have time. I was utterly bored, anyway.**" Yami said.

"**Okay. Do you want to? You don't have to.**" Yugi said.

"**No. I don't mind.**" Yami replied. Truthfully, he just used teaching him as an excuse to spend time with him. He couldn't much otherwise, but thoroughly enjoyed it when he was able to spend time with Yugi. 'Maybe one day I can find a way to tell him how I feel, but right now, I'm just content with spending a little time with him each day.' Yami thought.

Yami started helping Yugi learn how to speak Egyptian, continuing where they had left off.

* * *

Bakura banged on Atemu's bedroom door and shouted, "Atemu! You in there!"

The door swung open to reveal a rather pissed-looking Atemu. "Do you have to bang and yell?" Atemu demanded.

Bakura smirked and said, "Yes, I do."

Atemu growled. "What the hell do you want?" Atemu asked.

"I want to talk to you." Bakura said.

"After the way you talked to me?" Atemu said, raising an eyebrow.

"I talk to you like that every day." Bakura said.

Atemu sighed. "Come on in." Atemu said, stepping aside.

Bakura walked in, and Atemu shut the door. Bakura walked over and flopped down in a chair. Atemu sat down in a chair across from Bakura.

"What did you want, Bakura?" Atemu asked.

"I went to the marketplace with Yugi today, trying to find a birthday gift for that brother of yours." Bakura said.

"Couldn't find anything?" Atemu asked.

"Nope. I looked through every vendor. Five times. I still didn't find anything." Bakura replied.

"I take it that you're hoping I can give you some idea." Atemu said.

"I was hoping. I mean, Yami has pretty much everything that he could ask for, not to mention the fact that he doesn't like to have slaves or harem girls or harem boys, and I just don't know what to do now. His birthday's in a week, and I don't have the slightest idea." Bakura said.

"Well, my brother's never been easy to get gifts for. I admit that." Atemu said.

"What did you get him?" Bakura asked.

Atemu smirked. "We both know Yami's fascinated with the Japanese, so I got him a few things while I was there. A kimono. I also got him a yin and yang necklace." Atemu said.

"Yin and yang?" Bakura asked.

"Didn't Ryou explain it to you?" Atemu asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"Well, yin and yang basically means light and dark. I'll show you." Atemu said. He got up and went through a truck until he found it. He showed Bakura two charms, one was black and one was white. It was clear that they had been shaped so that they fit together to form a circle.

Bakura looked up, seeing the black one around Atemu's neck. "You have one, too." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I always wear it. Heba gave it to me when he first told me he loved me. It means that we're one. I'm giving it to Yami to give to whoever he falls in love with." Atemu said.

That was it!

Atemu had a stroke of genius. "Bakura, I might have an idea of what you can give Yami." Atemu said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi." Atemu answered.

"YUGI?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Yeah. You and I both know that Yami is hopelessly in love with Yugi. He's too afraid to tell Yugi because he thinks it'll be because Yugi likes his looks or the power." Atemu said.

"Well, I agree with you there. I can see that Yami loves him, but I'm just not sure how Yugi feels. He's never let on." Bakura said.

"I think Yami might actually tell Yugi if he's around him enough. That way, Yugi would be Yami's slave and be around him all the time." Atemu said.

Bakura wasn't so sure. He cared a great deal for Yugi. He actually thought of Yugi as a little brother. He knew Yami wouldn't physically hurt Yugi, but he just wasn't sure. "I don't know." Bakura said.

"Think about it, at least. Hell. It would probably be the best gift in Yami's opinion." Atemu said.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice." Bakura said before he left.

Atemu didn't understand Bakura's hesitance. 'I wonder why Bakura's protective of him. Oh, well. I hope he does give Yugi to Yami. It would be the best gift that he got, that's for sure.' Atemu thought. He put the necklace that he was going to give Yami away.

Atemu walked out onto the balcony and looked up. "Ra, if you will and if it is in Yami's destiny, please let Yugi love him. Yami's never had feelings for someone before, and I hope that Yugi could be the one to show Yami what real love is." Atemu said.

Sighing, Atemu turned and went back into his room to go to bed. 'I hope that Yami and Yugi can be happy together like Heba and I are.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to wait until next chapter to reveal whether or not Bakura's giving Yugi to Yami.

NOTE: THe yin-yang thing is something that is actually in the Chinese culture, but I decided to make it a Japanese thing in this story. It is Chinese in true origin, thought.

Next chapter is about Yami's birthday.

I plan on having Yami find ways to try and win Yugi over later. I need ideas on things that Yami can do to show YUgi he cares and see if Yugi feels the same. Please give me some ideas. You can put them in the review or PM me. I would apprecaite ideas very much! Please!

R&R.


	5. Yami's Birthday

Bold= Japanese

Regular typing= Egyptian

* * *

Chapter 4- Yami's Birthday

The day of Yami's birthday had arrived, and the palace was bustling with activity as the servants were getting everything ready for the party.

Atemu, knowing that his brother disliked parties, went to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came the sharp reply.

Atemu rolled his eyes and opened the door and walked into the room. He saw that Yami was still huddled under the covers, unmoving. 'Lazy bastard.' Atemu thought. He walked over to the bed and jerked the covers off of Yami.

"What the hell!" Yami exclaimed and looked up into his brother's amused eyes. Yami's famous glare came across his face. "What do you think you're doing, Atemu?" Yami growled.

Atemu met Yami's glare. He was never intimidated by his brother, despite the fact that he knew Yami had a much worse temper than he did. "Yami, get up. You need to get ready." Atemu said.

"I do not." Yami shot back.

"Yami, today's your birthday, and you know as well as I do that you have to get up. Father's arranged everything, and there's no way that you're getting out of this." Atemu said.

"I didn't ask for anyone to make a big deal out of my birthday." Yami said.

"Father and Mother do this for our birthdays every year. I thought that you would have resigned yourself to this fact by now." Atemu said as he went over to Yami's wardrobe.

"Well, I never was good at accepting things like that. I can't stand these big parties where visiting dignitaries and such come to try and kiss Father's ass by pretending to give a damn about the fact that It's my birthday. These people just want to get in good with Father, and they use my birthday to do it. And if that's not enough, all of the princesses and noble daughters come onto me all the time and try to get themselves into my bed in hopes that they can become my wife and become a princess of Egypt, and quite frankly, I am sick of it. You would think that they would have given up since everyone knows that I am gay." Yami said.

"Quite the sarcastic attitude you have there, brother. Not all of the people are like that, and you know it." Atemu said.

"Most of them are like that." Yami retorted.

Atemu got some clothes out for Yami and threw them in the bed. "Get dressed. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, and if you're not ready when I get back, I will get Bakura and Marik in here, and we will force you to get dressed whether you like it or not." Atemu said before he left the room, not even bothering to wait for a response.

Yami just glared after his brother. "I hate it when he makes me got to these damn things." Yami muttered as he got out of bed.

Yami walked into his bathing room where the servants had already prepared a bath for him. Discarding his sleeping clothes, Yami stepped into the hot water. He relaxed for a moment before he started to wash himself off.

* * *

Atemu walked down the hall when he walked into his father.

"Atemu, do you know if Yami's up yet?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, He's up. I just went into his room and gave him the usual 'birthday threat' on getting up." Atemu replied, waving a hand.

"Did it work?" Aknankanon asked.

"Usually does. I'll go back pretty soon to make sure that he is up. Don't worry. If he won't get up on his own, then I'll just go and grab Marik and Bakura, and the three of us will force him to get dressed." Atemu said.

"I pray that it will not come to that." Aknankanon said.

Atemu shrugged. "Well, if it does, we'll handle it." Atemu said.

Aknankanon sighed. "I know that Yami doesn't like things like this, but I like to so things for you two." Aknankanon said.

"Don't worry about it, Father. You know that Yami always grips and moans about having to go to these things, but he always ends up having a good time." Atemu said.

"Please just make sure that he is there on time." Aknankanon said.

"I will, Father. Don't worry about it." Atemu assured him.

* * *

After getting through with his bath, Yami walked back into the room and put on the clothes that Atemu had laid out for him. Yami also put on the bracelets, rings, necklaces, earrings, and crown that he always wore as well.

"Well, glad to see that I didn't have to get Marik and Bakura."

Yami turned to find Atemu standing in the room, smirking. He hadn't even heard his brother come into the room. "What do you want, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Come on. You need to eat breakfast before all the activities start, not to mention the fact that I'm starving." Atemu said.

"Why haven't you eaten yet?" Yami asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Because I was in here trying to get your lazy ass out of bed." Atemu replied.

"You could have let me sleep and then come and got me up." Yami said.

"Not a chance. Come on." Atemu said, grabbing Yami by the arm and pretty much dragged Yami out of the room.

* * *

"You think that Atemu managed to get Yami out of bed?" Marik asked.

"I'm sure that he did. With the aid of the annual 'birthday threat' that is." Bakura said.

Yugi looked confused at what they had said. He knew that Yami was always one of the first ones up. He wasn't lazy.

Seth saw Yugi's confusion. "Yugi." When Yugi turned to look at him, Seth said, "Yami usually isn't lazy, but he acts like he hates the big parties like this when he actually doesn't mind them, so on his birthday, he's stubborn and pretty much refuses to get out of bed. Atemu always goes in there and forced him to get up. He leaves for about fifteen or twenty minutes before he goes back, and Atemu tells Yami that if he isn't up and dressed when he gets back, that Atemu will get Marik and Bakura, and the three of them would force him to get dressed."

"Just wish that Yami would be stubborn enough to actually let us do it one year." Bakura groaned.

Yugi had to hide a smile at that.

"Well, the threat usually does the trick, Bakura. Yami knows that you and Marik would jump at the chance to do that to him, and he also knows that Atemu would his word to carry out that threat. He doesn't want that to happen." Eternias said simply.

"So, is everything ready for the party after the party?" Yuesei asked.

"Yup. Everything's all set up. Yami's going to love this." Anzu said excitedly.

"Yugi, do you know what to do?" Bakura asked.

"**Yes. When I get the signal from you, get all the food in here for the party and make sure that everything is set for when all of you get here.**" Yugi replied.

"Good." Bakura said.

"I think that we might need to get out of here. We have most everything set up, so we really need to get our tails out of here before Yami decides to come in here. You know that we have to keep him out of this room." Honda said.

With that agreement, the group left the room to go and do other things.

* * *

After Yami finished with his breakfast, he got up and was about to go leave the dining room.

"Where are you going, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"I was just going to go to the lounge before the torture begins." Yami replied.

'I can't let him go there.' Atemu thought. "Afraid that you're a little late for that." Atemu said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"You know that you have to go through the city first. That'll be happening soon." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "I hate being paraded around the city like some kind of sideshow." Yami said.

"Just come on. You know that it doesn't last forever, and it will be painless. Mostly." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "I'm really starting to hate you at the moment." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "I know. Come on, brother." Atemu said, grabbing Yami the arm.

As Yami being dragged, he was coming up with the many ways that he could murder his brother.

Aknankanon turned when he heard footsteps. "Ah. Yami. Glad that you decided to join us." Aknankanon said.

"Well, someone didn't give me a choice." Yami said, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Everything is ready for the parade through the city." Aknaudin said.

"Good. Let's get started." Aknankanon said, walking off with his own brother.

Yami glared at Atemu. "Keep your door locked tonight, or you won't live to see another day." Yami growled before following his father and uncle.

Atemu just smirked. 'He makes that threat every year, but I know that they don't mean anything. Yami never means any of the threats that he makes against me.' Atemu said. Atemu then followed the three down the hall.

* * *

Yugi was with Bakura in the throne room, where some of the guests were already mingling.

Since Yugi was a slave, he was helping the other servants and slaves with serving everything.

"What are you thinking?" Marik asked, walking up behind Bakura.

"That I hate this." Bakura said.

"That's the difference in you and Yami. He says that he hates this stuff, but he actually enjoys it. You say that you hate this stuff, but you mean it." Marik said.

"So what? It's not like there's anything for me in all this." Bakura said.

"Maybe not, but you know we have to be here. First of all, we're priests, so we're duty bound to be here. Second, you and I are friends with him, so we should be here because of that reason." Marik said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I still don't like things like this." Bakura said.

"You wouldn't mind it if Ryou was here." Marik said with a grin.

"Yeah. That's because I actually have someone around that would interest me." Bakura said.

After the parade, Yami and he others returned to the palace, and that was when the party began.

There was food laid out that could be eaten throughout the day, and there was also music and dancing.

Anzu came up and said, "Yami, want to dance?"

Yami smiled. "Sure, Anzu." Yami replied.

Yami would only dance with the women that he knew had no interest in him, and since Anzu was with Honda, he knew she didn't like him like that. Plus, he had stated long ago that he was gay.

"Are you not planning to dance, Bakura?" Atemu asked.

"Nope. I won't dance with anyone other than Ryou. Just like you won't dance with anyone other than Heba." Bakura said.

"Touché." Atemu replied.

It was then that a girl came up to him. "Would you like to dance with me, Prince Atemu?" she asked with a sweet smile, but the seductive look in here eyes betrayed her innocent look.

"No, I do not care to dance this night." Atemu replied.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun." the girl insisted.

"I said no." Atemu said firmly.

The girl decided not to press her luck and left.

"Well, you'd think that the girls would know that you are off-limits considering the fact that you are engaged to Heba." Bakura said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "That doesn't stop them from trying. They hope that they can worm their way into my bed and hope that I'd be willing to break the engagement to Heba to marry whoever it is." Atemu stated.

"I guess they have a hard time accepting the fact that you are not available to them." Bakura said.

Yami had finished dancing with Anzu, and Aknankanon had convinced him to open some the gifts that had been brought for him. Yami did as was asked and opened some, but as always, they were mostly clothes, jewelry, or other things that he really didn't need. He was given a few harem girls whom he had placed in the main harem. Yami didn't really want them, so he put them where anyone else could use them.

The party continued on.

Yami, however, found his eyes trailing to where Yugi was helping to serve some of the guests. He couldn't help, but watch him discreetly. 'I wish I knew whether or not Yugi actually felt anything for me. I can never really tell what it is that he's thinking.' Yami thought.

Aknankanon, however, took notice to Yami's distraction. "Brother, have you seen how Yami looks at that slave?" Aknankanon asked.

"Which one?" Aknaudin asked.

"Bakura's personal one." Aknankanon replied.

Aknaudin then noticed that Yami was watching him. "Do you think that it's possible that he's finally fallen for someone?" Aknaudin asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to think that he is. Ra knows that Yami really needs someone. My only worry is that the slave boy will not love Yami for who he is." Aknankanon said.

"You fear it will be for his looks and power." Aknaudin said.

"That's my fear." Aknankanon said.

"You can never know, though I've never sensed any kind of malice or ill-will in the boy. In truth, he seems to be very innocent." Aknaudin said.

"True. I just wonder if he would be good for Yami. You never know." Aknankanon said.

"Well, all we can do is wait and see what happens." Aknaudin said. He looked at his brother and said, "Do you have no objection to the fact that it is a slave Yami has fallen for?"

"No. After all the time that Yami has spent alone, I think that he needs someone like that." Aknankanon replied.

* * *

Yami ever so thankful when the party ended. He really didn't mind them, but since it was for him, he couldn't leave until it was over.

Atemu and Seth both grabbed Yami by a arm as he started to leave.

"You're not going anywhere just yet." they said.

"What are you two doing?!" Yami demanded.

"We're not done yet." the two said.

"I am. I have had it, the party is over, and I am going to bed." Yami said.

"Not yet. There's something else that you need to do." Atemu said.

Before Yami could protest, a blindfold was placed over his eyes.

"Will you knock it off?" Yami growled.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll like this." Atemu said as they lead Yami down the hall.

Soon, they arrived at the door to the lounge.

Bakura was there and nodded his head signaling that everything was ready,

They lead Yami into the room before they took the blindfold off.

Yami was surprised when he saw what looked like the makings of a small party. "What is all this?" Yami asked.

"Well, we thought that since you hate big parties where it's people only trying kiss Father's ass there that we'd give you a party where it's your friends and family that are giving it." Atemu explained.

Yami looked at him. "This is why you wouldn't let me come to the lounge before." Yami said.

Atemu grinned. "Yeah, and I also managed to convince Father to let the party end a little sooner." Atemu replied.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Bakura said.

With that, the smaller, more personal party began. They played games, talked, laughed, and had more fun that they ever did in the other party. Even Yugi was having fun, even though he was still a little timid, considering the fact that he was a slave.

"Okay. Now for the gifts." Atemu said.

"Gifts?" Yami repeated.

"Yes. Gifts. We didn't give you ours until now." Atemu replied.

Anzu and Honda had given Yami a purple cloak with a hood on it for when he went outside the palace.

Eternias and Yuesei had given Yami a new outfit that he actually liked.

Marik gave him the sword, which caused Yami to fight a blush since he knew what the crimson and amethyst stones meant.

Seth gave him a new shield.

Atemu gave Yami the kimono and the yin and yang pendants and explained what they meant.

"I think that Bakura has the last gift." Atemu said.

Bakura glared. "Yeah. I guess I do." Bakura agreed.

'This should be interesting.' Yami thought.

"What did you get him, anyway?" Marik asked.

"I didn't exactly buy him something." Bakura said.

"And what did you do?" Yami asked. 'This will probably give me a good laugh.' Yami thought.

"Well, I decided that I would give you Yugi." Bakura said.

Everyone was startled by this.

"You're giving him your slave" Honda asked.

"Yes. There's no law against that, Honda." Bakura snapped.

Yami glanced over at where Yugi was standing out of the way. 'Bakura's giving me Yugi. I wonder what brought that on.' Yami thought.

Atemu smirked. 'So he did take my advice.' Atemu thought.

Yami noticed his brother's smirk. 'Atemu put him up to this. He won't just let the dilemma about my feelings for Yugi drop. I am going to kill him.' Yami thought murderously.

"Are you okay with this, Yugi?" Eternias asked, knowing that Yugi had gotten comfortable with the fact that Bakura was his master.

"**Yes, it's okay. I don't mind.**" Yugi answered.

They all took it as Yugi was doing it because it's what Bakura wanted.

"Well, I want to thank all of you for your gifts. They were all nice." Yami said. 'Very nice.' Yami thought, discreetly looking at Yugi.

Atemu noticed the look that his brother gave Yugi. 'I think that Yami will actually like this one. Maybe he'll end up confessing.' Atemu thought.

After the party ended, everyone left.

Yami, Yugi, and Atemu were the only ones that were left in the room.

"Yugi, could you go on to my room? I'll be there in a moment." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and left the room.

Yami then grabbed Atemu by the tunic. "You did this." Yami growled.

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" Atemu asked innocently.

Yami glared at his older brother. "I saw that look on your face, Atemu. You put Bakura up to this, didn't you?" Yami demanded.

"No. Bakura came to me for advice on a birthday gift for you, and I mentioned that I thought Yugi might be a good slave for you." Atemu said.

Yami glared even harsher. "You're not going to let this go, are you? I told you to leave my feelings for Yugi alone." Yami said.

"Well, if you won't admit it, at least you'll get to be near him all the time. After all, he'll be staying in the room connected to yours." Atemu said. He smirked and then said, "Of course, you could always have him sleep with you."

Yami's glare heightened. "Atemu, if you value your life, I suggest that you lock your door tonight, and tell the guards to let no one in because there's a chance that I'll be coming in there to commit an act of murder if you don't." Yami said.

"Sure, Yami. I believe you." Atemu said before he left the room.

Yami let out a sigh. "I'm going to kill him." Yami muttered.

* * *

When Yami walked into his room, he found that Yugi was waiting in the room.

"**Um, Yugi. Are you sure that you're okay with this? The change in masters, I mean.**" Yami said.

"**It doesn't bother me, but if you don't want me as a slave, I understand.**" Yugi said, although he secretly hoped that Yami would keep him as a slave because Yugi wouldn't mind being around his crush most of the time.

"**No, Yugi. It's not that. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't feel odd having a new master. If you're okay with then okay.**" Yami said.

"**It's okay with me, Yami. I really don't mind.**" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "**Okay. If you're okay with it.**" Yami said. He pointed to another door in the room. "**You'll sleep in that room, okay.**" Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "**All right, Ya-master.**" Yugi said, not sure if he could still call Yami by his name.

"**Yugi, you can still call me Yami when it's just us, or our friends. I don't mind.**" Yami said.

"**Okay, Yami. Goodnight.**" Yugi said.

"**Goodnight, Yugi.**" Yami replied.

Yugi left the room and went into the other one that he would sleep in.

Yami sighed. 'This is going to be a bit awkward now. I hope that I can keep my feelings in check. In any case, I'm killing Atemu.' Yami thought. He changed into night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

Yugi sat down on the bed. He was still slightly uneasy about this change in events.

~Flashback~

"_Listen, Yugi. I have something to tell you." Bakura said._

"_**What's that?**__" Yugi asked._

"_Well, I was having trouble deciding what to get Yami for his birthday, and I think I decided that I'm going to give you to him." Bakura said._

"_**Me? Why?**__" Yugi asked, shocked._

"_Yugi, you're an excellent servant, and I know that Yami will like you as his servant. Yami's going to treat you right. For that matter, you'll probably find him a little easier to serve than me." Bakura said._

"_**Bakura, were you displeased with me?**__" Yugi asked._

"_No. Atemu suggested that I give you to him because he knew that you would do well for Yami. You two have become good friends, and Yami needs someone like that around him all the time. I think that you'll be great. I'll still be in the palace, and you can come and talk to me anytime. Just don't tell anyone that we knew each other or how." Bakura said._

_Yugi smiled. "__**Okay, Bakura. I won't, and I hope you're right about this.**__" Yugi said._

~End Flashback~

'I think Bakura's right. Yami does need someone around to be his friend, and if I'm that person, okay. I'll do what I can to be there and be his friend as I'm serving him.' Yugi thought. He looked out the window and said, "Heba, I hope that you and the others are okay. I miss you." A single tear slipped down Yugi's cheek as he remembered his friends and family from back in Japan, where he was really from.

Yugi let out a depressed sigh, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the fact that he was stuck in Egypt. 'I guess that I'll do the best that I can in serving Yami. It's all that I can do. I'll adjust to this situation like I have since I was kidnapped from home ten years ago.' Yugi thought before he laid down in his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

That was chapter 4. Hope that you liked it. I would like to reitierate that Aknaudin is not a bad a guy, so don't think that he'll be causing trouble. I thought that I would go ahed and make Yugi Yami's servant.

Next chapter will be about Yami trying to win Yugi over.

R&R.


	6. Winning Your Heart

Bold Type=Japanese

Regular Type=Egyptian

* * *

Chapter 5- Winning Your Heart

~Two Months Later~

Yugi was in Yami's room, cleaning the room. He had adjusted to having Yami as his new master rather well and had fallen into step with what was expected of him.

Yami was currently in a lesson with Mahado which, Yugi had learned, was something that Yami hated with a passion that was shared with Atemu, who also hated it. Though they both did excellent in their lessons, and Mahado always praised them on being the best students that he had ever had, they still hated having to go to their lessons.

Yugi was still adjusting to having Yami as his master, though, because there were some things that Yami would do that Bakura didn't.

Yami would kiss Yugi on the forehead when they would go to bed, and Yami would have Yugi cuddle up with him in his big bed when he would teach Yugi some things about Egypt.

'I wonder why he does those things. They certainly are doing nothing to help my fantasies.' Yugi thought. He blushed at the thought.

It was true that he often found himself fantasying about Yami, even though he knew that a relationship with Yami would be next to impossible. Yami was the Prince of Egypt, and Yugi was merely his slave.

'Yami could never want someone like me when he could find someone of higher rank.' Yugi thought dejectedly.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Atemu. How do I see if he actually feels the same way?" Yami asked.

"Did you ever think of asking him?" Atemu asked.

Yami glared. "Some of us don't have the luxury of having to marry the person that they fell in love with whether said person loves them or not." Yami said.

"Look. Heba and I may have been betrothed, but believe me, telling him that I was in love with him was not easy. I know that I would still have had to marry him, but it still would have hurt if he told me that he didn't feel the same way. I had the exact same fear of rejection that you have." Atemu said.

Yami glanced at him. "How did you confess to Heba?" Yami asked.

Atemu grinned sheepishly. "Truthfully, Heba was the first one to confess. I only told him after knowing how he felt, and Heba was rather bold about it." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Yami prodded.

"Well-" Atemu started.

~Flashback~

_Atemu and Heba were walking through the gardens in the Japanese palace as usual._

"_That had to be the most boring meeting that I have ever had to sit through." Heba said._

"_I've had worse. My father's council tends to argue a situation into the ground until Father loses his cool and pretty much yells at them about the bickering and to look for a solution to the problem instead of arguing about the problem itself." Atemu said._

_Heba laughed. "Yeah. At least Grandpa's council doesn't do that. They actually agree on things." Heba said._

_Atemu shook his head. "I don't look forward to having to deal with them when I take over." Atemu said._

_Heba smiled. "Well, at least you won't be going through it alone." Heba said._

"_Yeah. You're going to be right there, suffering right alongside me." Atemu said._

_The two started to laugh._

_Heba looked over at Atemu and said, "I love you, Atemu."_

_Atemu started, not sure if he had heard right. "What?" he stumbled out._

_Heba gave a frustrated sigh. "I said that I love you. I may not have been thrilled about being betrothed at first, but I did really fall for you somewhere along the way." Heba said._

_Atemu's eyes started to shine. "Really?" Atemu asked._

"_Yes. Really." Heba replied._

_Atemu suddenly grabbed Heba in a tight hug. "I love you, too, Heba." Atemu said._

_Heba smiled. "I know. I've known for a while that you were in love with me. I just got tired of waiting for you to make the first move, so I decided to." Heba said._

_Atemu blushed, and Heba laughed before he leaned up and kissed Atemu._

~End Flashback~

Yami smirked. "Sounds like Heba's bolder than you are." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "You're no better." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I know." Yami said.

"Hmm. I don't know what to tell you to do. You could always go and ask Anzu." Atemu said.

"Not a chance. You know that she's a romantic at heart, and the entire palace would know in a matter or hours." Yami said.

"I think that you could use a little help."

Atemu and Yami turned around to find Aknankanon and Aknaudin behind them.

"Um, what do you mean, Father?" Atemu asked.

The two brothers hadn't wanted their father and uncle to know about Yami's feelings for Yugi because they were not sure how the two would react to Yami being in love with a slave.

"Please don't try to pull that, Atemu. We both know that Yami here had fallen for the slave Bakura gave him." Aknaudin told them.

Both boys felt worried when they heard that.

"Calm down, boys. It doesn't bother me that you have fallen for a slave, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"It doesn't." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"No, although I would like to know when you plan on telling him." Aknankanon said.

Yami blushed lightly. "Well, um, I'm not real sure. I don't even know if he feels the same way." Yami said.

"You'll never know if you don't at least try to tell him." Aknaudin said.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about this romance stuff. I wouldn't know how to go about doing something like this." Yami said.

"It's different for each person, Yami. All you need to do is what you think would be romantic. There's nothing anyone can really tell you about what to do. All that matters is that is comes from your heart and conveys what you feel." Aknankanon said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Aknaudin and Aknankanon both nodded to affirm what they had said.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Yami said before he and Atemu walked off.

Aknankanon and Aknaudin watched them leave.

"Do you think that either of them realize that Yugi feels the same way about Yami?" Aknaudin asked.

"Not a chance." Aknankanon said.

"Love is complicated at their age." Aknaudin remarked.

"Yes, it is." Aknankanon said.

The two couldn't help but chuckle at the dilemma that Yami had found themselves in.

* * *

Yugi had just gotten through cleaning the room when Yami walked into the room.

Yugi turned and said, "**How was the lesson?**"

Yami groaned. "**Boring, as always. I wish that Father didn't make us go through those lessons.**" Yami said.

"**It's just something that you have to do as the Prince. At least you don't have to go through the lessons alone. You'd be even more bored if you didn't have Atemu in there to sit through it with you.**" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "**I know. Atemu hates it just as much as I do, but we have to go through it.**" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "**You might find that this might be useful to you one day.**" Yugi said.

"**Not likely.**" Yami replied. He looked over and noticed that Yugi was putting away the things that he had used to clean the room. 'Yugi always works hard to keep everything clean, and he never gets a break of any kind.' Yami thought. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he watched Yugi. 'He needs a night off where someone caters to him instead of him catering to me all the time.' Yami thought. His eyes widened that that thought. 'That's it!' Yami thought excitedly.

Yugi turned to face Yami and said, "**Yami, is there anything else that you need me to do?**"

"**No. Why don't you take the afternoon off? Just be back here by sunset.**" Yami said.

Yugi was startled by this. Even when he had been Bakura's salve, he really was never given any time off. "**Are you sure, Yami?**" Yugi asked.

"**I'm sure, Yugi. Go on.**" Yami told him.

"**All right, Yami.**" Yugi replied and left the room.

Once Yugi was gone, Yami left the room and went to talk to Atemu. He would need his brother's help to do this.

* * *

Yugi found it odd that he had nothing to do now. He wasn't used to it. 'I used to be, though.' Yugi thought. He sat down by a fountain in the public gardens.

"Yugi, are you all right?"

Yugi looked up to see Yuesei standing beside him. "**Hello, Yuesei. Can I do something for you?**" Yugi asked.

"No. It's just unusual for you to be out here. Are you all right?" Yuesei asked, sitting down beside Yugi.

"**I'm fine. Yami gave me the afternoon off, but I'm afraid that I don't know what to do. I don't usually have the time to do anything but my work.**" Yugi said.

"I see. Well, if you're looking for something to do, would you mind helping me?" Yuesei asked.

"**No. What do you need help with?**" Yugi asked.

Yuesei smiled at him. "Come with me." Yuesei said.

Yugi stood up and followed Yuesei out of the gardens and back into the palace.

Yuesei opened the door to a room and walked in.

"**What is this room, Yuesei?**"Yugi asked.

"It an archive room. Eternias has been trying to organize it, but he's not very good at organization, nor does he have the time to spare to do it, so he asked me if I would do it for him. I am good at organization, and he knows it. This is actually what I was doing before. I needed a break so I went outside to get a little fresh air when I saw you sitting on the bench. If you wan tot help do this for a little while, you can." Yuesei said.

Yugi smiled. "**I'm so used to working that not working is hard for me to do. I don't mind helping you, Yuesei.**"Yugi said.

"All right. Let's get started." Yuesei said. He explained to Yugi how he planned to organize everything.

Yugi turned out to be a quick worker because he was quick to help Yuesei get a lot of it done.

"Yugi, how have your lessons in learning Egyptian going?" Yuesei asked.

"**Not bad. I can hold a conversation in Egyptian, but it's still a little hard. I get a little mixed up at times.**"Yugi said.

Yuesei smiled. "Well, we can use this time to see how well your lessons really are going. After all, I found that one of the best ways to learn is to be forced to do it." Yuesei said.

Yugi blinked. "Are you not Egyptian?" Yugi asked a little uneasily in Egyptian.

Yuesei shook his head. "No. I am actually Nubian. I was given as a gift to Pharaoh Aknankanon as a way to prevent war. Originally, I was supposed to become a member of the Pharaoh's harem, but once he saw that I was uneasy about it, he made a servant in the palace. One day, Eternias came across me, and for him, it was love at first sight. He started to court me, and we were married two years after we first met, and we have been married for four years." Yuesei explained.

"I thought that you were Egyptian. You have many of the same physical features as Egyptians." Yugi said.

"Yes, well, I am Nubian. Many Nubians carry some characteristics of Egyptians, and I was one of them. Truthfully, I wasn't always as tan as I am now. I used to be very light-skinned, but being out in the sun as much as I am nowadays, I gained a tan like Egyptians. Much like you." Yuesei said.

It was true. Yugi did have lightly tanned skinned, although not as dark as some of the other Egyptians were.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two continued to organize the archive.

* * *

"Yami, are you sure that you want to do this?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I know that this is a bit unorthodox, but I am sure that this is what I need to do." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother. He had never thought that he would see the day that his brother would so something like this. "All right. I'll help you get all of this ready, but I still think you have lost your mind." Atemu said.

"Atemu, Heba's a prince, so he's lived the same kind of lifestyle we have, and it was easy for you to connect with him. Yugi's a slave, so things are little different than when you and Heba are together. I want Yugi to know that I love him, but at the same time, I don't want him to think that I think I am better than he is because as far as I am concerned, I am not better than he is. I need to do this to prove to him that I don't think that I am better than him." Yami said.

Atemu nodded. "Okay. I see what you're saying, and I already said that I would help you out. Come on. You and I have work to do. How long do we have to get everything ready?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I gave Yugi the afternoon off, and I told him that he just needed to be back by sunset." Yami replied.

"Okay. That should be enough time for us to get everything ready for tonight. Come on." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and followed Atemu out of the room.

* * *

Between the two of them, Yuesei and Yugi managed to get most of the archives organized.

"Thank you for all of your help, Yugi. It would have taken me a long time. You pick of on things fast." Yuesei said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yuesei. I've always had a knack for organization. It's something that I like." Yugi said.

Yuesei smiled. "Sounds like you and I have something in common. I think I might need to ask for your help at times." Yuesei said.

Yugi smiled. "Unless Yami has me doing something else, I would be glad to." Yugi said. He glanced out the window and said, "I'd better go. The sun's starting to set, and Yami told me to be back by sunset."

"All right. Thank you for the help, Yugi." Yuesei said.

"Your welcome, Yuesei." Yugi said before he left.

Yuesei smiled. 'Yugi is truly a sweet boy. He doesn't realize that Yami is as deeply in love with him as he is with Yami.' Yuesei chuckled.

"Finding something funny, love?" Eternias asked, walking in. He looked around and said, "Did you get it all organized today?" He was shocked that Yuesei could do all this.

"No. I found Yugi in the gardens. Yami gave Yugi the afternoon off, but Yugi was bored, so he helped me do some of this." Yuesei said.

"What were you laughing at?" Eternias asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how Yugi is as in love with Yami as Yami is in love with him. It's just funny that they don't seem to see it." Yuesei said.

Eternias smiled. "Yes. I wish that they would just tell each other how they feel, but things will happen in their own time. We'll just have to wait and see how things end up progressing." Eternias said.

"Yes. I hope that they do get together. Yami really needs someone that will love him for who is, and Yugi is someone who I think not only can do that for him, but needs it just as much as Yami does." Yuesei said.

Eternias wrapped his arms around Yuesei's waist. "Don't worry about it too much, love. If Yami and Yugi are meant to be together, then they will be together. I think that they just need a little time." Eternias said.

"I hope so." Yuesei said.

"Come on. It's getting late, and we should go on to our room." Eternias said.

"But what about dinner?" Yuesei asked.

"It's being sent up to our room." Eternias replied.

Yuesei saw the devious and underhanded look in Eternias' eyes and knew what his husband's intent was.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Eternias said, dragging Yuesei out of the room.

Yuesei knew that Eternias had not meant food.

* * *

Yugi reached the doors to Yami's chambers, but went into the door that was on down a little that led to Yugi's room. He started to head to the door that joined his room to Yami's, but the door opened before Yugi could open it to reveal that Yami was standing on the other side of the door.

"**Yami, do you need something?**" Yugi asked.

"**No, Yugi. I just want you to come with me.**" Yami replied.

"**Oh. Okay.**" Yugi said.

Yami went back into his own room with Yugi following him.

Yugi was startled to find that there was dinner sitting on the table. "**Yami, I could have gotten dinner instead of you having another servant get it. I would have done it.**"Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "**I know you would have, Yugi, but there's a reason that I'm doing this.**"Yami said. He took Yugi by his hand and led Yugi over to the table. He had Yugi sit down in one of the chairs.

Yugi wasn't sure what was going on. "**Yami, what is going on?**" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at him. "**This is just something that I wanted to do for you.**" Yami said.

Yugi still wasn't sure what was going on. He reached for the wine bottle to pour a glass for Yami, but Yami stopped him by gently grabbing his wrist.

"**No, Yugi. I don't want you to do anything tonight.**"Yami said.

"**I don't understand. It's what I'm supposed to do.**"Yugi protested.

"**Not tonight, Yugi. You cater to my needs every other night, so I'm catering to you tonight.**"Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "**Yami, serving you is what I'm supposed to do, and I actually like doing it. You don't need to do it for me.**" Yugi said.

"**Yugi, this is something that I want to do, so just let me.**" Yami said.

Yugi still wasn't sure about this.

Yami picked up the bottle of wine and poured a glassof wine for Yugi and a glass of wine for himself.

Yugi was a little startled when Yami handed the glass to him. He had never had had wine before.

"**Yugi, are you all right?**" Yami asked, worried that this was falling apart.

Yugi gave Yami a reassuring smile. "**I've never had wine before.**" Yugi explained.

"**Oh. That's fine. All you have to do it sip it.**" Yami told him.

Yugi nodded.

Yami got the dishes ready for them before he finally sat down at the table as well.

The two started eating.

"**Yami, why are you doing all this?**" Yugi asked.

"**Well, the truth is that I wanted to do it for you. Like I said before, you serve me all the time, so I thought that I would serve you tonight. With all that you do for me, I thought that this would be a nice thing for me to do.**"Yami replied.

"**Yami, I don't mind doing these things. Honest.**" Yugi said.

"**I know that, Yugi, but I wanted to.**" Yami said.

After dinner was finished, Yugi was going to clean everything up, but Yami wouldn't let him and did it himself.

"**Yami, you really don't need to do everything for me tonight.**" Yugi protested.

"**Yugi, I told you that tonight, I would cater to you, and I intend to do it. You don't need to do anything at all.**" Yami said.

"**Well, okay, but this really isn't how things are done.**" Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "**You know, Atemu said the same thing.**" Yami said.

"**Atemu knew about this?**" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "**He helped me get everything ready.**" Yami said. He motioned for Yugi to sit down on the bed.

Yugi did as he was told.

Yami walked over and handed a small box to Yami. "**Yugi, I got this for you.**" Yami said.

"**Yami, you didn't need to get me anything.**" Yugi said.

"**I know, but I wanted to. Here. I had it made just for you.**" Yami said.

Seeing how much it meant to Yami, Yugi took the box and opened it to find a cartouche in the box. "**What's this? A cartouche?**" Yugi asked.

"**Yes. I had it made for you. I'm not good at engraving or anything like that, but Atemu is, so I asked him to engrave this for me.**" Yami said.

Yugi looked at the cartouche and noticed that on one side of it, it had his name written in hieroglyphics, and on the other side was habibi.

Yugi was startled. 'Habibi?' Yugi thought. He looked up at Yami and said, "**Why does it say habibi?**"

Yami smiled. "**This is why I was doing this for you, Yugi. I wanted to tell you that I-well- that I love you. I think that I fell in love with you when I first saw you, but I was never sure if I should tell you, but I wanted you to know that I do love you, Yugi.**" Yami said.

"**But why me? You could have anyone that you want, so why me?**" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled at him. "**Yugi, I love you because of how kind and sweet you are. You are very considerate and passionate, and you have an open heart. You'd have to in order to put up with someone like Bakura.**" Yami said.

Yugi smiled at the comment about Bakura.

"**Yugi, I do love you, and I just wanted you to know that. I know you might not feel the same way, but I needed you to know.**" Yami said.

It was Yugi's turn to smile at him. "**Yami, I think you should know that I love you, too.**" Yugi said.

Yami's crimson eyes widened. "**You do?**" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "**You could say that it was love at first sight for me. Yami, you're just very protective over the people you care about. You can be very kind and considerate. I fell in love with your personality. I do love you, Yami, but I thought that you would find someone of higher status than me.**" Yugi said.

"**Yugi, I love you, not anyone else. There's no one else that I want to be with.**"Yami smiled. "**Besides, there's no one else that I would ever find as cute as you.**" Yami said.

Yugi blushed.

Yami smirked. His smirk then turned to a smile. "**Yugi, you're the only one that I want to be with. Believe me when I say that.**" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "**I do.**" Yugi replied.

Yami smiled at him. He took the cartouche from Yugi and put it around his neck. "** I want you to wear this, okay?**" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "**Okay. I'll wear it, Yami.**" Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Yugi's in their first kiss.

Yugi melted into the kiss. It was sweeter and more passionate than he had ever thought it could be.

Yami finally broke the kiss. "**Yugi, you're mine. Don't forget that.**" Yami said,

Yugi looked at him."**I take it that you can be a little possessive.**"Yugi stated.

"**Just a little.**" Yami replied.

"**Yeah. A little my foot.**" Yugi said.

Yami laughed and leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

* * *

There was chapter 5, and Yami and Yugi are together. I hope you liked how they got together.

habibi=beloved (I think this is what the word means. Please let me know if I have it wrong)

Next chapter will have some fluff between Yugi and Yami. Not sure what all will be in it.

R&R.


	7. Servant, Not Slave

I won't have any Japanese speaking in the next couple of chapters. It'll all be Egyptian.

* * *

Chapter 6- Servant, Not Slave

"Little One, you know that you don't have to clean all of the time now." Yami said from his spot on the bed.

Yugi turned to face Yami and said, "I told you that I like doing this, and I'm not used to being idle, so I need to do things like this to keep myself busy. And stop calling me little one. I'm just a year younger than you are."

Yami smirked. "It's just a nickname, and I think that it suits you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi glared at him. "I hate being called little considering I'm twenty years old and look like I'm thirteen. It's annoying." Yugi said.

"Now, Yugi. You know that I'm not making fun of you." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. It's just aggravating sometime." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami curiously and said, "By the way, what happened between you and Bakura yesterday?"

Yami blinked, taken off guard by the sudden question. "Me and Bakura?"

Yugi nodded. "Some servants were passing by, and I heard them saying that you and Bakura were fighting. They said it sounded like Bakura was threatening you."

Yami laughed. "Little One, you know that Bakura threatens my life on a regular basis. It's something that I have learned to ignore. For that matter, Bakura threatens a lot of people on a regular basis. It's nothing new or anything for you to worry about." Yami said.

"I wasn't exactly worried. I was just curious about what you two were arguing about." Yugi replied.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Yugi. Just the usual." Yami said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi agreed.

Yami grimaced. 'Nothing for you to worry about, but plenty for me to worry about.' Yami thought.

~Flashback~

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Come on." Yami called._

_The door opened, and Bakura came in. "Where's Yugi at?" Bakura asked._

_"Yuesei needed a little help, so Yugi asked me if he could go and help him, and I told him to go on." Yami replied._

_"Good. I've heard that you and Yugi are together finally. Is that true?" Bakura asked._

_"Yes, it is. Yugi and I got together a few days ago." Yami said, sitting up._

_"Well, then I have only one thing to say to you." Bakura went over and grabbed Yami by his tunic. "I'm going to warn you right now. If you do anything to hurt Yugi at all, I am going to hurt you down, and I will kill you. Understand?" Bakura growled._

_From the look on Bakura's face that he wasn't joking. "Yeah. I got it." Yami said._

_"Good, and don't forget that." Bakura said, letting go of Yami._

_"Why are you so worried about Yugi?" Yami asked._

_"That's my business. Let's just say that I don't want him to get hurt. He was a good servant when I had him and would rather that nothing bad happen to him." Bakura replied before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him._

~End Flashback~

Yami didn't know why Bakura was so protective of Yugi, but he was sure that Bakura wasn't going to tell him, and he had a feeling Yugi wouldn't either.

'I know that there is nothing romantic about it. Bakura's head-over-heels in love with Ryou. He's not going to have anything to do with anyone other than Ryou in that aspect, and I know for a fact that Yugi loves me, so there's no worry about that. Still, I wish I knew why Bakura made that threat.' Yami thought.

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Yugi had gone to the nightstand to put something in it. A wicked thought crossed Yami's mind.

Yugi was just putting a few of Yami's things back into the drawer when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and jerked backwards. Yugi let out a cry of surprise when he landed on his back on the bed. He looked up to see that Yami had his arms pinned down to the bed with Yami smirking down evilly at him. He wasn't sure about the look in Yami's eyes. "Um, Yami. What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"You've been ignoring me for most of the day to do all your cleaning and work. As far as I'm concerned, this room can stay a cluttered mess. I'd rather have you pay attention to me instead of this room. You spend more time cleaning this room instead of with me." Yami said.

"Oh. Sorry. You know that technically I'm still a slave, so-" Yugi started.

"No, you're not. As far as I'm concerned, you're my lover, not my slave, and if you must use some kind of term, then use servant." Yami said.

"I take it that you don't want me to be considered a slave by anyone now." Yugi said.

"No, I don't." Yami replied.

Before Yugi could say anything else, Yami leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a soft kiss. Yugi's eyes fell closed, and he raised his head slightly to press back against Yami. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi willingly opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth. Yami's senses were overwhelmed with the taste of vanilla. He roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth, mapping out every inch of the warm cavern. Yugi moaned at the sensations that Yami was causing in him as Yami's hands slip up his arms and up to his shoulders until he could cup Yugi's face with his hands. Yami deepened the kiss even further as Yugi brought his hands up to grasp Yami's shoulders.

Finally, the lack of air forced them to break apart, panting.

"What brought-that on?" Yugi asked through the pants.

Yami smirked down at him. "Well, I realized that since we admitted we loved each other, we hadn't really had what you would call a proper kiss." Yami answered.

Yugi glared. "Yeah. We have. You wanted to have a make-out session." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Could you let me up so that I can get back to my work?" Yugi asked.

"No. I rather like you like this." Yami said.

"And what if someone was to walk in on us now? You know that there are few people that will come into the room without knocking. Atemu, for example." Yugi said.

"My family's the only people that will come in here without knocking, so there's no need to worry about someone walking in on us." Yami said.

"And if your family happens to decide to walk in on us? I don't think that you want to them to find you in a rather compromising position with your servant." Yugi said.

"Actually, they wouldn't care. Atemu's known from the start how I feel about you, and Father and Uncle Aknaudin knew as well, and if I know my father, he told my mother, so it's not like it would be a big shock to them." Atemu said.

"You really don't care who walks in and sees us, do you?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not really." Yami replied.

"I think that I'm in trouble." Yugi groaned.

"Yes. You are." Yami said.

Finally, Yami let Yugi up.

"Warn me before you grab me and throw mw on the bed like that, okay?" Yugi said.

"Sure, Little One." Yami said. 'I might, although I have always preferred the element of surprise.' Yami thought deviously.

* * *

"Humph. Took them long enough to finally decide to get together." Seth grumbled.

"Come on, Seth. Not everyone has the luxury of being forced to marry someone that they ended up falling in love with. Any way you look at it, we were marrying who we were betrothed to whether we wanted to or not. Yami didn't have that. He had to face the fact that if Yugi didn't feel the same way, he would have to deal with the fact that he might never have any chance with Yugi." Atemu said.

Seth glared. "It's still a pain to have to listen to Yami moan and groan about how he's in love with Yugi, but couldn't tell him." Seth said.

"Well, that's over now. Yami's with Yugi, and he'll be fine. Truthfully, he'll probably be spending more time with Yugi than anyone else now." Atemu said.

"Well, at least Yami gets the chance to see his lover every day. We don't have that chance. We only get to see them every six months." Marik said.

"Oh, stop your gripping. You know that once we marry them, they're going to be living in Egypt with us." Atemu said.

"Are you and Heba really going to be getting married soon?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know yet. Heba mentioned to his grandfather that he wouldn't mind getting married now. When they come in a few months, after two months, Sugoroku's going to come and talk to Father about planning the wedding." Atemu replied.

"Didn't he tell you to call him Grandpa like Heba does?" Marik asked.

"Yes, but I also said that until Heba and I were married, I wouldn't call him that." Atemu replied.

"Hmm. Wonder what Heba's going to think of Yami's new lover." Bakura said.

"Well, Heba has always said that he hoped Yami would find someone one day. He hated how alone Yami felt, and Heba could see that Yami did feel alone whenever we would be gone." Atemu said.

"Well, he won't have to worry about that now." Honda stated.

"Nope." Atemu agreed.

"By the way, do your parents know about Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Well, Father and Aknaudin knew about Yami being in love with Yugi, and I'm certain that Father told Mother, but I'm not sure if they know that they are actually together now. I do know that they will not have a problem with it. All Mother and Father have ever wanted is for Yami to find someone that would love him for who is and who Yami really loves. Truthfully, I think he has finally found that. After all, it's not like Yugi announced it to everyone." Atemu said.

"No, but I think Yami would love to do that." Seth said.

"Yeah. He was pretty ecstatic when Yugi told him that he loved him. I think that they are going to make a great couple." Atemu said.

* * *

"Aknankanon, do you think that Yami will tell Yugi how he feels?" Amara asked her husband.

"I honestly don't know, but I hope that he will for the simple fact that I know Yami would be happy in a relationship with Yugi, and I honestly think that Yugi would be the same way." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled. "I hope that Yugi is good for him, although don't you think that he should be freed from being a slave?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon smiled. "Already done. In fact, I was planning to go and tell Yami now. I'm afraid that he will still have to work in the palace, and I think that he can stay as Yami's servant. He just wouldn't be a slave anymore." Aknankanon said.

"That's a wonderful idea. I think that Yami would like the idea of Yugi not holding the title of slave anymore." Amara said.

"I know that Yami will like that. I was about to go and tell him. Care to come with me?" Aknankanon asked.

"Of course. I haven't had the chance to meet Yugi yet, and I would like to meet him." Amara said.

"Well, let's go then." Aknankanon said.

The Pharaoh and Queen left their room and walked down the halls until they reached their youngest son's room. As usual, they walked into the room without bothering to knock and were greeted with the sight of Yami and Yugi locked in a passionate kiss.

"Bad time?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami and Yugi both jumped, breaking apart and turning to face Amara and Aknankanon. Yugi was blushing beat red, realizing that they had been caught. Yami looked slightly embarrassed at being seen caught kissing Yugi in front of his parents.

Aknankanon smirked while Amara just smiled happily at them.

"I don't think that I need to ask whether you told him how you felt or not." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I, um-" Yami stammered, not sure how he should answer.

"Oh, isn't this cute." Amara said.

"Mother, please." Yami groaned.

"Oh, Yami. You know that I'm only teasing, though I am a little surprised that you didn't introduce me to him sooner considering how you felt about him." Amara said.

"Mother!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi felt like hiding. He couldn't believe that he had been caught kissing Yami by the Pharaoh and the Queen. He didn't know what could be more embarrassing.

"Well, since we've established that we know you're together, and that we're happy for you, perhaps we could discuss why we came to see you in the first place, Yami." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Father." Yami said.

"I think that I'll go and give you some privacy." Yugi said. He started to leave, but stopped when Aknankanon raised a hand.

"I think that you should stay, Yugi. This does concern you, after all." Aknankanon said.

"It does?" Yugi and Yami asked at the same time.

"Yes, it does." Aknankanon said, gesturing for them sit down.

Yami and Yugi sat in the two chairs on one side of the table in the room, and Aknankanon and Amara sat in the chairs on the other side of the table.

"Father, what is all this about?" Yami asked.

"Well, I decided that I would do something that would help you, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Me? I do not understand, Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "What my husband is taking his sweet time in trying to say is that he's freed you from being a slave." Amara said.

"You mean, he doesn't need to stay here?" Yami asked, not liking how this was starting to sound.

"No. What I mean is that Yugi is no longer a slave, but if you want, he will still be serving you, but his title will be a servant, not a slave." Aknankanon said.

"I will?" Yugi asked.

"He will?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon nodded. "Yes. It will offer him a little more freedom." Aknankanon said.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I've known about my son's feeling for you for some time, and I thought that he would feel better if you had the title of servant." Aknankanon said.

"Well, now that that is cleared up, I think that we will going. Sorry that we interrupted you, boys." Amara said, grabbing her husband as they left real quick.

Before shutting, Aknankanon turned and said, "Yami, for future reference, if you don't want to be caught in the middle of anything, I suggest that you lock the door." With that, Aknankanon shut the door.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami answered.

Yugi glared up and him and said, "If you plan on doing anything, make sure that the door is locked. I don't want to go through that embarrassment ever again because there are some people that will not let us live that down."

Yami smirked. "I know. Atemu would certainly hold it over me since he does have a bit of a grudge against me." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I accidentally walked into his bedroom when his fiancé was staying here once, and they had just had sex, and it was plainly obvious." Yami said

"You didn't?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I did. It was an honest accident. I didn't think that would have happened because the door was usually locked when something was going on. Needless to say, Atemu was pissed.

~Flashback~

_Yami opened the door to Atemu's room and said, "Hey, Atemu. We're needed-" Yami stopped._

_Atemu and Heba were in the bed, naked, and the smell of sex was obvious._

_Heba, embarrassed, turned red and ducked under the covers._

_Atemu glared at Yami, ignoring the fact that he was covered their release._

_"Oops." Yami said._

_"YAMI, GET OUT OF HERE!" Atemu shouted._

_Yami was out the door in a second._

~End Flashback~

"I couldn't help but tease Atemu." Yami said.

"I hope that you didn't tease his fiancé, too." Yugi said.

"Nah. His fiancé's not someone I really want to tease, but Atemu's my brother, so I can't help, but tease him. Atemu wouldn't let me live it down." Yami said.

"Well, I'll tell you right now that we're not going to be having sex any time soon." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'll need to make sure that the door is locked." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "What do you think about being made a servant?"

"I don't know. I guess it won't be much different than now, considering the fact that you haven't treated me like a slave." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know. I can't help that I don't think of you as a slave." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless, you know that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said before he pulled Yugi into a kiss.

Yugi tried to protest, but melted into the kiss like he had been the last few days.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in saying, "Yami, why-" Atemu stopped.

Yami turned to glare at his brother while Yugi turned red again.

"Bad time?" Atemu asked.

"Get out." Yami growled.

"Well, lock the door from now on." Atemu said before ducking out of the room.

Yugi glared. "Yami, I think that since you decide to jump and kiss me ay any given moment that you need to start keeping the door locked, or people are going to be walking in on us all the time." Yugi said.

Yami grinned. "Yeah. I think that I'd better start that." Yami agreed.

"Yami, you are really hopeless." Yugi said.

"And I don't think that you mind it all." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "No. I don't." Yugi agreed.

Yami smirked and moved to kiss him again.

Yugi glared although Yami thought that Yugi looked cute like that. "Yami, if you want to kiss me anymore, you'd better lock the door." Yugi said.

Yami did what Yugi said and went to lock the door.

The next moment, Yugi found himself on the bed with Yami on top of him before Yami initiated another kiss, which led to a long make out session.

* * *

That was Chapter 7. Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter will either have Heba and the others coming to Egypt, or a lemon vetween Yugi and Yami. Haven't decided yet.

R&R.


	8. Just Us

There is a lemon in this story, so skip over the area between the two bold line if you don't like things like that. You ahve been warned.

Bold Type= Japanese

Regular Type= Egyptian

* * *

Chapter 7- Just Us

~3 Months Later~

Yami sighed. He had been with Yugi for three months now, and he couldn't be happier.

Sure, Yugi was still a servant and had to do the things that servants did, but at least Yami did get the chance to be with his lover all the time, especially at night.

It had gotten to the point that Yugi usually ended up sleeping with Yami in his bed at night even though they still had not done anything yet.

Currently, Yami was watching Yugi as he continued to clean the room. Yami didn't understand Yugi's constant obsession with keeping everything clean despite the fact that Yami had told him on more than one occasion that he didn't care if the room was clean or not.

"Yugi, will you stop cleaning already?" Yami asked, getting a little irritated.

Yugi turned to look at him. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because the room is already clean enough, and you've hardly said anything to me all day." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What you mean to say is that you want to make out. Remember that you had two meetings to be in today as well as your lesson with Mahado." Yugi said.

"Okay. So maybe I do, but I've had it. In the last few weeks, we've hardly had any time to spend together." Yami said.

"That would be because your brother's fiancé as well as Bakura's, Marik's, and Seth's fiancé's are due to arrive here very soon and preparations are being made for their arrival. You know that Yami." Yugi said.

"I may know it, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it." Yami said.

"Maybe not, but you have another meeting that you need to go to soon." Yugi said.

Yami groaned as he grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his face. "I don't want to have to go to another meeting." Yami said although his complaint was muffled by the pillow.

Yugi sighed and walked over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed beside Yami and took the pillow from him. "Yami, you know that these meetings are important, and that your father does not hold meetings without a reason." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but there have been meetings constantly. I am sick of them!" Yami declared.

Sensing that Yami might go into a fit of rage, Yugi leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's in a soft, but deep kiss.

Yami instantly melted into the kiss and calmed down.

Yugi broke the kiss and said, "How about this, Yami? You do what you need to in these meetings, and I'll do something special for you tonight."

"Like what?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi smiled. "That would be part of the surprise, Yami. Just behave yourself and hold your tongue during the meetings and keep your temper in check, and I can assure you that you'll enjoy sitting through them." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine. For you, I'll do this although I don't know why." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I promise you that you will not regret this, Yami." Yugi said.

"I hope not." Yami grumbled.

Yugi leaned down and gave Yami a peck on the cheek before he said, "Now, go to your meeting."

"All right, habibi. I'll go." Yami said. He kissed Yugi gently on the lips before he left the room.

Yugi smirked wickedly. "Now that he's gone, I can set everything up." Yugi said. He quickly left the room to find Yuesei, who had agreed to help him. 'Yami thinks that he'll get something if he behaves, but he'll get it one way or another.' Yugi thought, knowing that he was going to enjoy that night just as much as Yami was.

* * *

As Yami had predicted, the meeting had been about Heba and other three coming to stay in Egypt for six months.

It didn't have much to do with Yami, so he was bored as hell, but he did at least act like he was listening and kept his temper and tongue in check since he was curious as to what Yugi had planned that night.

When his father called the meeting to a close, Yami left the room along with Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seth, and Eternias.

"I can't wait for them to get here." Bakura said, who hadn't seen his lover in almost a year.

"It's not fair that you're the only one who gets to see your lover on a regular basis, Atemu." Marik grumbled.

"It's not my fault that Father cannot afford to send three of his priests to Japan for six months." Atemu said.

"Whatever. I don't care." Seth murmured.

The group ignored it because they knew that Seth hated being separated from his blonde "puppy" for too long.

"Well, look at it this way. You'll be spending the next six months with them." Yami said.

"I'll just be glad when I finally marry Ryou, and he starts to live here. I won't have to deal with this separation then." Bakura said.

"I agree. Malik says that he wishes that, too." Marik said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. You'll get to have them here on a permanent basis before you know it." Eternias said.

"Eternias, where is Yuesei? He usually comes with you to the meetings unless you're specifically told that he can't come, and this meeting wasn't like that." Yami said.

"I don't know. Yuesei said that someone had asked him to do something, and that he promised that person that he would help them out. I wasn't about to ask Yuesei to break a promise that he had made." Eternias said. Secretly, Eternias knew exactly who Yuesei was helping. 'Yami, you're in for quite a night when you get back to your room.' Eternias thought.

* * *

"Um, Yuesei? Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Trust me. This is perfect." Yuesei said, gesturing to the outfit.

"But it's so revealing." Yugi protested.

Yuesei smirked. "That would be the point. Besides, it's not like you will be wearing it long after Yami sees you in it." Yuesei said.

Yugi turned red at the comment.

"Trust me, Yuesei. This is going to be a night that neither of you will ever forget." Yuesei said.

* * *

Yami was watching as Atemu was beating Seth in a game of Senet, but Seth wasn't that far behind.

"Hey, Atemu. Looks like Seth might actually beat you this time." Bakura said.

Seth smirked. "Well, I did say that I would beat him one day." Seth said.

"Seth, I will tell you right now that day is not today. I have no intention of losing." Atemu replied, making a move.

Yami shook his head. 'Seth always says that he'll beat Atemu, but Atemu always ends up beating him. Sometimes, I wonder why Seth even bothers trying to win again, Atemu.' Yami thought.

Yuesei walked into the room.

"Hey, Yuesei. Did you help whoever needed your help?" Eternias asked.

Yuesei heard the real question.

'Is Yugi ready yet?'

"Yes. I helped them." Yuesei said. He turned to Yami and said, "Yami, I passed Yugi in the hall. He asked that you meet him in your room."

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He stood up to leave and was walking out the door when he heard Seth exclaim, "Damn it!" Yami smirked, knowing that Atemu had won the game.

Yami walked down the hall, wondering what Yugi wanted. He reached his room and opened the door, walking into the room. "Yugi, are you-" Yami stopped when he saw the change in his bedroom.

The room had been changed some. His usual white silk sheets had been replaced with blood red ones, and there were a few flower petals laid out on the bed. There were only a few candles that were lit in the room, giving the room a rather romantic glow to it. Yami vaguely realized that there was a bottle of wine on the nightstand by the bed.

"Do you like it, Yami?" Yugi whispered from behind him in a seductive voice.

Yami turned and felt all the blood rush from his face into another region of his body.

Yugi was wearing a shirt that had the sides missing and was fitting tightly. The skirt that he was wearing barely reached the middle of his thigh.

Yugi could see the lust building in Yami's eyes and hid his smirk. "Do you like the room, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Them ah, room?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I needed to change the room a little for what I had planned tonight. I hope that you don't mind." Yugi said.

"M-mind? No. I don't mind. I-I've told you that it's a-as much my room as it yours." Yami said in a shaky voice, really turned on.

"You know that I said that I would do something special for you tonight, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Well, this is the surprise, of course, I had planned on this whether you lost your temper or not." Yugi said.

"What exactly did you have planned, Yugi?" Yami asked although he already had a pretty good idea of that answer.

"Well, I thought that we could spend out first night together." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. Are you sure? I mean-" Yami stopped talking when Yugi walked forward.

"Read my lips." Yugi said and leaned up to crash his lips against Yami's in a passionate and lustful kiss.

Yami's final shred of self-control snapped as he brought his arms around Yugi and pulled him flush against his own body, deepening the kiss to new levels. Yami forced his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and roamed around the moist cavern rather savagely, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Yugi.

When the kiss finally broke, Yugi said, "Do what you want, Yami. I'm yours tonight."

"And every other night if I have anything to say about it." Yami said before he kissed Yugi again with just as much passion and force. Slowly, Yami started to walk backwards taking Yugi with him. When Yami felt the back if his legs hit the bed, he turned around so that Yugi's back was facing the bed before he pushed backwards causing Yugi to fall on the bed. "I hope you realize that there is no turning back now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi rather viciously. Yugi brought his arms up to wrap them around Yami's neck. Yami let his hands wander down to the hem of Yugi's tunic before he grabbed the hem and started to push the shirt upwards. Yami broke the kiss for him to pull the shirt over Yugi's head and toss it to the side. He gazed at Yugi for a moment before muttered, "Beautiful." Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips before he started to trail kisses down Yugi face and throat. When Yami reached Yugi's collarbone, he bit down none-too gently.

Yugi let out a yelp pf surprise before he said, "You like to be a little rough, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Yami murmured before he continued on.

Yami let his lips trail down Yugi's chest before reaching the right nipple, which he took into his mouth and started to suck on. Yugi cried out at that since he was very sensitive in his nipples. Yami sucked on the little nub until it was hard before he pulled away to give the other nipple the exact same treatment. When he was done with the nipples, he moved on down Yugi's body, kissing abdomen, which he found was another sensitive spot for Yugi. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel before he continued on. Yami took hold of Yugi's skirt and easily pulled them off before he tossed them to the side. Finally, noticing the bottle of wine, Yami got an interesting idea,

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Yami said.

Before Yugi could ask what he meant, Yami had reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine. He opened it and poured some of the contents on Yugi.

Yugi yelped in surprise when the cool liquid hit his heated skin. Yami smirked and leaned down starting to lick the wine off of Yugi. Yugi moaned as Yami was doing this, tightening his fists in the sheets. Yami continued to go lower as he licked the wine off. Yami smirked and placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and took Yugi's wine covered member into his mouth.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out as his member was engulfed in the moist, warm cavern.

Yami smirked as he started to lick Yugi's member, making sure to lick every inch of Yugi's cock. Yugi tried to buck up into the heat, but found that he wasn't able to due to the hands that held him down. Yami started to suck on Yugi's member. Yugi raised his hands to intertwine in Yami's hair as Yami continued to torture Yugi.

Yugi could feel his released coming and tried to warn Yami. "Yami, I-I'm going to come." Yugi said panted.

Yami ignored the warning and continued to suck on Yugi member.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi had released before he let go of Yugi's member. He looked and saw that Yugi was sweating and panting as he recovered from his released. As Yugi recovered, Yami took off his own clothes.

Yugi looked up and saw that Yami was naked as well.

Noticing that Yugi was looking at him, Yami smirked and said, "Like what you see, Little One?"

Yugi blushed and said, "Yeah. You said that I was beautiful, but you're even more so."

"No, I'm not. You're the most beautiful creature on this planet as far as I'm concerned." Yami said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as he straddled Yugi's waist. He rocked his hips against Yugi's causing their members to run together. Both of them moaned at this. Yami found that he couldn't wait any longer. Reaching over to the nightstand again, Yami grabbed the bottle of oil that he had seen sitting by the wine and picked up. He hastily opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the substance. He nudged Yugi's thighs apart so that he could settle himself between his legs. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as he rubbed around the ring of muscles at Yugi's entrance, loosening them before he slipped the finger inside of Yugi. Yugi jumped when he felt the finger enter him. It hadn't hurt; it just surprised him.

"Relax, Yugi, or it'll hurt worse." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax as Yami started to move the finger around inside of him. Once Yami was satisfied with the first finger, he added in a second finger. Yugi tensed again, and there was a slight stinging sensation along with it, but he forced himself to relax again, knowing Yami wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him. Yami initiated another kiss and he moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi for what was to come. Once satisfied with the two, Yami inserted another finger into Yugi.

This time, Yugi had to pull away from the kiss and cry out from the pain. The stinging sensation was now ten times worse.

"It's okay, Yugi. Just relax." Yami whispered soothingly.

Yugi did as he was told and forced his body to relax as Yami continued with preparing him. Yami moved the fingers in another scissor-like motion.

"YAMI!" Yugi suddenly cried in pleasure.

Yami smirked. He had found that one spot which would have Yugi screaming in pleasure. He thrust his fingers up into the same spot several times, getting Yugi to cry out in pleasure each time. Finally satisfied that Yugi was ready, Yami removed his fingers, earning himself a groan of disappointment from Yugi, who missed the feel of the fingers inside of him.

"Don't worry, Little One. There is still more to come." Yami said as he grabbed the bottle oil again and coated his member in the oil. Yami groaned in pleasure as the cool oil hit his heated member. He cast the bottle aside, not needing it now and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am." Yugi replied.

Yami gently started to push inside of Yugi, stretching Yugi even further.

Yugi bit his lip to keep from crying out as his walls were stretched further as something much bigger than Yami's fingers tried to invade him. Yami knew Yugi was hurting, but also knew that it couldn't be helped. Yami didn't stop until he was in to the hilt. Once he was, Yami held still to let Yugi adjust.

Yugi's entrance was stinging painfully now, and he was really uncomfortable now. He winced at the slight pain that was making itself known in lower back. After a few minutes, Yugi felt the pain subsiding and nudge his hips forward experimentally. Yami groaned at the feeling. Hearing this, Yugi moved his hips again a little harder. Taking this a sign that Yugi was ready, Yami pulled out before he slowly pushed back in. Yugi arched up at this, grasping Yami's shoulders. Yami continued with this tortuously slow pace.

Yugi wasn't satisfied with this slow pace and said, "Yami, go faster. Harder."

Yami groaned at those words and did as he was told. He pulled out until only the tip was left in and then thrust back in harder and faster. Yugi cried out as Yami hit that one spot inside of him again. Yami continued to thrust into Yugi, aiming for that one spot the entire time. Yugi's nails dug into Yami's shoulders as Yami continued to for faster. Feeling that his end was nearing, Yami reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Yugi screamed at the feel of the touch on his heated skin. Yami continued to stroke him as he was getting closer to his own climax.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt the muscles clench tightly around his member, and this became his undoing. "YUGI!" Yami screamed, releasing inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

His strength depleted, Yami collapsed on top of Yugi as they both panted and tried to recover from the aftershock of their releases.

Yami was the first to recover, and he pulled out of Yugi before rolling to the side.

Yugi winced slightly when Yami pulled out of him.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said, lightly stroking Yugi's cheek when he saw the flash of pain.

Yugi smiled and said, "Don't be. I'm not."

Yami smiled. "Well, then I have to say that that has to be the best reward that I have ever had." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "I planned on doing this anyway. I just knew that would be a good way to keep you quiet during the meeting." Yugi said.

"Is that so? If this is the reward that I get for behaving during a meeting, then I am going to have to start keeping me temper in check." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Something tells me that it wouldn't matter one way or another with you. You'd have me whether you behaved or not." Yugi said.

"Damn straight. You're mine, Yugi, and I'm going to make sure that you don't forget that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Believe me. I won't." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said as he started to run his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi let out a tired yawn and said, "I'm tired, Yami. Let's get some sleep."

"Good idea. I'm tired, too." Yami agreed. He pulled Yugi to him, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest as Yami wrapped his arms around him.

Both were profoundly content now.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi replied.

Yugi fell asleep a few moments later. Yami didn't fall asleep that easily, but was content with just watching sleep before sleep claimed him, too.

* * *

~Japanese Palace in Japan~

"**Have you boys gotten everything packed?**" Sugoroku asked.

"**Yes, Grandpa. We're ready for our trip to Egypt.**" Heba replied.

"**I take it that you're all excited about being able to go and see Atemu and the others now.**" Sugoroku said with a smile.

"**Sure are. It's been too long since the last time I was able to see Marik. The rest of us don't have the chance to see them every six months as opposed to Heba.**" Malik said, looking at Heba.

Heba blushed and said, "**It's not my fault that things work out like that.**"

Ryou put an arm around Heba and said, "**We all know that, Heba, and so does Malik. He's just teasing you.**"

"**Yeah. I don't blame you for that. I will be glad to see Marik again, though.**" Malik said. He smirked and said, "**I can't wait to hear what other mischief he and Bakura have gotten into since the last time I saw him.**"

Ryou groaned. "**I don't even want to know. Those two are worse than the three of you put together.**" Ryou said.

Heba, Jou, and Malik were known for causing trouble in the palace.

"**Hey. Don't worry about them. You know that they can take care of themselves.**" Jou said.

"**Just don't stay up too late now. I don't need you four falling asleep on the trip and forcing the guards to double their efforts or slow them down.**" Sugoroku said.

"**We won't, Grandpa. We'll be alert as always.**" Heba said.

"**That's good to hear. I'll be coming in about two months to talk to Aknankanon about the marriage plan. In the meantime, I expect that you four will be on your best behavior while you're in Egypt.**" Sugoroku said.

"**We always are, Grandpa.**" Heba said.

"**Very well.****I'll see you in the morning.**" Sugoroku said before leaving.

"**We'd better go on to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us.**" Heba said.

His three cousins said good night before they all went to their rooms.

Heba looked out from the balcony into the sky. 'Yugi, I wish that you were here. I know you would have liked Atemu. I miss you a lot, but I promise that I will never forget you, my brother.' Heba thought.

After Yugi's disappearance, Heba had been very depressed. He was close to his brother and was devastated when his brother went missing.

'Maybe I'll learn the truth one day.' Heba thought as he went to bed, still excited that he would see Atemu again.

Heba had no way of knowing that this trip would change everything.

* * *

Okay. I decided to go ahead with the lemon. Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter will have Heba and the others reaching Egypt.

R&R.


	9. Shock of a Lifetime

Here's where Yugi and Heba meet again. I know that you've been waiting for this.

Bold Type= Japanese

Regular Type= Egyptian

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Shock of a Lifetime

~Japanese Palace in Japan~

"**Come on. Let's go already.**" Heba said.

"**Okay, Heba. We're coming. Just stay calm.**" Ryou said, laughing at his younger cousin's antics.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were getting ready to leave Japan to go and visit their fiancés in Egypt. All four were excited about going to Egypt. They all loved going to Egypt.

"**You'd think that he hadn't seen Atemu in years instead of just a little over six months ago.**" Jou muttered.

"**Can I help it that I like seeing Atemu? It's been a while since we've been able to see each other.**" Heba said.

"**More like a little while since you had sex with him.**" Malik supplied.

Heba blushed bright red at that remark, which had the others laughing at the look.

"**Don't worry about it, Heba. You know that I'm just teasing you. We all do that with out own fiancés.**" Malik said, ruffling Heba hair.

"**MALIK!**" Ryou exclaimed, turning as red as Heba had been.

Jou laughed. "**Come on, Ryou. It's no secret that all of us end up sleeping with them. We've all been doing that.**" Jou said.

"**Boys! Come on! Everything's ready!**" Sugoroku yelled.

"**Coming!**" all four shouted, running to where Sugoroku was standing with some of the Japanese guards.

Among them were Otogi, Mai, a female soldier who was one of the best that they had, and Odion.

"**I want you all to behave while you're there.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Don't we always.**" Jou said.

Sugoroku sighed. "**Just don't do anything bad.**" Sugoroku said. He turned to the three guards and said, "**Take care of them.**"

All three nodded.

Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou all mounted their horses, and the group headed out of the palace walls, on their way to Egypt.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the halls of the palace.

Yami was in a meeting at the moment, and Yugi didn't have much that he could do now that he was done with all of his cleaning.

"Well, hello, there." a snide voice said.

Yugi turned only to be slammed against the wall. "Let go!" Yugi cried out.

"Oh, shut up, you little whore." the man said.

Yugi's eyes widened as he realized what those simple words meant.

"I've heard that you're with the Prince, which means that you must be some kind of a harem boy, and I need relief." the man said.

Yugi tried to fight him. "Let go of me. I am not a harem boy!" Yugi shouted.

"SHUT UP!" the man shouted, slapping Yugi across the face. "You're giving me relief, and you don't have a say in it." the man said before kissing Yugi roughly.

Yugi hated this, but the man was much stronger than he was. 'I have to stop him.' Yugi thought, about to do something he hadn't wanted to do.

Someone suddenly reached out and grabbed the man by the arm, slamming him against the wall.

"Let go, you bastard!" the man shouted and then paled when he realized just who he had yelled at.

Yami glared at the man with hatred. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Yami growled at the man.

"Prince, I was just passing by, and he came onto me." the man said, trying to make himself look innocent.

"Is that so?"

The man looked to see that Aknankanon was standing there along with Atemu and Aknaudin.

"From my point of view, it sounded like you grabbed him and were going to rape him. I have plenty harem girls for that. He is the personal servant to my son, and you have crossed the line." Aknankanon said.

The man paled even more. He had thought that Yugi was merely a sex slave, not a servant.

Atemu noticed that Yugi was slightly shaken. "Yami, why don't you take Yugi back to your room?" Atemu suggested.

Seeing that Yugi was shaken, Yami let go of the man that he was loathing before leaving, taking Yugi with him.

"Guards!" Aknankanon said.

Two guards appeared.

"Take this man to the dungeons attacking a personal servant with the intent of raping him." Aknankanon said.

The guards grabbed the profusely protesting man and dragged him away.

"You know that considering his position that he'll be getting out of this pretty soon." Aknaudin said.

"Perhaps, but neither he nor his daughter were even supposed to be in the palace. Why was he?" Aknanknaon asked.

"I don't know. I'll find out." Aknaudin said before leaving.

Atemu turned and said, "Father, do you think that maybe you could make sure that his daughter is not in the palace when Heba's here. You know that she constantly is trying to get in between me and Heba by trying to make him believe she's slept with me." Atemu said.

"Except for the fact that Heba knows you can't stand the girl. Don't worry. I'm alerting the guards that if anyone sees Minsiah or his daughter, neither are to be let in the palace, and if anyone let's them in, they will be severely punished." Aknanknaon said.

"Thank you, Father. I'm tired of that girl's claims that she'll be queen when all of Egypt knows that Heba and I have been betrothed since we were little." Atemu said.

"If she keeps up these claims, she will be charged with blasphemy." Aknankanon said.

Atemu nodded before he walked off.

* * *

Yami walked into his room with Yugi, enraged. "I can't believe that that man did that!" Yami growled.

"Yami, calm down." Yugi said.

"I will not calm down! He had no right to do that! If Father Atemu, Aknaudin, and I had not walked by when we did, he might have raped you! That man had no right to act in the way that he did." Yami said.

"No, but you did stop it. He may not have known that I was a personal servant." Yugi said.

"Like hell he didn't know! That man's daughter has been making claims for years that she would be queen one day when she marries Atemu, knowing full well that Atemu had been betrothed since he was young. I wish that Father would have her arrested for blasphemy already. He's no better. He's already been in trouble for past claims that he himself made. The only reason that nothing serious has happened is because he is a noble with a lot of standing in society." Yami said.

Yugi put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Be that as it may, you don't need to lose your temper like this. I am fine, Yami. He didn't hurt me." Yugi said.

"He still had no right." Yami said angrily. "He knew that you were with me, so he was way out of line for what he did." Yami said.

"Yami, he didn't do anything, and he won't hurt me. I promise." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him and said, "Yugi, you know how I am. I am a rather jealous person as well as possessive. I don't like it when people touch what is mine."

"I know, Yami. If it would make you feel better, you could make me yours again." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed him. "I would love that, but Atemu's fiancé will be getting here soon, so I'll need to be there for when they arrive. When we're in the throne room later, Father asked that you be in there to help a few of the other servants with handing out wine." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and said, "Sure, Yami. I know that you'll feel a lot better if I am where you can see me."

"Yes. I will feel better. Come on. I'll show you where the other servants are." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yami smirked down at him and said, "Tonight, I'm going to remind you why you're mine, though."

Yugi smiled. "I look forward to that, Yami." Yugi said.

The two left the room.

* * *

"Do not think that I am a fool, Minsiah. You are forbidden from being in my palace. If you or your daughter are found in the palace, you will be charged with trespassing and be punished for it. Come here again, and you will pay." Aknankanon told the man who had attacked Yugi.

Minsiah knew that this time, he had crossed the line, and that Aknankanon was not joking when he said that he would make him pay. "I understand, my Pharaoh. I am sorry." Minsiah said.

'No, you're not.' Aknaudin growled in mid thoughts.

"Mahado, see that Minisah leaves the palace." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Mahado said and led Minisah from the room.

"My Pharaoh, he may go after Yugi again. He has never heeded your threats before." Karim said.

"Yugi will be in the throne room with us today. I asked that he help serve the wine since we were a servant short, and I knew that Yugi would not mind helping us out. Besides, Yugi being in the room might keep Yami from being completely bored." Aknankanon said.

The priests couldn't help, but laugh along with Aknankanon and Amara.

It was a well-known fact the meeting in the throne room with Heba and the others was to welcome them, and Yami hated it because there was absolutely nothing for him to do in there.

Mahado returned a few moments later. "Minsiah has left the palace, my Pharaoh." Mahado said.

"Good. He's brought enough trouble as it is. If anyone sees Minsiah or his daughter here, then being them to me. Minsiah has been warned, and if he disobeys, he will not be let off so easily." Aknankanon said.

All the priests nodded their understanding.

Yami, Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik joined them soon after.

It was only a few moments later that guard came out and said, "Sire, the Japanese caravan has been spotted. They will be arriving here shortly."

"Very good." Aknanknaon said.

The group headed outside of the palace and waited in the courtyard for the Japanese visitors to arrive.

About five minutes later, the caravan was let inside of the palace and stopped where the Egyptian Royals were waiting.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik dismounted from their horses when they stopped.

"Heba, it's good to see you again." Aknankanon said.

Heba smiled. "It's good to see you all, too." Heba said.

Atemu could barely keep himself from running over and kissing Heba senseless.

Bakura had the same problem with Ryou, Marik had the same problem with Malik, and Seth had the same problem with Jou.

"Come. Let's go to the throne room and have the meeting." Aknankanon said. He always gave Atemu, Bakura, Seth, and Marik a few moments alone with their fiancés before starting anything, which it was usually just an informal meeting to talk.

Atemu grabbed Heba and kissed him fiercely, and Heba returned the kiss.

"Glad to see you, too." Heba said breathlessly.

Ryou and Malik were not even able to think coherently after being kissed, and Jou was just smiling contently.

"Honestly, must you two keep on making it to where Malik and Ryou can't think?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Bakura and Marik replied, smirking.

Heba shook his head as Ryou and Malik snapped out of it.

"Hey. Why did Yams look happy? He's never looked that happy since we've been coming here." Jou stated.

"Well, Yami has finally found himself someone." Bakura said.

"Really?" Heba asked. He had already seen Yami as a brother and hated the fact that Yami felt so alone. He had hoped that Yami would find someone one day that would make him happy.

"Yep. A servant, no less." Marik said.

Malik smacked Marik in the back of his head.

"OW!" Marik exclaimed.

"Status doesn't matter, you dummy!" Malik snapped.

"He started out as Bakura's slave." Seth said.

"You? A slave?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. He was mine for a short time, but I treated him well. I noticed that Yami had taken a liking to him, so I gave him to Yami for his birthday. He's been Yami's slave ever since. Of course, the Pharaoh freed him form being a slave and made him a servant, although still Yami's personal one." Bakura said.

"Are they in a steady relationship?" Heba asked.

"Well, they've been together almost four months, and they both seem real happy." Atemu said.

"Especially since Yami's getting some now." Bakura said.

"Shut up!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, it is true." Seth said.

"It's great that Yams finally found someone. Are we going to get to meet the girl that stole his heart?" Jou asked.

"Actually, you'll be meeting the _guy_ that stole his heart, and you'll meet him later. We should get to the throne room before Father sends someone to get us again." Atemu said.

The group headed inside and found that everyone was already sitting down and talking.

"Good of you to join us." Aknankanon said.

The eight sat down.

"When is Sugoroku going to come here?" Aknankanon asked.

"He'll be coming in about two months." Heba answered.

"That's good. It has been a long time since I have seen Sugoroku." Aknankanon said.

"He's looking forward to coming here. He says that it's been too long since the last time he was last in Egypt." Jou said.

"How have things been here?" Ryou asked.

"Not much. We haven't had anything real big to happen." Bakura said.

"Which is a good thing." Yami said.

"I never said that it wasn't." Bakura retorted.

The group continued talking as servants came in to serve the wine.

Heba took a goblet of wine from the tray that Yugi held, but neither one looked at the other.

"Is it true that there was a near war in Japan?" Isis asked.

"Yes. Apparently, there was a border dispute with a neighboring kingdom." Jou said.

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"Well, Grandpa went to the borders and talked to the king there. They reached an agreement without a war." Ryou said.

"Well, Sugoroku was always a good diplomat. It doesn't surprise me that he managed that." Aknankanon said.

Heba brought the glass of win up and drank a little. He had never cared that much for wine, he rarely ever drank all of a single glass. It was just something that he had never cared for.

"We hear that you finally found someone, Yams." Jou said.

"Yes. I did. And stop calling me that." Yami said.

Yams was something that only Jou had ever called him, and although Yami didn't particularly like the nickname, it didn't bother him too much even though he would have rather Jou not called him that.

"So, what's he like?" Jou asked.

"Puppy, you'll find out when you meet him, so stop asking so many question!" Seth snapped.

"I'll ask as many questions as I want!" Jou retorted.

The entire group groaned silently.

Seth and Jou were known for their pointless arguments with each other, and it was something that annoyed everyone to no end, although the arguments did give them some entertainment since they would be at each other's throats one minute, and then making out the next.

Heba had drank about half of his glad of wine when he found that he was not going to be able to drink much more of it.

"You don't have to drink all of it, Heba." Atemu said quietly to him.

"I know that, Atemu. I just hate to waste it." Heba replied.

"Don't worry about it." Atemu said. He turned to talk to Seth fro a moment.

Heba lifted the glass to his lips for one more drink when his eyes fell onto a servant. Slowly, Heba lowered the glass and looked at where the servant was standing. His hand started to shake slightly and blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

It was real.

Standing there, playing the part of a servant was Yugi, his twin brother who had went missing from Japan ten years before.

Yugi look a little different. He was slightly tanned although not as deeply as Heba was. He had gotten taller of course, and his eyes, which had been a violet color like his and their grandfather's when they were younger, were now an amethyst color like Heba's own were now. He looked like he was well taken care of.

'It can't be. He's gone. He hasn't been seen by anyone in years.' Heba thought.

But Yugi was standing there, serving another glass to Aknaudin like it was an everyday thing.

'He's here. He's alive. He's not dead.' Heba thought.

Yugi walked down from the area since he had served everyone who needed anything, having not seen his brother.

Finally, the glass slipped through Heba's fingers and crashed into the ground with a loud sound.

All eyes turned to Heba, who looked slightly shaken.

"Heba, are you all right?" Atemu asked, a little worried since he had never seen Heba look like this before.

Heba didn't answer. He didn't even hear the question. The only thing that was going through his mind was the fact that his brother was alive.

Yugi had started to go and clean up the mess.

Heba was suddenly knocked out of his shocked state. "**YUGI!**"Heba exclaimed.

It wasn't the shout, but the voice that caused Yugi to jump and drop the tray that he had been holding with a loud clatter.

Yugi's amethyst eyes raised to meet his brother's amethyst eyes. Yugi's eyes widened. "**HEBA!**" Yugi exclaimed.

Heba flew down the steps in a matter of seconds and grasped his brother in a tight hug.

"**Yugi, what are you doing here?! How are you here?! What happened to you all those years ago?!**" Heba asked in such rapid Japanese that most of the Egyptian court could not understand what had been said.

Aknankanon did, and he didn't like the way things were sounding.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik had been stunned to see their missing cousin standing there, and finally snapped out of their stupor.

"**YUGI!**"all three shouted before running forward to also grasp Yugi in a hug.

"**Yugi, how are you here?**"

"**What happened to you all those years ago?**"

"**Where have you been?**"

"**Why are you here in the Egyptian palace?**"

It was then that Heba realized exactly how Yugi was dressed, and he instantly became angry. He knew what the clothes symbolized.

Yugi saw the anger in his brother's eyes and became worried about what Heba was going to say.

Heba turned to where the Egyptian court had gotten on their feet and, in his anger, said in Japanese, "**Pharaoh, why the hell is my twin brother working as a servant in your palace?! Why is a Prince of Japan here as a servant?!**"

* * *

Here's where Yugi and Heba met. I hope that you liked it.

The next chapter is about how Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou react to Yugi being a servant in the palace, and Yugi trying to explain things to them.

R&R.


	10. Strained Relationships

Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's a little short. Next chapter should be longer.

Bold Type= Japanese

Regular Type= Egyptian

* * *

Chapter 9- Strained Relationships

The entire Egyptian court was stunned to silence at the declaration that Heba had just made.

Aknaudin was the first to regain enough sense to answer Heba. "What do you mean that Yugi's your brother? You're the only Prince of Japan." Aknaudin said matter-of-factly.

That was definitely the wrong thing to say to Heba at the moment.

"**Don't try to tell me what I do and do not know! I know damn well that I have a twin brother, and I know without a doubt that this is my brother!**" Heba shouted.

"**Heba, please calm down.**" Yugi said, knowing what a violent temper could have.

Heba didn't listen.

"Heba, what are you talking about? What brother?" Atemu asked, not knowing that Heba had a brother.

Heba's eyes darkened. "**You know damn well what brother I'm talking about, Atemu! My twin brother that was kidnapped from Japan ten years ago! I told you all this! How could you do this to me? How the hell could you have my brother working in this palace?**" Heba shouted.

Everyone was surprised by the amount of venom that were present in Heba's words, and Atemu visibly flinched at the words, having never heard his fiancé speak to him in such a way.

"**Heba, please.**" Yugi said again.

"**What the hell kind of peace arrangement are you looking for, Pharaoh?! The marriage arrangement between Heba and Prince Atemu was supposed to bring peace between Egypt and Japan, but you stab our entire country in the back by not telling us that he was here! You've had a member of the Japanese royal family as one of your servants, or is he a slave?**" Jou demanded, rage present in his eyes.

"**This is unbelievable. All the times that we come here, and you never even bothered to tell us that he was alive!**" Malik shouted.

Even the normally calm Ryou was angry. "**This is outrageous! All of you people decided to keep something as big as this from us! You've mistreated a member of our family, and you're accusing us of lying to you about it! This has to be the biggest lie that anyone has ever said!**" Ryou yelled.

"I don't think that they're lying about Yugi being a relative of theirs." Marik said quietly.

"We are so screwed." Seth said.

"**Guys, please, stop this.**" Yugi pleaded. He wished that he had known that Heba was the one that Atemu was engaged to. He would have been prepared for this had he known, but he didn't as no one had ever told him what country Atemu's fiancé was from or what his name was.

Unfortunately, none of them wanted to listen to Yugi as caught up in their anger as they were.

'Damn it! I knew that there was a reason that Yugi seemed familiar to me the first time that I met him. I should have known that he's Sugoroku's other grandson. The one that went missing.' Aknankanon mentally cursed himself, realizing how stupid he had been. He knew that he alone was to blame as no one save for himself had ever met Yugi.

"Heba, listen to me. We didn't know that Yugi was your brother." Atemu said, hoping to reason him with.

"**Don't give me that shit! He looks exactly like me! That alone should have told you that there was a familial relationship to me! What the hell were you thinking not telling me this?! You said that you loved me, but to have my brother working as a slave, a servant, or whatever the hell the role was that he played for you people was, it's clear that you never meant that!**" Heba shouted.

"**Damn it, Marik! I never thought that you would sink as low as to not tell me that my younger cousin was here in your palace. You're nothing but a liar and a fake!**" Malik growled.

"**I knew that you never gave a damn about many people, Seth, but I thought that you would at least tell me my cousin was alive! Do you have any idea what we have gone through, not knowing if he was alive or dead?!**" Jou yelled.

"**You don't realize what you've done, Bakura?! You could have ended our suffering if you would have just told us that Yugi was alive, but you never even told us that! I can't believe you!**" Ryou screamed.

The words that they were saying were cutting much deeper than any of them thought that they would.

Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik were hurt by the words, but even more hurt that their fiancés thought that they had something to do with this.

Aknankanon knew that they were treading on thin ice considering everything that they had learned, but he couldn't have them talking like that. "Enough! This is isn't helping!" Aknankanon shouted.

Heba, however, wasn't about to let the Pharaoh intimidate them. "**It's not going to help your case, Pharaoh. My grandfather isn't going to happy when he learns that Yugi has been here all this time!**" Heba said in what was clearly a threat.

A soft, purple glow had started to surround Heba.

Only Atemu knew what that meant, and he knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"What is that?" Aknaudin asked.

"It's Heba's magic." Atemu told them.

Every member of the Egyptian court knew that Japanese magic was much different than Egyptian magic, and they were not sure that they could stop him.

Yugi had had enough of this. "**HEBA!**" Yugi shouted.

This certainly caught Heba's attention.

In fact, it caught everyone's attention.

Heba turned to look at his brother and saw that Yugi looked really angry, and he also had a soft, purple slow around, signaling this his magic, too, was surfacing.

Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou all gulped at this. They knew that when Yugi was angry, you don't cross him, and he looked downright pissed.

"**I have had it with all this pointless arguments and misinformed accusations! The Pharaoh is right. All this arguing is not helping this!**" Yugi shouted.

"**But Yugi-**" Jou started.

"**Jou, I swear that if you say one more word, I am putting that silencing spell on you and leave it on you for a month! Do you understand!**" Yugi shouted.

All four jumped ay Yugi's shout. They knew that he was serious.

"**Heba, get your magic under control. Honestly. I thought that you would have learned to keep your magic under control even when angry by now.**" Yugi said/

Heba merely grinned. "**Well, you know that I was never good at control.**" Heba said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "**But you always were good at jumping to unfounded conclusions.**"Yugi said.

It was then that Yugi sensed it.

Yugi whirled around and held out his hands, and as he did, three arrows froze in midair.

"What in the name of Ra!" Aknankanon exclaimed.

Yugi looked up. "Heba." Yugi said.

Heba threw his arm out, and three men were thrown to the ground. Rather hard.

Yugi turned to Heba. "Did you ever even try to learn how to control how much power you use?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not really." Heba replied.

"Guards!" Aknankanon shouted.

Five guards instantly ran into the room.

Aknankanon pointed to the men on the floor and said, "Arrest them for attacking us."

The guards instantly grabbed the three men and dragged them out of the throne room.

Yugi knew that there was no way that he could talk to Heba and the others with all of the others in the room. They were way too angry.

Atemu started to go toward Heba, but Yami grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him.

"Atemu, that's not a good idea. Heba's pretty angry, and I don't think that he's going to want to talk to any of us right now." Yami said.

"He's right. Right now, I don't think they're going to want to listen to anything that any of us have to say right now." Aknankanon agreed.

Yugi looked at them and said, "Pharaoh, is there somewhere that I can talk to them alone?"

"Of course. You can use the meeting room. Mahado, show them." Aknankanon said.

"We know the way." Heba said.

Yugi didn't want another argument to start, so he grabbed Heba by the wrist and said, "Let's go."

The five left the throne room.

Aknankanon turned to Yami, Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura and said, "Please tell me that none of you knew that Yugi was the Prince of Japan."

"Father, not one of us knew. I assure you of that." Atemu said.

"Did Yugi never mention it?" Amara asked.

"No, Mother. He never even alluded to the fact." Yami said.

Aknankanon sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "All I know is that Yugi is, apparently, Heba's missing brother, and we have just gotten ourselves in a load of trouble." Aknankanon said.

"What can they do?" Atemu asked.

"Given that Yugi is a Prince of Japan and was working as first a slave and then a servant in the palace, Sugoroku could declare war on us if he wants. That will be considered an act against Japan." Aknankanon said.

Bakura gulped. "Do you mean that the engagements could be broken, too?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. If they want, they can do that. I'm afraid that Yugi being Heba's missing brother is going to bring a great deal of trouble now." Aknankanon said.

"Brother, did you know about Yugi?" Aknankanon asked.

"I saw Yugi when he was five years old. I never went back to Japan until Heba was ten. By then, Yugi had gone missing. I felt that Yugi was familiar, but I didn't know why, and I didn't really think on it further." Aknankanon said.

"We are in a great deal of trouble now." Atemu said.

"Yes, we are. I don't know how we're going to solve this one." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Heba led his family into the meeting room, and the door was shut behind them.

"**I cannot believe that they did this to us! They had no right to lie to us like this!**" Jou exclaimed.

"**I know. I didn't think that this would have happened to us.**" Malik said.

"**To think that they all said that they loved us. That was a complete and total lie.**" Heba said.

"**I think that we're going to have to forget them.**" Ryou said.

"**Guys, wait. Before you start planning to break the engagements, I think that you should listen to what I have to say.**" Yugi said.

"**Yugi, you have been working in the Egyptian palace. The Pharaoh knew who you were, and he still let this happen. You don't need to defend them.**" Heba said.

"**Heba, shut up and listen to me. There is a lot that I need to say, and you need to hear it before you go jumping down their throats.**" Yugi said.

"**Fine. We'll listen. But that doesn't necessarily mean that we'll change how we feel about them just because we know the truth.**" Heba said.

"**Just listen. They didn't ever knew who I was. Any of them. The didn't know.**" Yugi said.

"**Yugi, you're in Egypt. This is their fault.**" Heba declared.

"**No, it's not. Heba, someone kidnapped me from the palace when we were ten. I don't know who, but I do know I was kidnapped. I wound up in Egypt. A child thief found me as a captive and saved me. I couldn't speak or understand Egyptian at the time, so there was no way to communicate that I was a Prince of Japan. I had no way no do that.**" Yugi said.

"**But you've been in the Japanese palace.**" Jou protested.

Yugi sighed. "**Jou, I have only been in the palace a little over eight months. Atemu returned to Egypt about a month and a half after I got there. They never knew who I was. I never told them.**" Yugi said.

"**Why didn't you tell them?**" Heba asked.

"**Heba, I didn't think that they would believe me. I decided just to deal with it. Look. I dealt with what happened to me, and I adjusted. The truth is that it took a lot to readjust to life in a palace, even if I was a servant. Don't ruin your relationships with Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura because of this. I know that you love them, so don't lose that.**" Yugi said.

The four looked at each other, thinking about what happened in the throne room.

Heba looked back and said, "**I guess we did go a little overboard.**"

Yugi smiled at them. "**It's okay. We need to let them know this, though.**" He sighed before adding, "**I'm going to have to explain things to them, too. I don't think that Yami is going to happy that I didn't tell him.**"

"**Why is it just Yami you're worried about?**"Malik asked.

"**Well-**" Yugi trailed off.

Something clicked in Heba's mind. "**Yugi, are you Yami's personal servant, the one that he's in a relationship with?**" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"**I'm killing him! Seth and the others told us that he was sleeping with this servant!**" Jou shouted.

"**Guys.**" Yugi said.

"**I can't believe this. He's a dead man.**" Malik said.

"**Guys.**" Yugi said again.

"**I can't believe that he raped my brother.**" Heba growled.

"**Listen! I had sex with Yami because I wanted to, and quite honestly, I will probably have se x with him again.**" Yugi said loudly.

All four jumped.

"**Do you mean to say that you love him?**" Heba asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed on them. "**Yes, I do. I didn't sleep with him until we had been together several months. It was willing. For both of us.**" Yugi said.

"**Okay. I think that we have a lot that we have to apologize for.**" Heba said.

Yugi smiled.

IN the next instant, the wall blasted in, and all five were throne back and knocked to the ground.

They were all unconscious.

* * *

The explosion was heard in the throne room.

"What was that?!" Amara exclaimed.

Everyone ran from the throne room and found that the outside wall had been blown in.

"Heba!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Jou!" Seth shouted.

"Ryou!" Bakura screamed.

"Malik!" Marik yelled.

All four ran over to where their fiancés were on the ground.

Yami scanned the room and said, "Yugi's missing!"

"Not again!" Heba exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Jou looked angry. "When I get my hands on the person that did this, I swear that I am going to kill them!" Jou shouted.

"What do you mean again?" Seth asked.

"Before the wall exploded, Yugi told us that he had been kidnapped and brought to Egypt ten years ago when he went missing. It's happened again." Heba said.

Aknankanon tensed. "The only reason that a person would bring him to Egypt is if the kidnapper was from Egypt." Aknankanon said.

"We have to find him." Heba said.

"We will. How we do that is the question." Karim said.

* * *

Yugi slowly came to and could hear voices.

"Why didn't you just kill him?!" a female voice shrieked.

"We had to bring him here. We would have been caught otherwise." a male said.

"Then let's kill him now." the female said.

Yugi stood and said, "No, you won't."

"Like you can do anything, bastard! I would already be with my Atemu if it wasn't for you!" the girl shouted.

Yugi's eyes darkened. "He's engaged, and you don't know who you're messing with." Yugi said.

A soft, purple glow started to surround Yugi.

The five people in the room grew scared.

"What are you?" the noble asked.

"I am a very pissed off Prince of Japan." Yugi said. He narrowed his eyes and said, "One that doesn't appreciate what you've done to Egypt and Japan."

All five wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next chapter has the others coming to help Yugi. Yugi gives out some revenge, too.

R&R.


	11. The UnNeeded Rescue

{blah blah}= Heba to Yugi

[blah blah]= Yugi to Heba

* * *

Chapter 10- The Un-Needed Rescue

"There has to be something that we can do. There's not telling what could happen to Yugi in these people's hands." Malik said.

"How do you presume that we do that?" Aknaudin asked.

"Don't make this seem like nothing! We already lost Yugi for ten years! We don't want to lose him for another ten years, or maybe even for good!" Ryou snapped back.

"Enough!" Aknankanon shouted.

The room became quiet at Aknankanon's shout.

"This is a serious situation, but the truth is, that we don't have the slightest idea s to who did this or for what reason they did this." Aknankanon said.

"What happened exactly?" Amara asked.

"We were talking, and then the wall suddenly was blown in. It must have been magic of some sort. We were all knocked out. I don't know what happened after that." Heba said.

"Whoever did this had to have a reason for this." Karim said.

"But we don't know what that reason is. No one in Egypt except for Prince Atemu and Pharaoh Aknankanon even knew of Prince Yugi. No one else in Egypt could have known." Shada said.

"He is right about that. I knew, but after his disappearance, I never mentioned it to anyone. I was the only one in Egypt that had ever met him." Aknankanon said.

"Did Yugi tell you anything that might help us as far as his disappearance went?" Yami asked.

"No. He told us that the night he disappeared, he had been kidnapped. He didn't know by who. He ended up here in Egypt. Some child managed to save him from his kidnappers, but Yugi couldn't speak or understand Egyptian, so he had not way of communicating who he was. He's been here ever since." Heba said.

"That doesn't give us anything to go on as far as finding him." Eternias said.

"Hey. Can I ask something?" Jou asked.

"Jou! You're cousin is missing! This isn't the time to eat!" Seth exclaimed, knowing that his fiancé had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

"Well, I am hungry, but Yugi's more important right now. I wasn't asking about food." Jou retorted, looking ready to argue.

"Before you get into a full blown argument again, what were you going to say, Jou?" Atemu asked.

Jou turned to Heba and said, "Heba, you're a telepath, right?"

"Yes, Jou. We've grown up together, so you know that's true." Heba said, irritated that Jou would ask an obvious question.

"Yugi was an empath that had exceptional control of his power for being ten years old, right?" Jou asked.

"Yes, he did. He amazed the teachers that we had that he had learned to control his magic mostly on his own and twice the rate of most people." Heba replied.

"What's an empath?" Mahado asked.

"An empath is someone who has the ability to literally feel the emotions that another person is feeling. If Yugi wanted to, he could know what ever person in this room was feeling." Heba explained.

"A bit intrusive." Isis stated.

"No. Yugi can control it so that he doesn't feel anyone unless he wants to." Ryou replied.

"Jou, what was the point of bringing all this up?" Heba asked.

"Heba, we all know that you and Yugi have a much harder time blocking the thoughts and feelings of someone that is a member of your own family. That's why we all have to construct such powerful mental blocks. To help keep you two from feeling everything. Being a telepath, couldn't you connect to Yugi on a mental level and find him that way?" Jou asked.

"My power lets me hear a person's thoughts or talk to them mentally. I can't locate a person through their feelings, Jou." Heba said.

"But Yugi's can. My point is that if you can connect to Yugi mentally, you would be able to tap into his emphatic powers, right?" Jou asked.

"And then I could trace the emotions back to wherever Yugi is. It's possible, yes, but I don't know if it will work. We've never tried something like this before." Heba said.

"Isn't it worth a try, though?" Malik asked.

Bakura groaned. "Let me save you the trouble. I think I know who kidnapped him." Bakura said.

All eyes turned to the white-haired priest.

"Who?" Aknankanon asked.

"Minsiah." Bakura said.

Atemu frowned. "I know that Minsiah is a pain, and that his daughter is an even bigger pain considering her constant claims that she will be marrying me, but isn't that a little harsh?" Atemu asked.

"No. I know it's him because-he's the one that kidnapped Yugi in the first place." Bakura said.

"What?! How do you know that?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"You all know that I was thief before I became a priest. Well, I tended to break into nobles homes and steal. Well, I happened to do that to Minsiah's home one night, and I found Yugi, chained in his dungeons." Bakura said.

"Nobles do not have dungeons." Aknaudin said.

"Wouldn't be the first time that Minsiah broke the law. Anyway, I heard Minsiah talking to some known murderers. He told them to kill him. I freed Yugi and got him away. When we were a safe distance, I let him go, but couldn't communicate with him because I did not know Japanese at the time. When I saw him in the market over a year ago, that's the real reason I bought him as a slave. I wanted to give him a better life because of that. Minsiah kidnapped him ten years ago, and considering that Minsiah was here not too long ago, I wouldn't put it past him to do it again." Bakura said.

"Aknaudin. Karim. Gather our best guards. We're going there." Aknankanon said.

"Pharaoh, just in case, I'll try what Jou suggested. We'll know for certain if we are going in the right direction if it works." Heba said.

Aknankanon nodded.

"Well, I think we'll need to make an announcement. Jou actually had a good idea." Malik said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Malik!" Jou snapped.

"Guys, not the time!" Heba said.

"He's right. Let's go. There's no telling what Minsiah might do." Atemu said.

Aknankanon, Atemu, Yami, Karim, Shada, Mahado, Seth, Bakura, Marik Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik would all go along with the guards to find Yugi, and the group left the throne room.

Amara sat down, her hand on her heart.

"My Queen, are you all right?" Isis asked, kneeling by her.

"I hope that they find Yugi unharmed." Amara said.

"Do not fear. They will find the young one. You know that my brother will not allow anything to happen to him." Aknaudin said.

"Yes, but I am also worried about what might happen between Egypt and Japan. With what we have learned, Sugoroku will have every right and reason to start a war or demand compensation. We can never give them back the time they lost with Yugi because of what Minsiah has done of he truly is the one that kidnapped Yugi ten years ago." Amara said.

Isis placed a hand on Amara's shoulder. "Do not worry about what has yet to come, my Queen. All will work out as it always does. For now, we should concentrate on them bringing Yugi back. That's all that matters at this point." Isis said.

"Yes. Once Prince Yugi is safe, we will sort out the rest of this." Aknaudin said.

"I just wonder why Yugi never told us who he was." Amara said.

"That is something that we will have to ask Prince Yugi." Isis said.

* * *

"You speak out of turn! You are in my home, and I will do what I will!" Minsiah shouted.

"Really? I wonder what the Pharaoh will think when he learns that you committed treason against Egypt and Japan by trying to kill Heba." Yugi said.

"Why do you say your own name?! You are the damned Prince of Egypt! I would have Atemu already if it wasn't for you!" the girl screamed at her.

Yugi snapped his fingers.

The girl tried to speak, but found she couldn't. She clutched her throat, wondering what he had done.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Minsiah shrieked.

"A silencing spell. It prevents her from speaking until I take the spell off of her. Besides, her shrilly voice was getting on my nerves." Yugi retorted calmly.

"You bastard!" Minsiah shouted.

"And just so you know, I am NOT Heba." Yugi said.

"Then who the hell are you?!" one of the other men demanded.

Yugi smirked. "I am Prince Yugi, one of the Princes of Japan. Heba is my twin brother, whom you have taken me from." Yugi said.

Minsiah's eyes widened. "You fools! You kidnapped the wrong Prince!" Minsiah shouted at the other men in the room.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Apparently, you sought to try to send Japan and Egypt to war by kidnapping my brother and breaking the betrothal to Prince Atemu." Yugi said.

"No! I wanted my daughter to be Queen. Like she's meant to be. The Prince doesn't need to have that slut!" Minsiah shouted.

Yugi threw out a hand and sent Minsiah crashing into the wall. "I'm warning you to watch your tongue. You are speaking of my brother. Besides, had it become known that an Egyptian was responsible for my kidnapping, Japan would have declared war on Egypt. What would you have done then, had Japan defeated Egypt. Your daughter would have been a slave, as mist women become slaves in Japan." Yugi said.

The girl paled.

"Do not listen to him, Minsi." Minsiah said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't think that the Pharaoh will be happy when he hears of your treasonous acts, and I know my grandfather, the Emperor of Japan, will be angry as well." Yugi said.

"KILL HIM!" Minsiah shrieked.

The three men ran toward Yugi.

Yugi held up his hands, and the men froze in place.

"Wh-what have you done?" Minsiah asked, shocked.

"With Japanese magic, I have the power to freeze anything in it's place. IT can be an object or a person." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Minsiah screamed, shocked at what he had learned.

"You know, if you're going to kidnap someone, it would be a good idea to know who it is that you are kidnapping. You see, although I am a normally calm and kind person, when you piss me off, it's a bad idea. Even my own brother and cousins know better than to mess with me when I am pissed off, and you have certainly pissed me off." Yugi said.

"I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR DAMNED BROTHER IF THAT IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR MY DAUHGTER TO BECOME THE QUEEN! IT'S WHAT SHE DESERVES, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE STOP HER FROM BEING IN THE POSITION THAT IS FOR HER AND HER ALONE, NOT SOME PRINCE WHO THINKS THAT HE IS BETTER FOR PRINCE ATEMU THAN MY DAUGHTER, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN THE LAND!" Minsiah screamed at the top his lungs. He sent a blast of magic at Yugi.

The attack hit Yugi, but Yugi didn't even budge, unharmed.

"NO! That's impossible! You should have been thrown back!" Minsiah shouted.

"So, that's how you blew out the palace walls. It's amazing that you didn't notice that there were two of us, or that I was dressed in servant's clothes." Yugi said.

For the first time, Minsiah realized that Yugi was right.

Yugi smirked. "You really didn't think this through, you know. You can't stop me. You see, even though I have lived as a slave in Egypt for the past ten years since I had no way to communicate or think that anyone would believe me, I made sure to keep up with my magical skills. IN truth, I have four times as much control and power as I did when I was ten." Yugi finally met Minsiah's eyes, and said, "You are going to have to face the Pharaoh, and when he learns of all that you have done, you will be punished." Yugi said.

Minsi ran up at Yugi from behind and tried to bring a dagger down into Yugi's back, but Yugi reached back without looking and grabbed the girl by the wrist that held the dagger.

"You know, you could have been a little more discreet. I saw when you grabbed the dagger from the man I froze. You don't know the meaning of subtlety, do you?" Yugi asked, glancing to look at her.

Sure enough, Minsi looked terrified, every trace of color having drained from her face. She thought that she could have killed him while Yugi's attention was on her father, but she saw that she had underestimated Yugi greatly.

Yugi threw Minsi at her father, who caught her.

"You will not get away with this! The Pharaoh won't let you!" Minsiah declared.

"Really? Tell me. Who do you think the Pharaoh's going to punish? A servant who is actually a Prince of Japan and the brother of his son's fiancé, or a man who kidnapped a Prince of Japan with the intent of killing of him as well as attacking the Royal palace and kidnapping the same person from HIS palace? In fact, I am not only the personal servant to Prince Yami, although I am certain that title will no longer be in use, but I am also Yami's lover, and since the Pharaoh approves of my relationship with Yami, I don't think that he'll really listen to you." Yugi said.

Deciding to let the girl speak, Yugi snapped his fingers again.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! ATEMU IS MINE! HE WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE! YOUR BROTHER SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BETROTHED TO ATEMU IN THE FIRST PLACE! ATEMU DESERVES SOMEONE LIKE ME, WHO CAN SATISFY HIS EVERY NEED!" Minsi shouted at Yugi.

Yugi smirked. "Really. From what I've heard, Heba satisfies Atemu in more ways than one." Yugi said.

Minsi's eyes widened at that.

"You blasphemer! Prince Atemu would have no sexual relations with him!" Minsiah shouted.

"Actually, he has, and I don't think that Atemu wants to leave Heba considering the fact that he loves him, so I doubt he'll be leaving Heba." Yugi said. Yugi sighed mentally and said, 'Heba, you'd better get your ass here soon because I am sick of their screaming.'

{We're coming, Yugi.} Heba said mentally.

[About time. I am getting sick of this. There's no challenge in staying alive. I could kick these three thugs asses with ease.] Yugi said.

{Just stomach it a little longer.} Heba said.

[Oh, yes. They're such good conversationalists. I've got some things to tell you.] Yugi said.

{Tell me later.} Heba said.

* * *

"There's Minsiah's house." Aknankanon said.

"Do you think that Yugi's okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

Heba laughed. "He's more than okay, Yami. In fact, he's downright bored." Heba said.

"You mean, Yugi's not harmed?" Ryou asked.

"Nope. I just talked to him. I think that he's got everything under control. In fact, he's pretty much just keeping them at bay. He could kill all of them if he had the inkling to, but he won't." Heba said.

"That's good. Seems that Yugi hasn't lost his touch." Jou said.

The group arrived at the house.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Minsiah ordered that no one enter." a guard of Minsiah's said.

"I overrule him." Aknankanon said.

"My Pharaoh! I-I did not re-realize that you were here." the guard said.

"Open the gates!" Aknankanon ordered.

The guards did as they were told and opened the gates.

The group rode in and dismounted from their horses.

"Bakura, do you remember the way to the dungeons here?" Aknankanon asked.

Bakura smirked. "I sure do." He led them through the house and down to the dungeons.

The door were thrown open to find a terrified Minsiah and Minsi facing Yugi.

Yugi looked at them and said, "About time you decided to show up." His magical aura dissipated.

"Bored?" Heba asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yugi answered.

"Pharaoh, this boy attacked us." Minsiah said.

"With good reason. You attacked my palace and had him kidnapped. You have crossed the line. Arrest him." Aknankanon ordered.

The guards grabbed him.

Minsi tried to run, but one look from Yugi, and Jou grabbed her.

"Jou, there's no reason for her to be here." Seth said.

"Actually, there is, considering the fact that she wanted her father to kill me." Yugi said.

"He's lying!" Minsi cried.

"Arrest her, too." Aknankanon ordered.

"What happened to these three?" Mahado asked, looking in wonder at the three frozen men.

"I have the ability to freeze objects and people in place until I decide to unfreeze them. They are conscious of everything that is going on." Yugi said. He held up his hands, and the men immediately unfroze, only to be grabbed by Karim, Shada, and Mahado.

"They are all to go to the dungeons." Aknanknaon said.

"Hey, Yug. You okay?" Jou asked, slapping a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"OUCH!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping of Jou. "Don't do that Jou." Yugi said, rubbing his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Yami asked, glaring murderously at Minsiah.

"I did nothing to him!" Minsiah claimed.

"Well, he's partially correct." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Well, I must have hurt my shoulder when I crashed into the wall back at the palace." Yugi said.

"Then it is your fault." Atemu stated.

"All of you are under arrest for treason." Aknankanon said. He turned to the guards and said, "Take them out and guard them."

The guards forced the five out of the room.

"Brother, are you okay?" Heba asked.

"I'll live." Yugi replied.

"You just invite being kidnapped, don't you, Yugi?" Malik teased.

"Malik, shut up." Yugi said, glaring at his older cousin.

Malik only smirked. "Is that any way to talk to your elders?" Malik asked.

Yugi smiled. "Malik, I can think of an easy way to shut you up." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

Yugi smiled. "I still know the silencing spell." Yugi said.

"I'm done." Malik said.

"What's a silencing spell?" Seth asked.

"You don't need to know that." Jou said quickly.

"Yugi, when you get back to the palace, I'll need you to tell me everything that transpired here." Aknankanon said.

Yugi nodded. "I'll tell you now that he'll claim that I'm lying to you." Yugi said.

Aknankanon's expression darkened. "There is nothing that he will say that I will believe. I have hated that man for years, and he has crossed the line this time." Aknankanon said.

"We should go. We'll need to get them to the palace dungeons as soon as possible." Mahado said.

The group headed out of the dungeons.

"Atemu, is Minsi the girl that has claimed for years that she would marry you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Clarifies some things that she said." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"I'll tell everyone at the palace at the same. I'd rather not go through the same thing a hundred times." Yugi said.

"Understandable." Bakura said.

Heba watched Yugi and saw that his brother seemed to stay rather close to Yami. 'Perhaps Yami's relationship with Yugi is genuine. I saw the worry in his eyes back at the palace.' Heba thought.

Yami mounted his horse and held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi took it and let Yami help him up onto the horse.

"Heba, should we-" Malik started.

"No. Leave it alone. I think that this is how Yugi wants it." Heba replied.

Everyone mounted their horses and headed back toward the palace with the guards keeping a close eye on the prisoners, who were obviously angry, but could not speak because of the gags in their mouths.

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 10. I hope that you liked it.

Next chapter is Yugi telling his theory to everyone of what happened ten years ago and in the present.

R&R.


	12. Mistaken Identity

This chapter might be a little repetitive of the last chapter, so I apologize. It was necessary for the story.

Also, I have decided that Military Separation might only be updated on the weekends. I haven't forgotten it, but I may wait until the weekend to update it from now own.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Mistaken Identity

Amara, Aknaudin, and Isis were waiting anxiously for the others to return.

"I hope that they were able to save Yugi," Amara said.

"I am sure that they did, my Queen. After all, Prince Yami is not going to give Yugi up that easily." Isis told her.

"Yes. Isis is right. They will all return unharmed." Aknaudin agreed.

"I pray that you are right." Amara said

A few moments later, the doors to the throne room were opened, and a guard rushed in. "My Queen, the Pharaoh and his party have returned." the guard said as he kneeled.

Amara, Isis, and Aknaudin immediately ran from the room to see them.

"Are all of you all right?" Amara asked.

"Do not worry yourself, dear. We are fine." Aknankanon assured his wife.

Aknaudin was surprised when he saw that Minsiah and Minsi were being held prisoner. "Brother, why are Lord Minsiah and his daughter prisoners?" Aknaudin asked.

Aknankanon's expression darkened. "They are under arrest because they were the ones that kidnapped Yugi in the first place." Aknankanon said, anger written in his eyes as he looked at the two.

"Then we must deal with them." Aknaudin said.

"That should be done quickly." Mahado said.

"Pharaoh." Yugi said.

Aknankanon turned to look at the boy. "Yes, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Before you have the trial, I would like to talk to you about this. There's a bit more to this that I realized when they took me earlier." Yugi said.

Aknankanon nodded. "Very well. Zenif." Aknanaknon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." the guard asked, who was one of the most loyal.

"Take all five of them to the dungeons. I want you to personally guard them as well as two more guards. No one is get into the cell to see them nor are they to be released under any circumstances. I will send someone when I am ready to deal with them." Aknankanon said.

"As you command, my Pharaoh." Zenif said, bowing before he and the other guards left with the five prisoners.

"All right. We will go to the meeting room to have this discussion." Aknanaknon said.

"First, maybe Isis should look at Yugi's shoulders since he hurt it in the attack." Yami said.

"It wasn't that bad." Yugi protested.

"Yugi, you're letting Isis look at it." Heba told him.

"They are right. Isis, take a look at his shoulder. We will wait for you in the meeting room." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Isis said before leading Yugi away.

"I'm still trying to figure out why Minsiah and Minsi wanted to kidnap Yugi in the first place. It's not like there was much that they would get out of this." Seth said.

"If I know Yugi, he's already figured out what is going on. He's always been good at figuring things out." Heba said.

"Yeah. He always managed to figure out what was going on before anyone else, even if it was just a theory." Jou remarked.

"Right now, I won't mind if it is a theory. I want to have some idea of what is going on." Aknanaknon said.

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Since you did save Yugi ten years ago, do you have any idea what he's thinking?" Ryou asked.

"I wish I did, but I don't. If he's figured it out, then it will be news to me." Bakura said.

"Perhaps we should go on to the meeting room. We will receive the answers that we are looking for when Isis returns with Yugi." Amara said.

"Yes. You're right, Amara. Come." Aknankanon said.

The group headed into the palace to go to the metering room.

* * *

Isis took Yugi into the healing chambers and had him take his shirt off. She examined his shoulder.

"Well, I'd say that we were right when you said that it wasn't that bad. It would appear that you just bruised your shoulder very badly. It'll hurt for a while, but as long as you're not touched on that shoulder, I think that you will be fine." Isis said.

"Yeah. I didn't even realize that I had injured my shoulder until Jou slapped his hand on my shoulder. That's when it hurt." Yugi said.

"I can imagine that that would hurt. I think that it'll be fine. I'm afraid that there is not much that I can do fro you right now." Isis said.

"I understand. I suppose we should go on to the meeting room. I'm sure that everyone else would like answers as to what has been going on." Yugi said as he put his shirt back on.

"You go on, Prince Yugi. I will be along in a moment." Isis said.

"Um, actually, I think that I'm going to wait for you." Yugi said.

"You don't need to do that, Prince Yugi." Isis said.

"Isis, you don't need to call me Prince. You can still call me Yugi, and I have to wait for you. I, um, don't know the way to the meeting room." Yugi said, a light blush appearing his face.

"I see. Well, give me a moment, and we will go." Isis said. She washed up a moment before she turned and said, follow me."

The two left the healing chambers and headed for the meeting room.

* * *

Everyone else was talking in the meeting room while they waited for Yugi and Isis to join them again,

The doors to the meeting room opened, and Yugi and Isis walked in. Yugi sat down in the seat between Heba and Yami, and Isis sat down beside Mahado.

"Well, can I assume that Yugi is fine then?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, Pharaoh. His shoulder is just bruised." Isis answered.

"That's good to hear." Aknankanon said.

"Brother, are you going to tell us what happened?" Heba asked.

"I will, but I would like to remind everyone that it is just a theory that I have come up with considering all that has happened, and I doubt highly that Minsiah will deny every part of this." Yugi said.

"That will not matter. With the power of the Millennium items, we can see if he speaks the truth or lies. I would like to know what has been going on, even if it is only a theory." Aknankanon said.

"All right. I never told anyone here this, but Heba and I are twin brothers, and I am also a Prince of Japan. Ten years ago, I was woken up during the night by three people in my room, but before I could do anything, a cloth was put over my face, and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I found that I was chained up in a dungeon of some sort. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't understand them. I know now that what they were speaking was Egyptian. I couldn't understand Egyptian at the time, so I had no idea what they were saying." Yugi said.

"Bakura told us about saving you ten years ago. He mentioned that they had planned to kill you." Atemu said.

"I wouldn't know, although I am indebted to you, Bakura." Yugi said.

Bakura waived him off. "Don't worry about it." Bakura said.

"Well, after Bakura got me out of there and let me go, I realized that I was in Egypt. Although I had never been there, I had heard enough about Egypt from my grandfather that I could recognize it. Even then, I had a feeling that someone from Egypt had kidnapped given that I was in Egypt and the people who had kidnapped me were speaking Egyptian." Yugi said.

"A viable deduction." Aknaudin commented.

"I had no way to tell Bakura who I was or ask for help, so I was pretty much on my own. Well, I did end up becoming a slave, but I was with Bansi. He was the only person who owned me before Bakura bought me from him." Yugi said.

"Was Bansi a good master?" Aknankanon asked.

"He was kind to me. He knew Japanese, so I was able to communicate with him. He always treated me kindly and fairly, so I was in good hands. Then Bakura bought me and brought me to the palace. You all know that from there, I was given to Yami as a birthday present, and then I was made a servant." Yugi said.

"What does this have to do with Minsiah and Minsi?" Karim asked.

"Well, until they kidnapped me the second time around, I didn't know that there was a connection between my first kidnapping and them. When I was regaining consciousness, I could hear them talking. Minsi was saying that they should have killed me while they were still at the palace, but they didn't because of the chance of getting caught. When I came to, I pretty much told them that had a made a mistake. That's when Minsi started screaming at me about how she would have already been with Atemu had it not been for me." Yugi said.

Atemu growled. "Does that girl not realize that I am already engaged? She never even had a chance." Atemu said.

"Hold it. You had nothing to do with that. You had never even met Atemu before." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba. That would be the point." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Eternias asked.

"When I said that they had made a mistake, Minsiah tried to pull respect in his home although he didn't seem faced when I mentioned treason against Egypt. Minsi said again that she would have been with Atemu because of me. That's when I realize what they thought." Yugi said.

"They thought that you were me." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "They thought I was him. Anyway, I was getting tired of listening to Minsi scream all the time, so I put a silencing spell on her." Yugi said.

"What is a silencing spell?" Seth asked.

"Until the one who casts the spell undoes it, the one that the spell is put on will not have the ability to speak. They literally can't talk." Yugi explained.

Seth smirked. "I need to learn it to shut the puppy up when I want him to." Seth said.

"Don't even think about it!" Jou snapped.

"Go on, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, they were pissed when I did, but even more so when I revealed that I was not Heba. Minsiah started yelling at the men who kidnapped me about kidnapping the wrong Prince. I told them that they could have sent Egypt to war with Japan by doing this. That's when Minsiah said that he had done this, not to cause war, but to make his daughter the Queen. That's what all this was about." Yugi said.

"Hold on. You think that Minsiah tried t have Heba kidnapped ten years ago to break the betrothal to Atemu so that his daughter could become the Queen of Egypt?" Yami asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. Anyway, he had his men try and kill me, but I froze them until you all arrived which mean that Minsiah was the only one who could attack me. I pretty much told Minsiah that he should have thought more clearly when he decided to kidnap me because it had all blown up in his face. I also told him that it's a bad idea to piss me off, which is what he had done." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's a bad idea. You are usually a calm person, but if someone pisses you off, they're in trouble." Yugi said.

"What did Minsiah do then?" Aknankanon asked.

"In short, screamed at me that he would kill me and Heba if that's what it took to make his daughter queen because he believed that she deserved to be queen, and that Atemu deserved her over Hebe because she was the most beautiful girl in Egypt." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Right. I don't think that his daughter is attractive, she has a horrible personality, she cares for nothing but her looks, and she thinks that she is better than everyone. I would not have wanted to be with her for anything." Atemu said.

"That's what he thought. He used magic to try and stop me, but he didn't realize that I was one of the most power magic users in Japanese, so his attack didn't do anything to me. From there, he got scared. I pretty much was just saying things to by time from there because I could sense that you were all heading our way, so I was distracting them. Minsi got a dagger from one of the men I had frozen and tried to attack me with it, but I easily disarmed her. She doesn't do subtle, does she?" Yugi asked.

"No." every Egyptian court member said.

"Well, Minsiah finally said that he would try to tell the Pharaoh about what I was doing. Probably thought he could get me punished for it, and I asked who he thought the Pharaoh would believe: someone who had betrayed Egypt, or someone who was kidnapped from his home based on a man's jealousy." Yugi said.

"After he had you kidnapped and attacked my palace, I wouldn't have listened to him." Aknankanon said.

"I finally released Minsi from the silencing spell, and she started ranting about how Atemu should have been hers in the first place, and that she was the only one who could satisfy his needs." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Right. She couldn't have even come close." Atemu said.

"So, Yugi. You think that Minsiah and Minsi tried to kidnap Heba ten years ago, but ended up getting you instead just to stop the betrothal?" Aknankanon asked.

"Not exactly. Given the Minsi was probably younger than ten, I don't think that she had anything to do with my kidnapping ten years ago. I think that Minsiah did that alone with the intent of getting rid of Heba so that Minsi could be queen. He must have thought that after being freed that Heba just went home since at the time, he didn't know that Heba and I are twins. Minsi probably grew up with her father telling her that she would be the queen of Egypt one day, and she just had that ingrained in her mind. She was in on the kidnapping this time around, though, since she did want them to kill me." Yugi said.

"So, why would she go along with something like this when she knew that Atemu and Heba were engaged?" Ryou asked.

"I think that she grew up hearing that she would be the next queen that she just got to the point that she didn't care and was willing to do anything to get to that point, even commit treason and murder. She was innocent in the first kidnapping, but she's guilty in this one. She knew it wasn't right. I just think that she didn't care." Yugi replied.

"Well, not caring has just gotten her into a great deal of trouble." Aknankanon said.

"What are you going to do?" Aknaudin asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but these two have finally crossed the line. I have hated that man for years, and his daughter was close to getting on my last nerve, but now, they are going to pay for everything that they have dared to do." Aknankanon said.

It was clear that he was angry, and that there was not a chance that Minsiah and Minsi would be able to worm their way out of this.

"When will the trial take place?" Seth asked.

"Given the late hour, I believe that it would be best if that waits until tomorrow. They can sit in the dungeons until then. Yugi, Heba. Might I ask you two a favor?" Aknankanon asked.

"What is that, Pharaoh?" Heba asked.

"Can you two use your magic of telepathy and empathy on anyone?" Aknankanon asked.

"We can use it on anyone as long as that person does not have the will power needed to resist something like that." Yugi answered.

"Would Minsiah or Minsi or even those three men with them be able to resist?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. They have never been exposed to Japanese magic until tonight when they faced me, and they probably don't even know of the existence of such magic, so, chances are, none of them will be able to resist. It would take a great amount of will power to resist something as powerful as our magic." Yugi answered.

"Good. When they are brought into the court tomorrow, I would like for both of you to use your magic on them. I need to know their thoughts and feelings, and this is the only way that I will know for sure what is going on in their minds." Aknanaknon said.

"Of course." Yugi replied.

"Gladly." Heba replied.

"Very well. I suggest that we all retire for the night. Shada, if you would go to the dungeons and tell Zenif that they will not be tried until tomorrow morning." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Shada replied.

The group knew that the advice to go to bed was an order rather than a request so no one questioned it, and left the meeting room.

As they headed to where they would be sleeping, Jou said, "Hey, Heba. Why do you seem so happy to help with tomorrow's trial?"

"Because I have wanted to make Minsi's life miserable ever since she decided to start claiming that she would be the next Queen when she knew good and well that Atemu and I were together. I am all too happy to help get rid of her." Heba said.

"Yeah. That always did get under your skin." Seth said.

"Not only yours." Yami said, looking at his brother.

"Shut up, Yami!" Atemu snapped.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. When Heba's in Japan and Atemu's here, Minsi would try and come onto him and try to worm her way into his bed. That was when it was the worst. She learned fast not to do it when Heba's in Egypt." Seth said.

"Heba, with your temper, I am sure that that was quite the show." Yugi said.

"Oh. It was." Bakura said.

Heba blushed.

"This one I have got to hear." Yugi said.

"Well-" Marik started.

~Flashback~

_"Oh, Prince Atemu!" a shrill voice called._

_Atemu cringed and turned to find Minsi running up to him. "What do you want, lady Minsi?" Atemu asked as politely as possible._

_"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me." Minsi said, giggling._

_"I would prefer it." Atemu replied._

_"I wondered if I could accompany you to your room." Minsi said._

_"No. My room is off limits to pretty much everyone except for my family and my fiancé." Atemu replied._

_Minsi grabbed his arm and said, "Oh, come on, Yami. Your fiancé's not here. It's not going to hurt if we had a little fin." Minsi said._

_Atemu grew angry. He jerked his arm away and said, "I said no! I will have nothing to do with you, now leave me alone!" _

_Minsi ignored him and grabbed him and tried to kiss him, but before she could, another hand grabbed her harshly and pulled her away. Minsi found herself looking into the angered eyes of Heba._

_"You will remember that Atemu is my fiancé, Minsi, and he is off limits to you." Heba growled._

_"You little-" Minsi started._

_"He is right, Lady Minsi. I am off limits to you and everyone else. And you can be certain that my father will hear of this." Atemu said._

_Heba glared at Minsi so harshly that Minsi flinched and backed up a few steps. _

_"Keep your hands off my fiancé, or I will make sure that you never have the chance to go after any man ever again. Stay away." Heba growled._

_Minsi raised her hand to slap him, but Atemu said, "Do that, and you can be charged with treason."_

_Minsi realized he was right and left, but not before glaring angrily at Heba._

_"The nerve of that bitch." Heba fumed._

_"Calm down, Heba. I doubt she'll try that anymore." Jou said._

~End Flashback~

Yami chuckled. "That was a sight indeed. She was terrified of Heba even though she hated him, but she decided not to try and seduction until Heba was gone. Of course, that only got her in even more trouble. In fact, Father banned her from ever coming back to the palace because of her disrespect to the royal family and for the betrothal." Yami said.

"I was glad when that happened. Of course, she still claimed to everyone that she would be marrying me, but since everyone knew about the betrothal, no one really listened to a word that she said. In fact, most believed her to be insane." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "With you, that doesn't surprise me." Yugi said.

"What would you have done?" Heba asked.

"Trust me. I would have done much worse. After all, she was impeding on the betrothal, and since you would not be bound to Egyptian laws until the marriage, nothing could be done to you if you did hurt her." Yugi said.

"He's right. I know I would've of slapped her if she had tried to come onto Marik." Malik said.

"That's what I would have done although I have no doubt she would have gone crying to her father." Yugi said.

"She actually did after what I said. Of course, since she was being disrespectful to the royal family, he didn't listen, but warned her that he would take action against her if she continued this. She didn't believe him and was banned from the palace." Heba said.

Ryou laughed. "We were actually here for that, and she pitched a fit. She said that she being treated unfairly and that it was us who had no right to be there since she was Egyptian, and we weren't. Of course, that only made matters worse." Ryou said.

Yugi shook her head. "She's just a spoiled brat who probably got everything she ever wanted and was angry when she couldn't have Atemu." Yugi said.

"No kidding." Atemu said.

"Well, we'd all better get to our rooms. Bye." Marik said.

Marik, Bakura, and Seth quickly grabbed Malik, Ryou, and Jou and ran off since the priests' chambers were in a different area of the palace than the Princes.

"They're anxious." Atemu muttered.

The four continued on.

* * *

Minsi and Minsiah were sitting in the same cell.

"You should have killed him when he was ten." Minsi hissed.

"It doesn't matter now. We had the wrong Prince then. That one didn't have anything to do with the betrothal." Minsiah retorted.

"At least then we would have been able to kill that bastard Heba this time!" Minsi growled.

"You should watch what you say. The Pharaoh has many spies down here." Shada said.

The two looked.

"We'll get out of this." Minsiah declared.

"We'll see. Zenif, because of the late hour, the Pharaoh has decided to wait until morning to deal with these five." Shada said.

"Very well, Priest Shada. We will stand guard over them until then." Zenif replied.

"He can't force us to wait here all night!" Minsiah shouted.

Shada glared, but said nothing.

"The Pharaoh is the one who rules, and he does what he will." Zenif said to him. He looked back at Shada and said, "We will wait until the Pharaoh sends someone before we come to the throne with them."

"Very good." Shada said before leaving.

"Those two Princes will die." Minsi growled.

"That's going to be hard. You two may possess magic, but these chains prevent you from using it. There's no way to escape." Zenif said.

Minsiah growled. He knew that Zenif was right. 'The Pharaoh won't get rid of me. He needs me, and the only to make this up to me is by making my daughter queen.' Minsiah thought.

* * *

"You know, I think that Minsi and Minsiah are going to hate tomorrow." Heba said.

"I know they will. They expect Father will let them off, but he won't. Not after all they've done." Atemu said.

"Even though everything I said was just a theory." Yugi said.

"It was a good theory. One that is probably close if not right on the money." Yami said.

"He's right. You were always good at deductions, Brother, and I think that this one is probably completely right." Heba agreed.

"Well, we'll see later." Atemu said.

They had reached the area where Atemu and Yami's rooms were.

"Oh. There was one thing that seemed to really get under Minsi's skin." Yugi said.

"What was that?" Heba asked curiously.

The look in Yugi's eyes clearly told Yami to run into the room once it was said, and Yami was ready to do that.

"Oh, I think that she was really pissed off when she learned that you two were sleeping together." Yugi said.

With that, Yami and Yugi both dove into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Heba and Atemu blushed at that.

"YUGI, YOU'RE DEAD!" Heba shouted.

"SO ARE YOU, YAMI!" Atemu added.

They could hear the two laughing.

Heba shook his head. "I'm killing him." Heba said.

"Tomorrow." Atemu said and led him on down to their chambers.

* * *

Hope that you liked that chapter.

Next chapter has some discussions between teh main couples of the story.

I have a poll on my profile, so please vote in it. I'd appreciate it.

R&R.


	13. Nightly Discussions

THere might be some reiteration in the different conversations. Sorry for the repitition, but I thought each couples perspective should be seen.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Nightly Discussions

Bakura opened the door to his room, and he and Ryou walked in.

"Do you not believe in changing things around every so often, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"No. I like things the way they are, and I don't see the point in changing the room." Bakura said.

"I know that Atemu, Seth, and Marik do." Ryou pointed out.

"Maybe, but that's because Heba, Jou, and Malik force them to, or they do it themselves." Bakura pointed out.

Ryou sighed as he sat down on the bed. "You'll never change." Ryou said.

"Well, given that you like change, after we're married, I get the feeling that you'll be changing the room, so I'll enjoy everything being the same for a while." Bakura said.

Ryou looked around before he let his eyes fall onto Bakura. "Did you really save Yugi from that man ten years ago?" Ryou finally asked.

Bakura's eyes softened. He walked over and sat down beside Ryou. "Yeah. I did. You know that I was a thief back when I was younger. I did go into that bastard's home with intent of stealing from him. I just wanted all people of the upper class to know what's it's like to lose something. Anyway, when I got in there, I found Yugi chained in the dungeons. I heard Minsiah talking to his cronies, and I heard that he wanted him killed. I couldn't let that happen. I freed Yugi and got us out of there. Like Yugi and I said before, the language barrier kept me from helping him further. I wanted to help Yugi, but I couldn't. About a year ago, I saw Yugi working as a slave with Bansi. I remembered him from when I was a kid and decided to help him. I bought him from Bansi, and he became the first and only slave that I will ever have. I didn't intend for this to happen, but I wanted to help him." Bakura said.

"Then why did you give him to Yami if you didn't want anything to happen to him?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, I noticed that Yami seemed to have a crush on Yugi since he first saw Yugi, and I knew that Yami wouldn't do anything to hurt Yugi. I knew that Yugi would be in good, safe hands, and I wanted Yami to have the chance to have someone. I didn't know if things would work out between Yugi and Yami, but I thought that Yami should have the chance. I knew nothing would happen to Yugi even if he didn't return Yami's feelings." Bakura said.

"Did you not know that Yugi felt the same for Yami that Yami felt for him?" Ryou asked.

"No. I have to give Yugi this. He is good at hiding what he feels for people. I didn't know. I was kind of hoping that Yugi would end up falling for Yami if he didn't already have feelings for him. I think that they will be good together." Bakura said.

"I suppose so." Ryou said. He thought a moment and then said, "Did you really not know that Yugi was related to Heba?"

"Ryou, I swear that I never knew. Yugi never mentioned anything about it to me or anyone else as far as I knew. If I had known, I would have told the Pharaoh in an instant." Bakura said.

"Okay. I admit that I was really angry at the start. I thought that you knew that Yugi was my cousin, but that you didn't care. I just was angry that my younger cousin was here in the palace when we had spent ten years not knowing what had happened to him. We all suffered a lot because of this." Ryou said.

"I know. Ryou, Yugi was never in the palace the other times that you were invited. I swear." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled at him. "I believe you, Bakura, and I'm sorry for everything that I said before that attack happened on us. Although I think that Yami's life needs to be threatened." Ryou said.

Bakura blinked. "Yami? Why?" Bakura asked.

Ryou smirked, a trait that he had picked up from Bakura. "Yes, there is a reason. I'm going to have to make sure that he knows that he shouldn't hurt Yugi, or he will have three cousins and a brother who will kill him." Ryou said.

"I already did that. I've become kind of protective of Yugi, so I threatened him after I learned that Yugi and Yami were together. He'll have to deal with me, too." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded. "At least Yugi's with a good man. I know that Yami will take care of him." Ryou said. He frowned and said, "I just wonder how Grandpa will react to all of this."

"I guess we'll find out soon. Now, there's something that we need to do." Bakura said.

Ryou blinked and turned to Bakura. "What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Bakura smirked evilly and lunged at him, knocking Ryou onto his back with a startled cry.

"We always do this the first night we see each other." Bakura said.

"Now?" Ryou asked.

"Why not?" Bakura asked. He leaned down and kissed Ryou roughly before Ryou could protest, not that Ryou had any intention of protesting.

* * *

Marik and Malik walked into Marik's room and shut the door.

"Well, today has certainly been an interesting day." Marik said.

"Today has not been interesting. Today has been surprising, shocking, infuriating, and downright frustrating with everything that happened." Malik said irritably, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, at least one good thing did come out of everything that happened today." Marik said, lying down on the bed behind Malik.

Malik turned to look at him. "And what would that be?" Malik asked.

"You got your cousin back." Marik replied.

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Malik said. He smiled and said, "You know, I've had dreams about us finding Yugi one day. It's something that we all wanted. It was an unspoken dream that we all shared. That's what we thought that it would always be. A dream. We didn't think that it would ever actually happen."

Marik pulled Malik's arm and had him lay down beside him. "Well, you've got him back now, so you don't have to dream about it anymore." Marik said.

"No. I don't. It's nice to have him back." Malik agreed. He looked up and said, "Marik, did you know who Yugi was?"

"No, I didn't!" Marik said quickly.

"Marik, calm down. It was just a question." Malik said.

"Sorry. It's just that Yugi being the Prince of Japan really complicates matter now. I didn't know who Yugi was. I was shocked when Bakura bought Yugi as slave. He never did that before. He only said that he decided he wanted one, but we all knew that there was more to it than that, but we decided not to press the matter. We really never knew." Marik said.

"Okay. I believe you. And I'm sorry for everything that I said. I was just angry that I found my cousin in the palace when we spent so long wondering what had happened to him. We never had any answers. I'm glad that we do have the answers now, and I'm really glad that nothing bad ever happened to Yugi." Malik said.

"In any case, you know that Yugi's fine, and he is fine. In fact, he's rather happy here. I know for a fact that Yugi and Yami are pretty happy in their relationship. Yami's never been happier than he is now with Yugi in his life." Marik said.

"Speaking of that, how did they end up being in a relationship?" Malik asked.

"I think that Bakura saw Yami's interest in Yugi, and he gave Yugi to Yami as a birthday present. It was a few months after that before Yugi and Yami actually got together, but after they did get together, they were really happy. The Pharaoh even freed Yugi from slavery and made him a servant although Yugi still had to serve, he was Yami's personal servant. Now, I have a feeling that that is going to change completely." Marik said.

"It had better. I can handle the fact that no one knew who Yugi was, and that he was a slave. I can even handle Yugi and Yami being in a relationship. But I will not stand for Yugi still being treated as a servant when they know who he is." Malik said.

"Calm down. I know for certain that once Minsiah and his daughter have been dealt with, the Pharaoh will make the changes that are necessary. He's not about to let Yugi be treated or act like a servant now. He's going to make sure that everyone knows that Yugi is the Prince of Japan, and that he is to be treated as such." Marik said.

"Truth be known, now that Yugi knows everyone knows, he won't stand for being mistreated. Yugi may usually be calm and reasonable, but when you cross him wrong and piss him off, you're pretty much screwed. Yugi has a pretty bad temper. It just doesn't show very much. When it explodes, I will tell you right now that I am going to be looking for a place to hide just like Heba, Jou, and Ryou will." Malik said.

"In that case, I will need to make sure that I stay on Yugi's good side." Marik said.

Malik laughed. "That would be a wise idea." Malik said.

Marik looked at him and the grinned wickedly.

Malik, seeing the look, grew a little worried. "Um, Marik. What are you thinking?" Malik asked.

"That after all of the stress you have been under, you need to have a fun and relaxing night." Marik said.

"What did you-AHH!" Malik exclaimed a she was slammed onto his back.

Marik grinned. "Well, we usually have sex the first night that we see each other now. I don't see why we should let what has happening stop us from that." Marik said.

"But-" Malik's protest was cut off by Marik crushing their lips together. Malik's protests died away and were forgotten.

* * *

Jou and Seth reached Seth's room, and the two walked into the room with Seth closing the door behind them.

"Well, I guess this has been one of your more eventful visits." Seth said.

"Oh, yes. I find my cousin, explode at all of you for having him as a servant in the palace, have Yugi tell us that it was nothing like that, have the walls of the meeting room blown in, have Yugi kidnapped again, find him, find out that a noble in Egypt betrayed Egypt, and find out that Yugi's been right in front of us for years. Yeah. Real eventful." Jou said before flopping down onto the bed.

"You make it all sound so negative." Seth said sarcastically.

Jou turned and glared at him. "For the most part, it was all bad! The only good thing is that after all these years, we finally know what happened to Yugi." Jou said.

"See. There is a silver lining after all." Seth said.

"This isn't funny, Seth!" Jou snapped.

"I know that it's not. Nothing about any of this is funny." Seth said.

"Then why are you making such light of this?" Jou snapped.

"Because someone has to. I know that none of this is funny. You could at least be thankful that Yugi is safe and sound despite everything that has happened over the last few years." Seth said.

Jou sighed. "I am thankful. For ten years, we all thought that Yugi was dead. We had nothing to hold onto. There was never a clue as to what happened. We assumed kidnapped, but had no proof of it." Jou said.

Seth sat on the bed beside Jou, and Jou put his head in Seth's lap/ Seth started to stroke Jou's hair.

"Puppy, I know that all this has been stressful on you and everyone else, but you really need to let go. Yugi is safe. He's not missing now, and the ones who are responsible for his kidnapping are going to be dealt with." Seth said.

"Seth, did you know who Yugi was? Did you even suspect it?" Jou asked.

"No. I didn't. I admit that I noticed the similarity between Yugi and Heba, but I just thought that it was coincidence that he looked like Heba, just like it's mere coincidence that Heba and Yugi looked like Atemu and Yami. I really didn't even consider the possibility of Yugi being related to Heba, much less be his brother." Seth said.

"That's good. I think that I would have to of killed you if you knew." Jou said.

"None of us did, and Yugi didn't mention it to anyone. The only person he might have told is Yami, but since Yami never mentioned it, I'm sure that he didn't know." Seth said.

"Well, I think that I owe you an apology." Jou said.

Seth didn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have gone off at you or said anything that I did when we first saw Yugi. We jumped to conclusions, and I'm sorry." Jou said.

"You should be." Seth muttered.

Jou sat up and glared. "I'm trying to be nice here!" Jou snapped.

"Well, you shouldn't have jumped to those conclusions. It's not like we've ever done anything to suggest that we would lie to you like that." Seth said.

Jou glared. "You jerk! I try to apologize, and you act like this!" Jou said.

"If you would have just listened to us, then the apology wouldn't have been needed in the first place!" Seth retorted.

"How were we supposed to know that?! We just saw our cousins for the first time in ten years, wearing the clothes of a servant in this palace. What were we supposed to think?!" Jou exclaimed.

"You could have given us the chance to explain!" Seth growled.

Their arguing continued as it always did until they ended up in bed.

* * *

Atemu and Heba walked into Atemu's room, and Atemu shut the door behind them before he locked the door.

Atemu turned to find Heba smirking at him "What?" Atemu asked.

"You learned since Yami walked in on us that one night." Heba said.

Atemu growled. " I could have killed him for that." Atemu said.

"At least he didn't tell anyone about it." Heba said.

"Except for your brother, apparently." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That one did kind of throw me off, but I can't be too mad at Yugi. He's been missing for ten years. I'm just glad to have him back." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm sorry about all of this." Atemu said.

Heba walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist. "No, Atemu. I should be the one to apologize. I jumped to the wrong conclusion about all of this, and I said things that I shouldn't have said, and things that I didn't mean. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have exploded the way that I did." Heba told him.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba as well. "Don't worry about it, Heba. You were upset. You saw your brother that you hadn't seen in ten years working as slave here in the palace. I can see why jumped to the conclusions that you did." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "It still wasn't right that I made the accusations that I did without any kind of proof. I mean, there was never anything to say that you all would do something so deceitful. I know that you wouldn't have done something like that to us." Heba said.

"No. We wouldn't. We didn't know that Yugi was your brother. Yugi never said anything to anyone. I knew that he was Japanese, but there was nothing to indicate that he was royalty. If Yugi would have told anyone, it was Yami, and I know that he would have told us if he knew something like that. Yugi must have never told anyone." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "I know that now. Before Minsiah and his thugs attacked and caused the wall to cave in on us, Yugi told us that you never knew and that he had been kidnapped. It may have been an Egyptian noble that had Yugi kidnapped, but it wasn't your fault. I know that now." Heba said.

"Well, you're brother is safe now. He's not in danger. He's safe with Yami. And I am never doing anything to get on his bad side." Atemu said.

Heba pulled away to look up into Atemu's eyes. "Why do you say that?" Heba asked.

"Because I don't want to be frozen or have a silencing spell put on me. Not to mention the fact that your brother looked bored facing Minsiah." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Minsiah's doesn't understand Japanese magic very well. That was his main downfall. I'm sure that Yugi still would have won, but it would have been harder if Minsiah understand out magic." Heba said.

"Still, it's better to be safe than sorry." Atemu said.

"True. Yugi does have a temper. It's hard to make him lose it, but when does, look out because you're going to be in pain when he's done with you." Heba said.

"The reason that I plan on not making him angry." Atemu said.

"Probably the best idea." Heba agreed as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Well, Yami's the one who's going to have to deal with him now." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I find it hard to believe that Yugi and Yami together." Heba said.

Atemu walked over and sat down beside Heba. "Does it bother you?" Atemu asked.

"That Yugi and Yami are together? It doesn't now. When I first realized that Yugi was Yami's servant, I did get a little mad because I remembered what you guys had said about Yami and his servant sleeping together." Heba said.

"Oh. You thought that Yugi wasn't given a choice in the matter." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That's until Yugi made it clear that he loved Yami, and that it was consensual. Admittedly, I wasn't too thrilled at first, but I saw how worried Yami was for Yugi when he was kidnapped, and I saw how he and Yugi were looking at each other once we did find Yugi. I knew that they were in love. It's the same way that we look at each other. I couldn't fault Yami for that. Although if he does anything that hurts Yugi, I swear that I'll kill him." Heba said.

"Yami's going to be getting a lot of death threats, isn't he?" Atemu asked.

"Probably." Heba replied. He thought a moment and then said, "What do you think your father will do to Minsiah and his daughter?"

"I don't know, but I hope that he deals with them soon. I don't want to have to deal with them anymore." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I hope he realizes that my grandfather will want a word or two with them." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Father probably knows that, and he probably plans on letting him have his say to them." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I really am sorry for what happened." Heba said.

"I know, and it's okay." Atemu said.

"You know, there is something else that we need to do." Heba said.

Atemu looked at him. "What's that?" Atemu asked.

Heba suddenly jumped on him, knocking Atemu onto his back so that he was straddling Atemu's waist. "What do we always do the first night that we see each other?" Heba asked.

"As late as it is, you still want to?" Atemu asked.

Heba smirked. "We can rest later." Heba said.

Before Atemu could say another word, Heba leaned down and kissed him. Atemu's protests died as he wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were safely locked behind closed doors, cut off from their brothers after the comment that had been made.

"Do you think that they'll kill us tomorrow?" Yugi asked as they sat on the bed.

"I don't know. If I know Atemu, he'll probably do something to get back at me, and that'll be the end of it." Yami replied.

"I think that we'll need to hide. Heba's never been known for patience or tolerance." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi and said, "Yugi, why didn't you ever tell me that you were a Prince of Japan? Didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Yami, of course I trust you. I don't trust anyone more than I trust you." Yugi said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked again.

Yugi sighed. "Because I didn't think that you would believe me, for one. The only one who knew about me was your father, and I don't think that you would have told him. Plus, in truth, I rarely ever thought about it. I thought about my family constantly, but not the title. It just never crossed my mind to tell you." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad that you didn't hide it from me." Yami said.

"I wouldn't have done that. It wouldn't have been right. But you might want to be wary tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because your life is going to be threatened numerous times by my family." Yugi said.

Yami gulped. "I'm a dead man." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You're not dead yet. The only way you'll be a dead man is if you end up hurting me in any way. That's when you should be hiding." Yugi said.

"I'll have to remember that, although I don't think that it'll be necessary because I don't plan on hurting you in any way." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just hope that Father gives Minsiah and his daughter exactly what they deserve." Yami said.

"I'm sure that he will, Yami. After all, they did attack the palace and could have injured any of them. He's not going to let that slide, but I think that we should wait and worry about this tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Good idea. I don't really want to have to think about them tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you could just concentrate on me instead." Yugi said.

"That's something that I plan on doing." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "You know, I seem to remember you promising me that you would remind me why I'm yours." Yugi said.(1)

Yami looked at him in wonder. "You still want to after today." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I don't see why their actions should stop us from having fun." Yugi said.

Yami looked into Yugi's mischievous eyes. "Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Read my lips." Yugi said and then leaned down to kiss Yami passionately.

Yami had his answer.

Yugi pulled away and said, "What do you think now?"

"I think that we're going to have fun tonight." Yami said before he jumped on Yugi and forced Yugi onto his back.

"Glad that I could change your mind." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "That's not hard to do, Yugi." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately, who wrapped his arms around Yami, pulling him closer. Yami intended to remind Yugi who is was he belonged to, even if Yugi already knew.

* * *

That was chapter 12. Hope that you liked. Just wanted you to see that the couples were fine despite all that happened.

(1) This happened earlier in the stoary. Chapter 8 to be exact. This is just if you forgot. That was a few chapters ago.

Next chapter is about Aknankanon dealing with Minsiah, Minsi, and their thugs.

The poll's still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	14. Dealing with the Traitors

Chapter 13- Dealing with the Traitors

"There is no way that I am coming out, Yami." Yugi said from inside the bathing chamber.

"Come on, Yugi. It's not that bad." Yami said from outside the door.

"Not on your life, Yami! I am not used to these kinds of clothes." Yugi said stubbornly.

"Yugi, you have been wearing Egyptian clothing for ten years. You're used to them so come out of there!" Yami said in a commanding tone.

"It's not the country's style that I am not used to. It's the fanciness." Yugi retorted.

"Yugi, you are a Prince of Japan, so you have every right to wear those type of clothes. You're not a servant anymore. You're going to dress like a Prince of Japan should. Besides, Father would kill me if you walked into the throne room wearing servant's clothes again." Yami said.

"Yami, it has been ten years since I have had to wear something this fancy. There is no way that I coming out." Yugi said.

Yami growled. He hadn't realized that Yugi could be so stubborn, but he could be stubborn, too, and there was no way that he was going to let Yugi stay looked in the bathing chambers. "Yugi, if you don't come out of there, I swear that I will break the door down and drag out of there kicking and screaming." Yami said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't." Yugi said, although he sounded unsure.

"Try me." Yami said.

Yugi gave a defeated sigh. "Fine." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. He knew that he would win. He would have broken the door down if he had had to.

The door opened, and Yugi walked out wearing an Egyptian kilt with a crimson streak down the middle along with a pure white shirt. He also wore golden bracelets around his wrists.

"I think that you look great in that, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm just not used to this stuff, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, you'd better get used to it again, Yugi, because that it all that you are going to be wearing from now on." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Fine. I'm ready. Are you happy now?" Yugi asked.

"Almost. There's still one things that you need." Yami said.

"Yami, I am not wearing earrings." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You'd have to have your ears pierced since you don't have them yet, but that's not what I was going to say. Although if we do get married, I'm sure that you'll have to get them pierced." Yami stated.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Not on your life!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked. "Let's see what Father says when the time comes." Yami said. Deciding to change the subject, Yami turned and picked up the purple cape that was laid out on his bed. "Here. You'll need to wear this." Yami said.

"You're joking, right?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou all wear one when they're here, so you've got to wear them, too." Yami said.

Yugi sighed and took the cape, putting it on. "Happy?" Yugi asked.

"Very." Yami replied.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called.

The door opened, and Atemu and Heba walked in.

"Oh. Glad to see that you two are up." Atemu said.

"Of course I'm up. You know that I'm not lazy." Yami retorted.

"Wow. You look great in those clothes, Yugi." Heba said.

"Yeah. When I finally managed to convince him to get into them." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Atemu asked.

"He didn't want to wear them because he's used to wearing lower class clothes." Yami explained.

"Yugi, you know that it's what we wear." Heba said.

"I know that, but it's been ten years since I was able to wear them. It's not exactly what I'm used to." Yugi replied.

"Well, you need to because Father will kill someone of he sees you wearing the clothes of a servant since he knows that you and Heba are brothers, and that you are one of the Princes of Japan." Atemu said.

"I get that. Now can we please get onto another subject?" Yugi asked.

"We should go and eat breakfast anyway. If I know Father, as soon as everyone finishes breakfast, he'll want to deal with Minsiah and Minsi, and when I say finish breakfast, I mean that he will want us all in the throne room before the sun is high." Atemu said.

"Then we'd better go and eat breakfast before we need to be in there." Heba said.

The four left Yami and Yugi's room and headed for the dining room.

Once in there, Yugi had to remind himself that he was no longer a servant, so he didn't need to get any of the food.

The four sat down with Seth, Jou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou, all of whom were already eating.

"Glad that you all finally decided to join us." Seth said.

"Shut up, Seth." Yami said.

"Well, the Pharaoh wants us in the throne room in the next half hour, so you four had better eat fast." Bakura said.

Once their food was in front of them, Yami, Yugi, Atemu, and Heba ate.

Once they were done, the group of ten headed to the throne room. ON the way, they ran into Eternias.

"Glad to see that you're going to the throne room. The Pharaoh wants to get started in about ten minutes." Eternias said.

"Getting an early start today, isn't he?" Marik asked.

"The Pharaoh wants to get all of this over with. Besides, I think that he's so angry at Minsiah and Minsi that there is nothing that will save them from his wrath." Eternias said.

"I would hope that after everything that happened in the last ten years that Father would not let them off as easily as he has let them off in the past." Atemu said.

"He's not. The Pharaoh is angry, and nothing will save them from him." Eternias said.

The group arrived at the throne room, and the guards at the doors opened the doors for them, letting them into the room.

Bakura, Seth, Marik, and Eternias joined the other priests at the foot of the throne. Yami and Atemu went up to the throne where they stood on either side of their father. Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou all went to stand to the side, and Yugi also went to the side to stand with his family members.

"Bring them in!" Aknankanon ordered.

The doors to the room to the side opened, and guards led by Zenif. Minsiah, Minsi, and the three men that they had hired were led to the throne and forced to kneel before Aknankanon.

"Minsiah. You and your daughter are charged with treason by having Prince Yugi, one of the Japanese Princes kidnapped as well as attacking the palace in order to try and kidnap Prince Heba, but ended up kidnapping the same Prince again." Aknankanon said.

"It wasn't treason! We did nothing against Egypt!" Minsiah protested.

"There was a marriage arrangement between Prince Heba and Prince Atemu. It was to form a permanent alliance between Japan and Egypt. Once that marriage arrangement was agreed upon, by kidnapping Prince Yugi, you also committed treason against Japan. You have shown blatant disregard for the arrangement, and you tried to end that agreement. You're actions are unforgivable." Aknankanon said, the anger evident in his voice.

Minsiah seemed to grow angry at this statement. "You shouldn't have even had the Prince betrothed to a damned Japanese bastard! You should have kept it within your own kingdom!" Minsiah shouted.

Atemu was about to say something to the man. Angered at the way that Minsiah had spoken of Heba.

But Aknankanon beat Atemu to it. "You mean I should have had Atemu betrothed to your daughter." Aknankanon translated.

Minsiah said nothing, but it was clear that that was what Minsiah meant.

"Did you ever stop to think about the possible consequences that your actions could have had?!" Aknankanon demanded.

"There were no consequences!" Minsiah retorted.

Aknankanon's eyes narrowed. "Do you not call a possible war with Japan a consequence? If it was ever found out before now that an Egyptian had kidnapped Prince Yugi when he was a ten year old child, Japan's emperor could have declared war on us for such an act!" Aknankanon roared.

Minsiah froze. He remembered that Yugi had said the exact same thing to him when he had been in his dungeon, but now that Aknankanon was saying it, Minsiah began to realize that his actions might not have been the best.

"Why should they be given the right to marry the Egyptian Prince when an Egyptian woman is not?!" Minsi demanded. "They are lower than us! " Minsi snapped, glaring with hatred at Yugi and Heba, silently blaming them for their current predicament.

"Do not blame them for the trouble you are in, Minsi. You brought all of this on yourself." Aknankanon said. He thought a moment before he said, "As for why they are allowed, in most cases, only Royalty us allowed to marry royalty. Prince Heba is a member of the Japanese Royal Family, and that position makes him of higher class than you, Minsi. Not lower."

"Minsi was still angry.

"Minsiah, do you admit that you kidnapped Prince Yugi as ten years ago in an attempt to prevent the marriage between my son and Prince Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"It was not Prince Yugi that I was after. I wanted his damned brother!" Minsiah shouted.

Aknankanon's eyes darkened. "It matters not who you wanted. You are still in trouble for treason. You have committed acts against Egypt and Japan that I cannot forgive." Aknankanon said.

"They're all worthless." Minsi spat.

"That is your opinion. You are also in danger. Given the age that you would have been at the time that Yugi was kidnapped, you are not going to be blamed for it." Aknankanon said.

Minsi tried to hide a smirk, thinking that she would still have the chance to go after Atemu.

"You will, however, be blamed partly for your role in the attack on my palace and for the second kidnapping of Prince Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"I had nothing to do with that! It was all my father and those men that he hired! I didn't know!" Minsi cried.

"You ungrateful wench! You're a traitor to your family!" Minsiah shouted at his daughter.

"SILENCE!" Aknankanon shouted.

No one in the room spoke.

"I do not care who did what. I know that you had something to do with Prince Yugi's second kidnapping. You were in the dungeons with him when we arrived. Prince Yugi also told me of how you wanted him killed because you thought that he was Prince Heba. I was also told that you spoke in a crude manner about him and his brother as well as threatened his brother's life. That is something that you both did." Aknankanon said.

"You can't believe him!" Minsi screamed.

"Yes, I can! You have done nothing, but tried to get my son to break the marriage arrangement with Prince Heba and you have constantly tried to seduce him when you know that he's been betrothed." Aknankanon said vehemently. He looked to the three men who had remain quiet and said, "State your names."

"Nortim."

"Kashir."

"Moresh."

"Do you deny what you are being charged with?" Aknankanon demanded.

"No, Pharaoh. We do not." Kashir said.

"Tell me what transpired since the first kidnapping." Aknankanon demanded.

"Do not say a word." Minsiah threatened.

Nortim ignored him. "Ten years ago, we were approached by Minsiah. He told us that he would pay us good money if we would do something for him. AT the time, we were in desperate need of money, so we agreed. He told us that we were to break into the Japanese palace and kidnap Prince Heba. When we asked why, he told us that he wanted his daughter to marry the Crown Prince when she was older so that she would become Queen. We did what he asked. We broke into the Japanese palace and kidnapped who we thought was Heba. We didn't know that Japan had twin Princes." Nortim said.

"SHUT UP!" Minsiah screamed.

"Gag him!" Aknankanon ordered.

A guard shoved a gag into Minsiah's mouth to keep him quiet.

Moresh picked up the story. "We were able to get the Prince to Minsiah's home. It was then that he ordered us to kill him. We refused to do so." Moresh said.

"Why did you refuse?" Aknaudin asked.

"We may have been willing to kidnap, but we were not willing to commit murder, especially the murder f a child. Minsiah threatened to reveal what we had done to you, but we pointed out that we could easily implicate him in the process. It was during that time that someone broke in and freed him. We assumed that he returned to Japan, but we couldn't risk trying again. A few months ago, Minsiah came to us again and said that we would either help him kidnap Prince Heba, or he would reveal all that we have done. We had not choice. We told him that we still would not commit murder. He said that he would kill him himself." Nortim said.

"Minsi was there when he pretty much threatened us into helping him, and she said that we didn't have a choice. She told us that we would help kill him, or she would come to you claiming that she had been raped by us even though it wasn't true." Kashir said.

"They're lying!" Minsi cried.

At Aknankanon's nod, a guard also gagged Minsi.

"Continue." Aknankanon ordered.

"We did help kidnap him. He was still unconscious when we returned to Minsiah's home. Minsi shouted at us that we should have killed him there. It was then that Prince Yugi regained consciousness. From there, the situation turned to his favor. We did not know that he had magic. When we tried to attack him, we were frozen. We could hear Minsi and Minsiah tell him that Prince Atemu was meant to be with her. Prince Yugi did not seem afraid of them in the least. It was just them claiming that Prince Atemu did not belong with a Japanese prince until you arrived there, Pharaoh." Nortim finished.

"I see." Aknankanon said. He glanced at Yugi and Heba, both of whom nodded, saying that the three men spoke the truth. "Your actions cannot be justified, though I do understand why you did them the second time. I cannot say what your punishment will be. Given the actions were against Japan as well, Emperor Sugoroku will also have a say in what happens to you." Aknankanon said.

The three men nodded their understanding, knowing that they had brought everything onto themselves.

Aknankanon turned his eyes into Minsiah and Minsi. "Your fate will also be jointed decided with the emperor. However, part of your punishment will be given now. You are both stripped of your titles, your wealth shall be taken and divided among the people that live in your providence." Aknankanon said.

Minsiah's eyes widened as did Minsi's. Both considered their title and wealth everything to them. Without it, they were nothing.

"Until the emperor arrives, you will all remain in the dungeons. We will decide the remainder of your punishment once the emperor arrives. Take them back to the dungeons." Aknankanon ordered.

The guards took the five and led them out of the throne room, although Minsiah and Minsi were struggling against them.

"Bastard!" Seth seethed.

"Minsiah thinks that he is above the law. That man is truly making me angry." Karim added, equally angry.

Aknankanon looked over and watched Yugi and Heba came over with their cousins. "Yugi. Heba. Did you sense anything from them?" Aknankanon asked.

"Minsiah and Minsi were thinking of how they will enjoy killing me and Yugi the entire time. Their hatred of us goes deep." Heba said.

"Their feelings matched their thoughts then. I felt intense hatred the entire time. I'm sure that if they hadn't been chained and guarded the entire time, they would have attacked and tried to kill us both." Yugi added.

"Neither one of them will ever be free again. I will see to that." Aknankanon growled.

"What of the other three? Were they honest or not?" Yami asked.

"They were. The entire time, they only had thoughts of revealing the truth about what had happened. They were sorry for what they did." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Same things with their emotions." Yugi said.

"What will you do with them?" Shada asked.

"Until Sugoroku arrives, they will all remain in the dungeons. We will decide his fate together." Aknankanon said.

Jou smirked. "Gramps is sure in for s surprise when he gets here and see Yugi alive and well." Jou said.

"You know, I think that we should break it to him gently. We really don't want Grandpa having heart failure because he sees Yugi again." Ryou said.

"Probably be a good idea." Yugi agreed.

* * *

A little later, Yami was walking down the halls of the palace when he came across Heba.

"Yami, could I talk to you for a moment?" Heba asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Yami asked.

"Come with me." Heba said.

Yami followed Heba without question into the lounge where Jou, Ryou, and Malik were waiting.

"Oh. You found him." Jou said.

"Okay. What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Not much. We're just giving you fair warning." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked although he had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

"We're just warning you right now that if you do anything t hurt Yugi, you're going to have us to deal with." Jou said.

"And we will make your life a living hell worse than whatever Minsiah and Minsi's fate is." Malik said.

"And we won't hold back." Ryou added.

"Understood?" Heba asked.

"Yes. And I never had any intention of hurting him nor do I plan to hurt him." Yami said.

"Well, that's good. I'm just glad that Yugi did find someone, though you'll be dead if you hurt him in any way." Heba said.

"I promise that I won't. I never had that intention in the first place." Yami said.

"Then I don't think that we're going to have any problems." Heba said.

"No, we won't." Yami said. 'I'd hurt myself before they got the chance of I ever hurt Yugi.' Yami thought silently.

* * *

That was chapter 13. Hope that you liked it. Had to add in the threats to Yami's life. Hope that the trial was satisfactory.

Next chapter is a bit of a time skip to where Sugoroku comes to Egypt.

The poll's still up so you can still vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	15. Family Reunion

Chapter 14- Family Reunion

~Two Months Later~

"Oh, come on, Atemu. It could be fun." Heba said.

"Not on your life, Heba. The last time I let you talk me into this, Father lectured me for an hour straight." Atemu retorted.

"Atemu, you're not being very fair." Heba whined.

"Heba, I am not taking a chance, and there is no way that we are doing this." Atemu said firmly.

Yugi watched the exchange curiously. He turned to Yami and asked, "What are they arguing about?"

Yami lowered his book and said, "Heba wants to go sneak out of the palace and go to the marketplace for a few hours, but the last time that he did that, Father lectured Atemu for an hour on safety, responsibly, and common sense. Atemu really wanted to kill Heba for talking him into that in the first place." Yami said.

"Why would he need to sneak out, though?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if we wanted to go into the marketplace, Father would send guards with us, and that attracts attention, and the people are always bowing, kissing up, and that kind of thing. Heba likes to go out to have fun. Of course, Atemu's ass is the one that's on the line." Yami replied before returning to his book.

"Come on, Atemu. We won't get caught this time." Heba continued on.

"Damn it, Heba! I said no and I mean no! It's my ass that gets chewed out when we pull these stunts that you dream up, and there is no way that I am going let that happen again." Atemu said, growing irritated.

"You can be such a prick sometimes." Heba said.

"And you can be a bit of a brat. Don't forget that you got hurt the last time that we did pull this." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I call falling and scraping my hand a real tragic thing that happened to me." Heba said sarcastically.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "If you remember, Heba. Some of your antics caused a bit of a riot. You fell when we were trying to fun away." Atemu said.

"I didn't do all that." Yugi protested.

"Granted, Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Jou did aid you in that, but if I hadn't listened to you, then we wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place." Atemu said.

"Heba, did you ever think before you did cause a riot?" Yugi asked.

Heba blushed lightly. "Well, um, no, not exactly. One of us would think up a prank, and we'd do I, then have Atemu and Seth dragging us out of danger." Heba replied.

"Yes, and I was the one that always got chewed out for what you thought up." Atemu said.

"I did always make it up to you." Heba said mischievously.

"That's not the point!" Atemu shouted, blushing.

It didn't take much to figure out how Heba made things up to Atemu.

"Now, Atemu. I'm sure that you were not made at Heba when he made things up to you. In fact, I bet that you rather enjoyed it." Yami said, smirking.

"That's none of your business, Yami!" Atemu growled.

"Heba, why don't you just let a few of the guards go with you to the marketplace? No one will get in trouble, and you can still go there." Yugi said.

"I don't want people to know it's us though." Heba said, pouting.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Then have them wear cloaks like you do. No one will know then." Yugi said.

"You know, he does make a good point." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That could work." Heba agreed, getting excited.

"Just make sure that you tell Father that you're going or you'll still be in trouble." Yami said, not looking up from his book.

"All right. We'll see what he says." Atemu said.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Heba asked.

"Nah. You guys go on." Yugi replied.

"Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Since when have I ever wanted to go?" Yami asked.

"Point taken. We'll go see what Father says." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba left the room to go and see of they could go to the marketplace.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Yami asked.

"I spent ten years out in the marketplace. Trust me. I know what it's like, and I don't need to go back out in it. I may want to later on, but not now." Yugi replied.

"I see your point." Yami said.

"What about you? Why didn't you want to go?" Yugi asked.

"I don't care much for going to the marketplace. The few times that I did go with them, there was a riot or a stampede of camels, and I didn't want to go through that again. Besides, I get tired of all the people kissing up to me because I'm one of the Pharaoh's sons. I know that the cloaks will hide their identities for a little while, but someone will end up figuring out who they are and that will be the end of the secrecy." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "You know, I'm sure that they'll get the others to go along with them." Yugi said.

"I know that they will." Yami replied, his nose still in the book.

"That gives us plenty of time for each other." Yugi said.

Yami lowered the book and smirked at Yugi. "That's the idea." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Should have known that you had an ulterior motive for not going." Yugi said.

"Like you weren't having the same thoughts." Yami retorted.

"Okay. So maybe I was." Yugi said.

"No maybe about it." Yami retorted.

About ten minutes later, Heba and Atemu returned.

"Well, we'll be going to the marketplace now." Heba said.

"I see that Father said it was okay." Yami said.

"Yeah. He didn't mind the idea this time around." Atemu added.

"Jou, Seth, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura are going, too. Are you two sure that you don't want to go, too?" Heba asked.

"Nah. You guys go on." Yugi said.

"If you say so. Come on, Atemu." Heba said.

The two headed off to meet up with the others.

After waiting five minutes, Yugi said, "Shall we go to our room?"

Yami marked his book and put it down. He smirked at Yugi and said, "I thought that you would never ask."

The two left the lounge and headed to their room and would not be seen again for a few hours.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Mahado ran into the throne room and said, "Pharaoh."

"Mahado, what is it?" Aknankanon asked.

"The Japanese caravan has been spotted. They will be arriving in ten minutes." Mahado said.

"Get the others." Aknankanon said.

Mahado bowed before leaving the room.

"Sugoroku's earlier than I expected." Aknankanon murmured.

"Well, you know Sugoroku. When he's ready to leave, he leaves." Amara said.

Aknaudin chuckled. "Yes, but he's in for quite a surprise when he arrives." Aknaudin said.

"That's true. I hope that they do take it easy with him. Seeing his grandson, whom he thought was dead will be quite a shock for him." Aknankanon said.

The three stood up and went to greet their friend.

* * *

"Gramp's earlier than we thought he's be." Jou said.

"Come on. We'd better go and meet him." Ryou said.

"Yugi, you'd better hang back until we can tell him about you. Given Grandpa's age, I think that might be a little more than he can handle right now." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I'll stay out of sight. I promise." Yugi said.

"Come on. We'd better go." Atemu said.

The group headed toward the entrance of the palace.

* * *

"Sugoroku, it's good to see you, my friend." Aknankanon said.

"As it is you, Aknankanon. It has been too long since we were last able to meet." Sugoroku said as the two men embraced.

"I am certain that you remember Amara." Aknankanon said.

"Of course I do. As beautiful as ever, Amara." Sugoroku said.

"Sugoroku, you are still a charmer." Amara said as she hugged her friend.

"I trust that those grandsons of mine have been behaving themselves." Sugoroku said.

"They have been very well behaved." Aknankanon said. 'Although there's one that you don't know you're asking about.' Aknankanon thought.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Sugoroku asked.

"Your arrival took us a bit off guard. You arrived sooner than we thought you would." Aknankanon said.

Sugoroku chuckled. "I am sorry about that. I decided to leave a little early." Sugoroku said.

"We figured that out." Aknaudin said.

"It's good to see you again, too, Aknaudin." Sugoroku said. Sugoroku knew the man well enough to know that he was being friendly in his own way.

"Let's go inside, Sugoroku." Aknankanon said.

The group headed inside of the palace.

"Grandpa!"

Sugoroku looked to see Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou running towards him.

Heba hugged his grandfather tightly. "We thought it would still be another week before you got here, Grandpa." Heba said.

Sugoroku chuckled. "You know how I can be, Heba. When I decide that I am ready to go, I leave." Sugoroku said.

"Yeah. That's why we always hated traveling with you when we were younger. We never knew if we leave early or on time." Jou said.

"Very funny, Jou." Grandpa said.

Yugi had stayed behind Yami, Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura in order to prevent his grandfather from seeing him prematurely. He really didn't want to cause his grandfather to have heart failure by seeing him.

"I hope that you boys have behaved yourselves." Sugoroku said.

"Well, we have. It's just been the same old, boring trip like the others have been for the most part." Malik said.

"Malik, between you, Jou, and Heba, I am certain that nothing has been boring." Sugoroku said.

"Well, that is true, but there is something that happened that I think you should know about, Grandpa." Heba said.

"And what would that be, my boy?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, we met someone that I think you would be interested in meeting." Heba said.

"Gramps, try to stay calm when you see him." Jou said.

"Jou, I may be old, but I am not that old. I am certain that I can handle meeting anyone that you have met." Sugoroku said.

"Well, you have met him before, Grandpa. In fact, you know him quite well." Ryou said.

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow. They were spiking his interest, and he wondered just who they were talking about. "Enough of these games. I know that you love them, Heba, but I do not want to play them right now." Sugoroku said.

"Sugoroku, I would prepare yourself if I were you." Aknankanon warned.

"Why is that?" Sugoroku asked.

"Because you are about to receive the shock of your life." Aknaudin replied.

Yami and Atemu moved out of the way so that Sugoroku was able to see Yugi.

Sugoroku's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Y-Yugi?" Sugoroku asked, not sure if this was real or not.

Yugi smiled. "It's me, Grandpa." Yugi said before he ran and hugged his grandfather.

"Yugi, how are you here? Where have you been? What happened?" Sugoroku asked as he hugged the grandson that had been missing for ten years.

"It's a bit of a story, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Shall we go to the meeting room? I believe that this will take quite some time." Aknankanon said.

The group headed for the meeting room, and they all sat down once Aknankanon told the guards that they were not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Now, what is going on?" Sugoroku asked, still finding it hard to believe that his grandson was alive and sitting beside him.

Between the group, they told Sugoroku the whole sordid story from the mixed-up kidnapping to the trail of Minsiah and Minsi.

Sugoroku's eyes darkened. "So, these two had Yugi kidnapped because they wanted Heba dead so that this girl could be the one to marry Atemu for the simple fact that her father thought that she was better suited for Atemu than Heba." Sugoroku said, making sure that he had everything right.

"I'm afraid that that is the gist of it." Aknankanon said.

"What did you do to them?" Sugoroku asked.

"In truth, not much. Given that their actions caused a great deal of grief for you, your family, and your kingdom, I decided that their actual punishment would be a joint decision between us. I am certain that you want to have a hand in this." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed, I do. Have you done nothing to any of them?" Sugoroku asked, unable to believe that his friend would have done nothing to them.

"I stripped Minsiah and Minsi of their titles and their wealth. They have both been labeled as traitors of Egypt. I have had them guarded constantly since then. Any move that they make, I know about because only my most loyal guards are watching them." Aknankanon said.

"And what of the other three?" Sugoroku asked.

"That I don't know. It's a little harder to decide because they were partly forced into some of this, at least." Aknankanon said.

Sugoroku nodded. He knew that Aknankanon was right. "Would it be possible for my family to have a few moments alone?" Sugoroku asked.

"Certainly." Aknankanon said. At Aknankanon's motion, all of the Egyptians rose and left the room, leaving the six Japanese Royals alone.

"Yugi, are you certain that you are all right?" Sugoroku asked.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. I know that it's a lot to take in, but I was never mistreated by anyone, not even my first master. In fact, he was rather kind and patient with me. Then, once I got over Bakura's gruff demeanor, I was okay then. And I am okay with Yami." Yugi said.

"Should be." Jou muttered.

Heba kicked Jou in the shin under the table, telling him to be quiet. Jou yelped and glared at his younger cousin.

"What did he mean?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi blushed. "Um, well, Yami and I are, um-" Yugi stammered.

"They're a couple. They're together. That sort of thing." Malik said.

"Malik!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Yugi, what does this mean?" Sugoroku asked, wondering what was going on.

Yugi sighed. "Grandpa, Yami and I are together. When I was still his slave, before they knew who I was, Yami told me that he had fallen for me, and I felt the same way. Yami never forced anything on me, Grandpa. I love him, and we've been together for a while." Yugi said.

"Are you certain that he didn't try anything?" Sugoroku asked.

"No. Well, not until he found out I loved him, too. Grandpa, he never tried to force me into anything. And none of them knew who I was. No one knew that Heba and I were twins or that I was a Prince of Japan. I swear, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Sugoroku nodded. "I believe you, Yugi. You never lied to me before. I know that Aknankanon wouldn't have allowed you to remain here as a servant had he knew. He would have contacted me had he known who you really were. Tell me. Do you love Yami?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. I do. Very much, Grandpa." Yugi replied.

Sugoroku nodded. "Well, I would say that we are truly consolidating the relationship between Japan and Egypt if you end up marrying Yami since you and Heba would be married to the Princes, and Jou, Malik, and Ryou will be married to three of the priests." Sugoroku said.

"Then, you're not angry? About any of this?" Malik asked.

"Yes, Malik I am angry at the ones responsible. Minsiah and Minsi were out of line in all that they did. They committed treason against Japan and Egypt. They did even think of the possible consequences of their actions. They are the ones that I am angry at, and they are the ones that will pay for all that they have done." Sugoroku said, anger in his voice.

"Then, you're not going to call off our marriages, right?" Jou asked.

It was something that they all had been worried about.

Sugoroku smiled. "No. The only way that I would have done that is if Aknankanon had known, and I know that he did not. You are all getting married." Sugoroku said. He smirked and said, "It's amazing how everything did work out."

"Meaning?" Ryou asked, not following.

Sugoroku chuckled. "The original agreement had been that Heba would marry Atemu, Jou would marry Seth, Ryou would marry Bakura, Malik would marry Marik, and Yugi would marry Yami. Yugi was originally betrothed to Yami. That only changed when he went missing." Sugoroku said.

All five looked at him, wide-eyed.

"I was supposed to marry Yami!" Yugi squeaked in surprise.

Sugoroku chuckled. "Yes. You were. The reason it was never mentioned before is because you went missing, Yugi. I'm sure that Aknankanon never even mentioned it to Yami for the simple fact you were missing, but you were originally supposed to marry Yami, and since the original agreement still stands, you will marry Yami." Sugoroku said.

"That's amazing!" Malik exclaimed.

"It just proves that destiny always works in the end." Sugoroku said. He smiled and said, "After all, you all fell in love with your fiancés, and Yugi fell for his without knowing him to be his fiancé. Apparently, Yugi and Yami were destined from the start. And you did find each other in the end."

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 14. I hadn't origianlly planned to have had Yugi and Yami betrothed, but I thought that it would fit. Seemed like it to me.

Next chapter has Sugoroku and Aknankanon talking, and Minsiah and Minsi will ultimately be dealt with.

I will take the poll down tomorrow, so vote if you haven't.

I'm going to try and get the next chapter of Help Me Learn to Live Again up tonight, but if not, it should be up tomorrow, and I will try to update Military Separation this weekend.

R&R.


	16. The Traitors' Fate

As promised, here is where Minsiah and Minsi are ultimately dealt with.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Traitors' Fate

Aknankanon and Sugoroku were walking down the halls of the palace.

"I take it that you are not angry with me, Sugoroku." Aknankanon said.

"Of course not. Yugi has assured me that you never knew of his true identity, therefore, you did nothing wrong. You cannot be blamed for the actions that a few of your people made in their jealousy and anger." Sugoroku said.

"I will admit that I felt I had met Yugi before, but I did not know how I knew him or when I might have met him. It wasn't until we found out that he was Heba's brother that I did realize exactly when and where I had seen him." Aknankanon said.

"I do not blame you. In truth, I am grateful that he did end up in the palace because I know that he was taken care of while here. On top of that, he did find love, and he's happy. That is all that truly matters to me. That he is happy, and I can see that he is truly being with Yami." Sugoroku said. He chuckled and said, "Yugi was rather shocked to learn that in the betrothals that were made to make permanent alliances between our countries that he was originally supposed to marry Yami. I think it shocked him to learn that he had fallen for the man he was going to marry beforehand."

Aknankanon also had to chuckle. "You know, Amara and I never even mentioned the fact that Yami was supposed to be betrothed to Yugi. After we learned of Yugi's disappearance that we now know was a kidnapping, we saw no reason to tell Yami of that. It seemed to not matter, and after we learned of who Yugi was, I never even thought to tell him." Aknankanon said.

Sugoroku smiled as they walked out into the gardens and sat down. "Well, given the fact that the original agreement is still the one that stands, technically, Yugi and Yami are still betrothed." Sugoroku said.

Aknankanon also smiled. "You know, I highly doubt that Yami is going to mind that one bit." Aknankanon said.

"I do not think that it is going to bother either one of them." Sugoroku agreed.

Aknankanon turned serious and said, "Sugoroku, I think that we need to discuss the ones responsible for Yugi's kidnapping."

Sugoroku also turned serious. "Yes. I believe that we do need to discuss that. They cannot be allowed to get away with such acts." Sugoroku said.

"They will not. All five are still in the dungeons under heavy guard. I have not taken any chances that they might be able to escape." Aknankanon said.

"By your laws, what would happen to them?" Sugoroku asked.

"The attack against the palace and the kidnapping would call for banishment at the least. No true harm came to Yugi, therefore, banishment is all that we would call for. However, the fact that ten years ago, Minsiah and the three men kidnapped Yugi back then. Those actions were directly against Japan and Egypt. With that in consideration, I would honestly consider sending them into slavery for those actions. After all, that is exactly what they did to Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed. However, I wonder if they will attempt such a thing ever again. They do possess magic, though weaker than most, that can allow them to escape and try to bring harm to my grandsons again." Sugoroku agreed.

"They no longer hold their magic. Once I stripped of their wealth and status, I had Mahado perform a magic stripping spell. They were stripped of their magic as well. After all, only nobles in my court can carry magic." Aknankanon said.

"Tell me. How did Minsiah even learn of the betrothals? That was not announced until a year after Yugi's kidnapping." Sugoroku said.

"I fear that is my fault, my friend. A few of the nobles did learn of the agreement early, and I'm afraid that Minsiah was one of them. I had no way to know that he would do what he did. If I had, I would not have told anyone. He must have thought that if Heba was dead, that Minsi would be the one that Atemu would marry instead." Aknankanon said.

"I see. It is not your fault. You did know that Minsiah had evil intentions. However, in my kingdom, kidnapping a Royal is call for death. Given all that they plotted and did, I'm afraid that my people will not be satisfied until they know that ones that id kidnap Yugi are dead." Sugoroku said.

"I see. Then that is what shall be done." Aknankanon said.

"That's as far as Minsiah and Minsi are concerned. The other three, however, I am willing to be a little more lenient on. After all, it seems that Minsiah was able to trick them in a sense into helping him. It was still their choice, but they did not wish to kill Yugi as Minsiah did." Sugoroku said.

"What do you suggest?" Aknankanon asked.

"As long Minsiah and Minsi are put to death, I will leave the punishment of those three to you." Sugoroku said.

"Very well. I will see to their punishment." Aknankanon said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in Yami's room.

Yugi was thinking about what he had learned from his grandfather as far as the betrothals were concerned. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said, still reading his book.

"Did you know that you and I were originally betrothed like Atemu and Heba?" Yugi asked.

That certainly caught Yami's attention. He dropped the book and turned to look at Yugi, wide-eyed. "What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Guess not." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"When Grandpa was talking to me, Heba, and the others alone yesterday, he mentioned that before I was kidnapped, the marriage agreement that betrothed the others also betrothed us, but because Minsiah had me kidnapped, that one was just forgotten about." Yugi said.

"Are you serious?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "That's what Grandpa said, and I don't think that he would lie to me, so I'm going to guess that he meant what he said when he said that." Yugi said.

"I never even knew that." Yami said.

"Well, Grandpa figured that since I was missing, the Pharaoh saw no reason to tell you because of the fact that I was missing. It didn't seem to make a difference." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I really didn't know that. I guess fate really did intend for us to get married." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He stood up and walked over to Yami. "I thought that, too, and that's exactly what Grandpa said." Yugi said before he learned down and kissed Yami.

Yami closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling Yugi even closer as he deepened the kiss.

There was a low whistle, which had Yugi and Yami jumping apart. The two turned to see Heba and Atemu standing there, smiling.

"Well, I can see why you didn't hear the knock now." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami glared at him. "What do you want, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"We just came to get you. Father and Sugoroku have decided what to do with the traitors." Atemu said.

"We all need to be there when this is decided. Well, announced, rather." Heba said.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go." Yami said.

The four left the room.

"I take that you two do have fun when you're alone." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you and Heba have fun when you're alone, too." Yami retorted.

Yugi and Heba rolled their eyes at their fiancés antics.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Sugoroku were waiting for everyone to gather in the throne room.

"You know, once the sentence is delivered, we are going to have one other piece of business that we must discuss." Aknankanon said.

"What's that?" Amara asked.

Sugoroku chuckled. "Explain Yugi and Yami's betrothal." Sugoroku replied.

Amara was startled. "Why would you do that?" Amara asked.

"If you remember, the agreement to unite our kingdoms called for Heba to marry Atemu, Malik to marry Marik, Ryou to marry Bakura, Jou to marry Seth, and Yugi to marry Yami. When Yugi was kidnapped, that match was forgotten for obvious reasons. Since Yugi has been found, I believe that it is only right that they also go through with their marriage." Aknankanon said.

Amara laughed. "I highly doubt that either one of them will have a problem with that." Amara said.

"Our thoughts exactly." Sugoroku told her.

It wasn't long before everyone started to gather in the throne room to hear what the sentence would be.

Everyone took their places like they had before.

Once he saw that everyone was ready, Aknankanon called out, "Bring them in."

Zenif along with a few other guards brought Minsiah and Minsi in and forced them to kneel before Aknankanon, Amara, and Sugoroku.

Since there would be different sentences for Minsiah and Minsi and the other three men, it had been decided that they would be told in two separate times.

Aknankanon stood up. "Minsiah. Minsi. You have both been charged with treason against Japan and Egypt. For your part in the two kidnappings of Prince Yugi and for attacking the palace, you are both sentenced to death." Aknankanon said.

Both Minsiah and Minsi looked horrified at this news because they had thought that they would get away with it, to at least just be banished so that they could try again to kill Yugi and Heba. Both could see that Aknankanon was not joking.

"My Pharaoh, this is not necessary." Minsiah said.

"In my eyes, it is. Neither of you have shown any remorse for your actions nor do you seem to care about the possible outcomes that your actions could have had. You will both be put to death at sunset tonight. Take them back to the dungeons and guard them until the time for their execution." Aknankanon said.

The guards grabbed hold of Minsiah and Minsi and took them back to the dungeons although the two were struggling with the obviously stronger guards.

The air in the throne seemed to have been lightened by the news that Minsiah and Minsi would be killed for their actions.

"Bring the other three in." Aknankanon ordered.

Nortim, Kashir, and Moresh all were lead into the throne room, but they willing kneeled before the three Royals.

'It seems that they have no intention of fighting. It would seem that they are willing to pay for their crimes.' Sugoroku thought. This only reaffirmed his belief that he had made the right choice in allowing Aknankanon to handle their punishments.

"Nortim. Kashir. Moresh. Your actions of treason against Egypt and Japan cannot merely be overlooked. You knew that what you were doing was wrong, but you did it anyway. However, in light of the fact that you did willingly tell us everything that transpired in your dealings with Minsiah. You have also shown remorse for your actions. That is why it has been decided that you will work in manual labor doing whatever is needed to be done that is needed. You will do what you are told, no matter what it is. You will be allowed to live with your families. However, you must come when you are summoned. You will serve like this for ten years time." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the three said. They had expected much worse, but were relieved that they would not be forced to leave their families.

"Guards, lead them outside of the palace. You are allowed to return to your families, but come when summoned." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, Pharaoh." the three said.

The guards led them out of the throne room.

"Were you not too lenient on them, Brother?" Aknaudin asked.

"No. I could see that they were truly sorry for what they had done. Besides, they willingly told us what had happened ten years ago and a few months ago. They did not get away with it, but they did not need to be punished as harshly given that they did tell us what happened." Aknankanon said.

"Indeed. Minsiah and Minsi showed no remorse at all, but they were obviously remorseful. I agree with what he decided." Sugoroku added.

'Well, at least the ones truly responsible have been dealt with.' Yugi thought. He had sensed their feelings and knew that they had expected to be able to try again.

"Now, there is one more thing that must be discussed." Aknankanon said.

Everyone looked at Aknankanon expectantly.

"It involves the betrothals." Aknankanon said. He smiled and said, "When the agreement was first made, there were originally supposed to be five marriages to consolidate relations between Japan and Egypt. As you all know, there are only four as of right now."

"Pharaoh, who is the other couple?" Isis asked.

'I can't believe that he's doing this to me.' Yami thought although he had no problem with being married to Yugi.

"The other couple was supposed to be Yami and Yugi, but Yugi's kidnapping makes that impossible. That's why it was never announced. Now that Yugi is found, they, too must marry because the original agreement still stands." Aknankanon said.

The room grew rather quiet.

"This will all be announced later." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're all going to be getting married." Jou said.

"Are you saying that you didn't see this coming?" Heba asked.

"No. Why?" Malik asked.

"Come on, guys. After Grandpa told us about all of this, you should have known that this would end up happening." Heba said.

"Did you know, Yami?" Seth asked,

"No. Not until Yugi told me right before we went to the throne room." Yami replied.

"Not that you care." Atemu muttered.

"Do me a favor and shut up, Atemu." Yami snapped.

"Oh, come on. It's fine. Everything has worked out the way that it was supposed to, so there's no reason to get into any of these arguments." Yugi said.

"He's right. After all, now we can put all of this behind us." Seth said.

* * *

Later that day, there was an announcement made by Aknankanon to the people of Egypt.

"My people, there are things that have transpired that I feel must be brought to your attention. Minsiah and Minsi, two nobles, have been stripped of their power and wealth. They committed treason against Egypt and Japan. Ten years ago, Minsiah hired three men to try and kidnap Prince Heba of Japan because he thought his daughter should be the one to marry my son, Prince Atemu. In doing so, Minsiah kidnapped Prince Yugi, Prince Heba's twin brother. Minsiah planned to kill Prince Yugi, but he was saved from Minsiah's wrath. A few months ago, Minsiah attacked the palace and kidnapped Prince Yugi, believing that he was Prince Heba. He has tried to excuse his actions by saying that my son should not marry outside of our country." Aknankanon said.

The people gathered there booed. Many looked forward to the union between Japan and Egypt.

"As a result, at sunset tonight, Minsiah and Minsi will be sentenced to death. Minsi also is being out to death because she helped her father in the attack on the palace and in wanting Prince Heba's death." Aknankanon said.

The people seemed to cheer at the fact that Minsiah and Minsi would be put to death, much to the surprise of Minsiah and Minsi, who though that the people loved them.

"Also, now that Prince Yugi has been found to be alive, in accordance to the terms of the agreement made between Japan and Egypt concerning the marriages, my son, Prince Yami, will marry Prince Yugi as well." Aknankanon said.

The people seemed to cheer at that.

Aknankanon smiled slightly. 'I think that relations between Japan and Egypt will be perfect now.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

That night, at sunset, the Royals, the priests, and a few spectators were there to witness Minsiah and Minsi's execution.

Aknankanon nodded to the executioners, who were prepared to kill them as were their Pharaoh's orders.

"Do you have any final words to say?" Aknankanon asked.

"Only that I think you're wrong to let the Princes marry those Japanese bastards!" Minsiah said.

Aknankanon nodded to the executioners.

The executioners let the blade to the guillotine fall, cutting Minsiah's head off.

Minsi's eyes widened as she witnessed her father's execution. She tried to get away, but the guards held her firmly.

"Do you have any last words, Minsi?" Aknankanon asked.

Minsi's fear vanished as she glared. "Only that I am more suited to be Prince Atemu's wife." Minsi spat.

Aknankanon, tired of the girl, nodded to the executioner.

The executioners let the blade fall again and cut Minsi's head off.

All of the Egyptian Royals were glad to see Minsiah and Minsi dead. Some of the Japanese were glad, too.

Soon, everyone went back into the palace, confident that they were now free of the ones that had caused so much trouble.

* * *

Hope that you all liked their end fate. I thought that I would go easier on Mortim, Kashir, and Moresh.

Next chapter is Yugi getting a big surprise.

I want to thank everyone who voted in my poll. I appreacite the input.

It ended up being:

1st place- The Children of Ra

2nd place- Musical Hearts

3rd place- Restaurant Love

4th place- Darkness in Light and Let Me Help You tied

I have put up another poll. Plese vote in it.

R&R.


	17. Yugi's Request

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't ahd much time to type because my 18-month old niece has been over a lot and I have a lot of stuff for school this week. Next week is Spring Break, though so I should be able to update a little more. I have to survive this week first.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Yugi's Request

Yugi stood looking out from the balcony of Yami's room, well, his and Yami's room.

Yugi let out a sigh. He was completely and utterly bored.

Yami was in a meeting at the moment, so Yugi was on his own for now.

Wanting to alleviate his boredom, Yugi started to clean the room like he used to. He made the bed and started cleaning up the rest of the room. He didn't hear the door open.

"Yugi?! What in the name of Ra are you doing?!" Yami shouted.

"AHH!" Yugi screamed, completely taken off guard and scared half to death. Yugi jumped and fell onto his butt on the floor. Yugi put a hand over his chest to calm his racing heart. "Yami! Why did you yell like that?! I'm lucky that you didn't give me heart attack!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami instantly felt guilty as he went over to Yugi. "Sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Yami said as he helped Yugi up onto his feet.

"It's okay, Yami. Just don't yell like that when I don't know that you're in the room." Yugi said.

"All right, but why are you cleaning the room, Yugi? You know that there are servants who do that. You don't have to do it anymore. You are a Prince of Japan, after all." Yami told him.

"I know, Yami, but I was rather bored, and I wanted to do something, so I just started to clean the room." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Yugi, we've had this discussion. You don't need to do this." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know, Yami. I know, but it's not going to be easy for me to stop it. You have to remember that I was a slave and servant for tens years, so it's going to take a little time for me to get out of that habit." Yugi said.

"I know. I just don't want you doing anything like that anymore. You don't need to do things that others will do." Yami said.

"I'm trying, Yami, but it's not easy. I'll get to that point one day." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know." Yami said.

"What was that meeting about, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"It was mostly about planning Atemu and Heba's wedding. That was the point of your grandfather coming to Egypt in the first place." Yami said.

"That makes sense. Are any of the others planning to get married yet?" Yugi asked.

"Not that I know of, but um, well-" Yami trailed off.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you might as well hear it from me first. Father and Sugoroku really want you and I to be married within the next year." Yami said.

"A year?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I think they just want to consolidate relations between Egypt and Japan as soon as possible, and with what happened to you, I think they just want to do this so that no one will bother with any acts against anyone." Yami said.

"We'll all be living in Egypt when permanently when the marriages happen, won't we?" Yugi asked.

"That was the agreement. Why?" Yami asked, not missing the sad tone in Yugi's voice.

"Well, I guess it's just-Never mind. It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Yugi, you can tell me what it is. Don't forget that we did agree not to keep any secrets from each other in this relationship." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Okay. I guess I just wish that I could go back to Japan for a little while." Yugi said.

It dawned on Yami. "You haven't been back to Japan since you were kidnapped, have you?" Yami asked.

"No. I was kind of hoping for the chance to go back and see my country for a while before I ended up staying here. I don't mind living in Egypt, but I would like to see my home country again. I just miss seeming it is all." Yugi said.

"I can understand that, I suppose. I've never been out of Egypt before, so I don't really know what that is like." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's okay. I just sort of wished that I could have seen Japan again." Yugi said.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi was walking down the halls of the palace. 'I know that Japan has probably changed a great deal since the last time that I was there. I wonder if I will ever have the chance to see it again.' Yugi thought. He glanced out into the Royal Gardens. He thought for a moment before he made a decision. Walking down the hall, Yugi reached the room that he knew to be Aknankanon's study. Raising a hand, Yugi knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Aknanaknon called.

Yugi opened the door and walked in.

"Yugi, this is certainly a surprise." Aknankanon said.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Pharaoh, would it be possible for me to speak with you for a moment?" Yugi asked.

"Certainly, Yugi. Please, sit down." Aknankanon said, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Yugi did as he was bid and sat down.

"What is your mind, Yugi?" Aknanaknon asked.

"Pharaoh, there was something that I wished to ask you." Yugi said.

"Very well. Go on." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you know that I was kidnapped ten years ago. I've been in Egypt ever since." Yugi said.

Aknanaknon nodded. "Yes. I know." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go back to Japan for a while." Yugi said.

This surprised Aknankanon. "Why are you asking permission to go back?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi smiled. "Because there's a little more to it than just me asking to go back." Yugi answered.

"All right. Go on." Aknanaknon encouraged.

"I know that Atemu has been to Japan several times, but I was wondering if Yami could come as well. I know that he has a great interest in Japan, and I would like him to see my home country." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound too disagreeable." Aknanaknon said.

"Well, I know this might be overstepping it a bit, but I wondered if maybe Seth, Bakura, and Marik could come as well." Yugi said.

"May I ask why you want Seth, Bakura, and Marik to go?" Aknankanon asked.

"From what I've heard, they've never been to Japan, and I know that they hate it when they have to be separated from Jou, Bakura, and Malik for long periods of time. I thought that they would like to see Japan before the marriages because I know that we won't be able to go to Japan that much once we are married." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I see. I knew that Seth, Bakura, and Marik never had the chance to go with them, but I didn't think that they would want to, but perhaps I was mistaken." Aknanaknon said. He looked at Yugi and said, "I can see what you mean about going back to Japan. You have been gone from there for far too long. There will certainly be no argument about Yami going, and I have a feeling that Atemu will want to go as well. I will speak to the other priests and see if they think that we will be fine without Seth, Bakura, and Marik for a while." Aknankanon said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"Certainly. You have every right to want to go back to Japan, and I know that Yami, Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik will want to go as well. We will see. I should have an answer for you by tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you. I don't plan to tell any of them about this so that they don't get their hopes up." Yugi said.

Aknankanon nodded. "Of course. I will try to speak to the priests as soon as possible." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Yugi said before leaving the room.

Aknankanon leaned back in his chair and tapped his chin thoughtfully. 'Yugi is certainly a remarkable young boy. Few think of others as much as he does.' Aknankanon thought. He smiled. 'I will certainly like having him for a son-in-law.' Aknankanon thought.

* * *

"Will you stop calling me puppy?!" Jou shouted.

"No because you are one." Seth replied.

"Why you-" Jou couldn't think of what to say.

"Cat got your tongue, puppy?" Seth teased.

"You arrogant jerk! If we were in Japan, I'd-" Jou started.

"But we're not. We're here in Egypt." Seth pointed out.

Jou glared at him.

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik were all snickering at the arguing couple while Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou simply ignored them.

"How long before they start making out?" Marik asked.

"I think that it'll be in three minutes." Bakura said. He smirked and said, "Anyone care to place a bet?"

"I say less than a minute." Yami answered.

And before a minute was up, Seth and Jou had started making out.

"Pay up, Bakura." Yami said with a smirk.

"Damn. Seth couldn't work for me, could he?" Bakura asked as he handed Yami a gold coin.

"Do they have nothing better to do than bet on Jou and Seth's arguments?" Yugi asked.

"Not really." Heba replied.

"By the way, when are you two planning to have the marriage, Heba?" Ryou asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet. It'll be decided before too long." Heba answered.

"You guys were in that meeting all that time, and you didn't figure out a simple detail like that?" Malik asked, incredulous.

"Well, there were two certain priests who wanted to cut up and cause nothing but trouble for most of the meeting." Heba said, glaring at Bakura and Marik.

"What did you two do?" Ryou asked.

"We didn't do much." Bakura said.

"Much? You two put hot sauce in the wine we were drinking, you were constantly causing arguments, and you would say stupid things on a serious matter." Atemu said, glaring as well.

Both laughed.

"Don't blame us. We can't help the fact that we like to have fun while no else does." Marik said.

"We don't mind having fun, but we know when we need to be serious when you two obviously don't." Yami put in.

"Yami, don't talk about serious. You could have cared less about being on that meeting." Seth stated, finally ending the make out session with Jou, who was rather dazed.

"Yeah, well, it's not like it was my wedding that was being planned. At least I didn't interrupt and cause trouble like these two." Yami said.

"No, he didn't do that, although you didn't want to be there." Atemu agreed.

Yugi looked down and made a move in the Senet game. "Heba." Yugi said.

"What?" Heba asked, turning to face his brother.

"I win." Yugi said simply.

"Damn it!" Heba exclaimed.

* * *

Aknankanon had called Karim, Shada, Isis, and Mahado to the throne room so that he could talk to them.

"My Pharaoh, is there something wrong?" Isis asked.

"No, Isis. There is something that I need to discuss with you." Aknanaknon replied.

"May I ask why Seth, Bakura, and Marik are not here?" Karim asked.

"That I will explain to you now. Yugi came to me earlier today and asked me for him to return to Japan. Since he has not seen his home country in ten years, he wishes to return and see it before his marriage to Yami." Aknanaknon said.

"Pharaoh, the Prince is free to go home whenever he likes." Mahado said.

"Yes, but he also made a few reasonable requests. He would like for Yami to go with him, and I agree. Yami should see his fiancé's home country before they are married. Yugi also asked that Seth, Bakura, and Marik be able to accompany them as well. Being that Seth, Bakura, and Marik have never been to Japan, I thought that they should see Japan as well before they are married. I wanted to ask you if you thought that Egypt would be fine for a year if Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Seth, and Marik in Japan." Aknankanon explained.

"A year? They normally only stay for six months, and we had planned for Prince Atemu and Prince Yami to be married to Prince Heba and Prince Yugi within this year." Shada said.

"Yes. I know about that. Another year before they are married will not hurt. I thought about extending the time to a year because of the fact that Yugi was here in Egypt against his will for ten years. I thought that he deserved to have a longer time to spend in his home country, and I don't think that Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, or Marik will mind being in Japan for a year." Aknankanon said.

The four priests looked at each other.

"I do not think that it will be a problem. It would be best to give Prince Yugi a longer time in Japan given the amount of time that he forced away from his home. It is the least that can be done for him." Isis said.

"Yes, and Seth, Bakura, and Marik do need to spend time in Japan given that their fiancés have been to their home country so many times." Shada added.

"There should be no reason why we cannot let them go. We should be fine for a year without them all." Mahado stated.

"There is no argument here, Pharaoh. They can all go to Japan for a year." Karim added.

Aknankanon nodded. "I did not think that it would be a problem." Aknankanon said.

* * *

The entire group was still in the lounge when Aknankanon came to them to talk.

"Father, is everything all right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, although I do have some news." Aknanaknon said.

"Does this concern their wedding?" Bakura asked, gesturing to Heba and Atemu.

"In a way. I have decided that the weddings will be put off for another year." Aknankanon said.

"What? Why?" Atemu asked.

Yugi had a feeling that he knew. "Does this have something to do with what I asked you earlier, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it does." Aknankanon replied.

"What did you ask?" Yami asked.

"Well, I asked if it would be possible for us to go to Japan for a little while. Since I haven't been there in ten years, I wanted to go back and see it." Yugi replied.

"I thought about it and talked to the other priests. All of you will be leaving for Japan in a month, and you will spend a year there." Aknankanon said.

"A year?!" the five Egyptians exclaimed.

"It's never been more than six months." Yami said.

"I know. Given that Yugi was gone from Japan for ten years, I decided that he decided a little extra time there, and I think that Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik should spend a year there as well since none of them have ever been to Japan before." Aknankanon said.

"What about me?" Atemu asked.

"I know that you have been there before, so you'll just be spending six months longer there." Aknankanon said. He smiled and said, "I assume that no one has any objection to this arrangement." Aknankanon said.

"No!" the group exclaimed.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I thought not. I'll talk to Sugoroku and iron out the details, but you'll be leaving in a month for Japan." Aknankanon said. With that, he left the room.

"Yes! We get away from here!" Bakura exclaimed.

Jou suddenly grabbed Yugi in a tight hug. "Yugi, I don't know how you managed to convince him, but thank you!" Jou said.

"Jou, can't breathe." Yugi squeaked.

Jou blushed. "Sorry." Jou said, letting go of Yugi, who gasped for breath.

"How did you convince Father of that?" Atemu asked.

"I didn't. I just simply made a request. He said yes to it." Yugi said.

"That's it?" Seth asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I don't care how he did it. All I know is that we're finally going to be going to Japan." Marik said.

"Well, you have a month before that." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi lay in their bed that night.

"You know, I've always wanted the chance to see Japan." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yugi smiled. "I know. That's why I asked if you could go, too." Yugi replied.

"You're amazing, you know that." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "I know that simply because you tell me that every day." Yugi said.

"That's because you are." Yami said before raising up to kiss Yugi on the lips tenderly.

* * *

Hope that you liked that. I did cahnge it from what I had said at the end of the last chapter. That will come in. Just not yet.

The next chapter will be about them going to Japan.

The poll's still up, so you can still vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	18. Going to Japan

Chapter 17- Going to Japan

~One Month Later~

The palace servants were scurrying around to get everything ready for the group departing for Japan.

They were going to be leaving within the hour, and Aknankanon had wanted everything to be ready for when they did go to Japan.

Sugoroku had quickly agreed when Aknankanon mentioned all of them going to Japan with them for a year stay. He had wanted Yugi to be able to come home to Japan for a while before he was married to Yami, so Sugoroku had no problem with them all coming.

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were also excited about the fact that their fiancés would be staying in their home country for a year. They couldn't wait to get back to Japan.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and the rest of the priests had accompanied the group that was going to Japan down to the river where the barge was that would take the group to Japan.

Everything that would be needed for the trip was loaded on the barge.

"Good-bye, and all of you be good." Amara said.

"We will, Mother." Atemu said.

"We will see you in a year's time." Aknankanon said.

"Aknankanon, after the year, I will return with them, and we can discuss definitive wedding plans then." Sugoroku said.

"That sounds agreeable. We will see you then." Aknankanon said.

The group boarded the barge, and the boat set out on it's sail to Japan.

Yugi and Yami stood at the railing and watched as Egypt disappeared.

"This is the first time that you've ever been away from home, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. It is. I've never been outside of Egypt before, but I'm excited about it. Atemu's told us a little about Japan, and I've always wanted to see it. I'm glad that I'm getting the chance to go and see it now." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled. "I'm excited to see it, too. After being gone for ten years, it will be great to see it again." Yugi said with an ecstatic smile on his face.

Yami couldn't help but smile at his younger lover. He always felt a little guilty that Yugi had been ripped from his home because of the jealousy of one man, even if Yami himself had nothing to with what had happened. Yami was just glad that Yugi was finally going to be able to see his home again.

Yugi thought of something. He turned and said, "Hey, Heba."

Heba walked over and said, "Yeah? What is it?"

"What season is it going to be when we arrive?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. That's a good question." Heba said. He thought for a moment and then said, "I think that it'll just be getting into winter."

"Winter. That's not bad. I loved winter." Yugi said.

Heba chuckled. "I know. Atemu couldn't stand winter at first." Heba said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

Heba smirked. "You'll find out. Let's just say that you'll be wishing for the warmth of Egypt's weather when we get there. You're not used to Japan's colder weather." Heba said.

"I think that I'll be fine." Yami told them confidently.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other.

"Yami, I think that you'll be changing your mind about that." Yugi said.

"Why? None of us are going to get cold." Seth said stubbornly.

"Yeah. I think that that'll be changing real soon, dragon." Jou said.

Seth growled. "I told you to stop calling me that." Seth snapped.

Jou smirked. "You stop calling puppy, and I'll stop calling you dragon." Jou retorted.

"Anyway, none of you have felt Japanese weather before." Heba said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad. We're going to be fine with what we have on." Bakura stated.

"Bakura, when we get there, say that again." Atemu said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Trust me. If he can say that again when we get there, I will be impressed." Atemu said.

The group shrugged.

Sugoroku had heard the discussion and chuckled quietly to himself. 'Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik are going to be in for quite a surprise when we get to Japan.' Sugoroku thought.

* * *

Heba and Atemu had gone to their room on the barge for a while.

"I think that Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seth are going to be in for a shock when we do got to Japan." Atemu said, laying down.

"Don't make fun of them, Atemu." Heba admonished.

"Why not? I think it's funny." Atemu said.

"As I recall, you had the exact same thought before we got to Egypt." Heba said.

~Flashback~

"_Come on, Atemu. We should get to the top. We'll be arriving in Japan soon." Heba said._

"_All right, Heba. Let's go." Atemu said, still dressed in his Egyptian clothes while Heba was dressed in a cloth kimono._

"_Um, Atemu. Are you sure that you don't want to change into a kimono like mine?" Heba asked._

"_No. I'll be fine." Atemu said._

"_If you say so." Heba said._

_The two headed up to the deck._

_Once outside, Atemu was blasted with cold air. "Good Ra! It's freezing out here!" Atemu exclaimed._

_Heba giggled as Atemu started to run his arms, trying to work out some of the coldness._

"_Atemu, care to reconsider about the kimono?" Heba asked._

_Atemu nodded vigorously before hightailing it back down to his room._

_Heba followed to get him the kimono, giggling the whole way, having known that Atemu would reconsider._

~End Flashback~

Atemu grinned sheepishly. "I admit that I was wrong, and you were right. Egyptian clothing is not a wise thing to wear during the Japanese winter. I never made that mistake again." Atemu said.

Heba sat down on the bed beside him. "I agree that you didn't. In fact, whenever I change into mine, you usually change into yours." Heba said.

"That's because I don't relish the idea of becoming ice. I'll give Yami, Bakura, Seth, and Marik two seconds after the air hits them to take the offer of kimonos that I am certain will be offered." Atemu replied.

"I agree. They're not going to be so brave when we get to Japan." Heba agreed.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

Yugi stood in the room that he shared with Yami and changed into a lavender kimono.

"Yugi, aren't you going to get hot in that kimono?" Yami asked.

"No. We're going to be in Japan soon, and I know from memory that Egyptian clothing is not suitable." Yugi replied.

Yami rolled his eyes as he lay back down. "Come on, Yugi. It's not going to be that much different." Yami said.

"Yami, remember that did live in Japan at one time. I know what the weather is like." Yugi said.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to get that cold." Yami said.

"We'll see." Yugi said. He picked up a purple kimono and tossed it to Yami. "Here. This yours." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I told you that I don't need it." Yami said, sitting up.

"I know, Yami. This is just in case." Yugi said.

"Fine, but I can tell that you I won't need it." Yami argued.

"Okay, Yami. You know what's best for you." Yugi said. 'You'll be wanting it pretty soon, though.' Yugi thought, knowing that Yami had no idea what kind of weather he was in for.

* * *

Jou changed out of his Egyptian clothing and put them aside as he put on his green kimono.

"Jou, why are you putting on that thing. You're going to get hot." Seth said.

"Seth, I know that I am going to need it." Jou said.

Seth rolled his eyes. "I really don't think that you'll need something like that, Jou. It can't be that cold." Seth stated.

"Seth, I think that you have no idea what are you talking about considering the fact that you have never been here before." Jou said.

Seth groaned. "Jou, we have had this argument before. I am not going to get that cold here." Seth said.

"Yeah, yeah." Jou said. Jou picked up a blue kimono and threw it to Seth.

"Jou, didn't I just say that I would not need something like this?" Seth asked.

"I know. Just in case you end up changing your mind." Jou said. 'Which I know will happen.' Jou thought, knowing more about Japanese winters than Seth did.

* * *

Ryou changed into a pale blue kimono and put his Egyptian clothes up.

"Come on, Ryou. You can't still be on that kick about it being cold in Japan." Bakura said from where he was laying on his side on the bed.

"Bakura, just because you don't believe that you don't need warmer clothes doesn't mean that I don't think that. I do not want to freeze to death." Ryou said.

"Ryou, no place is that cold." Bakura argued.

"Bakura, you have never been out of Egypt where it is hot most of the time. I, however, have lived in Japan my whole life. I know what the weather is like." Ryou said.

"And I have said that you and the others have exaggerated that fact." Bakura said.

"It's fine if you think that." Ryou said. He took out a dark green kimono and gave it to Bakura.

"Ryou, I do not need that." Bakura said.

"It's just in case, Bakura. I'm not saying that you have to wear it." Ryou said. 'Although I know that you are going to be wanting to wear it.' Ryou thought.

* * *

Malik changed out of his Egyptian clothes and put on a black kimono.

"Malik, why the hell are you putting on something that is going to make you sweat in?" Marik asked from his place on the bed.

"Marik, I know that you don't want to wear this, but I do. I do not plan on getting sick from not wearing something warm." Malik said.

"Are you still on that? Malik, it is not going to be that cold." Marik said.

"Marik, I get that you don't think that it's going to be cold, but I know better, and I am going to wear this, so just deal with it!" Malik snapped.

"Fine. Don't come running to me when you're dying from the heat." Marik said.

"I won't be coming to you. I'm not going to need to." Malik said. He threw Marik a maroon kimono.

"Malik, I don't need this damn thing!" Marik growled.

"I know you don't want it, but you can have it if you end up changing your mind." Malik said. 'I know that you will even if you're too stubborn to see that right now.' Malik thought.

* * *

Heba changed out of his Egyptian clothes into a violet kimono while Atemu changed into a crimson kimono.

"Am I glad that you have these ready for us." Atemu said.

"I know. Your other ones are still in my room at the palace. The others will have to have more made from them." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I can't wait to see the others' reaction when they get hit with the cold air." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "You find this far too amusing, Atemu." Heba said.

"I know that I did the same thing, but thought that it was funny then, and you think it is now." Atemu said.

"I know. Come on. We should go. I think that the others will be heading up soon." Heba said.

"Good. Let's go see the others eat their words." Atemu said.

"You find this far too amusing." Heba stated.

* * *

The group met outside of their rooms to head upstairs.

"Atemu, why are you wearing a kimono?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged. "Because I already learned the lesson that you all are about to learn. Plus, when they come to Egypt, they wear the clothes of Egyptians, so we should be courteous and wear their clothing while we're in Japan." Atemu answered.

"Come on. Let's head out." Bakura said, thinking that Atemu was an idiot.

The group headed up the stairs to the deck.

The moment that they stepped outside, Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik were hit by a blast of cold air that chilled them to the bone.

"Good Ra! It's freezing out here!" Yami shouted.

"Why's it so cold?" Bakura demanded.

Jou rolled his eyes. "We told you that it got really cold in Japan during the winter. We're in the early days of the winter season, so it's going to get even colder." Jou said.

"Colder?!" all four exclaimed as they rubbed their arms, trying to warm up.

"Care to rethink the no kimono policy that you four have insisted on having?" Malik asked.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seth took one look at each other before they hightailed it back down the steps to their rooms.

The other six burst out laughing.

"I knew that they would end up changing their minds." Jou said through the giggles.

"Yeah. We knew how could it was, and there's no way that the Egyptian clothes that they have would be enough to keep them warm. No offense, Atemu." Malik said.

Atemu laughed. "None taken. I found that rather funny." Atemu said, smirking.

"Atemu, may I remind you that on your first visit to Egypt you made the exact same mistake that they did. You were stubborn and wouldn't put on a kimono, but the moment the cold air hit you, you were on your way back down to the room to change." Heba said.

"I know, and it was funny to see them make the exact same mistake." Atemu said.

"You guys might want to go back down, too. They might need help getting the kimonos on since they've never put one on before." Heba said.

"Yami would probably be okay, but he might still need a little help." Atemu said.

The four nodded and headed back down the stairs to help their fiancés with the kimonos.

Heba and Atemu still laughed a little about the other Egyptians' reaction to the cold.

Sugoroku approached them and said, "Can I assume that Yami and the others had second thoughts about the weather?"

Both nodded.

"I think that they were out and down the stairs to their rooms in a matter of seconds." Heba replied.

Sugoroku chuckled. "I am not surprised. They are not used to this kind of cold weather, so it's a learning experience for them." Sugoroku said.

"How long before we reach Japan, Grandpa?" Heba asked.

"I think that we'll arrive in a couple more hours." Sugoroku replied.

"That's good. I know that Marik and Bakura are getting cabin fever for being on the barge as long as they have been." Atemu said.

"Well, they'll get relief soon. Don't worry about that." Sugoroku said before walking off.

"Good thing that they had Ryou and Malik here to occupy some of their time, or we would have had a real problem on our hands." Atemu said.

"I agree. We're lucky that those two are here." Heba agreed.

A few moments later, the other eight joined them again. This time, they were all in the kimonos that they had been given.

"Bakura, what happened to being able to handle the weather on the clothes that you had on?" Atemu asked.

Bakura remembered the words that he had said at the start of the trip. "It went to hell!" Bakura replied.

The group laughed.

"Anyway, Grandpa said that we should arrive in Japan in a couple of more hours." Heba said.

"Good. I'm tired of being stuck on this boat all of the time." Marik complained.

"Yeah. Being trapped on a boat is not fun." Bakura added.

"We know!" the others replied, having heard these complaints for the last three weeks.

Bakura and Marik both jumped backwards.

"You don't have to shout." Bakura said.

"That's the only way that either of you listen." Atemu replied.

The two simply ignored Atemu, although that was expected of the two.

* * *

~2 Hours Later~

"Hey! I can see it!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly.

The others ran to where Ryou was at the railing and looked to see land ahead of them.

"It is!" Yugi said even more excitedly.

Of them all, they were certain that Yugi was the most excited, which was understandable since Yugi had not been to Japan in ten years.

"We should be there before too long." Atemu said.

"Finally. We can actually get off of this boat." Bakura said.

"Is that all that you can think about?" Ryou asked.

"At the moment, yes." Bakura answered.

The group ignored the remark.

They were all excited to have finally reached their destination.

Sugoroku smiled. He was happy to have Yugi back in his home country now. He knew that there was a lot that had to be done, including announcing to Japan that Yugi, their missing Prince, was alive and no longer missing.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Next one should be better.

Next chapter is about Yugi's first time back in Japan in ten years, and the Japanese people finding out what happened.

The poll is still up, so you can vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	19. A Prince's Homecoming

Bold Type= Japanese

Regular Type= Egyptian

Sorry. This one is kind of short.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- A Prince's Homecoming

When the barge docked at Japan's harbor, there was a group of guards waiting at the docks for them to escort them back to the palace.

Sugoroku was the first one to walk down toward where the guards were standing.

"Your Majesty, we have the carriages ready." one of the guards said.

"**Thank you, Urino.**" Sugoroku said. He glanced back and said, "There is someone that I want special protection for."

"**Who is that?**" Urino asked.

Sugoroku looked back to where Yugi was talking to Heba.

Urino's eyes widened. "**Your Majesty, is that-**" Urino started.

"**Yes. I am certain that you can see why I want extra protection for him.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Of course.**" Urino said, still stunned. He had been a guard at the palace for twenty years. He had led the search for Yugi ten years before when he had gone missing.

Sugoroku turned and said, "Let's head on to the palace."

Getting the hint, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou headed toward where the carriages were with Yami, Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura behind them.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami all got into the first carriage along with Sugoroku. Jou, Seth, Marik, and Malik got into the second carriage. Bakura and Ryou got into the last carriage.

The drivers of all of the carriages headed toward the palace with them all.

A guard turned to Urino wide-eyed and said, "**Was that-**"

Urino nodded. "**I don't know how, but it was.**" Urino said. And he wasn't complaining. He was thankful that Yugi was alive and back. Urino looked at the other guards and said, "Let's move out!"

The guards walked alongside the carriages in order to protect them all.

* * *

Upon arriving at the palace, the guards shouted, "Open up in the name of Emperor Sugoroku."

The gates were opened, and the party made their way into the palace grounds. The carriages stopped in front of the palace.

The guards opened the carriage doors for them, and the entire group got out to go inside.

The servants and other palace workers gasped in shock when they saw Yugi get out. No one thought that they would ever see him again.

The group headed inside the palace.

Noticing that a lot of people seemed to be watching them, Yami said, "Why are we being starred at?"

Sugoroku chuckled. "I believe it is Yugi that everyone is starring at." Sugoroku said.

"Why? They never see their Prince before?" Bakura asked snidely.

"No, they haven't in ten years, Bakura." Sugoroku replied.

"That's right. No one here knows that Yugi is alive." Heba said.

"Exactly. I believe that everyone here is in a state of shock to see Yugi alive and well and with us." Sugoroku said.

"I didn't think about that." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, my boy. I'm going to handle everything although I believe that there is a lot that needs to be done." Sugoroku said.

"What all are you going to have to do?" Atemu asked.

"I'll let you know everything once I know. For now, all of you go on to your rooms and rest up. Yugi, you're old room is still where it is. You and Yami can use it." Sugoroku said.

Yugi nodded.

The group headed off down the halls to where the bedrooms were.

Sugoroku sighed. "Now, I need to figure out what all I am going to need to do." Sugoroku said. He went and headed for his office.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked into Yugi's old room.

"This is your room?" Yami asked, noticing that the room looked like that of a child.

"Okay. So obviously Grandpa, Heba, and the others didn't want to change anything after I disappeared." Yugi said.

"You had a lot of games." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "I've always liked games. I told you that." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get it. What are we going to do about clothes?" Yami asked.

"I really don't know, to be honest. I haven't been here in ten years." Yugi reminded him.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi went to the door and opened it to find Heba and Atemu outside.

"Come on, Yugi. You, too, Yami." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You two are going to need more than one kimono. I'm taking you to the palace seamstress so that more can be made. When Ryou, Malik, and Jou manage to convince them, Seth, Bakura, and Marik will be seeing her, too." Heba said.

"Isn't she going to be in for a shock." Atemu said.

"All right. Let's go." Yugi said, wondering if the palace seamstress was still the same.

The four headed toward where the palace seamstress was.

"**You know, I think that it would be a good idea if we started speaking in Japanese considering we are here in Japan.**"Yugi said.

The other three looked at him and realized that Yugi was absolutely right.

"**Good point. Mahina will need us to since she can't speak Egyptian.**"Heba agreed.

Yugi was rather startled when he heard the name of the palace seamstress. "**Mahina is still the seamstress?**"Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "**Yep. You know that there is no way that Grandpa would get rid of Mahina. She's the best at what she does. The only way that we will be getting a new seamstress is when Mahina retires.**" Heba said.

* * *

Sugoroku sat in a meeting with his five most trusted advisers who had been friends with him for years. Their names were Lanshin, Hashi, Monhak, Vansi, and Morinsh.

"**We are glad to see that you returned safely from Egypt. Have all the plans for Prince Heba's marriage to Prince Atemu been arranged?**" Vansi asked.

"**No. The plans have not been completed. Something expected has happened.**" Sugoroku told them.

"**What happened, Emperor? The marriage needs to take place in order to consolidate relations between Japan and Egypt.**" Morinsh said.

"**I am aware of that. However, this was something that was more important than many things, and to me, it is far more important than relations with Egypt.**" Sugoroku said.

"**What is more important?**" Lanshin asked.

"**My grandson Yugi has been found alive and well.**" Sugoroku said.

"**WHAT?!**" the five men exclaimed, startled to hear that the young Prince was alive.

Sugoroku nodded. "**He was found in Egypt. He is very much alive.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Where is he now?**" Monhak asked.

"**He is in his old room now. I was not about to return without him.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Has Prince Yugi said what happened all those years ago, and where he has been for the last ten years?**" Hashi inquired.

"**Yes. I know all that has happened.**" Sugoroku said.

The five councilmen were told of everything that had transpired from the time that Yugi was kidnapped to when they left Egypt to return to Japan.

"**This is outrageous! Prince Yugi was kidnapped merely because this man believed that his daughter was better suited to be married to Prince Atemu than Prince Heba is!**" Morinsh exclaimed.

"**Did the Pharaoh know of any of this?**" Hashi asked.

"**No. Aknanaknon never knew what had happened to Yugi. Even when Yugi was brought into the palace as a slave, he did know who Yugi was, and Yugi never told anyone in the palace because he believed that they would not have believed him. Aknankanon and the rest of the Egyptian Court did not know who Yugi was until Heba and the others went to Egypt.**" Sugoroku said.

"**We cannot fault the Pharaoh for the actions that this man committed. Given that the Pharaoh sentenced them to death, we know that he did not agree with it. I must say that justice has already been carried out.**" Vansi said.

"**There is more. While there in Egypt, it would seem that Yugi fell in love with Yami, Aknankanon's other son.**" Sugoroku said.

"**This relationship was not forced onto Prince Yugi, was it?**" Lanshin asked.

"**No. That was something that concerned me as well, and over the last few months, I have seen that Yugi and Yami are truly in love. If you recall in the terms of the original agreement, Yugi and Yami were supposed to have been married, but Yugi's disappearance called that off. Since the original agreement still stands, Yugi and Yami are to be wed as well.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Did Pharaoh Aknankanon agree with this?**" Hashi asked.

"**Yes. Yugi and Yami have already been told of it, and I do not think that it bothers them. Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik all came with us this time. They will remain in Japan for a year's time before returning to Egypt.**" Sugoroku said.

"**That does sound agreeable. When will we see Prince Yugi?**" Morinsh asked.

"**Heba has taken him and Yami to the palace seamstress to have more kimonos made for them. You will see him in a few hours.**" Sugoroku assured them.

The five men nodded their agreement, knowing relieved that their Prince had been found alive.

* * *

Heba opened the door to the sewing room and said, "**Mahina, are you here?**"

"**Yes, Prince Heba. Come on in.**" Mahina called.

The four walked into the room to see that there were all kinds of kimonos in the room, some that were finished and some that was still being worked on.

"**She does wonderful work.**" Yami said, amazed at all the intricate designs that were woven into the kimonos.

"**Mahina takes great pride in her work.**" Heba said.

"**She always did.**" Yugi added.

A woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and gray eyes walked into the room. "**Now, what-Prince Yugi! You're alive!**" Mahina exclaimed.

Yugi smiled at the woman.

Mahina had been at the palace before he had been kidnapped and knew that she remembered him well.

"**It's good to see you, too, Mahina, and yes, I am alive.**" Yugi said warmly.

"**How is it that you're alive? What happened? Where have you been all these years?**" Mahina asked.

"**That's a long story, Mahina.**" Yugi said.

Heba decided to step in. "**Mahina, the reason we're here is that we need you to make some more kimonos for Yugi and Yami. One is not going to do them.**" Heba said.

Mahina smiled at them. "**Of course. Come here. Both of you.**" Mahina said.

Yugi and Yami went with Mahina, who took their measurements for the kimonos.

"**I should have a few of them ready by tonight. I'll have more by the end of the week.**" Mahina said.

"**Mahina, you'll be having some more requests, too. If Ryou, Malik, and Jou can get them here, you'll have to make kimonos for Seth, Bakura, and Marik as well.**" Heba said.

"**Don't worry about it. I'll be able to handle it. It was good to see you again, prince Yugi.**" Mahina said.

"**It was good to see you, too, Hasina.**" Yugi replied.

The four left the room.

Mahina smiled. 'It is certainly good to see Prince Yugi again.' Mahina thought.

* * *

After much persuasion, Seth, Marik, and Bakura had also gone to see Mahina so that she could make them more kimonos.

"This is ridiculous! Why do we need so many?" Bakura demanded.

"We're going to be here a year, and the seasons change, Bakura." Ryou said.

"**Guys, you really need to start speaking in Japanese. We are in Japan, and most people here won't have a clue as to what we are saying.**" Atemu said, noticing the confused looks on some of the servants' faces.

"**Good point. I guess that we forgot where we were.**" Seth said.

The group entered the dining room for lunch where Sugoroku and the advisors were.

Lanshin, Vansi, Morinsh, Hashi, and Monhak were all surprised to see Yugi even though they had already been told that Yugi was back and fine.

"**Prince Yugi, we are all glad to see you back safe and sound.**" Vansi said, being the first to recover.

"**I'm glad to be back, Vansi, and it is good to see all of you again.**" Yugi said.

Sugoroku smiled. "**I told you that he was back.**" Sugoroku said.

"**We know, but it's more believable when you can see him.**" Lanshin said.

"**Agreed. Let us eat.**" Sugoroku said.

They all sat down to eat.

"**Just so you know, I am going to be making an announcement to the Japanese people later today.**" Sugoroku said.

"**Can I assume this is about me?**" Yugi asked.

Sugoroku nodded. "**The people deserve to know that you are alive, Yugi.**" Sugoroku said.

"**I know, Grandpa, and I'm not arguing. I'm just making sure.**" Yugi said.

Sugoroku nodded, and the entire group ate their lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, Sugoroku walked over to the balcony where the Japanese people were waiting to hear what announcement he had to make.

"**My people, you know that I recently returned from a trip to Egypt. I found out something that I never thought would happen. My grandson, Prince Yugi, is alive.**"Sugoroku said.

There were murmurs from all of the people, not sure if they should believe this.

"**I know that this is hard for you to believe, my people, but I speak the truth. Here he is.**"Sugoroku said

Yugi, although a little uneasy since he hadn't had to do this in years, stepped forward for the people to see him.

"**My people, he is alive.**" Sugoroku said.

The people started cheering now that they're Prince had returned to them.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer than this one.

The next chapter will be about Yami and the others seeing Japan. Let me know if there's anything specific that you'd like to see.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't. Remember that the poll closes Friday.

R&R.


	20. Exploring Japan

I'm on Spring Break this week, and I'm hoping that I will be able to update a little more this next week. I don't have anything planned, so I should be able to.

Enjoy chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19- Exploring Japan

Yugi woke up the next morning and looked outside only to realize that he curtains were drawn. He tried to sit up, but was pulled back down. He smiled when he realized that Yami's arms were still wrapped tightly around his waist. Yugi shook Yami gently and said, "Yami, wake up."

Yami groaned. "Go back to sleep, Yugi. The sun's not up yet" Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "That's because the curtains are closed, Yami. If they were open, you would see that it is morning." Yugi told him.

Yami opened his eyes wearily. "How can it be morning? I'm still tired." Yami complained.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you were the one that wanted to go three rounds last night." Yugi said.

Yami glared up at him. "I didn't hear you complaining last night." Yami said.

"Who said that I was complaining?" Yugi asked, finally wriggling out of Yami's arms.

Yami groaned, but just pulled the blankets over his head intent on going back to sleep.

Yugi walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Yami! Come here!" Yugi said excitedly.

"No." Yami retorted.

"Come on, Yami. There's something that I want to show you." Yugi said.

Finally giving it up, Yami threw off his covers and got up. "What is it?" Yami asked rubbing his eyes as he walked over to where Yugi was standing.

"Look." Yugi said, pointing out the window.

Yami looked and then his eyes widened. "What in the name of Ra happened?! What is that falling?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi giggled. "That would be snow, Yami. Egypt never gets snow. That's why I wanted you to see this." Yugi said.

The ground was completely covered in snow, so it gave it a white and beautiful look. Snow was still falling gently from the sky.

"I certainly have never seen anything like this before. It's amazing." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I haven't seen snow in ten years. I loved it when I was a kid. Heba, Jou, Malik, Ryou, and I would play in it all the time when we were kids." Yugi said.

"You play in it?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Come on. Let's go eat breakfast. We can go out in the snow then." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

The two dressed into warmer kimonos than usual before they headed out of their room.

"Hey! Yugi!" Heba called.

Yugi and Yami turned to see Heba and Atemu coming up to them.

"Hey, Heba. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Did you see where it snowed last night?" Heba asked.

"I sure did. I've missed seeing snow." Yugi replied.

"I'm sure that you did. I was hoping that it would snow pretty soon." Heba said.

Atemu looked over at Yami and said, ""What do you think of it?" Atemu asked.

"I think that it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Yami answered.

"Just wait until you get in it." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." was the only thing that Atemu said.

The four headed on down to eat breakfast.

Sugoroku was already there eating breakfast. He smiled at the four and said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Grandpa." Heba said.

"Have you all looked outside?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yeah. We've seen the snow." Heba answered.

"I take it that you'll be going out play in it before long." Sugoroku said.

"Why would adults like us do that?" Yami asked.

Atemu laughed. "Trust me, Yami. You'll see why. Playing in the snow is fun. Even at our age, it is fun." Atemu said.

Sugoroku chuckled. "Yami, if someone my age can have fun in the snow, then I am certain that you will." Sugoroku said.

"Then, I assume that Bakura, Marik, and Seth will like it as well." Yami said.

"Seth's a long shot. He defies every rule of logic when it comes to his attitude, so I really don't know how he'll react." Atemu replied.

As if on cue, Seth and Jou entered the room with Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik behind them.

"I cannot believe how it looks outside." Bakura stated.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it." Marik added.

"Well, you've only heard about it from us before now. Seeing it is a lot different than hearing about it." Ryou said.

Sugoroku shook his head before he stood up. "Well, all of you have fun. There are things that I need to do." Sugoroku said before leaving the room.

"Well, why don't all of you eat and then we can go outside." Heba said.

The other six sat down to eat while Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu finished up their breakfast.

When they were all done with their breakfast, the group headed outside of the palace.

"Wow. It's really cold outside." Yami said, shivering slightly.

"Yeah. It's a lot colder than normal when it snows." Yugi said.

"What's the point of coming out in this?" Marik asked.

Bakura was suddenly hit in the face with a snowball. "Who the hell did that?!" Bakura shouted, wiping the snow off of his face.

Atemu smirked and said, "I did, Bakura. What about it?" Atemu threw another snowball, but Bakura ducked out of the way only for the snowball to hit Heba.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

"All's fair in love and war, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba glared. "I suppose it is." Heba said. He made a snowball and threw it at Atemu, but Atemu ducked, and the snowball his Seth.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with this!" Seth shouted.

"Sorry, dragon, but innocent bystanders are a given when there's snowballs being thrown around." Jou said.

Seth glared at his lover. "Is that so?" Seth asked. He made a snowball and threw it.

Yugi was the victim this time. "Hey!" Yugi exclaimed, startled.

Seth smirked. "You know, this is actually kind of fun." Seth stated. He made another snowball and threw it.

Marik was the victim this time around. "Seth! You're dead!" Marik shouted, throwing a snowball, but he hit Malik by mistake.

"M-Malik, I am so sorry." Marik said.

Malik growled before he threw a snowball.

Marik ducked, and Yami was the one that was hit by the snowball.

"Malik!" Yami shouted.

"What?" Malik asked innocently.

Yami made a snowball and threw it at Malik, but Malik ducked, and Atemu was the one that was hit with the snowball.

"Yami." Atemu growled. He made a snowball and threw it.

Yami jumped to the side, and Ryou was the one hit with the snowball.

Heba finally had it and shouted, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

As if those words were a trigger, the entire group started to throw snowballs at each other.

The snowball fight went on for about an hour and a half before the group finally had had enough and stopped the game.

"Wow. That was fun." Yami said.

"Yeah, but I think that we should all go in before we all get sick. I don't think that Grandpa really wants us to all get sick. I'm not sure that he could handle that." Yugi said.

The group headed inside.

They headed to the kitchen where the servants had hot chocolate made for them.

"What's this?" Yami asked, looking at the liquid.

"It's called hot chocolate. Be careful. It is hot, so don't gulp it, but it will help warm us up." Heba said.

Bakura didn't listen and took a big gulp of the drink. "YEOW! That's hot!" Bakura shouted, fanning his mouth.

Ryou shook his head. "Heba warned you, Bakura. It's real hot, and you shouldn't gulp it." Ryou scolded.

Marik, Seth, and Yami were not about to make the same mistake that Bakura did and drank theirs slowly.

All four found that they did like the hot chocolate even if it was something that they were not used to.

* * *

Sugoroku was in a meeting with Lanshin, Hashi, Vansi, Morinsh, and Monhak.

"Emperor, as glad as we are that Prince Yugi is safe, we are wondering something." Lanshin said.

"What is that?" Sugoroku asked.

"We know that there were Egyptians who caused the kidnapping of Prince Yugi, but there had to be Japanese people in on it as well in order for them to get into the palace." Vansi said.

Sugoroku sighed. "That has crossed my mind as well, and I do not know what to think. The kidnapping happened ten years ago, and there is no way to know who may have aided in that." Sugoroku said.

"Perhaps a close eye should be kept on the Prince, just in case someone tries again." Monhak said.

"The same thought has crossed my mind as well. If someone from Japan truly did help them kidnap Yugi, then they would have had to have been within the palace walls as well as have access to the corridor where all of us sleep." Sugoroku said.

"There have been many that have left the palace since then. It could have been anyone." Morinsh said.

"I know. It will be hard to know, and there is no evidence that anyone from Japan did help with Yugi's kidnapping. All that we can do for now is make sure that nothing else happens to him. I am not going to let what happened ten years ago happen again." Sugoroku said angrily.

The five advisors knew from the look of anger in Sugoroku's eyes that if he ever found out that anyone did aid in Yugi's kidnapping they would pay dearly for it, and Sugoroku would not let them off that easily.

* * *

~The Next day~

"So, where are we going today?" Yami asked.

"To see Mount Fuji." Yugi said excitedly.

"It's not too far from here, and Grandpa said that it would be okay for us to go and see it today." Heba added.

"What's so important about this place?" Bakura asked.

"You'll see. Trust me. It's worth going." Atemu said.

Marik looked around and said, "Why are there so many guards?"

"There are only ten, and that's because there's one to look after each of us. Grandpa wanted to make sure that we would be safe while we're gone." Heba said.

"Come on, guys. Let's get going." Ryou said.

The group mounted their horses and made their way toward the mountain.

Along the way, they saw the way the villagers lived.

"Do all the villages work together as this one does?" Seth asked.

"Yes. The villagers work as a community. Everyone shares everything, and everyone has their specific jobs. There are those that weave, sew, farm, and protect. They work together so that they can live." Malik explained.

As they passed, the villagers were smiling and waving at them, and the Japanese royals waved and smiled back.

"In Egypt, no one would dare look at any of us without permission." Bakura commented.

"Well, the way we live here today is very different from the way you live. The people here are comfortable with being in our presence and are allowed to do that. It doesn't bother any of us." Heba replied.

"What about talking to you?" Marik asked.

"They can if they want to, but most prefer to wait and see if we want them to speak to us. We don't care, but they feel better if we give them the permission to speak to us first." Jou stated.

The group continued on and went to Mount Fuji, but didn't stop until they reached the top.

"Oh, wow." Yami gasped, amazed at the beauty that they saw at the top.

"I didn't realize that Japan had such a large kingdom. It's nearly as vast as the Egyptian kingdom is." Seth said.

Atemu laughed. "Japan and Egypt are equal in their power in terms of army, economy, and people. That's why Father and Sugoroku want the marriages to take place. They know that they will not be challenged if their kingdoms are joined. The marriages are a way to consolidate relations on a permanent basis." Atemu said.

"I think I see that now. You can really tell the beauty of Japan from here." Marik said.

"Just wait until you see it during the spring." Heba said.

"Is it more beautiful then?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. I don't know about more beautiful. It's very beautiful during the spring, yes. It's very beautiful now. I suppose there's just a different beauty to it during the different seasons." Ryou said.

The group wandered around, looking at the kingdom from different viewpoints.

Soon, they came across a temple although the Egyptians didn't really notice.

"I think we have a lot to be thankful for." Yugi said to his brother and cousins.

All four nodded before they entered the temple and knelt down at the alter to pray.

Yami turned and noticed that the five were gone. "Where did Yugi and the others go?" Yami asked.

The four turned and looked around.

"There they are." Seth said, pointing to where the five were in the temple.

Bakura and Marik started to go forward, but were stopped by Atemu.

"No. Don't disturb them yet." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Bakura demanded.

"That is one of their temples. It's true that their beliefs are different than ours, but we should respect them. They are praying and just as they respect us when we pray in Egypt, we should show them the same respect." Atemu explained.

"He's right. There's no reason to interrupt them." Yami said.

"Wonder what they're doing." Bakura said.

Urino, who had come with them, spoke up. "When we are shown blessings, we usually pray in a temple to show our thanks for that blessing. Prince Yugi being returned to us alive and well is something that every Japanese citizen is thankful for that fact, and I know that we all will end up praying in gratitude for that fact." Urino said.

"I guess that is something that they are thankful for." Marik stated.

Urino smiled slightly. "Indeed. We are all grateful for the fact that Prince Yugi has returned safely. I am certain that that is what they are all praying for." Urino said.

"You will as well?" Atemu asked.

Urino nodded. "I prayed in gratitude the day he returned. No one here will be ungrateful that Prince Yugi is alive and well." Urino said.

A few moments later, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou came out of the temple.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting." Jou said.

"It's fine. Not like we have anything against it." Yami said.

"Let's go." Heba said.

The group started away.

"What's with all the bridges around here?" Seth asked, noticing that were many over water.

"Sometimes, the rivers can go on for miles, sot he bridges were constructed to allow travelers to cross over to the other side instead of having to follow the river and going way out of their way." Ryou said.

"That's makes a lot of sense, actually." Atemu said.

After spending some time at Mount Fuji, the group headed back to the palace.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik walked into the throne room.

"Grandpa, you wanted to see us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Come in. All of you." Sugoroku said.

The five walked into the room.

"No offense, but I pray that this is important because Bakura wasn't thrilled that he wasn't able to come to this meeting." Ryou said.

"It is. I was speaking to my advisors earlier, and I think that it is finally time for me to tell you all of my fears." Sugoroku said.

The five sat down around their grandfather.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, when you were kidnapped, did you see anyone that you knew?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi frowned. "I don't think so. I remember being woken up in the middle of the night. I think that there was someone in front of me, but I'm not sure. Someone put a cloth or something over my face, and I passed out." Yugi said.

"So, you didn't see anyone?" Sugoroku asked.

"No. Why?" Yugi asked.

Sugoroku sighed. "Aknankanon and I spoke of this. We feel that there was a traitor in the palace that night. In order for those men to get into the palace in order to kidnap Yugi, someone inside the palace had to let them in." Sugoroku said.

"You mean, someone from here helped them!" Jou said angrily.

"We fear so, and the advisors have the same fear." Sugoroku said.

"But that traitor would have known the difference in me and Yugi." Heba protested.

"I know, which is why I think that whoever betrayed us decided to lead them to Yugi instead of you, Heba." Sugoroku said.

"So, although I wasn't targeted by Minsiah, I may have been targeted by someone else." Yugi said.

"We think that you might have been, yes." Sugoroku said.

"Why would someone do that, though?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I am going to have you all guarded, though. You know that there have been several kidnapping attempts on all four of you after Yugi's kidnapping." Sugoroku said.

"There were?" Yugi asked.

Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik nodded.

"You will all be under constant guard as well Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seth. I am not taking any chances." Sugoroku said.

"You may want to make sure that they are all trustworthy." Malik put in.

"I know, and I will. Only the most trusted will be allowed to guard you." Sugoroku said.

"Well, we had better tell them." Yugi said.

"You know that Atemu and the others are not going to like this one bit." Heba stated.

* * *

"We don't need protecting!" Bakura shouted.

"Bakura, it's just a precaution that Grandpa is taking. He doesn't want anything to happen to us." Ryou said.

"Does he really think that someone from here helped in your kidnapping, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "He's sure enough that he's worried it might happen again." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Think we should use our magic as a security procedure?" Yami asked.

"I think so." Atemu agreed.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, we can cast spells on the room that we're in. We'll be able to sense when anyone enters the room, and we can use the magic to find out what they did while in the room." Atemu said.

"Plus, if someone enters the room in the middle of the night, we'll know it and can react as needed." Marik said.

"There'll be guards at our doors, so we know that they can be in there in an instant." Malik stated.

"It might be a good idea for you to cast your magic if this has Grandpa worried." Yugi said.

"He's right, and we really can't be too careful right now." Ryou agreed.

"Then we'll do it now. From now on, we'll know everything that happens." Atemu said.

The ten left so that Atemu, Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik could cast the spells on the rooms.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

The next chapter has a bit of trouble in it.

I'll take down the poll soon, so vote if you haven't yet.

R&R.


	21. Jealousy

I hadn't originally planned to bash Rebecca Hawkins in this story, but I am. If you don't like Rebecca being bashed, ignore the fact that it's her.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Jealousy

Yugi and Heba were walking down the halls of the palace with their bodyguards trailing not too far behind.

"You know, having these bodyguards with us at all times is starting to become just a little annoying." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that it's necessary. Grandpa wants to make sure that we are safe at all times, so we just need to deal with it. Given all that has happened, I can't blame him for wanting to ensure our safety." Yugi said.

"I don't blame him for that, but we do have magic that we can use to defend ourselves." Heba said.

"It's just a precaution." Yugi stated.

The two brothers continued on their back to their rooms.

"Prince Yugi." a female voice said.

Yugi and Heba both turned to find a girl with dusty blonde hair and green eyes approaching them.

Heba mentally groaned. 'It's Rebecca.' Heba thought angrily.

Yugi had no idea who this girl was. "Yes. Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"I heard about what happened to you in Egypt. That's just awful." the girl, Rebecca, said.

"I suppose it was." Yugi said, not sure what to think of this.

"Rebecca, if you will excuse us, my brother and I have things that we need to do." Heba said.

Rebecca shot Heba a dirty glare, but quickly pasted a sweet smile on her face. "I was wondering if you would like someone to accompany you, Prince Yugi, since all you have been around is Egyptians." Rebecca said.

Heba growled. "Rebecca, I said that Yugi and I had something that we needed to do, and I mean it." Heba hissed. He grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him away before Rebecca could say another word.

The bodyguards followed, rolling their eyes at the girl's antics.

"Heba, what was that all about?" Yugi asked.

Heba seemed too angry to answer.

Hitoro, Yugi's bodyguard decided to answer. "If I may, Prince Yugi, that was Rebecca. She's the daughter of Arthur Hawkins, your grandfather's friend." Hitoro said.

"And this has to do with what happened how?" Yugi asked.

"Rebecca is a girl who has a lust for power. You know that Arthur Hawkins does not have very high standing in society, so Rebecca took it upon herself to make herself higher in society. She has been after Prince Heba for years. She thought that if she could convince Heba to marry her, then she would have a great deal of power because she would have become the Empress of Japan." Hitoro explained.

Yugi frowned. "Did she know about the betrothal?" Yugi asked.

"Yes.' Heba growled.

"Can I assume that Atemu hates her as well?" Yugi asked.

Both bodyguards started to snicker.

Heba smirked and said, "Let's just say that Atemu put her in her place two years ago."

"Do I want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Well-" Hitoro said.

~Flashback~

"_Prince Heba." Rebecca said sweetly._

_Heba turned to find that Rebecca was, once again, making moves on him. "What do you want, Rebecca?" Heba asked none-too-kindly._

_Rebecca ignored his tone and said, "The gardens are lovely out this time of year. Let's go and walk in them." Rebecca said, grabbing Heba's hand._

_Heba jerked his hand away and said, "No, Rebecca, I do not think that I want to do that." Heba said._

"_Surely you have nothing against walking in the gardens with a beautiful lady." Rebecca said sickeningly sweetly._

"_As a matter of fact, I don't, but I believe that my fiancé would have a problem with it." Heba said._

"_He's not around right now, so there's no reason for you to feel bad." Rebecca said._

_Heba suppressed a growl. He was getting irritated. "Rebecca, I have no intention of going with you or ever having anything to do with you, so leave me the hell alone!" Heba snapped._

_Rebecca would not be deterred. "It's just a walk. I'm sure that your fiancé would not mind." Rebecca said. She said fiancé with a great amount of disdain, showing that she cared nothing for the fact that Heba was betrothed._

"_As a matter of fact, I would mind." a deep, baritone voice said._

_Rebecca turned to find that Atemu was standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at her. "Heba and I already planned to do something together this afternoon." Atemu said._

_Rebecca glared. "A walk in the gardens is nothing that you need to concern yourself with, prince Atemu." Rebecca said haughtily. _

_Atemu narrowed his eyes on Rebecca. "Given that you were asking MY fiancé to go for the walk, yes, I would say that it does concern me. Do not forget that I am the one that will be marrying Heba. It would be wise of you to remember that considering the fact that once we are married, I will have a say in Japanese affairs as well." Atemu said._

_Rebecca just glared. "You won't have as much as you think." Rebecca growled._

"_Yes, he will. Atemu will have as much control over Japan as I will over Egypt, Rebecca." Heba said._

"_I suggest that if you want to live that you leave my fiancé alone." Atemu growled. He walked forward and grabbed Heba by the wrist before walking off with him._

~End Flashback~

Yugi looked at his brother. "This all really happened?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "By dinnertime, the entire palace knew what had happened. Grandpa was upset that Rebecca had spoken to Atemu like she did given that he was the Crown Prince of Egypt and my fiancé, and Arthur chewed Rebecca out. That was the end of that. Rebecca never did try to come onto me again." Heba said.

Shang, Heba's bodyguard, laughed. "I never thought that that girl would give up, but she finally did." Shang said.

"Sounds about like what Minsi." Yugi said.

"As far as she acted, yes, but I will say that she never tried to have Atemu killed. She just gave up." Heba said.

"And now, it would seem, that she has set her sights on you, Prince Yugi." Hitoro said.

"Well, she'll have to deal with Yami if she does try anything, and Yami will let her know fast that I'm his. He's not very discreet." Yugi said.

"If there's a loud argument, I'll know that she tried something with Yami around." Heba said.

Once they came to their rooms, the two went inside with the bodyguards standing outside.

* * *

Yugi had been in the library and was reading up on some of the things that had happened in Japan since he was kidnapped. After reading for a few hours, Yugi decided that he would go back to his room.

Yami had been planning to talk to Sugoroku for a while about something, and Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't be in their room, which would be the perfect time for Yugi to go and take a nap.

Yugi returned the books to where they belonged before he stood up and left the library.

"Prince Yugi." Rebecca said, coming up beside him.

Yugi turned to find that Rebecca was standing beside him. "Yes. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked even though he already had a pretty good idea what it was that she wanted.

"I wondered if you would like my company." Rebecca said.

"No. I do not." Yugi said.

"You are surrounded by men all day, my Prince. Surely you would appreciate a woman's company." Rebecca said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No. I do not want your company for now. I was planning to go back to my rooms." Yugi said.

Rebecca's smile widened. "All the better. No one would see us." Rebecca said sexily.

Yugi realized what she meant and became angry. "Listen. I do not want to have to deal with you. If you have not heard, I am engaged to Prince Yami from Egypt, and I have no intention of betraying him." Yugi said.

"It would not be betrayal when you are yet to married to him." Rebecca said.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "I have no wish for your company. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." Yugi growled before he le left, angry.

Hitoro saw the whole encounter and smirked as he followed Yugi. 'She'll never learn.' Hitoro thought.

When the two arrived at Yugi's chambers, Yugi turned and said, "Hitoro, that girl is never allowed in my chambers. If she comes to them, I want her removed from the wing." Yugi said.

"Of course, Prince Yugi. Since only Royals and their bodyguards are allowed in this wing of the palace, it will be fairly easy to remove her. She has no right to be in them." Hitoro said.

"Thank you." Yugi said before entering the chambers. He closed the doors and walked into the room, rubbing his head. He was getting a headache. "Heba was joking about how that girl was. She couldn't have come on stronger if she had tried to." Yugi said to himself. He sat down on the bed and removed his crown, setting it on the nightstand. Yugi laid down and closed his eyes, hoping to take a short nap.

* * *

"You know that this is not exactly necessary, Yami." Sugoroku told him.

"I know that, but this is something that I want to do. I guess it feels more real doing it this way. I know that neither of Yugi nor I actually have a choice in getting married now, but we do love each other, and I just feel that I should ask him to marry me. It's something that I do want to do." Yami explained.

Sugoroku nodded. "I understand. Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik all did the same thing." Sugoroku said.

"I know they did. They were so thrilled that for weeks, that all I heard from them." Yami said.

Sugoroku chuckled. "I believe that you will be close to the same way, Yami." Sugoroku said.

Yami grinned. "I didn't say that I wouldn't be like that." Yami said.

"Do you have a ring that you're going to give him?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yeah. I do." Yami said. He took out a pouch and took the ring out to show it to Sugoroku.

The ring was a lavender stone with specks of crimson in it. It was set so that the stone seemed to be held by metal prongs. There was a ruby imbedded into each prong, adding up to four rubies.

"My, this us quite a beautiful ring, Yami. Yugi is going to love this ring." Sugoroku said.

"I was hoping that you would think so." Yami said.

"When do you plan on giving it to him?" Sugoroku asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I'm going to do it soon. I do know that. I'm just going to wait for the right time." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know." Sugoroku said.

"There was something else that I was wondering." Yami said.

"What's that?" Sugoroku asked.

Yami took out the yin and yang necklace that Atemu had given him for his birthday. "Atemu gave me this for my birthday. He told me that yin and yang means light and dark, and that it is usually worn by couples in the Japanese tradition." Yami said.

"That is true. Heba gave Atemu one. Heba wears the light part while Atemu wears the dark part. It's a tradition in our society." Sugoroku said.

"Well, you know that I have always had an interest in Japanese traditions, so that's why Atemu gave me this for my birthday. I thought about giving this to Yugi because of the symbolic meaning from his own society since the tradition is the ring in Egyptian society." Yami said.

Sugoroku smiled. "I think that that is a fine idea, Yami. I know that Yugi will appreciate you incorporating both of the traditions into your relationship." Sugoroku said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate this." Yami said.

"Anytime." Sugoroku said.

With that, Yami left the room.

Sugoroku smiled. 'I think that Japan and Egypt will not only have permanent relations, but will also have created good marriages.' Sugoroku thought, knowing that all the couples were truly in love.

* * *

Yami walked back to the room he shared with Yugi to find that Hitoro was at the door, so he knew that Yugi was in the room. Yami walked in, leaving the bodyguards at the door.

Once in the room, Yami saw that Yugi was fast asleep on the bed. Yami chuckled. He knew that Yugi was fond of afternoon naps. 'Almost like a cat.' Yami thought. He walked over and gently ran a hand through Yugi's hair.

Since Yugi was a heavy sleeper, he didn't react. A content smile just seemed to come onto his face.

Yami smiled at him. He went and hid the ring and the necklace where he had been hiding them before he went back over to the bed. He sat down on the bed beside Yugi and watched his fiancé sleep.

Yami had always thought that Yugi looked cute when he would sleep, and this was no different.

'I can't wait to married to Yugi. He's such a wonderful person. I never would have thought that he would have fallen in love with someone like me, but he did, and it was before we even knew that we were originally betrothed when we were children. That never had an effect on us. I'm glad that I am going to be married to him, but at least I know that he does love me because he loves me, not because of the betrothal.' Yami thought.

Yugi shifted in his sleep so that he was laying on his side before he settled back down into a peaceful sleep.

'No one will be looking for me for a while, so there's no harm in taking a nap with Yugi.' Yami thought. He lay down behind Yugi and wrapped an arm around Yugi, bringing him closer to himself. Before Yami laid down, he kissed Yugi on the cheek. Yami settled down behind Yugi and whispered, "I love you, Yugi."

Soon, Yami fell asleep as well.

Yugi had a contented smile to cross his face, almost as if he could sense who was holding him and had heard the words that Yami had uttered.

* * *

That was chapter 20. Again, sorry if you don't like Rebecca-bashing, but I didn't feel like making up another OC, so I just used her.

Next chapter is a continuation of this chapter.

THe poll is closed and this was the result:

1st place- Sacrifices for Family and Love

2nd place- Mistakes and Surprises

3rd place- Unexpected Surprises

4th place- Misunderstandings and Mistakes, You Don't Understand!, and New Start tied

5th place- Curse of the Treasure and Twelve Days of Christmas for You, My Love tied

6th place- Secret Past and Melting the Ice tied

7th place- A New Reason to Live

8th place- Blizzard

9th place- Correcting Our Mistakes

Thank you to everyone who voted.

I have another poll up, so lease vote. It'll be up for about a week.

R&R.


	22. Jealousy II

There's more Rebecca-bashing in this chapter, so don't read it if you like that character. It's not hardcore bashing, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Jealousy II

"So, you had an encounter with Rebecca." Heba said.

"Yes, and she was rather-" Yugi trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Coming on strong." Heba said.

"Yes, I suppose. She told me that it would not be betrayal to be with her now. I think that I disagree." Yugi said.

"She's a pain in the ass. I told you that, and there's nothing that is going to stop her from trying to get you." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "If Yami's around when she comes on to me, I can tell you that it will be the last thing that she will ever do. Yami is rather, well, possessive. He doesn't like other people coming onto me. I found that out fast in Egypt." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "It'll serve her right. She knows that you are engaged to Yami, therefore unavailable, so it will be her own fault when Yami blasts her." Heba said.

"Maybe, but I would rather that Yami not be accused of murder." Yugi said.

Heba shrugged. "Well, it would be her own fault." Heba said.

"In any case, I think that I am just going to try and make sure that Yami isn't around. Than again, I am just going to try and avoid Rebecca altogether." Yugi said.

"That'll be hard. I know from experience that the harder you try to avoid that girl, the more you seem to run into her." Heba said.

* * *

"Prince Yugi." Rebecca said, seeming to appear out of nowhere by Yugi.

Yugi turned to her. "I do not have time for you right now." Yugi said.

"Prince Yugi, I merely thought that we could go for a walk in the gardens since it is such a lovely day." Rebecca said.

"No, I don't want to go for a walk. If I walk in the gardens with anyone, it will be with my fiancé." Yugi replied.

Rebecca frowned, but quickly pasted the smile back on her face. "Surely he would not mind." Rebecca said, grabbing Yugi by the arm. "It's only a walk." Rebecca said, fluttering her eyelashes.

'He'd mind enough to strangle the life out of you.' Yugi thought. "I mind. I do not want to go for a walk with you. If you will excuse me, I must meet with my grandfather." Yugi said, wrenching his arm away and walking off.

Hitoro chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Hitoro." Yugi said.

Hitoro smiled. "I just find it amusing how she always tries to get with you when there is no chance." Hitoro said.

"Well, I just hope that I can manage to avoid her from now on." Yugi said.

"That's hard. I know that until Prince Atemu let her have it, she never left Prince Heba alone." Hitoro said.

Yugi groaned. "I may be doomed." Yugi said.

* * *

Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba were all sitting in the room with Yugi.

"Heba tells us that you have Rebecca troubles." Jou said.

Yugi glared at Heba. "Heba, did you have to tell them?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, Yugi. They have assured me that they won't tell their lovers. I know that you're iffy on letting Yami know about this." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Yeah. I'm having trouble with her. She's coming onto me left and right. I'm having trouble getting away from her. She's constantly trying to get me to walk with her in the gardens or, worse, get in my bed." Yugi said.

"She did that with Heba, too, and we'll do for you what we did for Heba." Malik said.

"What did you do for Heba?" Yugi asked.

"All they did was keep Rebecca away from me when they could, and if she did manage to get a hold of me, they got me away from her as fast as they could, and I know that we'll all be glad to help you out of any messes with her." Heba said.

"Good. I am really getting sick of having to fight her off on my own." Yugi said.

Jou laughed. "You know, I've been itching to play some pranks on someone, and I think that playing a prank on Rebecca would really do me some good." Jou said.

"Well, as long as you don't hurt her, I suppose it will be okay." Yugi said.

Malik and Heba smirked.

"I'd be happy to help." Malik said.

"So would I." Heba added in.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be trouble.

* * *

After talking with his brother and cousins, Yugi returned his room to find that Yami was in the room as well.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi by the wrist and pulled him into him to kiss him passionately.

Yugi instantly melted into the kiss as Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned as Yami roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

When Yami finally broke the kiss, he smiled at Yugi and said, "We've been spending way too much time apart lately."

Yugi smiled. "I think so, too. I don't think that there's anything that I have to do for a few hours." Yugi said.

"Then we'll be spending it together because I think that Seth, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu were all planning on spending time with their own fiancés." Yami said.

"I guess that we'll be okay for a few hours then." Yugi said.

Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks in his hands and pulled Yugi to him to kiss him deeply.

* * *

A few days later, Rebecca was wandering around the halls, wondering how she could get Yugi. 'I have to become the next Empress of Japan. The hell with the fact that he's engaged to that idiot prince of Egypt. He deserves a Japanese woman, not a foreigner.' Rebecca thought. She walked into a room. 'I may have lost one of the Prince to those Egyptians, but I won't lose both of them. All that I have to do it get in Yugi's bed and get pregnant by him. Once I'm pregnant by him, he'll have no choice except to marry me.' Rebecca thought.

Unknown to Rebecca, Jou, Malik, and Heba were in the room as well, ready to go on with their prank.

Heba nodded, telling them to get on with it.

Jou flicked his hands, and several books fell off of the bookshelf.

Rebecca jumped and turned. "How did that happen?" Rebecca murmured.

Malik waved a hand and a pitcher of water rose into the air before it tipped, completely soaking Rebecca.

"Ahh" Rebecca exclaimed. She looked to see that a pitcher was laying on the side. "Who the hell is in here?! Who did that to me?!" Rebecca shouted.

No one answered, and Heba, Jou, and Malik had to stifle their giggles.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll have you punished for this!" Rebecca screamed.

Heba, Jou, and Malik ignored the threat. They knew that no one would dare punish them in the way that she wanted them punished. After all, no one would punish royalty the way she wanted, which would be by whipping.

Heba decided to pull the last prank and waved a hand.

The table in the room then started to levitate behind Rebecca without her knowing it.

"No one should disrespect the future Empress in such a way." Rebecca muttered. She turned and screamed when she saw the table levitating. "G-ghosts! This place is haunted!" Rebecca cried before she dashed out of the room at top speed. The door slammed shut behind her.

Heba, Jou, and Malik came out of their hiding spot, laughing.

"That was awesome! That really scared the life out of here!" Malik said as he started to cry from laughing so hard.

"I know. She'll be going and telling everyone that the palace is haunted, and everyone will think that she's crazy. This is great." Jou added.

"We got her all right, and I think that she deserved it. Did you hear her talk about how she would be the next Empress?" Heba asked.

"As if? Yugi loves Yami and would marry him even if they weren't betrothed." Malik scoffed.

"I think that we might want to tell Yugi about this considering what she is thinking." Jou said.

"Let's go and find him." Malik said.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall, heading back to his chambers. He had been in a meeting with his grandfather and the advisors about who might have helped kidnapped him although Yugi had no idea who had helped.

"Prince Yugi!"

Yugi turned only to have Rebecca latch onto him. "What are you doing?!" Yugi demanded, starting to get angry.

Rebecca looked up at him and said, "The palace is haunted."

"What?" Yugi said, confused.

"I was in a room and books fell, a pitcher of water fell and soaked me, and a table floated!" Rebecca cried.

It didn't take much for Yugi to figure out what had happened. 'Jou. Malik. Heba. Looks like they played their pranks already.' Yugi thought. "Rebecca, you know that there is no such thing as ghosts. Someone must have been playing a trick." Yugi said.

"B-but the table was floating! That's not normal!" Rebecca cried.

Yugi sighed. "Rebecca, there are no such things as ghosts. The palace is no haunted. Now stop saying things like that." Yugi said.

Down the hall, Yami saw Rebecca latched onto Yugi and stopped. 'What the hell?' Yami thought, hurt.

"But Prince Yugi-" Rebecca started.

"Enough! There are no such things as ghosts, so drop the subject." Yugi said firmly.

Rebecca realized that she was still holding onto Yugi and decided that this would be the perfect time to try and seduce him. "You know, we're not that far from my rooms. We could go there. We would be undisturbed." Rebecca said sexily.

Yugi growled. 'I'm killing those three.' Yugi thought. "No." Yugi said, jerking himself free of her.

"But why not?" Rebecca whined. "No one would know that we were ever together."

"I would know, and quite frankly, I do not want anything to do with you or any other woman. I am getting married to Yami, and I am going to remain faithful to him because I love him!" Yugi told her harshly.

Yami felt his heart skip happily at that declaration. He realized that Yugi had been loyal to him.

"It's not like anyone would ever know." Rebecca said.

"I would, and I am not about to do something like that. I want you to leave me alone. You don't have a chance with me." Yugi said before storming off.

Yami smirked at the fuming Rebecca even though she couldn't see him.

* * *

Amazingly, Yami had beat Yugi to their room.

Yugi stormed into the room, fuming mad.

Yami looked up and said, "Are you okay?" He was hoping that Yugi would tell him what was going on.

"No, I'm not. There's this girl, Rebecca Hawkins, that is constantly flirting with me. She's trying to get into bed with me. She's been coming onto me the last few days even though she knows that I am engaged to you. She doesn't seem to care about that fact we're engaged. She keeps telling me that no one would know. I would know, and I am sick of it!" Yugi said, obviously upset.

Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi, pulling him into a deep kiss. When Yami pulled away, he looked into Yugi's surprised face and said, "I know."

Yugi blinked, startled. "You knew?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I was walking down the hall when I saw her holding onto you. I didn't know what to think at first, but then I heard her make that remark about going to her room, and I heard what you said." Yami said.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I should have told you about her sooner." Yugi said.

"It's okay. I know that you were faithful to me by what you said. Who is she, though?" Yami asked.

"The granddaughter of a friend of Grandpa's. Heba told me that she came onto him until Atemu finally told her off." Yugi said.

"Ah. I remember Atemu telling me about that. He was rather angry at her." Yami said.

"Well, I don't know that she's going to stop." Yugi said.

"If she comes onto you again, I will make sure that she leaved you alone." Yami said.

"Just promise me that you won't murder her." Yugi said.

"I won't. Now, I think that I need to remind you why you're mine." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed as he was tossed onto the bed with Yami jumping in after him.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the hall, trying to figure out just how she could convince Yugi to come to her bed. She looked up and saw that he was ahead of her. Not willing to pass up the chance, Rebecca ran toward him and said, "Prince Yugi!"

Yugi turned and mentally groaned. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I wondered of you would like to go to the countryside with me. It's a good place to be alone." Rebecca said.

"No. I do not." Yugi said and started to walk away.

Rebecca followed and said, "Then perhaps we can go to my room. We can also be alone there, and no one would disturb us for some time."

Yugi turned to her. "No. How many times do I have to tell you that I will never go to your bed?" Yugi demanded.

"Your fiancé would never know." Rebecca scoffed.

"Yes, I would, so leave him alone." Yami growled.

Rebecca turned to face a rather irate Yami.

"You have constantly come onto my fiancé when he has told you that he has interest in you, so I am telling you to leave him alone." Yami said angrily.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "Why should I? You're just a foreigner. The Prince of Japan should marry a Japanese woman." Rebecca hissed.

"That has nothing to do with it. You just want the power that would come along with it. I actually love him." Yami said.

"I heard he was your slave. How's that love?" Rebecca countered.

"I never treated him as such. I fell for him before he became my slave. I didn't force him into a relationship with me. In fact, he didn't have to as far as I was concerned. Yugi's with me because he loves me." Yami said.

"I could satisfy him better than you can." Rebecca said.

Yami smirked. "I think that I more than satisfy him. I've proved that already." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at the implication.

Rebecca growled. "You can't give him children." Rebecca growled.

"I don't think that is an issue. I don't give a damn if your grandfather is friends with the Emperor. If you don't leave Yugi alone, I can assure you that I will make sure you are dealt with. He belongs to me, and if you keep coming onto him, I'll make you regret it." Yami hissed.

"I'm not scared of you." Rebecca declared.

"I think you should be. Don't forget that when my brother marries Heba, he'll have control of Japanese affairs, and he could very easily make your life a living hell, and I wouldn't hesitate to ask him to do just that." Yami said.

Rebecca's eyes widened. She had forgotten that.

"Now, leave Yugi alone." Yami growled before grabbing Yugi by the arm and leading him off.

"I don't think that I have to worry about her coming after me again." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because I think you just scared her to the point that she won't want to try it. I think she sees how possessive you are." Yugi said as they walked into their room. "Although you didn't have to say that about satisfying me. That was too much information."

Yami grinned. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Yami said.

Yugi shook her head. "That girl is a lot like Minsi, although I don't think she'd try what Minsi did." Yugi said.

"I hope not because she won't live if she does." Yami said.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. Rebecca might not show up in any later chapters. I haven't decided yet.

The next chapter will be about Yami giving Yugi the ring and necklace.

The poll's still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	23. Asking and Accepting

There's a small lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like to read them, skip the part between the bold lines.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Asking and Accepting

Yami was getting everything ready for when he planned to ask Yugi to marry him.

"You know, Yami. You and Yugi are getting married whether you want to or not, so why are you bothering to ask him?" Atemu asked from where he lay on the bed.

Yami turned to face his brother. "This coming from the guy that set up a fancy dinner and then a romantic walk in the gardens just to ask Heba the exact some thing with the exact same knowledge that you would marry him whether he wanted to or not?" Yami asked.

Atemu blushed. "Okay. So maybe I did it, too." Atemu said.

"I just think that this'll make it seem more real." Yami said.

"I know. Believe me, I know. When are you planning to ask him?" Atemu asked.

"It's going to be soon. I just have to wait for the right moment." Yami replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do? Keep the ring and necklace with you at all time until you find the right time?" Atemu asked.

"The ring, yes. The necklace, no." Yami replied.

"You know, I think that Yugi's going to call you exactly what Heba called me." Atemu said.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"A hopeless romantic." Atemu answered.

"Well, you are that." Yami remarked.

Atemu glared at his brother. "So are you." Atemu retorted.

"I never said that I wasn't." Yami shot back.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou left the throne room after a meeting.

"Well, when should we tell our fiancés about this ball?" Jou asked.

"I think that the sooner we tell them, the better off we'll be. It would be really bad if they found out from Grandpa or even the servants." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not going to have a problem. Atemu's used to having to attend these balls, so he'll be fine with it." Heba said.

"Well, not all of us are that lucky. You know how Marik and Bakura feel about Egyptian balls. I don't think that they're going to feel any different about Japanese balls." Malik said.

"Well, the sooner that you tell them, the better. It may take until the ball to convince them the importance of them going." Yugi said.

"He has a point. At least Yami and Seth will be easy to convince. Given Seth's knowledge of Japanese traditions, he'll understand that it is important for them to be there. Yami I'm not sure about. Will he be hard to convince, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"No. Once he hears that I am going to be there, I think that he'll be fine with the idea." Yugi answered.

"Point that out to Bakura and Marik, and you might have an easier time convincing them to go to the ball." Heba said.

"Well, it's worth a try." Ryou agreed.

* * *

Yugi entered his room only to have Yami grab him by the hand and drag him back out of the room.

"Yami, what are you doing?!" Yugi exclaimed, more shocked than anything.

"You promised that we could out and see the cherry blossoms since it's time for them to start blooming." Yami reminded him.

"Oh. You could have just said that instead of dragging me out of the room." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I know, but this way was so much more fun." Yami replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to figure that one out." Yami replied.

"Oh. Before I forget, I think that I had better tell you that there will be a ball next week." Yugi said.

"A ball? For what?" Yami asked.

"It's an annual ball that's been going on since I remember. It's where all the nobles of Japan come and meet. It's a real big event to let the nobles mingle with the Royal family, and since you, Atemu, Seth, Bakura, and Marik are our fiancés, you're going to have to be there." Yugi explained.

"You are going to be there, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Of course I am." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. "Then I have no problem with going." Yami replied.

"Good. I think that Ryou and Malik are going to have to have a harder time with Marik and Bakura." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I don't think that they're going to have an easy time at all." Yami said.

The two walked through the gardens where there were several cheery blossom trees.

"Wow. They really are beautiful." Yami said, looking up at the cherry blossoms that were just now starting to bloom.

"Yeah. They are beautiful. They're even more so when all the blossoms are at full bloom." Yugi said.

"How long before they are at full bloom?" Yami asked.

"I think that the blossoms should be in full bloom in another few weeks." Yugi said.

"Did you watch them when you were a kid?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "All the time. Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and I would come out here and watch them for hours. We'd play in them, too, especially when the petals would blow off the trees." Yugi said.

"Sounds like you all had a lot of fun." Yami stated.

"We did, although Ryou and I were never too thrilled when Heba, Jou, and Malik would play pranks, and the two of us would get in trouble right along with them even though we didn't do anything wrong." Yugi said.

"I got in trouble a lot for pranks when I was young, too." Yami stated.

"But you helped cause it, right?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned. "I never said that I didn't." Yami replied.

Yugi laughed. "I had a feeling that you were in on all that." Yugi said.

"What can I say? I enjoyed playing pranks when I was a kid." Yami said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami smiled at Yugi and was once more amazed at how content and peaceful he felt just being with Yugi and talking with him.

Yami decided that it was time.

"Yugi, there was actually another reason that I wanted us to come out here." Yami said.

"Oh. What's that?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.

"Well, I know that we're betrothed and everything, Yugi, but there was something else that I wanted to do." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked, curious.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yami said. He took out the ring that he had for Yugi and said, "Yugi, will you marry me?"

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. He hadn't expected this. "But, we're getting married anyway. You didn't have to ask me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I know that, Little One, but I wanted to. It makes it feel more like it's what we want rather than it be what we're going for our kingdoms." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled, understanding what Yami was trying to say. "Well, I guess I'd have to say that I will marry you because I want that more than anything else." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I was hoping that you would say that." Yami said. He slipped the ring onto Yugi's finger before he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

* * *

After just walking around in the gardens for a few hours, Yugi and Yami finally returned to their rooms, and it was nightfall by the time that they got there.

"Well, we spent a long time in the gardens, although I rather like it that way." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said before leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a rough kiss. He was rather shocked when Yugi pushed him back against the door and forced his tongue into Yami's mouth. Yami let out a surprised squeak at the sudden forcefulness of Yugi's actions.

While Yugi was busy exploring Yami's mouth, he moved his hand down to the door and locked it so that no one would disturb them.

When Yugi finally broke the kiss, Yami was rather breathless.

Y-Yugi, wh-what's gotten in-into you?" Yami asked between pants.

Yugi smirked. "Well, I realized just thought that you would like to celebrate what you asked me tonight." Yugi answered.

Yami caught Yugi's train of thought. "Why, you little vixen. You read my mind as to what I was wanting to do tonight." Yami said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yugi asked.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi roughly. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he reached up to grasp Yami's shoulders as Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth. As the two started to walk back to the bed, they started to undress each other, and by the time they reached the bed, both were naked.

Yami pushed Yugi backwards so that he ended up on the bed, lying flat on his back.

Yugi looked up and said innocently, "Are you planning to join me, Yami?"

"Of course I am, Yugi." Yami answered before climbing onto the bed with Yugi. He leaned down and locked lips with Yugi. Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him even closer.

While they were locked together in a deep kiss, Yami reached over to the nightstand and took hold of the bottle of oil that was there. Yami managed to get the lid open and slicked up three fingers. Yami then placed the fingers at Yugi's entrance and pushed one in. Yugi tensed up at first, but quickly relaxed his body. When Yami was satisfied with the first finger, he added in a second finger. He then started to move the fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi out. Finally, Yami added in a third finger and hit Yugi's sweet spot on the first inward thrust. Yugi broke the kiss and cried out at the incredible pleasure that was coursing through him.

Yami smirked and said, "I love it when you scream in pleasure."

Yugi glared at him. "Will you get on-AHH!" Yugi screamed as Yami thrust into that spot again.

Yami's smirk widened. "What was that, Yugi? I couldn't understand what you said." Yami said.

Yugi glared again.

Yami decided that he had had enough of the teasing himself and removed his fingers from inside of Yugi. Yami took the oil again and spread some into his member before he put the oil back on the nightstand. Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his eyes and nodded as he grasped Yami's shoulders.

Yami thrust in in one quick movement, hitting Yugi in his sweet spot immediately.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

Yami continued to thrust into Yugi at a rather slow pace.

This pace became too slow for Yugi, and he said, "Yami, please. Faster."

Yami complied and started to thrust in harder and faster.

Yugi's grip on Yami's shoulders tightened, and his nails dug into the tan skin.

Yami could feel himself reaching his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with his own thrusts.

Yugi was the first one to come, screaming, "YAMI!"

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench around his member. This threw Yami over the edge as he came with a groan of, "YUGI!"

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Their strength depleted, the two collapsed onto the bed with Yami on top of Yugi. They were both panting as they rode the waves of their orgasms. They fought to slow their heart rates and their breathing.

Yami was the first one to recover. He pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over to the side off of him. He brushed some of Yugi's sweaty bangs out of his face and smiled. "That was a great way to celebrate." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him and said, "I thought so, too." He then snuggled up next to Yami, who wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi murmured.

"And I love you, Little One." Yami replied.

The fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

* * *

"There is no way in hell that I am going to some ball!" Bakura shouted.

"That goes double for me! We have to do it enough in Egypt!" Marik agreed.

"Please. It's just one ball, and it's something that you have to do." Ryou said.

"I most certainly do not have to do it." Bakura said.

"Marik, come on. I always go to the ones that are in Egypt." Malik said.

"No. I hate balls, and you know that. I can't even stand the ones in Egypt, so there is no way that I am going to this one." Marik said stubbornly.

"It's an annual ball that they have every year here in Japan. It's customary for every member of the Royal family to be there, and since we're all engaged to them, we are obligated to go as well." Seth said matter-of-factly.

"No way. I am not going to suffer through another ball." Bakura said.

"It's not like you'll be there alone. We'll be there, too." Malik said.

"That does not help matters." Marik said.

"Well, we could always tell the Pharaoh and see what he thinks about you two refusing to go to a Japanese ball where you were obligated to go. I wonder how far back he would push your marriages in punishment for that." Yugi said.

Bakura and Marik looked at Yugi in horror.

"You wouldn't tell him." Bakura said.

Yugi smiled innocently and said, "Are you sure about that, Bakura?"

Marik and Bakura weren't sure whether to believe that Yugi would do it or not.

"And if he doesn't, I will." Yami added.

Both paled, knowing that Yami would do it in a heartbeat.

"I think that I might write a letter to Father now and let him know. I might even see if he would push the marriages back another year." Atemu said.

"Make it two." Heba put in.

"All right!" Bakura exclaimed.

"We'll go." Marik added.

Ryou and Malik smiled at them.

"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou said.

"Yeah. You're doing us a big favor." Malik added.

Marik and Bakura just glared at their fiancés before they stormed out of them room.

It was then that the group burst out laughing.

"Good one. That got 'em scared." Jou said.

"Yugi, I can't believe that your plan actually worked." Ryou said.

"Well, I've heard them complain about how they don't get to see you two enough, so I figured that since we can't technically live in Egypt until we are married, I figured that they would be fortified to the point that they would break down and actually go without too much of a fuss." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd say that they'll do just about anything to stop the marriages from being postponed." Atemu s aid.

"Hmm. Wonder what I could talk Marik into using that threat." Malik wondered.

"Malik, you don't need to push your luck too much." Ryou scolded.

"Why not? It's fun." Malik replied.

"Please grow up." Seth muttered from behind his book.

"We will when you actually learn the meaning of being lazy." Malik replied.

"I'm too busy to be lazy." Seth said.

"That's the exact opposite of lazy." Malik muttered.

"Like I care." Seth retorted.

* * *

There was the chapter. Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter is about the ball, but there's trouble.

The poll's still up so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	24. Trouble at the Ball

While I'm on Spring Break, I hope to update at least two of my stories each day. I'll mix up which ones I update. If I'm lucky, I'll update all three when I can, but don't expect three in one day, but I will try to get at least two updated. One WILL be updated everyday without a doubt.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- Trouble at the Ball

"Are you ready, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose so." Yami replied as he stepped out of the bathing room.

"Come on. We'll go and meet the others. The ball's going to be starting pretty soon, and I really don't think that Grandpa would appreciate us being late." Yugi said.

Yami followed Yugi out of the room and down the hall. They soon met up with Heba, Atemu, Jou, Seth, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"Let's get this over with." Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura, behave." Ryou warned.

Bakura glared. "Just because I agreed to go to this thing doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it." Bakura said.

The group ignored him.

"Come on. We had better go." Jou said.

The group headed down the hall toward the ballroom.

Once there, they were met by Sugoroku.

"Come on, boys. We had better go on in." Sugoroku said.

The guards at the throne room doors opened the doors for them, and the group of eleven walked into the throne room.

When the guests saw the Royals, they instantly became quiet and bowed as they walked past.

Once at the throne, Sugoroku turned and said, "Thank you for coming to this year's ball. Please, dance and eat as much as you want. Enjoy!"

With that said, the musicians started playing again as the guests started to dance, eat, and mingle.

"Wow. I didn't realize that there would be so many people here." Yami said.

"Well, the kingdom is separated into different counties, and there's a few nobles over each county. All the nobles come here for this one night, so there's always a lot of people. There's a lot more people here since the last time that was here." Yugi said.

"Definitely more than we're used to." Atemu remarked.

"Well, Japan is split into smaller providences, but since Japan is just as vast as Egypt is, it's no surprise that Japan has more nobles." Seth said.

Ryou turned to Bakura and said, "Come on, Bakura. Let's dance."

"No. I don't like to dance." Bakura grumbled.

"Come on. If you do, we'll have fun tonight." Ryou said.

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Someone's eager." Seth muttered.

"When isn't he eager?" Atemu asked.

"Come on, Malik. Let's dance." Marik said before grabbing Malik by the wrist and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Why did Marik want to dance? Malik doesn't care for dancing that much." Yugi said.

"In that relationship, Marik is the one that likes to dance although he denies it." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, I think that we should all get out on the dance floor, too." Heba said.

The other three coupled headed out onto the dance floor and started dancing together.

After a bit of dancing, Jou dragged Seth off of the dance floor and over to the buffet table.

"Puppy, must you eat at every occasion?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm hungry, so I'm going to eat." Jou retorted.

Seth glared. "If you don't watch what you eat, you're going to end up being fat." Seth told him.

Jou smirked. "With the way we, uh, exercise at night, I don't think that I have to worry about that." Jou said in a whisper so that the only one that could hear him was Seth.

"You had better hope that one day I don't decide to stop that." Seth replied.

"You won't." Jou said confidently.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, do you know that?" Seth asked.

"Easy. It would kill you." Jou answered.

Meanwhile, Bakura had managed to convince Ryou to stop dancing, and the two were standing off to the side

"Bakura, you know that we're going to be dancing again before the night is over with." Ryou told him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I need to dance every dance." Bakura retorted.

"Fine. I can always find myself another dancing partner." Ryou said. He turned to go leave.

Bakura grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around. "No one is going to dance with you except me. If anyone else dares to ask you to dance, I'll have their heads." Bakura growled.

Ryou smiled. "You do know that I only said that so you would get jealous, right?" Ryou asked.

"I know, but I was serious." Bakura answered.

Marik and Malik were still out on the dance floor.

"Marik, can we please stop for at least one dance?" Malik asked.

"Oh, all right." Marik agreed.

The two walked off of the dance floor.

"I swear that you love dancing as much as Bakura hates it." Malik said.

"Yeah, and if you ever tell anyone that, you'll be punished for it." Marik said.

Malik looked at Marik mischievously. "Maybe I want to be punished." Malik said.

"Use something else to earn your punishment." Marik growled.

"Whatever you say, Marik." Malik said mysteriously.

Atemu and Heba had walked over to a table where they got drinks.

"Balls are much different here than in Egypt." Atemu said, noticing that Sugoroku was on the floor talking to nobles instead of sitting on the throne.

"Well, we live in two different cultures, so it's certain that they're going to be different. I know that the Pharaoh and the Queen always stay seated on the throne, and that you and Yami rarely go on the dance floor." Heba said.

"Well, that was more Yami's and my choice. We knew that women would be all over is if we were on the dance floor, so we chose not to dance in order to avoid that, especially I found out that I was betrothed to you." Atemu said.

"You mean, when you were glad that you were betrothed to me." Heba said.

"Well, yeah." Atemu replied.

Heba smiled. "I know that you weren't thrilled with the idea of being betrothed at first, Atemu." Heba said.

"Actually, I wasn't happy about it until the first time that I met you. Then I didn't mind it." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "You were head-over-heels the first time that you saw me." Heba said.

"Yes, I was, and that hasn't changed." Atemu replied.

"That's better not change." Heba said.

"I doubt that it could change." Atemu remarked.

Yugi and Yami had finally stopped dancing and walked over to where some tables were set up and sat down.

"This is a fantastic ball." Yami remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Yugi agreed, but he sounded a little distracted.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami, and Yami could clearly see the worry and slight bit of fear in Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked, taking Yugi's hand in his own.

"He's here." Yugi said.

"Who is?" Yami asked.

"Whoever it was that helped Minsiah's men kidnap me." Yugi answered.

Yami's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I can sense the emotions in this room, Yami, and whoever it is are strong. I can feel the anger that I'm back." Yugi said.

"Who is it?" Yami asked, sounding angry.

"I don't know. I can't trace it back because there are so many people here that I can't tell. I just know that whoever it is is here in this room." Yugi replied.

Yami looked around at the number of people and knew that it would be impossible to figure out who it was.

Then, Atemu and Heba came running up to them.

"Yugi, the one who-" Heba started.

"I know, Heba. I've sensed his feelings. He's angry that I'm here. Actually, he's angry that I'm back period." Yugi replied.

"That's not all. I've heard some of his thoughts. He's planning to come after you again, Yugi." Heba said.

"Not again." Yugi said.

"We're not going to let him do anything, Yugi. He's not succeeding a second time." Yami assured Yugi, squeezing his hand.

Atemu scanned the number of people that were in the room. "You know, we are jumping to conclusions." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"We're assuming that it's a man who did this, but it could just as easily be a woman. After all, there are as many women here as there are men." Atemu said.

"Meaning that we don't trust anyone who we don't know." Heba said.

"We should tell Grandpa about this. He'll need to know." Yugi said.

The other three agreed, and they made their way over to where Sugoroku was talking to a nobleman and his wife.

"Ah. I believe that you remember my grandsons. Boys, this is Shinsho and his wife, Tahio." Sugoroku said.

"It's good to meet you." Yugi said.

"Likewise." Shinsho replied.

"These are there fiancés, Prince Atemu and Prince Yami of Egypt." Sugoroku added.

Atemu and Yami nodded their heads in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Tahio said.

It wasn't long before Shinsho and Tahio left.

"I know that you don't know, but Shinsho was one of the few that refused to give up the search until two years had passed, Yugi." Sugoroku said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Sugoroku nodded. "Shinsho was good friends with your father, so it was personal for him in a way." Sugoroku replied.

"I think that we have something else that we need to talk about." Yami said in a low tone.

"Such as?" Sugoroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Could we talk alone?" Yugi asked.

Seeing that this was serious, Sugoroku allowed them to lead him to somewhere they were alone. "What is going on?" Sugoroku asked.

"Grandpa, whoever it was that betrayed Japan and helped Yugi get kidnapped is here in the ballroom." Heba said.

"Are you certain of this?" Sugoroku asked, knowing that his grandsons would not joke about such a serious situation.

"Grandpa, I've felt the emotions that whoever this is has had. They're angry that I'm back." Yugi said.

"I've heard a few of their thoughts, and I've heard them think that they're going to try again." Heba said.

Sugoroku saw the seriousness of the situation. "I see. Can you tell who it is?" Sugoroku asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No. There's too many people in the room to pinpoint who it is." Yugi answered.

"We need to do something, or whoever this is might try it again." Atemu said.

Sugoroku looked at them all. "I don't know who this man is, but he'll pay when I get my hands on him." Sugoroku said.

"We've had this discussion, and we know that it could be a man or a woman that did this. We can't narrow ourselves to just one gender." Yami said.

"Agreed. Get the others. I have an idea, but we'll need Shinsho's help." Sugoroku said.

"Can he be trusted?" Atemu asked. When he saw the look that Sugoroku gave him, he added, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be offensive, but we have to be sure."

"I understand, and yes, he can be trusted. I would trust him with my life." Sugoroku answered.

"Hold on. Wasn't Shinsho the one who protected me, Jou, Ryou, and Malik during the war with Capernuim? He saved us from those soldiers that would have killed us." Heba said.

Sugoroku nodded. "That's him. He took care of you until we found you." Sugoroku said.

"We can trust him." Heba said.

"All right. We'll get the others." Yami said.

Sugoroku went to get Shinsho while Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami went to find Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Jou, and Seth. Once they found them, they snuck out of the ballroom and went to a small room not far off to talk. Because of the number of people that were at the ball, it was easy for them to get out of the room unnoticed.

"What's so bloody important that you had to drag us here?!" Bakura demanded, annoyed.

"It's very important, Bakura." Yami snapped, on edge because of the threat to Yugi.

Shinsho turned to Sugoroku and said, "What's going on, Sugoroku? You mentioned that you needed my help with something."

"Yes. We have a very important matter and a serious problem." Sugoroku said.

"First, I think that I owe you a thank you." Yugi said.

"For what?" Shinsho asked.

"Grandpa told me that you didn't give up the search for me for two years, and he also mentioned how you protected Heba and the others during the war with Capernuim. I owe you for that." Yugi answered.

Shinsho smiled. "Think nothing of it, young prince. I was glad to do it." Shinsho answered.

"What's this problem?" Marik asked.

Atemu growled. "Whoever betrayed Japan and helped Minsiah's goons kidnap Yugi ten years ago is here at the ball, and they're plotting to try again." Atemu said.

"WHAT?!" wad the response.

"Who is it? I'll deal with them." Shinsho said, angry that one of his own countrymen had done this.

Sugoroku placed a hand on Shinsho's shoulder. "Please. This is why I need your help. I have an idea on how we can stop them and find out who it is, but I am going to need your help to pull this off." Sugoroku said.

"Anything you need, I'll do." Shinsho said.

"Who is it?" Jou demanded.

"Jou, we don't know. Yugi's sensed his angered emotions, and I've sensed the thoughts, but there's too many people to tell who it is that's thinking these things." Heba said.

"How are we going to stop them then?" Seth asked, concerned though he didn't show it.

"I do have an idea, but this is going to take everyone here working together along with some of the guards who will be informed later. Yami, the spell that you put up to let you know when someone enters. Is it still working?' Sugoroku asked.

"Yes. I never took it down since we didn't know what might happen." Yami replied.

"Good. Since this person doesn't know about that spell, it'll only work to our advantage." Sugoroku said.

"What the plan?" Shinsho asked, eager to help.

Sugoroku quickly outplayed his plan.

"Okay. This trap sounds good, but whoever it is will follow Yugi and Yami to their room. How will they get out?" Seth asked.

"That's what concerns me. I don't want them caught in the middle of this." Sugoroku answered.

"Our magic could protect us." Yami said.

"No need. There's secret passage in Yugi's room that connects to my room. It's used as an emergency in case something happens and one needs to get to the other fast." Heba said.

Sugoroku blinked. "That's how you two got into each other's rooms at night when you were kids without the guards knowing how!" Sugoroku scolded.

Yugi and Heba grinned guiltily.

"That baffled me for years." Sugoroku said.

"Yes, but that does give them the perfect was for them to get out as well as the perfect way for us to get in unseen." Shinsho said.

"Indeed. This will work." Sugoroku said.

"What now?" Bakura asked.

"We all go back to the ball, and carry on as usual, but none of you go off on your own. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sugoroku said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Shinsho, I'll have a room prepared for you and your wife." Sugoroku said.

"What should I tell Tahio about us staying?" Shinsho asked.

"Tell her you're helping me with something. We can tell her everything when this is over." Sugoroku said.

Shinsho nodded.

The group headed back to the ballroom to play things out until the time to put the plan into action.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. This was just a set up for the next chapter.

The next chapter is putting the plan in motion to catch the traitor.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	25. Catching a Traitor

Chapter 24- Catching a Traitor

The ball had continued, and as far as all of the guests were concerned, everything was fine.

Yami didn't leave Yugi's side because he was worried that someone might try and do something to his lover.

"Yami, you don't have to stay right with me the whole time." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do. I'm not going to take the chance that something might happen to you." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to try and argue with Yami on this matter. 'I'll be glad when all of this is over with. I don't like feeling unsafe in my own home.' Yugi thought.

Yami could see Yugi's distraction and said, "Everything is going to be all right, habibi. You'll see." Yami said.

"I know. I just don't like feeling like I am in danger in my own home." Yugi replied.

"Well, your grandfather's plan is very good, and I am certain that it will work." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I hope that you're right." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's go out and dance." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand and led him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

"I'm not going to let this opportunity pass. He'll be dead by tonight." a man hissed.

"Are you crazy? Maybe you were able to sneak into his room ten years ago, but there have been guards guarding him constantly. You'll never be able to get to him." a female voice said.

"I don't care. Minsiah said that he would kill him, and he didn't. That brat came back, and I am going to make sure that I get rid of him this time." the man said.

"Why are you so intent on killing him? He's done nothing to you." the woman said.

"That's not your concern. Just stay out of my way." the man said.

"You know that the Egyptian Prince is in the room with him. What if he sees you? What are you going to do then?" the woman asked.

"I'll kill that Egyptian bastard, too, if he sees me." the man said.

"What?! If you do that, you could send Japan to war with Egypt." the woman said frantically.

"Like I give a damn! I are nothing for either country and if they go to war, that will be fine, too. Maybe they'll destroy each other." the man said. He turned sharply and said, "If you dare try to tell anyone, I will ensure that your husband knows what you have done. I'm sure he'd love to know that his loving wife had an affair on him and that she aided in the kidnapping of the Prince." the man hissed.

"I-I won't say anything. We'll be leaving soon, anyway." the woman said.

"Good. Keep your mouth shut and no one will ever know what you've done." the man said.

The woman nodded, and the man stormed off.

'What have I done? What have I gotten myself into?' the woman asked herself.

* * *

Soon, the ball came to an end, and the guests started to leave.

"Come, Shinsho. We should be getting home." Tahio said.

"No. Sugoroku has been kind enough to allow us to stay here the night." Shinsho said.

"Come now. We should not intrude on him." Tahio said.

"Sugoroku needs my help with something, and I am not going to turn away from him when he needs my help." Shinsho said.

"The children will grow worried when we do come home, though." Tahio said, trying to convince him not to stay.

"I have already sent someone home to tell them. Besides, the youngest is seventeen, and I don't think that they really have the need to have their parents there with them." Shinsho answered.

Tahio realized that there was nothing she could say that could Shinsho to leave without making him suspicious of why she didn't want to stay.

* * *

"I hear that you're staying the night." the man from earlier said.

Tahio turned and looked wide-eyed at the man. "What does that matter?" Tahio asked, trying to sound brave when she was scared.

"You know why I'm here. Since you're going to be staying here, I think you will be able to help me." the man said.

"No. I said that I wouldn't tell anyone what you have done, but I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore." Tahio said.

The man grabbed her roughly and pulled her forward. "You don't have a choice in the matter, anymore. You are going to help me whether you like it or not." the man said.

"No. I will not." Tahio said.

The man's grip on her arms tightened. "Either you help me, or your dear husband will learn what you did." the man said.

"Fine. I'll help you." Tahio said.

The man smirked. "Good. This will be much easier than I thought it would be." the man said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami returned to their rooms along with all the others.

"We'll be waiting to hear the good news." Jou said.

"You'll all be the first to know." Yugi said.

"Good luck." Ryou said.

"Atemu and I will be waiting for you two." Heba said.

Yugi and Yami nodded before the different couples headed into their rooms.

The two were along.

A few moments later, a section of the wall was moved, and Shinsho entered the room with several guards with him.

"Do you think that that you were followed?" Shinsho asked.

"I don't think so, but someone might have been able to without us knowing." Yami said.

Shinsho nodded. "Go on into the other room. Heba and Atemu are waiting for you." Shinsho said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Shinsho nodded and gestured to the passageway.

Yugi and Yami entered the passageway, and the two closed it so that it did not look like there was anything but a wall there.

"All right. Get into position. Don't forget that the Princes are counting on us to find the traitors." Shinsho said.

The guards spread out across the room and hide themselves in a way that they were also able to watch. Two guards hid in the wardrobe, but kept it open enough that they could see out. Two more hid behind the curtains and parted them so that they could see out of them. Shinsho and another two guards hid out on the balcony and positioned themselves so that they could see into the room.

Now, all that they could do was wait.

* * *

Yugi and Yami entered Heba and Atemu's room from the secret passage.

"You two okay?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Nothing happened, and Shinsho and the guards were able to get in without anyone knowing." Yugi answered.

"It's a good thing that Shinsho is so dependable. I don't think that he is going to let anyone get away with this." Atemu said.

"I just want this to be over with." Yugi said.

Heba put an arm around his brother. "It will be. It's all going to end tonight." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu and Yami walked to the side of the room so that they could talk privately.

"Yami, can you still sense when someone enters the room?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"If it looks like Shinsho and the others are getting in trouble, then we'll go and help them. We're not letting whoever did this get away again. They've gotten away with this for ten years already. It's time for them to pay for what they did to Yugi." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "If whoever did all this thinks that they're going to get away with it anymore, they are mistaken. We can easily use our magic to stop them, and if we have to go in to help them, so be it."

Atemu nodded.

They weren't going to let this go on any more.

* * *

"Come on, woman." the man snapped.

"How do you plan to get past the guards at the Prince's room?" Tahio asked.

"They're no match for me. I'll be able to take them down easily." the man said.

'I know that I am wrong in doing this, but killing the Prince is better than Shinsho ever finding out what I did.' Tahio said.

Tahio didn't know what had possessed her ten years ago, but she had an affair with this man, and when she tried to end it, the man threatened to tell her husband. Tahio couldn't have that because she knew that Shinsho would have divorced her for such a reason. She couldn't risk losing him, so she had aided this man in kidnapping Yugi although she did not want to. She had been shocked to learn that her husband had been good friends with Yugi's father and realized that Shinsho would turn her in for treason, and Tahio couldn't stand that thought.

"Come here." the man said, jerking Tahio forward.

The two were standing at the corner of the hall where they could look down the hall that all if the Royals were sleeping in.

"Those guards are complete idiots." the man sneered, seeing that the guards were talking and not paying attention to what was going on.

Tahio had hoped the guards would stop this man, but now she saw that that was not going to happen.

The man ran up behind the guards and knocked them both out without any problem.

Tahio came up and saw that she was doomed to commit treason again.

The man opened the door and walked in with Tahio behind him.

There seemed to be two figures sleeping in the bed.

The man smirked. "There can't be any witnesses, so we'll just kill them both." the man said.

Tahio's eyes widened when she heard that. 'We'll be committing treason against Japan and Egypt.' Tahio thought.

The man lunged forward and brought his knife down into one of the figures, but was startled when no blood poured out.

"WHAT?!" the man exclaimed.

Shinsho and the guards lunged out.

The man grabbed Tahio and threw them toward her before running for the door.

Shinsho lunged for the escaping man and tackled him, knocking him down to the floor, pinning his arms behind him.

"Let me go!" the man screamed.

"No. You're under arrest for treason in the attempt on Prince Yugi and Prince Yami." Shinsho said.

"Lord Shinsho." a guard said.

Shinsho looked and was shocked.

Two of the guards held Tahio by her arms.

"Tahio." Shinsho said.

"Shinsho, I-" Tahio started.

"Don't. Nothing you say can make up for this." Shinsho growled. He grabbed the man and dragged him to his feet.

Two guards came forward and took the man by his arms.

"Mouri. You're the one behind all this." Shinsho said.

"So what if I am!" the man, now known as Mouri, spat.

Shinsho glared. "You're going to pay for the crimes that you committed against Japan. Who else was in on this?" Shinsho demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." Mouri growled.

Tahio sighed, defeated. "Three of the servants here in the palace were paid of by him to aid in Prince Yugi's kidnapping ten years ago. As far as I know, they are still here." Tahio said.

"Shut up!" Mouri shouted.

"Who?" Shinsho asked.

"Akio who worked in the kitchen, Mayon who worked in the gardens, and Suri who works in the healing chambers." Tahio said.

Shinsho looked at two guards and said, "Go find these people. The Emperor will want to deal with them as well."

The two guards nodded and left to find the three named servants.

A few moments later, Sugoroku along with Yami, Atemu, Yugi, and Heba walked into the room.

"Tahio!" Sugoroku exclaimed.

Tahio looked down, ashamed.

Mouri glared at them.

Sugoroku looked harshly at the man. "Somehow, I am not surprised that you are in on this. Guards, take him to the dungeons. I shall deal with him tomorrow!" Sugoroku ordered.

The two guards dragged the struggling man out of the room.

Sugoroku turned to look at Tahio. "I don't know what could have possessed you to want to aid him in this." Sugoroku said.

Tahio still did not look at him.

"Is there anyone else involved?" Sugoroku asked.

"Tahio told us that there were three servants paid off by Mouri to help them ten years ago. I've sent guards to go and find these people. If they still work in the palace, they will be found." Shinsho said.

Sugoroku nodded. "Take her to the dungeons as well. Since she did offer this information willingly, no harm to come to her. Put her as far from Mouri as possible. I don't want them to be able to communicate." Sugoroku said.

The guards nodded and led Tahio out of the room, who did not even try to struggle.

"Emperor, I want to apologize. I assure you that I had no knowledge of Tahio's actions." Shinsho said.

"I know, Shinsho. You cannot be held responsible for the actions that your wife took." Sugoroku told him.

"Why did she do it, though?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow." Sugoroku said.

"Until those servants are found, it might be best if Prince Yugi and Prince Yami don't stay in this room tonight." one of the guards said.

"A wise thought." Shinsho said.

"Yugi and Yami can stay in my room. It's more than big enough for all four of us." Heba said.

"He's right." Atemu added.

"All right." Sugoroku agreed.

The four left to go back to Heba and Atemu's room. On the way, they met Jou, Seth, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura.

"Did they catch them?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Atemu said.

They all piled into Heba and Atemu's room.

"So, who did all of this?" Jou asked.

"Some man named Mouri. I'd never seen or heard of him before." Yugi said.

"The name sounds familiar, but I don't know him." Malik commented.

"Well, he was one of them, and Shinsho's wife, Tahio, was the other." Heba said.

"Tahio!" Jou, Ryou, and Malik exclaimed.

The four nodded.

"Was Shinsho in on this, too?" Seth asked angrily.

"No. He was shocked that it was his wife. I could sense it." Yugi said.

"Well, Sugoroku plans to deal with tomorrow. Those two are locked in the dungeons. There are three servants who are being hunted down now." Atemu informed them.

"I take it that there will be a special session of court tomorrow." Seth remarked.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that Grandpa will want all of you to be there." Yugi said, referring to all of the Egyptians.

"Gladly." Bakura said.

"Well, I think that we had all better get some sleep. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Yami said.

"Is it safe for you guys to sleep in that room with those servants still out and about in the palace?" Marik asked.

"No, which is why Yugi and I will be sleeping in here tonight." Yami replied.

"I guess we'll see you in the morning." Malik said.

They all said good night and left.

"Okay. I think we do need to go to bed. We had a long day today, and we're going to have an even longer day tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Where do we all sleep?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, the bed is more than big enough for all four of us. There's just going to be no fooling around tonight." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu groaned at that.

"let's go to bed." Yugi said.

The four climbed into bed. Yugi and Heba were in the middle with their respective lovers on the other side of them.

* * *

"Sugoroku, I don't know how to apologize for all this." Shinsho said.

"Shinsho, as long as you knew nothing of what happened, you have nothing to apologize for." Sugoroku said.

The two sat in Sugoroku's chambers, talking about what had happened.

"I never thought that Tahio would have done something like this, or that she would consort with someone like Mouri. We all know that he had a bad reputation." Shinsho said.

"I know. We will learn what happened back then, and your wife will be asked questions you might not want the answers to." Sugoroku said.

"She's a traitor. She may be my wife, but I cannot excuse this. You do what you see fit." Shinsho said.

"Thank you. Go and sleep. I'll want you there tomorrow." Sugoroku said.

"Of course." Shinsho said. He bowed and left.

Sugoroku sighed. "I want to know what happened ten years ago, but we will all learn things that we will wish we did not know." Sugoroku said. He went to bed, knowing that the next would be long and tiring.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know a lot of you thought it would be Rebecca, but she would have been younger than ten, so she couldn't have helped. Just letting you know why it couldn't be her.

The next chapter will be about the trials for all these traitors.

You can still vote in the poll. It will be taken down Thurday, April 2 or Friday, April 3.

R&R.


	26. Trials for Traitors

Chapter 25- Trials for Traitors

The following morning, Sugoroku had called his advisors to the throne with Shinsho at his side.

"Lord Shinsho, it is good to see you again." Lanshin said.

"Yes, it is. I only wish better circumstances had brought this meeting about." Shinsho said.

"Oh." Vansi turned to Sugoroku and said, "Emperor, why has this meeting been called?"

Sugoroku gestured toward the seats, and all the advisors sat.

"Some things came up at the ball last night. Yugi and Heba sensed that the traitor to Japan who aided in Yugi's kidnapping ten years ago was there at the ball, and they sensed that another attempt on my grandson would be made." Sugoroku said.

"What?! Is the Prince all right? Is he safe?" Morinsh asked, worried for Yugi.

"He is fine. Once I learned of the plot, a planned was formed to catch the traitor. I asked Shinsho to remain to help us catch the traitor." Sugoroku said.

Sugoroku and Shinsho proceeded to explain the plan to them and also told them who the traitors were.

"Mouri and Tahio! I can see Mouri doing this given his history with you, Sugoroku, but I do not understand why Tahio would commit such an act." Hashi said, enraged at what they had been told.

Shinsho sighed. "I do not know what possessed her to do this, and I do not condone what she has done. I knew nothing of her treachery, or I would have informed the Emperor the moment that I knew. Whatever Tahio's reasons were, they were her own. I will not stand in the way. I have already told the Emperor to punish her as he sees fit." Shinsho said.

"Emperor, what of the three servants that also aided in the kidnapping? Are they captured?" Monhak asked.

"I do not know. I will call the guards who were in charge of capturing them and see if they found the traitors." Sugoroku said.

"There is no need, Emperor. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds, but I spoke to the guards before I came here to ensure that they had managed to track down those servants. All were still working in the palace, and the guards have put them in the dungeons and are guarding them as they are guarding Mouri and Tahio." Shinsho said, bowing.

"Thank you for seeing to that Shinsho. I feel better knowing that everyone involved in my grandson's kidnapping has been captured." Sugoroku said.

"Emperor, the Prince is all right, isn't he?" Vansi asked.

"Yes. My grandson and Prince Yami stayed in Heba's room last night for safety's sake. Now that we know all have been captured, there is no threat to him or anyone else." Sugoroku said.

"When will these people be dealt with?" Lanshin inquired, eager for the traitors to be dealt with.

"As soon as breakfast is over, we will deal with them. Since that are engaged to my grandson, I will want Prince Atemu, Prince Yami, Priest Seth, Priest Bakura, and Priest Marik to be there as well given the circumstances." Sugoroku said.

"Of course. They should be there." Hashi agreed.

"We will reconvene after breakfast. Until then, speak of this to no one." Sugoroku said.

None of them would dare argue with him.

* * *

"I cannot believe that they did that to us." Yami muttered.

"Neither can I. I didn't expect all four of us to end up sleeping in the same bed last night.' Atemu agreed.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It was once night, and it was just a precaution. Grandpa didn't want us to stay in that room last night until he was sure that all the traitors were captures. Since those three servants were still lurking around, it was safest if Yami and I were not in there." Yugi said.

"I could have protected us." Yami argued.

"Yami, you couldn't have protected Yugi any better than Atemu could have protected me if he was in a mood." Heba said.

"I could have." Yami insisted.

"Okay. It was one night, and one night only. I am certain that we'll be back to the usual arrangements." Yugi said.

"We had better be." Atemu muttered.

"Agreed." Yami said.

Yugi leaned over to Heba and whispered, "I think that you and I are going to be in for long nights tonight."

"Yeah. Not that we really mind." Heba said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Yami asked sharply.

The two smiled innocently and said at the same time, "Nothing."

Atemu and Yami looked over at them suspiciously, but didn't press the issue.

The four left the room and were met by Seth and Jou.

"Where are the others at?" Atemu asked.

"I don't think that they'll be joining us for a while. You know how Bakura and Marik get when they go to a ball." Seth said.

Yugi looked at Heba for an explanation.

Heba smiled and said, "They get horny as hell. It's best just to leave them be for a while."

"Maybe we should have mentioned that Grandpa would want to have their trials this morning." Yugi said.

"How soon this morning?" Yami asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say that we'll be in the throne room for their trial right after breakfast." Yugi said.

"Who wants to wake them up?" Atemu asked.

It was clear that Yami and Atemu would have no problem with going into the rooms and waking them up.

"You two go ahead. I don't feel like it." Seth said.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a death wish, and I don't want to have to hide behind Seth for a few weeks because Marik and Bakura are so angry about being woken up." Jou said, waving him off.

"Don't look at us. We don't want anything to do with this." Heba said.

Yugi nodded his agreement.

"Shall we, Brother?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked and said, "Yes, we shall."

Atemu went into Bakura's room, and Yami went into Marik's room.

"How long before we hear Bakura and Marik shouting?" Yugi asked.

"Less than a minute." Heba answered.

"Less than ten seconds." Seth corrected.

Sure enough, there were scream in less than ten seconds.

"ATEMU! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF EGYPT! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU FOR THIS!" Bakura screamed as Atemu came barreling out of Bakura's room.

"YAMI! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A LONG, SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH FOR WAKING ME UP!" Marik shouted as Yami shot out of Marik's room at top speed.

"Let's get to the dining hall before they can manage to get dressed and get out here." Atemu said.

With that, the six headed down the hall at top speed just as Bakura and Marik came bursting out their rooms.

"That man is dead!" Bakura growled.

"So is the other one!" Marik hissed.

"Come on. Get dressed completely and well go eat." Ryou said since Bakura and Marik were only in night kimonos.

The two, in bad moods, went into the rooms to get ready.

Malik and Ryou sent each other sly smiles, amused by what had happened.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Jou, and Seth were already at the dining room table eating breakfast when Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou arrived to join them.

"Did you have a good morning?" Atemu asked innocently.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you for that." Bakura hissed.

"Me, too. You're going to die very soon, Yami." Marik added.

"Well, you shouldn't have gone ten rounds with them last night. You should have known that we would have a busy day with those traitors being captured." Atemu said.

"He's right. Grandpa has already informed us that we'll be dealing with them right after breakfast." Yugi said.

"And why does that concern us?" Bakura asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Since we are all betrothed to them, we are duty bound to be there and witness this just as they did with the traitors in Egypt." Seth explained.

"Oh. I forgot that Grandpa would want to do this today." Ryou said.

"You're not the only one." Malik added.

"You four should sit down and eat. Grandpa will want to start as soon as possible." Heba said.

Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura sat down, and servants brought their food to them, and the four started to eat.

It wasn't long before they finished, and a few moments later, Hashi walked into the room.

"Hashi, is everything all right?" Jou asked.

"Yes. The Emperor wishes to start now if you are all ready." Hashi said.

"Of course." Yugi said.

The group of ten stood up and headed for the throne with Hashi in front of them.

When they entered the throne room, they found that Sugoroku was already there with Lanshin, Vansi, Monhak, and Morinsh. Shinsho was also there.

"Are you all ready?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi answered.

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou went to their usual places, and they motioned for Yami, Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura to follow them, which they did.

Once they all in place, Sugoroku looked to the guards and said, "Bring the prisoners in here."

The guards bowed and went to get all of the prisoners.

After a few minutes, Tahio and Mouri were led into the throne room, chained. The three servants, Akio, Mayon, and Suri, were also brought into the room. The guards forced them to kneel to Sugoroku.

"You have all been charged with treason for aiding the Egyptian traitors who kidnapped my grandson. Yugi, ten years ago." Sugoroku said.

Mouri glared up at him. "Like I give a damn!" Mouri spat.

The guards moved to force Mouri to stop talking when Sugoroku raised a hand to tell them to stop.

"I was not surprised to find that you had a hand in this, Mouri. You have held a grudge against me for years." Sugoroku said.

Mouri narrowed his eyes. "If you would have just done what I asked, none of this would have had to have happened." Mouri growled.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Jou, and Malik looked at each other, wondering what in the world was going on. Their expressions told Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Seth, and Marik that they didn't know what was going.

Shinsho spoke up. "Perhaps you were angry about what happened, but that did not give you the right to do what you did. Did you know that Minsiah planned to kill Prince Yugi?" Shinsho asked.

"Of course I knew. I would have done it myself had I known that Minsiah would screw everything up." Mouri stated.

"You had no right to do what you did. You endangered the life of the Prince as well as could have caused a war with Egypt had everything come out." Lanshin snapped.

"I don't care. It never mattered to me." Mouri sneered.

Needing answers, Heba spoke up and said, "Grandfather, what is going on? What conflict are you speaking of?"

Realizing that they knew nothing of what had happened in the past, Sugoroku decided that it was time to tell them everything.

"All right. It's time that you knew everything involved. You already know that your mother was my daughter. She had many suitors since she was young. Your father was one of her suitors as was Mouri. Your father's interest in your mother was purely romantic whereas Mouri's interest in her was greed and power. Mouri only wanted to marry her because he knew of the power and wealth that he would gain. He had come from a family that had climbed up the social ladder only because they continuously married into families that were wealthier than their own. The Royal family would be the ultimate in social status. Mouri had believed that he could easily charm your mother with his words and looks. However, my daughter looked passed that. She wanted someone who would treat her with respect and would not be marrying her for the power of money. Your father was not like that, and Mouri was. Mouri was that that your mother had more interest in your father than in him, so he decided that he would try to make sure he was the one that she chose. We could never prove it, but we believe that he was the who hired a band of assassins to try and kill him. However, their attempts failed, thanks to Shinsho." Sugoroku said.

"Your father and I had been best friends growing up. I came across the plot and went to warn him, but I could not get there to warn him, but I did get there in time to save him. We were both masterful fighters, and we were easily able to defeat the assassin. They refused to say who hired them. In the end, your mother did marry your father, and Mouri despised them both for it." Shinsho said.

"So what? I should have been the one that se married, not that bastard. I was better suited for the role of Emperor. I wouldn't have let myself get killed the way that he did." Mouri sneered.

"You bastard! He did not allow himself to get killed! You wouldn't have been anymore prepared for that ambush that he was, and we know that you would have made the worst Emperor because you would have made the people miserable!" Lanshin growled.

"I would have ruled with force as a ruler should, not with kindness and love like others seem to think." Mouri spat.

"Enough!" Sugoroku shouted.

"I figured that the nest way to get back at you for the humiliation I went through was to take something from you." Mouri said.

"So you helped those men kidnap my grandson. That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard, though not an uncommon one. It does nothing to help you." Sugoroku said.

Yugi thought a moment and then said, "Why did you let them take the wrong one?"

"What do you mean, Prince?" Vansi asked.

"Minsiah wanted Heba, and I am certain that he told Mouri that. Why did you lead them to me instead of Heba?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't care who they took, as long as they got one of you. Besides, it was the servants that led us there. Ask them." Mouri said.

Sugoroku looked to the three servants. "Answer my grandson's question, and tell me why you would betray Japan in this way." Sugoroku ordered.

Akio was the one spoke up. "Mouri offered us a great deal of money to do this. We were all in great need of the money at the time, so-so we agreed to help them. We let Mouri, Tahio, and those Egyptian men into the palace. We were aware of the marriage arrangement with Egypt, so we thought that we would have them kidnap Prince Yugi instead to prevent a war with Japan." Akio said.

"Did you not realize that if we were to find out that an Egyptian man did this that it could still cause a possible war with Japan?" Sugoroku demanded, anger in his voice.

"No. We did not." Suri replied.

"None of you have an excuse for this! It is inexcusable." Sugoroku said.

Shinsho looked at his wife and said, "Tahio, why did you do this? Why would you help him betray Japan and endanger the Prince's life?"

Tahio had dreaded this, but knew that the truth had to be told. It was time for her to be honest. "A year after we were married, I-I had a brief affair with Mouri." Tahio admitted.

Shinsho clenched his fists. "So, you were helping your lover." Shinsho growled.

Tahio looked up and shook her head quickly. "No. It had ended by then. He came to me and ordered me to help him with the kidnapping. He said that if I didn't, he would reveal our affair to you. I was scared, so I agreed to help him. All I did was make sure that there were no guards around his room at the appointed time." Tahio said.

"You believed that helping him kidnap my grandson and betraying Egypt would be better than letting your husband know of your infidelity." Sugoroku demanded.

"It was wrong. I know that. There is no excuse. He told me at the ball that I was to help him, or he would reveal everything, so I-I did." Tahio said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Mouri shouted.

"Silence! I have heard all that I need to. I already know what I will do with you all." Sugoroku said.

Every Japanese person in the room knew that that meant that Sugoroku had thought about this during the night and just had the testimony spoken finalize what he had thought.

"For your actions against Egypt, Mouri, you are sentenced to death. Tahio. Akio. Mayon. Suri. You will all be banished from Japan fro your acts. Do not ever return or you will be put to death for returning." Sugoroku said.

All four nodded while Mouri just glared at Sugoroku with intense hatred.

Atemu decided to says something. "Emperor." Atemu said.

Sugoroku turned and said, "Yes, Prince Atemu."

"I would like them to know that they need not try and find refuge in Egypt. My father will learn of this, and we will not allow them in Egypt. If they come, it will be as if they are returning to Japan." Atemu said.

"Understood. Urino. Hitoro." Sugoroku called.

The two guards bowed.

"I want you to get two more guards and lead these four to the Japanese boarder. They are to take nothing with them." Sugoroku said.

The two guards bowed, and the four were led from the room.

"Hitonmo." Sugoroku said.

The black-haired guard bowed and said, "Yes, my king."

"Take Mouri back to the dungeons. Guard him. He will be executed at dusk." Sugoroku said.

"Yes, Emperor." Hitonmo replied before taking Mouri from the room.

The group let out tired sighs.

"Well, at least that's over." Bakura said.

Sugoroku sighed. "I thought that Mouri had ended that grudge, but it would seem that I was wrong." Sugoroku said.

"It's not your fault, Grandpa. You couldn't have known that this would happen." Yugi said.

"He's right. You couldn't have predicted that this would happen." Heba added.

"Now I know why I heard the name Mouri before. I think I heard all of you talking about him a few years ago." Malik said.

"Yes. He's been connected to many criminal activates, but there was nothing to convict him on. We never could. He's done everything to try and get back at me for your mother choosing your father over him." Sugoroku said.

"Technically, he didn't succeed." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Hashi asked.

"He means that Mouri thought that the ultimate way to get back at you was to kill one of your grandsons. He didn't manage that." Yugi explained.

"Well, he's right." Jou put in.

"I will just be glad when this is all over." Sugoroku said.

A half hour later, Urino, Hitoro, and the other guards returned to the palace.

"They have been sent across the boarder, my king." Urino said.

"Good. Prepare for Mouri's execution." Sugoroku ordered.

The guards nodded and bowed before they left the throne room.

"Well, at least this will be over soon." Bakura said.

* * *

That night at dusk, the Royals gathered for Mouri's execution.

"Mouri, for your crimes against Japan, you have been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words before your sentence is carried out?" Sugoroku asked.

"Only that your daughter was a fool not to marry me, and that you are a bastard, just like your entire family." Mouri spat.

Angered, Sugoroku motioned for the executioner to release the rope, and it was.

Mouri's head was cut off by the guillotine.

The Royals returned to the palace.

Now, the entire ordeal with who kidnapped Yugi was finally resolved.

* * *

Hope you liked it. This ends the whole thing with Yugi being kidnapped. However, this is not the end of the story.

I think that the next chapter will be about them returning to Egypt.

As far as my last poll went:

1st place: I liked your stories in any of the places.

2nd place: Ancient Egypt/ Mediveal Japan

3rd place: Present day

4th place: Alternate reality type place ex. Millenial World from Melting the Ice

Thanks to everyone who voted. I appreciate it.

R&R.


	27. Return to Egypt

This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Return to Egypt

Yugi and Yami were walking out in the gardens even though it was winter again.

"I'm glad that I was able to come to Japan. I have wondered about Japanese culture since the first time Atemu returned from Japan and told me about it." Yami said.

"I know. You've finally gotten the chance to see what Japan is really like." Yugi agreed.

"Of course, I can wait to get back to Egypt. I like visiting here, but I really want to get home and see everyone again." Yami said.

"Well, we have another week here and then we'll be heading back. I know that Bakura and Marik are ready to get back. Just because of the weather." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I know just what you mean. They hate the cold weather, so I know that they're not ever going to want to come back to Japan unless Ryou and Malik just force them to. I know that they'll never take Egypt's weather for granted again. It never gets cold there." Yami said.

"I know. Come on. We should go on to bed. It's late." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "My thoughts exactly." Yami said.

"Yami! I didn't mean that!" Yugi scolded.

Yami laughed. "I know, but I can hope." Yami said.

The two did return to their room to sleep for the night.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay in their bed breathless after several rounds of lovemaking.

"Do you ever get tired, Atemu?" Heba asked.

Atemu smirked. "Not when you're involved." Atemu replied.

"I know that I am going to be sleeping for a long time . I hope that there's no reason to get up early tomorrow." Heba muttered.

Atemu laughed. "I don't think that there is. You'll be able to sleep in a little bit." Atemu said.

"Good. I know that I won't be getting up early at all." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Get some sleep." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at Atemu and said, "Are you ready to get back to Egypt?"

Atemu smiled. "Yeah. I am ready to go back. It'll be great to see my parents and everyone else again." Atemu said.

"I'm hurt." Heba said, pouting a little.

Atemu was confused. "What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I thought that you would at least be excited about the fact that going back to Egypt means that we're going to be getting married." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "That's one of the reasons I'm anxious to get back, actually. I can't wait until we go back." Atemu said.

"I should have known that you wouldn't forget that detail " Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "There is nothing that would make me forget that. I've been wanting to get married for several years." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "If you had had your way , we would have gotten married the moment that you knew that I loved you." Heba said.

"Well, yeah. I really did." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "You're hopeless, you know that." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu replied.

* * *

"All right. Are you guys getting everything that you need?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yeah. We've got most everything packed." Heba answered.

"I don't want you having to do any last minute packing. Don't forget anything that you think you might need." Sugoroku said.

"We won't, Grandpa." Yugi assured him.

"Good." Sugoroku said before he left the room.

"Does he always get like that?" Bakura asked.

"When it comes to packing, yes. He's always afraid that we'll forget something." Heba said, glaring at Jou.

"It was one time!" Jou cried.

"Doesn't change the fact that the reason he worries us abut backing is because of your forgetfulness." Heba said.

"Don't worry. He can't possibly forget anything since he has to take everything with him." Atemu said.

Heba, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou just looked at him.

"Than again, Seth might want to check back over his room and make sure that he doesn't forget anything." Yami remarked.

Jou pouted.

Seth smirked and said, "You have no one to blame other than yourself, puppy. You are rather forgetful most of the time." Seth said.

Jou huffed before he crossed his arms.

The group laughed at him.

"You know that we're only teasing you, Jou. You can be forgetful, but you know that we love you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Jou replied.

"We should go ahead and get everything else packed so that you don't have to do it last minute." Ryou suggested.

"Good idea. It's better than having to rush to get it done." Malik agreed.

"But we wanted to do something fun." Marik whined.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Marik, we'll do something fun when we get everything packed." Malik told him.

"Let's go and get this done." Yami said.

The five couples left to go and get everything packed for their return to Egypt.

* * *

The day to return to Egypt had arrived. Servants and guards were getting everything loaded onto the barge before the journey began.

"Are you sure that you got everything?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes." Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou said.

"Did you check everything?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes." Atemu, Yami, Seth, Marik, and Bakura said.

"You're absolutely sure that you got everything, right?" Sugoroku asked.

"YES!" Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Jou, Seth, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura exclaimed at the same time.

"Grandpa, we triple checked everything for the last two days." Yugi said.

"We are positive that we didn't forget anything." Heba added.

"I'm just making sure." Sugoroku told them.

"They have everything. We made sure of that." Bakura said.

"All right. I trust you." Sugoroku said.

The group headed outside and got into the carriages and headed for the dicks. Once they reached the docks, the group stepped down from the carriages and headed for the barge.

Since wedding plans needed to be made and the weddings would take place, Sugoroku was going to go and stay in Egypt for a time.

After everyone was on the barge and everything that they would need was secured, the barge set sail.

"Finally. I thought that we would never get the chance to be in warm weather again." Bakura said.

"Bakura, it wasn't that bad there." Ryou said.

"It's still warmer in Egypt." Bakura said stubbornly.

"Maybe it is, but you get used to the weather in Japan the more that you go there." Atemu said, speaking from experience.

"I don't know that I could ever get used to the drastic weather changes in Japan." Marik said.

Malik rolled his eyes. "They are called seasons for a reason, Marik. The point is that there are changes in how warm and cold it is." Malik said

"Well, we'll be back in the climate that we're used to, so you two can stop complaining." Yami said.

"I would be ready if I were you. When we first get there the heat is going to get to you." Sugoroku said.

"I doubt that that would happen." Seth said.

"Don't bet on that, Seth. Remember that I always have to take a few weeks to readjust to the temperature. There's a big difference in the temperature." Atemu warned.

"I don't think that that is going to affect us." Bakura said.

"The same way that the cold weather of the Japanese winter wouldn't get to you?" Heba asked.

"Maybe it would be best that we be prepared for anything." Yami suggested, remembering how wrong they were the last time.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll be fine." Marik scoffed.

"If you say so." Atemu said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yami woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathing room. Yami let out a sigh and got out of bed, walking over to the bathing room. He looked in, and ,sure enough, Yugi was throwing up. Yami walked forward and rubbed Yugi's back, hoping to calm him down.

"I hate this." Yugi muttered when his stomach stopped rebelling.

"I know, haibibi. I know." Yami said.

When Yami was sure that Yugi was through, Yami gently picked Yugi up and carried him back into their room and laid Yugi down on the bed.

"Do you want anything to eat, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned slightly green and shook his head. "No. No food." Yugi said quickly.

"How does a glass of juice sound then?" Yami asked.

"That I can handle." Yugi agreed.

"I'll go and get some for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Yami said. He kissed Yugi on the cheek and left the room.

For the past week, Yugi had been sick for a few hours in the morning and then he would be fine. It was something that had every baffled and worried at the same time. Since there was no healer on the barge with them, Sugoroku told them that all they could do was wait until they got back to Egypt so that Isis could look at Yugi and see what was ailing him.

Yami entered the kitchen and ordered a servant to get him a pitcher of juice and a glass.

The servant retrieved what Yami had asked for and gave them to him.

Yami left the room and headed back toward his room.

Atemu met him and said, "Yugi sick again?"

Yami nodded. "I'm really worried about him. I've never seen this happen to anyone." Yami said.

"Well, we'll be back in Egypt in a week, and Isis can look at him then. Until then, all that we can do is make him as comfortable as possible." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said before continuing on to his room.

Yami entered the room to find that Yugi had his arm over his eyes to block the sunlight coming into the room. Yami poured a glass and then said, "Yugi."

Yugi removed his arm and saw that Yami had returned with the juice. Sitting up, Yugi gratefully took the glass and started drinking it. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Anything for you, haibibi." Yami said.

"Sorry for being so much trouble." Yugi mumbled.

"You're not trouble, Yugi. Don't ever think that." Yami said.

A few hours later, Yugi was completely fine, as always.

Yami really wanted to know what was wrong with his lover.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yami looked out the window of his bedroom and smiled. He knew that they would be back in Egypt within a few hours.

Yugi woke up and looked up. "Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned and smiled at him. "Nothing. Just enjoying the view." Yami answered.

"You're excited that we'll be back in Egypt today, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am. It'll be great to see my parents again." Yami replied.

Yugi stood up and immediately became overcome by nausea. He ran into the bathing room and threw up.

Yami followed him and brushed Yugi's bangs away from his face.

"I wish I knew what's wrong with me. I've been like this for two weeks." Yugi said.

"When we get back, Isis will look at you, and she'll tell us." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and leaned against Yami.

Yami really wanted to know what was wrong with Yugi. Seeing his lover like this scared him.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

The entire group stood on the deck of the dock, looking out across the seas to where they could see land.

"Well, we're back in Egypt." Malik said.

"Damn! Why is it so hot?" Bakura asked.

"I told you it would seem hotter. It'll take a few weeks to readjust to the climate again." Atemu said.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?" Marik asked.

"I know because I have been through this." Atemu replied.

"It'll be good to get off of the boat." Ryou said.

"No kidding. We've been on this boat too long." Heba agreed.

Yami had stayed close to Yugi since he had been sick so much. 'I don't know what is going on with Yugi, but I hope Isis can find out.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Once again, I apologize for the length, but this is just leading up to the next chapter.

Next chapter has a big surprise in it along with some information the Egyptians didn't know about.

R&R.


	28. He's What!

Chapter 27- He's What?!

Upon arriving at the Egyptian docks, the passengers on board the barge walked down the plank to the ground where Aknankanon, Amara, and the priests were waiting for them.

"It is good to see that you all have returned safely." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. We had a rather easy journey." Sugoroku said.

"That's good to hear." Amara said. She looked and was happy to see her sons again.

"Come. Let's return to the palace. Karim, see that everything on the barge is brought to the palace." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, my pharaoh." Karim said, bowing.

The group headed for the caravan that would take them back to palace.

"Did you enjoy your time in Japan?" Amara asked her sons.

"I always do." Atemu replied.

"And I found it very fun and interesting. I've never been anywhere other than Egypt, so I was glad to see somewhere new." Yami said.

Amara nodded.

The group headed back for the palace.

Once there, everyone went inside.

Atemu, Heba, Seth, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik headed for their rooms to rest when they were not moving on the sea.

Yami and Yugi headed right for the healing chambers because Yami wanted to know what was wrong with Yugi.

Entering the healing chamber, Yami said, "Isis, are you in here?"

"I'm here." Isis said, walking over to them. "What can I do for you?" Isis asked.

"Yugi was sick the last few weeks on the boat, and we need to know what's going on with him." Yami explained.

"All right. Yami, I want you to wait outside while I check over him." Isis said.

Knowing better than to argue with Isis Yami left the healing chambers to wait outside.

"Well, let's see if we can find out what is going on with you." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and lay down so that Isis could check him out.

* * *

Having remembered that Yugi was sick, the others had come and found Yami outside of the healing chambers.

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

"Isis is checking over Yugi to see what is wrong." Yami replied.

"And you're put here why?" Ryou asked.

"Because Father has given Isis complete and total control over the healing chambers. That means that in the case of a patient, Isis can order anyone in or out of the room." Yami explained.

"And when Isis is dealing with a patient, she prefers that no one else is in the room." Atemu added.

"I hope that she can find out what is wrong." Heba said.

"If anyone can find out what is going on with Yugi, Isis can." Aknankanon said.

They looked to see that Aknankanon, Amara, Sugoroku, and the priests had come.

"I guess you told them that Yugi wasn't feeling well on the boat." Malik remarked.

"Yes, I did." Sugoroku replied.

"Has Isis said anything?" Aknankanon asked.

"No. We just got here. She's in there with him now." Yami replied.

"We should know soon enough." Amara said.

A few moments later, Isis walked out of the room with a bewildered look on her face with Yugi behind her.

"Is everything all right, Isis?" Yami asked, feeling slightly worried.

"I suppose so. From my years of experience, I can say that there is only one thing that could be wrong with Yugi." Isis said.

"And that is?" Atemu asked.

"He's pregnant." Isis answered.

The Egyptians were stunned to silence at that remark. All but Aknankanon and Amara.

"Well, I guess Yugi is the first of us." Jou said.

"What the hell do you mean the first?" Seth demanded.

"It's not that unusual." Ryou put in.

"Not unusual? A pregnant man isn't unusual?" Eternias asked, still shocked.

"No." Heba replied.

The fact that the rest of the Egyptians still seemed to be shocked had Sugoroku thinking. "Aknankanon, you did mention the fact that many men in Japan have children, and that the every male member of the Royal family has that ability, didn't you?" Sugoroku asked.

"WHAT?!" was the response that Yami, Atemu, Seth, Marik, and Bakura gave.

"You didn't, did you?" Sugoroku asked.

"No. I believe that it slipped my mind because I wasn't going to tell them at first because they were young and then I just forgot to ever mention it when they got older." Aknankanon replied.

"So, you mean-" Yami trialed off.

"Well, I think that you're going to be a father, Yami." Isis said.

That was one thing that Yami couldn't believe.

Bakura then turned to look at Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou. "Does that mean that you can-" Bakura trailed off.

Heba, Malik, Jou, and Ryou nodded.

"Any of us can, Bakura." Ryou said.

"This is- strange." Shada said.

"It'll take some getting used to." Mahado added.

"So, if he's just pregnant, why has be been so sick?" Yami asked.

Amara chuckled and said, "That would be morning sickness, something that happens with anyone who is pregnant."

"So, he's fine then?" Marik asked.

Isis smiled. "Yugi is perfectly fine." Isis said.

"If no one minds, I think that I am going to lie down." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea." Isis agreed.

Yugi left the group to go to his room, and Yami went with him.

"That was certainly an unexpected reason." Marik said.

"Well, I believe that you all had a long trip, so you should all go and get some rest,." Aknankanon suggested.

None of them were going to deny that fact, so Atemu, Heba, Jou, Seth, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura all headed for their rooms.

"This is certainly new." Mahado said.

"Indeed. It certainly came as a shock to me." Isis agreed.

"Did none of you ever question why I was not concerned with Atemu marrying another male when an heir would be needed for the throne?" Aknanaknon asked.

"We merely assumed that you would have Atemu go to the harem to produce an heir." Mahado said.

"That wouldn't have worked for several reasons." Amara said.

"Why is that, Your Majesty?" Isis asked.

"Simple. Atemu would never betray his husband. He would not be able to bed a harem girl because Atemu would not want to have to feel as if he was betraying Heba. Two, considering the fact that Atemu feel in love with Heba, that only makes the first reason even stronger. Third, Atemu has never liked women in such a way, so the mere thought makes him sick." Amara explained.

"She makes a point. All those reasons are why. I have known for years that the male members of the Japanese Royal family can have children. I knew that Atemu would not mind having a husband, and we would have an heir." Aknankanon explained.

"Well, I am certain that they are all thankful for that." Eternias said.

"Indeed, although I did honestly just forget to tell them about that. It hadn't even crossed my mind to tell them." Aknankanon said.

"Well, they know now, although I believe Yugi's pregnancy changes things a bit." Sugoroku said.

"What do you mean, Sugoroku?" Amara asked.

"Well, we had originally planned for Atemu and Heba be the first to be married. Given that Yugi is pregnant, I think that Yugi and Yami should be married first." Sugoroku said.

"Agreed. That would be best." Aknankanon agreed.

"I believe that a meeting about the plans will be held soon." Shada said.

"That will happen tomorrow. For now, that can be left alone." Aknankanon said.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You can have children." Yami said.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said.

"And you're pregnant now." Yami said.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said again.

"And that's why you've been sick." Yami said.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said a third time.

"You and I are going to be-parents." Yami said.

"For goodness sakes, Yami, yes!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami jumped. "Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi sighed and sat down on the bed. "Yami, I know that this is hard for you to believe, but I can have children, I am pregnant, I have morning sickness, and we are going to be pregnant." Yugi said.

"This is too much at one time." Yami said, collapsing onto the bed face first.

Yugi smiled and rubbed his back. "Take it easy, Yami. I know this is hard for you to digest. I honestly thought that you already knew. That's why I didn't say anything." Yugi said.

Yami mumbled something, but Yugi couldn't hear what he said.

"What did you say, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami rose up and said, "How did this happen?"

"Yami, I believe that happened one night in Japan when you and I had sex." Yugi answered.

Yami sat up and said, "I know that."

"Yami, I know that this changes some things, and granted, I didn't expect this to happen so soon, but what do you think of this?" Yugi asked.

"Quite honestly, I don't know." Yami said.

That worried Yugi.

"I mean, the thought that a male can have children is new to me. I never even knew that it was possible. I never thought that it was possible." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, I was referring to the fact that you and I are going to be parents." Yugi said.

It was at the moment that the real impact of it hit Yami.

He was going to be a father!

Yami suddenly grabbed Yugi in a tight hug and said, "We're going to be parents!"

"Can I assume that it just took a while for it to really hit you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I guess that one just took a while." Yami replied.

Yugi looked at Yami a little nervously. "Then, you're happy about this." Yugi said.

"Of course I am! It's a little hard to grasp at the moment, but yes. I can't think of anything better than having children with you. I wanted children, but I didn't want women, so I just thought that I would not have them. It's great that I can now." Yami said.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better. I thought that you might not want children." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do, and I am real happy about this." Yami said.

Yugi let out his breath. "Good." Yugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "Do you think your father would let us get married before the baby is born?" Yugi asked.

"If you want it that way, I'm sure that he would." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good." A moment later, he turned green and ran into the bathing room.

Yami followed, and, sure enough, Yugi was throwing up again. Yami rubbed his back and kept his bangs out of the way. "Well, at least I know why you're throwing up." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Yami carried Yugi back into their room and laid Yugi on the bed. "You know, you do need to eat something." Yami said.

"I know. I think that just some soup would be best for me." Yugi said.

"Right. I'll have servants bring some." Yami said and stepped out of the room.

Yugi lay down and placed a hand on his stomach. He smiled and said, "Well, little one, I guess we'll be seeing you in some months."

"Yugi, the baby can't have your nickname." Yami said, sitting back down beside him.

"Well, we can't call the baby by a name until the baby is born, and I refuse to call the baby 'it'." Yugi said.

"Okay. You made a point." Yami agreed.

* * *

"Heba, why did you never mention that you can have children?" Atemu asked.

"Because I thought you already knew." Heba answered.

Atemu smirked. "Well, it may take some time to get used to the fact that you can have children, but I like the idea of being able to have children with one day." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'm glad of that." Heba said.

"Well, I guess that we'll be uncles in the months to come." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I really didn't think that Yugi would be the first of us to have a child, though." Heba said.

"Well, he is, and I think that it's great." Atemu said.

"I know, but I hope that Yami and Yugi are the first ones to get married, and that it's soon. I know Yugi, and he would prefer that they be married before the baby is born." Heba said.

"If I know my father, he'll want it that way, too." Atemu said.

"Good. I know that Yugi will feel better that way." Heba said.

* * *

"Children? You can have children?" Bakura asked.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yes. I can have children." Ryou said.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Bakura demanded.

"Because I thought that you knew. I would have told you otherwise. Besides, I'm not pregnant right now." Ryou said.

Bakura collapsed on the bed. "This is too much. This is going to take a while to adjust to." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. "Bakura, you once told me that you wanted kids, and that would adopt one when we were ready. Well, they'll be our now." Ryou said.

Bakura smiled at him. "You're right. This is great! They'll really be ours!" Bakura exclaimed, hugging Ryou who hugged him back.

'At least I know he'll be happy when we have children.' Ryou thought.

* * *

"Children?" Marik said.

"Yes." Malik said.

"You can have children. Wow." Marik said.

"Come on, Marik. Don't be angry that I didn't say anything. I honestly thought that you knew." Malik said.

"Malik, I'm not angry." Marik said.

"You're not?" Malik asked.

"No. I'm excited!" Marik exclaimed, suddenly hugging Malik.

Malik squeaked when all of the air was forced from his lungs before he said, "Why?"

"I thought that we wouldn't be able to have children, but now I know that we can. That's why I'm excited that I'll have children with you one say." Marik said.

"So, you're happy about this?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Marik replied.

* * *

"Uh, Seth? Are you okay?" Jou asked.

"I'm fine, puppy." Seth replied.

"No. I mean, are you all right with the fact that I can have kids?" Jou asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Seth asked.

"Seth! That's not what I meant!" Jou exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

Seth walked over and wiped the tears away. "Jou, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. This is shocking. I admit that. And I don't have a choice, but to accept it, and I accept it because I love you, and I'll accept anything about you." Seth said.

"So, you're okay with this?" Jou asked.

Seth smiled. "Yes. I am very okay with this." Seth said.

"That's good. I was worried that you would be angry about all this." Jou said.

"I'm nowhere near angry. I've never even thought about having children, but having children with you sounds like a good thing." Seth said.

Jou smiled. "I'm glad of that." Jou said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I used that last bit to show that Atemu, Yami, Seth, Marik, and Bakura were happy with the fact their future husbands could have children.

Not sure what the next chapter will be about.

R&R.


	29. Wedding Plans

This chapter is shorter. Sorry.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 28- Wedding Plans

"I cannot believe this." Yami muttered.

Yugi gave Yami a smile. He knew that Yami hated this, but it had to be done.

The two were currently sitting in the throne room with Aknankanon, Amara, the priests, Atemu, Heba, Jou, Malik, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Seth, and Sugoroku to discuss the wedding plans.

It had already been announced that Yami and Yugi would be the first to be married.

Only the ones in the throne room knew that the reason for them being married first was because Yugi was pregnant, and they wanted Yami and Yugi to be married before Yugi had the baby. Which was exactly why Yugi and Yami were getting married within a month's time.

"So, should we have dancing girls there?" Shada asked.

"No." Yugi and Yami said together. Neither one of them liked the idea of having girls dancing at the reception to their wedding.

"All right. I guess we'll need to figure what kind of music now." Mahado said.

Yugi started to fight the nausea that he was feeling. He had a glass of juice that would help a little, but it was starting to get harder.

The musicians played several different songs, and Yami and Yugi would tell them what songs they wanted to have played and what songs that they didn't want played.

"Well, what's next?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi, unfortunately, found that he was having an even harder time keeping the nausea under control. He really just needed to lie down to stop himself from throwing up.

"Pharaoh." Yugi said.

"What is it, Yugi?" Aknankanon asked and the he noticed Yugi's pale voice.

"Would it be all right if we took a break?" Yugi asked.

Seeing Yugi wasn't well, Aknankanon thought that it was for the best. "Of course. We'll continue this after lunch." Aknankanon said.

Everyone started to leave the throne.

"Thank Ra. we've been in there all morning. I thought that we would never get out of that meeting." Bakura said.

"Yes, and we're going to have to do this four more times for your weddings." Yami said.

There was a chorus of groans from the others in the group.

"Well, it won't be quite as bad with Seth, Marik, and Bakura's weddings. Yami and Atemu's weddings are a bigger deal because they are the Princes." Eternias said.

Yugi, however, knew that he was close to throwing up. Walking wasn't helping his stomach.

Before anyone else knew what was happening, Yugi had shot off down the hall.

"What his deal?" Marik asked, stunned.

Yami groaned. "He's throwing up again." Yami replied before he started funning after his fiancé down the hall.

"Glad that I'm not having to go after him." Bakura said.

"At the rate you're going Bakura, we'll most likely be the next ones to have a baby." Ryou said.

Bakura grinned.

"No. I think Marik and I will be the next ones." Malik said.

"Okay. Too much information." Heba said, walking on down the hall with Atemu, Seth, and Jou right behind him.

* * *

Yugi had barely made it into the room before he threw up again.

Yami sighed and rubbed Yugi's back as he threw up.

"I am really getting sick of this." Yugi muttered.

"I know." Yami told him. When he was sure that Yugi was threw, Yami picked Yugi up and carried him back into their room. "How long were you feeling sick in the throne room?" Yami asked as he laid Yugi down on their bed.

"Pretty much the whole time. The juice helped to ease it off for the most part, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold it off for too much longer." Yugi replied.

"Hmm. I think that Father's going to have to work around you given that you can be sick at any time." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "That's a switch. Normally, people have to work around the Pharaoh, not the other way around." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yes, I suppose so, although given the fact that you are pregnant, I think that Father is willing to make an exception." Yami said.

"Yami, do I have time to take a nap?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We're not continuing until after lunch, and it'll be a few hours at least." Yami replied.

"Good. I'm getting some sleep." Yugi said before turning over to sleep.

"Ally right. I think that I'll take one with you." Yami said, laying down beside Yugi and pulling Yugi into his arms.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, and Sugoroku were all sitting in Aknankanon's study.

"Well, we haven't gotten as much planned as I had hoped." Aknankanon said.

"Now, don't be too hard on Yugi. He is having morning sickness. I am certain that you haven't forgotten about that since I was just about as sick as he is when I was pregnant with Atemu and then with Yami." Amara reminded,

"Yes, I remember those nine months of hell." Aknankanon said jokingly.

Amara swatted him on the arm playfully. "You should watch what you say!" Amara snapped although it was said in a playful manner.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I'm not being hard on Yugi. I may just see what needs to be planned and talk to Yugi and Yami on my own. It may get done faster that way." Aknankanon said.

Sugoroku laughed. "I think that Yami and Yugi would prefer that as well, as will the rest of the young engaged men. None of them particularly care for the long meetings." Sugoroku added.

"That is something that we know they will like." Amara added.

"We'll get more done this way, too. I'll find out all that needs to be done and talk to Yugi and Yami about everything." Aknankanon said.

"That sounds good." Amara agreed.

"We'll tell the others that the meeting for later today has been canceled. After all, that was the only reason that we were having the meeting in the first place." Sugoroku remarked.

"A good idea." Aknankanon agreed.

* * *

Yami was the first one to wake up from their nap. He glanced outside and nearly had a heart attack. "OH, SHIT!" Yami shouted.

Yugi jumped at the sudden shout from his fiancé. He turned and looked at Yami wide-eyed. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"We slept right through the meeting!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh-no!" Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"If that's my father, then we are so dead." Yami said. He got out of the bed and walked over to the door an opened it to find Aknankanon standing outside. 'Damn it! Why do I always have to be right?' Yami asked himself.

"Yami, we need to talk." Aknankanon said.

"Father, I can explain why we weren't there." Yami said quickly.

Aknankanon chuckled, much to Yami's surprise. "It's not about that. The meeting was canceled. I want to talk to you and Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Oh, okay." Yami said.

Aknankanon walked into the room, and Yami shut the door.

By this time, Yugi was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Yami sat down beside Yugi and Aknankanon sat in a chair.

"I wanted to tell you two that I decided that we'll just handle the wedding plans with us talking. I have found all the plans that will need to be made, and the three of us will discuss them." Aknankanon said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "I think because you are stay sick." Yami said.

"Right you are." Aknankanon said.

Yugi blushed lightly.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Amara went through this, too, so I understand. This will be easier on you." Aknankanon said.

"Well, all right." Yugi agreed.

"Actually, Father. There was one big detail about the wedding I wanted to talk to you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Aknanaknon asked.

"I know that the tradition is to have the wedding in the morning, but could we have ours in the evening?" Yami asked.

"Why, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

"Well, one because if Yugi's still sick by that time, he's usually all right by middle afternoon so he'll be better off with an evening wedding. Two, we both like the sunset, and I thought getting married then would be more symbolic for us." Yami answered.

"It's not common, but not unheard of. I don't see a problem with that." Aknankanon agreed. He thought a moment and said, "Should we go on and talk about the other plans?"

"I don't see why not." Yugi said.

The three started to discuss the other wedding plans.

* * *

"I am so glad that we don't have to sit through another boring meeting." Bakura said.

"Bakura! That's my cousin's wedding your talking about!" Ryou scolded.

"I don't mind the wedding. It's talking about all the plans that I don't like." Bakura answered.

"And what about our wedding?" Ryou growled.

"I won't mind that because it is our wedding that we'll be planning, not listening to someone else plan theirs." Bakura replied.

"Well, it does get us out of the meetings, but I think Father did it mostly because of Yugi's morning sickness." Atemu remarked.

"Yugi told me that he wasn't sick from the middle of the afternoon up to the next morning. That'll probably be when the Pharaoh talks to them." Heba remarked.

"At least we aren't involved." Marik said.

"Yeah. All we do is sit and listen to what they are planning for the wedding. We are nothing but bored in there when we could be doing better things." Malik said.

"No joke." Jou added.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining. We don't have to go back, so just drop it." Seth said.

"I hope that you're not like this when they do get married. I think that Father would kill you all if you ruined their wedding." Atemu said.

"So will Grandpa. That's if Yugi doesn't kill you during one of his mood swings." Heba added.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were eating their dinner in their room.

Aknankanon had left their room when they had gotten enough of the wedding plans done.

"Well, at least we don't have that much more to plan." Yami said.

"Yami, you're just going to have to decide what foods will be at the reception because I don't think that my stomach can handle it." Yugi said.

"I get that, Yugi, and I will. I don't think Father wants you getting sick because your stomach can't handle the food." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. I don't need that right now." Yugi said.

"I know that. I'll deal with the food, Yugi. You can deal with the seamstress." Yami said.

"I think I can handle that, Yami. All I have to deal with is yours. All of ours were made back in Japan, remember?" Yugi asked.

"That's right. You, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik will be wearing the kimonos that were made back in Japan for the wedding because it is common in your culture." Yami said.

"Yeah. Grandpa wanted us to have to culture in it, too." Yugi said.

"I think that that will be fine." Yami said.

"You don't have a choice." Yugi said.

The two finished their dinner before they decided to go on to bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was shorter than the rest.

The next chapter will be Yugi and Yami's wedding.

I'll warn you now that the only weddings I will put in the story are Yugi and Yami's and Atemu and Heba's.

R&R.


	30. Yugi and Yami's Wedding

This one is short. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Yugi and Yami's Wedding

It was the day, or rather, night before Yugi and Yami's wedding.

There was a big festival to celebrate the upcoming wedding and union for Japan and Egypt.

"I never realized that there would be so many guests for the wedding." Yugi said to Yami.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. "Well, Yugi, there are a lot of allies for both Egypt and Japan, so there are guests for each nation here. It's a real big event in politics." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"You feeling okay?" Yami asked.

"I guess so. Just getting a little tired, I suppose." Yugi replied.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, Yugi. It shouldn't be too much longer before they call it a night." Yami said. He smiled and said, "Besides, the wedding isn't until the evening, so you can sleep in a little late if you need to."

"I know. The only thing is that it is going to kill you that since we can't see each other until the wedding tomorrow night." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Please don't remind me of that. I'm dreading it enough as it is." Yami said.

Another guest came up to congratulate them on their upcoming marriage.

"These people have these congratulations memorized, don't they?" Yugi asked in a low voice when the guest walked off.

"Pretty much since they usually say the same thing at every one they attend, but it's necessary to keep relations up. It's even more so now because of the union of Japan and Egypt." Yami said.

"Have to stay in the good graces of both nations now." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami replied.

The two went on to mingle with some of the other guests so that Aknankanon and Sugoroku would not be forced to lecture them on how they need to play host since it was their wedding that the guests were there to witness.

Sugoroku and Aknankanon were watching Yugi and Yami closely.

"Good. I thought that we would be forced to have them mingle." Aknankanon said.

"They know that it is something that is expected of them. I don't think that they really want to have to be lectured right now." Sugoroku said.

"I know. Shall we mingle ourselves?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes." Sugoroku agreed, and the two went to do just that.

"Ah. Emperor. Good to see you again." a guest said.

"Indeed. It is a great thing to celebrate." Sugoroku said.

"Yes, it is. Japan is getting a great ally with this union." the guest said.

"Yes, we are." Sugoroku agreed. He hated to put it like that, but the truth of the matter was that the marriage was originally meant to unite Japan and Egypt.

It wasn't long before the festival came to an end and everyone started to disperse.

* * *

As was Egyptian custom, the two to be married would sleep in separate room for the night.

Yugi would be sleeping in Atemu and Heba's room with Heba that night, and Yami and Atemu would be staying in Yugi and Yami's room since a family member being in the room was part of Japanese custom.

After the two couples said good night to each other, each headed to their designated room.

* * *

"I never thought this night would end." Yugi said, laying down on the bed.

"Problem with that?" Heba asked.

"No. I just get tired kind of easily, and I am real tired now. I think that I will be sleeping late." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Does being pregnant really do that to you?" Heba asked.

"Ask me again when you're pregnant with Atemu's child." Yugi retorted.

"Okay. I guess I deserved that." Heba said.

"Yeah. You did." Yugi said.

"I guess Yami's hated you getting tired so easily. I think that it probably put a hindrance on your sex life." Heba said.

"If you asked Yami that, he would say that we haven't had a sex life." Yugi replied.

Heba laughed. "I guess he hates that." Heba said.

"He does, but he doesn't say too much." Yugi replied.

Heba sat on the bed beside Yugi. "Are you scared about having this baby?" Heba asked.

"Kind of. I mean, I'm excited about the thought of having this baby, but at the same time, I am scared. I think Yami is, too. We'll figure things out in time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know that you will." Heba agreed.

It wasn't long before Yugi had drifted off to sleep.

Heba smiled down at his brother. 'Well, he's out.' Heba thought. Deciding that there was nothing else for him to so, Heba laid down and also soon fell asleep.

* * *

"This isn't how I intended to spend my night." Atemu muttered.

Yami rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that you volunteered to stay in this room with me?" Yami asked.

"I know, and I'm starting to regret it." Atemu retorted.

"It's not like you and Heba could have done anything with Yugi in the room as well. You were pretty much in a bind there." Yami said.

"I know, I know." Atemu said. He glanced over at Yami and said, "Are you worried?"

"About the wedding? Hell, no. I'm looking forward to it." Yami said.

"Not the wedding, the baby. Are you worried about being a father?" Atemu asked.

"Yes and no. I'm scared, of course, but I'm also excited. I know that we'll be okay. I mean, Yugi and I are going to be figuring this out together." Yami said.

"I would be scared to death." Atemu said.

"Well, that may be one day, given that Heba can have children as Yugi can." Yami reminded him.

"I know." Atemu told him.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I always did like the thought of having children, but not wanting women made me give up on that idea. I'm glad that I have that chance now." Yami said.

"I agree on that one. I feel the same way." Atemu said.

"Although I am looking forward to tomorrow. I'm glad that Yugi and I will be officially married." Yami said.

"I'm sure the wedding night is something that you also look forward to." Atemu said.

"I doubt that there will be one." Yami replied.

Atemu blinked. "Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Mainly because Yugi hadn't wanted to, and Isis mentioned that having sex right now might hurt the baby, so I decided not to do anything for now." Yami replied.

"Good reason." Atemu agreed.

"In any case, I know that Yugi hasn't wanted that right now, and I am not going to press the issue." Yami said.

"I see why you wouldn't want to." Atemu agreed.

"Let's just go to bed and drop the subject." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Atemu replied.

The two went on to bed.

* * *

The next day, the time for the wedding seemed to be slow coming. However, the time for Yugi and Yami's wedding soon came.

All the guests gathered together in the gardens where the ceremony would be held.

Yami already stood at the alter with Mahado, who would be performing the ceremony.

Yami was dressed in a white kilt with a red shirt on. He wore the usual jewelry as well as a blood red cape.

The time came for the wedding to start. When Aknankanon gave a nod, the musicians started to play.

From the back, Yugi appeared. He was dressed in a light blue, think kimono along with the sandals and a necklace with the crest of the Japanese Royal family on it.

When Yugi and Yami saw each other, it was like no one else existed.

Yugi walked down the aisle until he reached the alter where Yami and Mahado were. He stood beside Yami as the two turned to face Mahado.

"We are gathered together in the sight of Ra to join Prince Yami pf the Egyptian kingdom in marriage with Prince Yugi of the Japanese kingdom." Mahado said. He turned to Yami and said, "Prince Yami, do you take Prince Yugi to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Yami answered.

"Prince Yugi, do you take Prince Yami as your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Yugi answered.

"Then in the sight of Ra, I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." Mahado said.

Yami needed no further encouragement. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The guests started to clap, happy for the new married couple.

Aknankanon and Sugoroku both stood up.

"From now on, Yugi, you will be considered a Prince of Egypt as well as Japan." Aknankanon said.

"From now on, Yami, you will be considered a Prince of Japan as well as Egypt." Sugoroku said.

Egyptians and Japanese alike started to cheer for the announcement.

"If you will join us in the dining hall, we will celebrate for the happy couple." Aknankanon said.

The guests started to head to the dining hall with everyone else.

Yami kept a tight grip on Yugi's hand. "I'm happy that we're married." Yami whispered to him.

"So am I." Yugi responded.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, they gathered in the ballroom to continue with the celebration of Yugi and Yami's marriage.

Yugi and Yami were currently on the dance floor, dancing together.

"This is really a great day for me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Because we're married now?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly. I've wanted that for a long time." Yami said.

"You know, it's strange how Fate works out." Yugi said.

"You mean that we were originally supposed to get married, but your kidnapping hated that." Yami said.

"Yeah, and then you and I met each other and fell in love before we knew about that agreement." Yugi said.

"Before we even knew that you were a Prince. Well, before I did, anyway." Yami said.

"In the end, I guess Fate decreed that we were to be together." Yugi said.

"Again all odds." Yami said.

"Against all odds." Yugi agreed.

Everyone watching the couple whether they were dancing or not, whether they were together or apart, couldn't deny that they truly loved each other.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami returned to their chambers.

"You're tired." Yami stated.

"I know. I'm sorry we can't actually have a wedding night." Yugi said.

Yami placed a hand gently against Yugi's cheek. "Don't apologize. I understand. All I need is you here with me." Yami said.

"Well, you have that." Yugi said.

"I know. I have that from now on." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "You know, I think I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Yugi said.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go on to bed before you collapse from exhaustion on me." Yami said.

Yugi swatted Yami's arm playfully before they did go to bed after the exhausting day that they had had.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Couldn't resist the conversation betweem Yug and Heba and Atemu and Yami.

Next chapter is Atemu and Heba's wedding.

R&R.


	31. Atemu and Heba's Marriage

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

There's a slight lemon, so skip the bold area if you don't like that, skip the area in bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Atemu and Heba's Marriage

Nearly five months had passed since the time of Yugi and Yami's wedding.

In that time, Ryou and Bakura, Seth and Jou, and Malik and Marik all had gotten married.

Jou and Malik had just found out that they were pregnant while Ryou was three months along.

Yugi was now seven months pregnant, and he was rather big now.

The time for Heba and Atemu's wedding was fast approaching.

The entire kingdom of Egypt was excited for the upcoming wedding of their Crown Prince to Heba.

* * *

"Okay. So, I'll be getting married in a week." Heba said.

"Heba, calm down. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

Heba turned to his brother who was lying on the bed and said, "Are you sure?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am sure. I know you don't like big events like this, but when you see Atemu, you're going to forget about everyone that is there, and you'll focus solely on Atemu. I know that I did with Yami." Yugi said.

Yugi had a pillow behind his back as well as pillow under his feet. His back and feet hurt him constantly now that he was so far along.

Heba walked over and sat on the bed. "How have you been doing?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. I'm ready for this baby to come already, but I'm fine." Yugi said.

Heba chuckled. "I guess all of Malik's jokes do get tiring." Heba said.

"Trust me. I remember every one of them, and I am going to use them all against him when he is as big as I am." Yugi replied.

"So, you are doing okay?" Heba asked, making sure.

"Yes. I stay tired, but I'm fine. Of course, I do have trouble moving around." Yugi said.

"I know. You don't leave this room unless you have to." Heba said.

"Well, I am that big. I have to get Yami to help me up from the bed." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that he doesn't mind that, though." Heba said.

"No, he doesn't." Yugi agreed.

"I'm just so worried about this wedding." Heba said, getting up and starting to pace.

"Heba." Yugi said.

"I mean, I know that I love Atemu, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I don't know that I will be able to go through with this wedding." Heba said.

"Heba." Yugi said again.

"I just don't think that I can handle all those people." Heba said.

"Heba!" Yugi shouted.

Heba jumped and whirled around to face him. "What?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Calm down. I know that you don't believe, but you will be fine. When Yami and I got married, I was nervous, too. Once you see him, you won't care about anyone else that it there." Yugi said.

"You sure?" Heba asked.

"I'm positive." Yugi answered.

"Okay. I trust you." Heba said.

* * *

The day before the wedding had come, and Heba and Atemu were helping to greet the guests as they arrived.

Heba and Atemu were glad when they got the chance to get away from it all when they returned to their room.

"I didn't think that we would ever get any time alone." Atemu said before he kissed Heba.

"Well, it's our wedding, so we have to be there." Heba said before he kissed Atemu.

"Maybe, but I would prefer spending as much time with you today as I possibility can because I won't be able to see you after dinner tonight." Atemu said before starting to kiss Heba's neck.

"You know, Bakura was, ah, yelling bloody murder because of the, oh, fact that he and Ryou couldn't be together tonight." Heba said, moaning.

"I know. Ryou's the one who volunteered them." Atemu replied before going back to Heba's neck.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Soon, the two were naked.

"You know that we don't have a lot of time. Ahh!" Heba exclaimed when he felt a finger inside of him.

Atemu smirked. "I know. That's why we can't have any foreplay this time around." Atemu said. He moved the finger around before he added a second, stretching Heba.

Heba reached up and grasped Atemu's shoulders, moaning.

Atemu added in a third finger, hitting Heba's sweet spot.

"Ahh! Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

Atemu smirked, thrusting his fingers up into the spot repeatedly.

Heba gasped and moaned with each thrust. "Damn it, Atemu! Will you take me already?!" Heba growled.

"All right. You win." Atemu said. He removed his fingers and then coated his own heated member in the oil he had used before he positioned himself at Heba's entrance before he entered his fiancé with one quick thrust.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed, his nails digging into Atemu's shoulders.

Atemu didn't bother to wait before he started to thrust in and out of Heba. His thrusts fast, hard, and rough.

Heba would rather have it that way.

Atemu knew that he wouldn't last long this time and reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Heba's member, started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! Oh, Atemu! Faster! Harder!" Heba said, wrapping his legs around Atemu's waist and letting him thrust deeper into him.

"Gladly." Atemu replied and sped up even more.

Nothing could be heard except for the gasps and cries of pleasure coming from the two lovers.

Soon, Heba couldn't take it anymore. "ATEMU!" Heba cried out, releasing all over their chests and stomachs.

Atemu felt Heba's walls clench around him and he cried out, "HEBA!" as he released inside of Heba.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Exhausted, Atemu collapsed on top of Heba, panting.

"You know, that was amazing." Heba said.

"For a quickie?" Atemu asked, raising up to smile at Heba.

"I suppose so." Heba said. He closed his and then said, "Did you lock the door?"

As if on cue, Yami came in and said, "Atemu. Heba. Father needs you in-" He stopped when he saw Atemu and Heba.

Atemu glared at him.

Heba blushed, but couldn't move to hide because of the fact that Atemu was still on top of him.

"Lock the door, will you! And get to the throne room fast. Father wants to see you." Yami said before leaving the room.

Atemu looked back at Heba, who glared at him.

"I thought I told you to make sure the door was locked so that we don't have a repeat of the last time!" Heba growled.

"Well, I forgot. Besides, I didn't think we were going to make love. That was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Atemu said.

"Damn it, Atemu! Don't you know how embarrassing this kind of thing is?" Heba hissed.

"Well, at least it's a family member." Atemu said.

"That's beside the point!" Heba retorted.

"Let's get cleaned off and dressed." Atemu said, wanting to get out of there before Heba killed him.

"This isn't over." Heba growled as they got up.

* * *

"Are they coming, Yami?" Aknankanon asked when Yami walked into the throne room alone.

"They'll be here in a minute." Yami replied.

"What happened?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Don't ask." Yami replied.

That was all Yugi needed to hear to know that Heba and Atemu had been caught in a rather compromising position.

It was five minutes later when Atemu and Heba walked into the throne room.

"You wanted see us, Father?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. We wanted to go over the ceremony one more time." Aknankanon said.

* * *

When the meeting ended, Atemu and Heba got out of there fast.

"Can you two not lock the door before you do that?" Yami growled.

Yugi shook his head.

"One word to anyone, and you die." Atemu said.

"I won't tell. I want to live to see my child born." Yami said.

"In any case, let's just forget about this right now." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Heba said.

* * *

That night, after the celebration dinner, Atemu and Heba headed toward the hall their rooms were on with Bakura and Ryou.

Ryou and Heba went into Ryou and Bakura's room while Bakura and Atemu went into Atemu and Heba's room.

"I know that Bakura's not going to like tonight." Ryou said.

"You think that Atemu will still be alive for the wedding tomorrow?" Heba asked.

"I hope so." Ryou replied.

Heba laughed. "Bakura will keep Atemu up all night ranting and raving." Heba said.

"Yeah. If Atemu can't stay awake through the wedding, we'll know why." Ryou added.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm stuck in here all night with you." Bakura grumbled.

"Well, it's not my fault." Atemu countered.

Bakura glared. "Because of you, I can't be with Ryou tonight!" Bakura snapped.

"Ryou's the one who volunteered you two, not me, so stop blaming me!" Atemu retorted.

"Stupid custom." Bakura muttered.

"It's just one night, and then you'll have Ryou back for the rest of your life." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Let's go to sleep so that I can get out of here sooner." Bakura grumbled.

"Fine by me." Atemu replied.

The two went to bed.

* * *

"Heba, will you hold still?" Yugi asked as he tried to help Heba get ready.

"I'm sorry, but I'm excited and nervous at the same time." Heba said.

"I know. Let me get this done." Yugi said. He tied the cloth around Heba's waist to complete the outfit. "Now you can move." Yugi said.

"I can't believe this! I am going to be married soon!" Heba said excitedly.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "And a week ago you didn't think that you could go through with it." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'm too excited for that now." Heba said. He smirked and said, "At least I don't have to go without sex because I'm pregnant."

Yugi tightened the belt unnecessarily tight.

"Oomph! Yugi!" Heba growled.

"I'll have you know that Yami and I are doing that. Seven times a day actually." Yugi said.

"Seven?!" Heba exclaimed, turning to look at his brother, wide-eyes.

"Yes." Yugi shrugged. "Being pregnant has helped my sex drive." Yugi said.

Heba's jaw dropped. "Yami's not complaining, I take it." Heba said.

"Nope." Yugi replied.

* * *

"I can't believe that I am going to be married soon." Atemu said.

"Well, you need to get dressed, first." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "Stay still so I can get this damned cape on!" Yami growled.

"Someone's sex deprived." Atemu muttered.

Yami tied the cape a little tight around Atemu's neck.

"Yami!" Atemu growled.

"Seven times a day is not sex deprived." Yami said.

Atemu whirled around. "Seven times a day?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I tell you, he's had an increased sex drive since he got over the morning sickness." Yami said.

"Wow." Atemu said, impressed.

"Yeah. I don't mind it." Yami said.

"That's why you're so tired all of the time." Atemu said.

"I didn't say it wasn't tiring." Yami retorted.

"That's incredible." Atemu said.

* * *

The time for the wedding had come.

Everyone was sitting and waiting.

Atemu was already at the alter with Mahado.

Atemu was dressed in a red kilt with a white shirt along with his usual jewelry as well as a blood red cape.

Aknankanon gave the signal to the musicians to start playing, and they did.

Heba appeared, wearing a lavender kimono that was thin.

The moment Atemu and Heba's eyes met, no one else seemed to exist.

Heba walked down the aisle until he was standing beside Atemu.

Mahado began. "We are gathered together in the sight of Ra to join Prince Atemu of the Egyptian kingdom in marriage with Prince Heba of the Japanese kingdom." Mahado said. He turned to Atemu and said, "Prince Atemu, do you take Prince Heba to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?"

"I do." Atemu said.

"Prince Heba, do you take Prince Atemu as your husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both live?" Mahado asked.

"I do." Heba answered.

"Then in the name of Ra, I pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." Mahado said.

Atemu leaned down and kissed Heba.

The guests clapped and cheered for them.

Aknankanon and Sugoroku stood up and approached them.

"From now on, Heba, you will be considered a Prince of Egypt as well as Japan." Aknankanon said.

"From now on, Atemu, you will be considered a Prince of Japan as well as Egypt." Sugoroku said.

"And when we pass on, you will be the new rulers of both kingdoms." Aknankanon said.

The Japanese and Egyptian guests cheered for that.

"If you will join us in the dining hall, we will continue to celebrate this marriage." Aknankanon said.

The guests started to head toward the dining hall.

Atemu slipped his hand into Heba's. "This has to be the best day of my life." Atemu said.

"Mine, too." Heba agreed.

* * *

After the wedding feast, everyone went to the ballroom to continue to celebrate.

Atemu and Heba danced together on the floor.

"You know, I don't think that this day could have been any better." Atemu said.

"I agree." Heba said. He laughed and said, "Yugi and Yami just slipped out."

"I guess Yugi's got the urge again." Atemu muttered.

"You heard about the seven time deal?" Heba asked.

"Yeah." Atemu muttered.

Heba chuckled. "If I get like that when I'm pregnant, I'll never get you out of bed." Heba said.

"Yeah, but it would be so worth it." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "Only you would think that." Heba said.

"Well, me, Yami, Seth, Bakura, and Marik." Atemu said.

"True." Heba agreed.

* * *

After the ball, Atemu and Heba returned to their room.

"At least the wedding and the reception were wonderful." Heba said.

"Yes. I have to agree with that." Atemu said. He grabbed Heba and pulled him to him and said, "I can only think of one thing that will make this night better."

Heba smiled. "You read my mind." Heba said.

The two kissed each other before ending up making love for the whole night.

* * *

The following day, Sugoroku was going back to Egypt.

"We'll miss you, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I'll miss all of you, too." Sugoroku said.

"Have a safe trip, Grandpa." Heba said.

Heba, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, and Jou all hugged Sugoroku good-bye.

Sugoroku smiled at them all before he boarded the barge to return to Japan.

"Come on. Let's go back." Atemu said.

The five married couples headed back to the palace.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. There will only be one or two more chapters.

Next chapter is about Yugi having his and Yami's baby.

R&R.


	32. The Baby

Chapter 31- The Baby

Two months had passed by since Heba and Atemu's wedding, and everything was good for both kingdoms.

Heba was sitting on Yugi's bed with him.

Yugi could have the baby at any time, so he stayed in bed most of the time since it was so hard for him to move around.

"Are you sure that you're not having twins, Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi glared at him. "Do not even joke about that." Yugi growled.

Heba held up his hands in surrender and said, "Okay, sorry. I was just saying-"

"I know what you're saying. I'm fat, and I know it." Yugi said.

"Does Yami think that?" Heba asked.

"No. Yami thinks that I look great, which I think that is solely because he knows that it is our child that I'm carrying." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. Atemu will probably think that too when I get to that point." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his brother and immediately read between the lines. Yugi sat up and said, "Heba, are you pregnant?"

Instantly realizing he had given it away, Heba started blushing and then nodded.

"When did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"A few days ago. Atemu's excited about the fact." Heba said.

"Once Yami got over the shock of the fact that I could have children, he was ecstatic with the thought. He's been real happy about this whole thing although he's become quite the mother hen recently." Yugi said.

Heba giggled. "I guess this is what I have to look forward to when I get to that point." Heba said.

"When are you two planning to tell everyone?" Yugi asked.

"We were going to wait a few days, so don't tell anyone." Heba said.

"No problem. I won't say a ward." Yugi assured him. He then winced as the baby kicked him sharply.

"You okay?" Heba asked, a little worried.

"Yeah. This baby has been real active lately. I swear that this child has his father's strength." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. I guess Yami and Atemu are pretty strong. We're in trouble." Heba said.

Yugi grimaced at another kick.

"Hey, Yugi." Heba said.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Can I feel the baby?" Heba asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi replied. He took his brother's hand in his and moved Heba's hand to where the baby had been kicking him.

After a moment, Heba felt the baby kicking. "Wow. This is amazing." Heba said.

"I know it is. I think that every time I feel the baby kick. Yami loves to feel it." Yugi said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. He'll just put his hand on my stomach and feel the baby when it kicks." Yugi answered.

"I can't wait for that." Heba said.

"Well, you have a while, Heba, since you just found out that you're pregnant. Ryou should be feeling the baby kick already, or if he isn't, should be soon." Yugi said.

"I wonder how Bakura will react to that." Heba said.

"Well, you and I both know that Bakura and Ryou haven't been active lately." Yugi said.

Heba giggled. "Yeah. His irritation and constant bitching is a good sign of that." Heba said.

"I know." Yugi agreed.

"By the way, have you and Yami decided on names yet?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, but we've agreed not to mention them right now. We're going to wait and just reveal the names when we have the baby." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were thankful when they were able to leave the throne room.

Yami wanted to get back to his room as fast as he could.

"Someone's in a hurry." Atemu stated.

"Well, Yugi can have the baby at anytime, and I want to be there with him." Yami said.

"I hope I'm not like this when Heba is close to having the baby." Atemu muttered.

Yami stopped and turned to look at his brother. "Atemu, is Heba pregnant?" Yami asked.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Oh, man! I wasn't supposed to mention that." Atemu said.

"He is, isn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he is, and not one word to anyone. Heba and I wanted to wait a few days before we told anyone." Atemu said.

"I won't." Yami said.

The two continued on to their chambers.

"I'll see you later, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and went into his chambers while Atemu went to his own.

Yami walked in and found Heba sitting on the bed, talking to Yugi. "Heba, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Well, since Yugi doesn't leave the room much now, I thought that I would come here to talk to him and keep him company while you were in that meeting." Heba answered.

"Well, Atemu just went to your chambers thinking that you would be in there." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay. I'd better go. See you later, Yugi." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba." Yugi replied.

Hebe left the room.

Yami opened his mouth to say something.

"Yami, before you ask, I am fine." Yugi said.

"How did you-" Yami started.

"Yami, every time you leave and come back, you ask how I am. I am telling you that I am fine." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'm just making sure." Yami said before he sat down on the bed beside Yugi and kissed him on the cheek.

Yugi gasped.

"What?!" Yami asked, alarmed.

"This baby is really active. It's been kicking me constantly for the last few hours." Yugi replied.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's stomach and immediately felt the baby kick. "Wow. The baby is active. I've never felt the little guy kick so hard." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You know that it could be a girl, too." Yugi reminded him.

"That would be fine, too." Yami said.

* * *

Heba walked into the room as Atemu was about to walk out.

"Heba, where were you at?" Atemu asked.

"I was in Yugi's room talking to him while you and Yami were in that meeting. You know that Yugi doesn't leave the room much now." Heba said.

"Oh. That makes sense." Atemu said.

The two shut the door and walked into the room.

"Heba, I should tell you that I accidentally let it slip to Yami that you're pregnant." Atemu said.

"Well, that makes me feel better, too. I accidentally told Yugi." Heba said.

"How is it that neither one of us seem to have the ability to keep secrets from out brothers?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. They're just good at it, although they don't goad it out of us. We usually just let it slip to them." Heba said.

* * *

"You know, Mother and Father are real excited about the baby." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, watching Yami go through his desk, looking for something.

"Yeah. Mother can't wait to be able to hold a baby again. She loves them. She's just glad that she'll be here to see her grandchild." Yami said.

Yugi gasped as a sharp pain went through his stomach.

"Father is, too. He can't wait to see his grandson or granddaughter." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said, but he couldn't speak loud because of the pain.

"Seth's pretty excited to his new cousin, even if he does try to hide it. He's more concerned with his and Jou's child." Yami continued.

"Yami." Yugi said again.

"I know that everyone is looking forward to the new baby. The last baby in the palace of high rank was me." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said moving to the side of the bed.

"And I'm real excited about the baby. I can't wait to see it." Yami said.

Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami's cape, giving it a sharp tug so that Yami fell backwards.

"Yugi! What-" Yami started until he saw Yugi's pain expression. "Yugi, what is it?! What's wrong?!" Yami asked, jumping to his feet.

"Yami-get-Isis. I think-the baby's coming." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Yugi snapped.

Those were the only words that Yami needed to hear. He jumped up and ran to the door and called for a guard.

"Go to Isis and tell her that Yugi is having the baby." Yami ordered.

"Yes, my Prince." the guard said before running off.

Yami went back over to Yugi. "It's okay, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Isis burst into the room with two of her assistants.

"Yami, out!" Isis ordered.

Yami was out in a few seconds.

By this time, Atemu and Heba had come out.

"Yami, what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Yugi's having the baby." Yami replied.

"Now!" Atemu and Heba said at the same time.

"Yes, now." Yami replied.

"I'll go and get Mother and Father." Atemu said before running off.

"He'll be okay, Yami." Heba said.

"I know. The real question is will _I_ be okay." Yami said worriedly.

"You'll be fine." Heba said, patting Yami's back.

Before long, Atemu returned with not only Amara and Aknankanon, but with Seth, Jou, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Mahado, Karim, and Shada.

~3 Hours Later~

Yami was pacing nervously.

"Yami, will you stop pacing? You're getting annoying!" Seth snapped.

"Can I help it that I'm worried?" Yami retorted.

"Everyone, calm down. Seth, Yami has the right to pace. I know that I did each time." Aknankanon said.

"Yes, and about drove me crazy." Aknaudin said.

"You weren't any different when Seth was born." Aknankanon told him.

"I never said that I wasn't." Aknaudin replied.

* * *

"Yugi, you're doing fine." Isis said.

Yugi's face was sweaty and his bangs were matted to his forehead. He was tired from all the pushing that he was having to do.

"Yugi, I need you to push again." Isis said.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as could.

"Yugi, you're almost there. Keep pushing." Isis said.

Yugi did, and soon, the sound of crying was heard.

Isis and her assistants cleaned the baby.

Isis smiled and said, "Yugi, you're daughter is fine."

"Daughter?" Yugi asked.

Isis nodded and handed the girl to Yugi.

Yugi smiled at her. The baby seemed to stop crying the moment that Yugi took her.

The baby had tri-color hair like Yugi and Yami did, and the baby also had a mixture of crimson and amethyst eyes.

"I'll get Yami." Isis said before she and her assistants left.

"I think your father is probably worried." Yugi told the baby.

* * *

Isis and her assistants walked out of Yugi and Yami's room.

"How are they?" Yami immediately asked.

Isis smiled. "They are fine. You can go on in." Isis said.

Yami was in the room in a split second.

"Was the baby a boy or a girl?" Aknankanon asked.

"A girl, and before you ask, I don't know what they named her." Isis said.

"We'll find out soon enough. Is the baby all right?" Heba asked.

"Yes. She is perfectly healthy though I think that Yami and Yugi should have some time alone." Isis said.

With that said, the group started to disperse.

* * *

Yami walked over to Yugi. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "I'm fine, Yami. Tired, but fine." Yugi looked down and said, "She's beautiful."

Yami smiled as well. "Yes, she is. I guess Kalia will be a very beautiful woman." Yami said.

"Yeah, she will." Yugi agreed. He looked at Yami and said, "Do you want to hold her?"

Yami nodded and took Kalia from Yugi and held her. "She is very beautiful. I guess that shouldn't be a surprise since you're beautiful, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Knock it off, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I think that we're going to have fun raising our daughter." Yami said.

* * *

After being alone for a few hours, Yami and Yugi agreed that they should let their families see Kalia although only the family.

"Aww. She's so beautiful." Ryou said.

"Yeah. She'll have Princes galore after her." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and that will mean a lot of threats." Yami said.

"Her eyes are going to be what draw people to her. That's a very unique color." Amara said.

"This is the first Princess by blood that Egypt has had in several generations." Aknankanon mused.

"And a very beautiful one at that." Atemu added.

After spending some time with them, the family left, mostly because they could tell that Yugi was tired and needed to sleep.

"We have had quite the eventful day." Yami said.

"Yeah, and we have our daughter now." Yugi said, smiling lovingly at their daughter.

"You know, I think that Kalia will get more attention than I will." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You'll still get attention, but she'll have to come first." Yugi said.

"I know. I'll put her in her crib so that you can get some sleep." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess I am tired." Yugi agreed.

Yami took Kalia and put her in crib while Yugi settled down to sleep. When Yami turned back to the bed, Yugi was fast asleep.

Yami smiled and climbed into bed with Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said. He settled down, too. 'I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more.' Yami thought before he also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I don't know where the name Kalia is from. I just made it up.

Next chapter is about Heba and Atemu's baby being born.

R&R.


	33. The Heir is Born

Here's the next chapter of Mistaken Identity. It also the last chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- The Heir is Born

Another nine months had passed by for the group living in the palace.

Ryou and Bakura had their baby next. It was a girl that they named Tali, and she was four months old.

Malik and Marik also had their child, and it turned out to be a boy who they named Inchi.

Jou and Seth had their child, which was a boy who they named Mirri.

Heba was now nine months pregnant and was ready to have his and Atemu's baby now.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in Heba's room with him, and Kalia was in the room as the well.

"Do you and Yami like having Kalia?" Heba asked.

"Like it? No. We love it. Sure, it changes things some, but we love having here around. Makes life a bit more interesting." Yugi said.

"I'll say." Heba said, watching as Kalia crawled around the room.

"It's a lot different, but you get used to it." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "You two seem to be great with her. I know that Mother is constantly fussing over her now." Heba said.

Yugi groaned. "Don't remind me. Mother and Father are going to spoil her rotten." Yugi said.

Yugi and Heba had finally gotten to the point that they would call Aknankanon Father and Amara Mother after much persuasion from them.

"So, having a child changes things." Heba muttered.

"Yeah, it does, but they are good changes. I know that Yami isn't exactly looking forward to all the boys that will be coming onto Kalia as she gets older, but I know that we'll be able to handle it." Yugi said.

"So, is she daddy's little girl?" Heba asked.

"Oh, yes. She certainly has Yami wrapped around her finger, and she knows it. I have to get onto her when she does something that she's not supposed to." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I have a feeling that it'll be the same thing with me and Atemu." Heba said.

"The worst part is that Yami's already talking about having another one." Yugi said.

"Already?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. He said that he's always wanted kids. Atemu and the others confirmed that. He thought that that wouldn't happen since he only liked guys. Since he knows that that is possible now, he really wants them." Yugi said.

"And what do you say?" Heba asked.

"Well, I don't have much of a say in it now." Yugi answered.

Heba looked at him and the gasped. "You're pregnant again!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I just found out a few days ago, so there's not much that I can do about having another one, is there?" Yugi said.

"No. I guess not. I'm assuming that Yami's excited about this." Heba said.

"Oh, yes. He's real excited." Yugi answered.

Heba laughed. "I guess Mother and Father are going to be getting a lot of grandchildren right here." Heba said.

"Yeah. They are." Yugi said. He stood up and picked up Kalia before putting her on the bed/

"Hey there, Kalia." Heba said.

Kalia looked up at him and started babbling to him.

"She's going to be a talker when she gets older." Heba said.

"We already know that." Yugi replied.

Heba smiled at his brother. "Did you ever think that we would have as good of lives as we have now?" Heba asked.

"No, but I didn't think that I would have much of a life period considering the fact that I was kidnapped, but at least I was found. I'm not complaining. It helped me find Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you would have found Yami whether you were kidnapped or not. You know that." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know that, Heba, but I am actually kind of glad. It helped me to fall in love with Yami before I knew that I had no choice, but to marry him." Yugi said.

"True, but I was forced to marry Atemu, and I fell for him." Heba pointed out.

"Touché." Yugi replied.

The door to the room opened, and Atemu walked in.

"Did the meeting end early?" Heba asked, surprised to see his husband back so soon.

"Yeah, it did. Yami's heading to your room, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Okay. Thanks. Come on, Kalia." Yugi said. He picked up his daughter and left the room.

"How are you doing, Heba?" Atemu asked, sitting down beside Heba.

"I'm fine. Tired, but fine." Heba said.

"You sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. I am ready to have the baby. I'll admit that." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled and placed his hand on Heba's stomach. "I think that I would like that as well. I'll ready to see our child." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"I heard something interesting today." Atemu said.

"What was that?" Heba asked.

"Yami was telling us that Yugi's pregnant again." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Yugi mentioned that to me, too." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "You can tell that Yami's excited about it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Yugi told me that, too." Heba said.

"Uncles all over again." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Not like we mind, though. Yugi and Yami are the ones that are becoming parents all over again." Heba said.

"True." Atemu agreed, feeling the baby kick.

Heba grimaced.

"Active today?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Heba replied.

* * *

"There' my little princess." Yami said, taking Kalia from Yugi and kissing her cheek.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I see. I don't matter anymore." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You know that's not true, Yugi." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek as well.

"Can I assume that people know about my pregnancy now?" Yugi asked.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Because you were way too excited about it to keep it quiet." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I did." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I did tell Heba. I can tell that he's ready to have the baby already." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "You were too when you got to that point with Kaila." Yami said, putting Kalia down so that she could run around.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Better. I got over the morning sickness. I know it'll be coming back tomorrow morning." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "You know that it won't last forever." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Although I hope that your sex drive is up like before." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi scolded, hitting Yami lightly in the arm.

"What?" Yami asked innocently.

"Pervert." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "But I'm your pervert." Yami said.

"Yeah. You are." Yugi agreed.

* * *

That night, Heba suddenly sat up quickly, gasping at the sharp pain that he felt in his stomach, and he also felt something wet. Realizing what was happening, Heba shook Atemu. "Atemu! Wake up!" Heba said.

Atemu wearily opened his eyes and looked up at Heba. "Heba, it's the middle of the night. What is it?" Atemu asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Atemu! I'm in labor!" Heba said.

"WHAT?!" Atemu exclaimed.

The guards at the door, having heard the shouts, ran in the room.

"Prince Atemu, what's wrong?" one of the guards asked, not seeing a threat.

"Go get Isis now! Tell her that my husband is in labor!" Atemu ordered.

Knowing the seriousness of it, the guards ran to do as they were told.

"Don't worry, Heba. It'll be okay." Atemu said, rubbing Heba's back.

Heba nodded, knowing that Atemu was right.

A few minutes later, Isis along with a few of her assistants ran into the room.

"Atemu, please. I need you to leave the room." Isis said.

Atemu nodded and left the room so that Isis could do what she needed.

Isis turned back to Heba and said, "Heba, I need you to play down."

Heba nodded and did was he was told.

* * *

It wasn't long before Aknanaknon, Amara, Aknaudin, Seth, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Yami, and Yugi were all out in the hall with Atemu, the news having spread that quickly. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were all holding their own children.

"He had to have it in the middle of the night, didn't he?" Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura, knock it off!" Ryou scolded.

Aknankanon could see that Atemu was worried and said, "Calm down, Atemu. It will be all right."

"I know, Father." Atemu said although that didn't stop him form worrying about his husband and child.

~4 Hours Later~

Atemu was pacing nervously. He now knew why Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seth had all paced when their husbands were in labor.

Yugi watched Atemu and knew that he was beyond worried. "Don't worry, Atemu. Heba will be fine." Yugi assured him.

* * *

Heba breathed heavily as he did as Isis had told him and pushed.

"Heba, I need you to give me a hard push." Isis said.

Heba did as he was told and gave a hard push. He was sweating and tired. His hair was matted against his face. He had no idea that giving birth was this hard.

It wasn't long before there were cries heard in the room.

Heba collapsed, completely exhausted.

Isis smiled as she and her assistants cleaned the baby. Isis walked over to Heba and said, "Heba, you had a boy."

Heba smiled as Isis handed the child over to him.

"Come." Isis said to her assistants.

Isis and the assistants left the room.

"Hey there, son." Heba said, smiling at his son.

* * *

"Isis, is he all right?" Atemu asked when Isis walked out of the room.

"Heba is just fine, and so is the baby. You can go in now." Isis said.

Atemu was in the room in a split second.

"So, was the baby a boy or a girl?" Aknankanon asked.

"It was a boy, and I assure that Heba and the child are both fine. I think that we should all go and leave them all alone for a while." Isis said.

The group slowly disbanded.

* * *

Atemu walked over and sat beside Heba. "Heba, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine, Atemu. Really. There is nothing for you to worry about." Heba said.

Atemu then looked at their son.

The boy had star-shaped tri-color hair like they did, and the baby also had crimson eyes.

"He's beautiful." Atemu breathed.

"I know. He's going to be someone that catches all of the girls' attention." Heba said.

"Well, like father, like son." Atemu said.

"Shut up." Heba said. He looked up at Atemu and said, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course." Atemu said. He gently took the boy from Heba and held him. It was then that Atemu noticed that the baby had Heba's soft facial features. "You know, I think that he's going to more cute like you if he keeps the soft features." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Can I assume that we're going with the name we originally planned to name the baby if it was a boy?" Heba asked.

"Of course. I just think that Hinto is a good name for him." Atemu said.

"I think so, too." Heba said.

Atemu leaned over and kissed the top of Heba's head. "I love you." Atemu said.

"I love you, too." Heba replied.

* * *

~10 years Later~

"Come on!"

"Wait up!"

"Stop running!"

"I'm coming!"

A quiet day in the palace gardens was just what Atemu needed.

Aknankanon had passed away two months before, and it had taken Atemu a while to adjust to the fact that he was Pharaoh. Amara had died a year before.

"You really needed this." Heba said, massaging Atemu's shoulders.

"Yeah. I need a day to relax." Atemu muttered.

"Well, at least your finally getting used to it." Seth said.

After ten years, the group was still happy.

Yugi and Yami had four kids. Kalia was now almost eleven. Yugi and Yami had had triplets the last time that he was pregnant. There were two boys and a girl of the triplets. The two boys had the tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks. One of them had crimson eyes while the other had amethyst eyes. The crimson-eyed boy was named Nisu, and the amethyst-eyed boy was named Akin. The girl had long tri-color hair with soft features and crimson eyes. Her name was Kita.

Atemu and Heba had three children. Hinto had just turned ten. Their second child had been a girl who had long tri-color hair with sharp features and amethyst eyes. Her name was Nika. Their third was another boy who looked almost exactly like his brother except he had amethyst eyes with sharp features.

Jou and Seth had one other child besides Mirri. They had a daughter who was named Kisara. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Marik and Malik had another child besides Inchi who was a girl. The girl looked like them both although she had Malik's soften features. Her name was Malina.

Bakura and Marik had two more children besides Tali. They were twins who were both boys. Both boys looked like Bakura and Ryou although Archin had Bakura's rougher looks while Armani had Ryou's softer features.

"It's hard to believe everything that we went through all those years ago." Marik said.

"Like what?" Bakura asked from where he had his head laying in Ryou's lap.

"I was thinking about when we first met Yugi. He was Bakura's slave, after all." Marik said.

"And that lead to us nearly biting your heads off." Malik added.

"And to us finding out what really happened all those years ago." Heba said.

"I was so glad when all that ended." Yugi said from where he was sitting in front of Yami, who had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"We all were." Yami said.

Ryou laughed. "I'll never forget the looks on your faces when you found out that we could have children." Ryou said.

"Yeah. That was good." Jou agreed.

"Yeah, and we all have wonderful children as a result." Seth said.

Atemu laughed. "Although I think Yami and Yugi nearly died when they learned that Yugi had triplets." Atemu said.

"I almost did." Yami said.

"And I almost killed you." Yugi said.

"And now look. We all have great children, and everything has worked out for the best." Heba said.

"I never said that things didn't work out." Yugi said.

They were all very happy that their lives had worked out the way that they did, even if they did encounter some problems along the way.

Each person kissed their husband, despite their children's groans of protest.

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

Hope that you liked it. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story.

I had thought about going ahead and starting another, but my college classes are wrapping up, so I'll probably just stick with Restaurant Love and Children of Ra for now. I'll probably start new story either when I finish one of the two that I am doing now or I get out for the summer. WHichever comes first.

R&R.


End file.
